Naruto: New Beginnings
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: As a young Jounin, Naruto must teach a new generation of ninja, but as a war with the sound rages, Naruto and his friends must stand up and face not only Akatsuki and Sasuke Uchiha but a new and powerful faction connected to the Whirlpool village. AU!
1. New Responsibility

The Idea popped into my head so I decided to take a break from my Marvel fics to write this. Since it's an AU most characters might act OOC but I'll try to keep them faithful!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of its characters except for my OC's

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Responsibility

Seven years ago Naruto Uzumaki returned from a failed mission. Ever since then he started training and getting as strong as he could, he participated in many missions where he managed to not only complete them but also change those he met on the way. Now at the age of 20 he waits outside the Fifth Hokages office. A Jounin Rank Ninja Naruto wore the standard green battle vest that most Konoha Shinobi wore, his hair had grown slightly in the seven years but it still retained its amazing spikiness, as well as the battle vest Naruto wore black Shinobi sandals and trousers with a bandage wrapped around the left leg, under his vest he wore an orange and black shirt, over his vest he wore a short sleeved orange coat with a blue flame pattern near the bottom edge of it where Naruto's legs where and a Japanese symbol on the back meaning "Fox".

"Tsunade-sama will see you now Naruto-san" Shizune the Hokage's assistant said peeping out of the door, unlike Naruto she changed very little. Naruto got off his seat and walked through the door with confidence but integrity in his stride.

"Naruto, good work in the Tea Country yesterday, how's Kiba feeling?" Tsunade asked referring to a B-rank mission that Naruto and a few other Shinobi had carried out.

"Kiba's fine and itching to get back to missions" Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well good to hear now your probably wondering why I'm here and before you guess no it's not another mission or another Konohamaru problem" Tsunade said. Naruto silently laughed to himself, Konohamaru had become something of a troublemaker in the seven years almost like another version of himself. "Its about this years academy genin squads".

"So that's got nothing to do with me there are Jounin Sensei's qualified for that job" Naruto said bluntly.

"Yes but you see the thing is as you know Kakashi is going to become an ANBU captain so we need someone who can take over his job". Tsunade threw a clipboard at Naruto who caught it with ease.

"Oh I see Lee's a Sensei now too, there seems to be a lot more graduates this year" Naruto said grinning as he looked at a picture of Rock Lee whose facial features had changed very little from his youth. Naruto frowned when he looked at one particular part of the paper. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Naruto asked throwing the board onto the table.

"I guess the squad number does seem nostalgic and the training ground of course" Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"Why put that squad with me why not Genma or Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry if it brings back memories but I'm afraid the other sensei's have already decided on their genin squads, besides this'll give you a chance to use your leadership abilities a bit more besides we need more skilled and strong Shinobi in the village and I know you can teach the kids a thing or two".

"Fine on the bright side it gives me a chance to try something new, Ok I'll be the Jounin Sensei of Squad 7 and I'll make them the best squad out of all of the rookies in Konoha Believe it!"

Tsunade and Shizune both shook their heads after hearing Naruto's favourite phrase, there were some things that never changed. "Ok, tomorrow you'll be meeting your first training squad on training ground 7!" Shizune said handing Naruto a sheet with profiles of the three Genin's he would be taking under his wing.

Naruto walked out of the office leaving the Hokage and Shizune alone. "Do you think it was wise to put Naruto with squad seven?" Shizune asked.

"He'll have to face the past at some point, and so far he's taken it rather well better than he would of a few years ago, I wonder what kid of exercises he'll put them through" Tsunade wondered. "But lets not get ahead of ourselves he's still yet to actually pass the squad".

Next Chapter 2: Reminiscing

* * *

Naruto's coat is basically an orange and blue version of the Yondaime's 

Good or bad please review!


	2. Reminiscing

Some Of the Characters looks will be inspired from Naruto Part 2 (after the timeskip) and I might take a few parts from the story arcs for the fic

Disclaimer: I Dont own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 2: Reminiscing

Naruto seemed to be retracing the steps from seven years ago now, once again he found himself walking through the corridors of Konoha's Shinobi Academy. He received a few respectful nods from some of the academy senseis as he passed them in the corridor until he got to his former sensei's classroom. Iruka had changed little during the seven years and he chose to still teach at the academy as opposed to becoming a Jounin.

"Naruto!" Iruka said awestruck as he old student entered the room.

"Hey Iruka-sensei long time no see!" Naruto said casually flashing his signature grin.

"Naruto, I never thought you'd come by" Iruka said.

"Yeah well I'm here to collect the members of squad seven and take them to the training ground. I'd thought they'd still be here waiting" Naruto said looking at the deserted chairs facing them.

"I let all the students go out for a break and all but your squad turned up, the other sensei's have already left with their squads" Iruka explained.

"Damn, I hope I don't have to wait long I can never stay in one place too long".

"Well you haven't changed that much then"

"Hey!" Naruto said insulted by Iruka's remark. Iruka laughed in amusement and Naruto actually joined in. "So what are my first group of students like?"

"One reminds me a lot of Sakura when she was younger, another's quite an arrogant guy but he scored the best grades in the class, as for the last one he's quite a selfless guy, probably the most popular in the academy".

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a voice said from the doorway. Naruto and Iruka looked behind them to see two familiar faces Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. Ino had aged and changed a fair bit in seven years, she wore a much bigger purple dress which included short sleeves, she no longer wore bandages around her legs, her hair was longer though still in the same style she had when she was younger though her headband didn't appear to be insight. Shikamaru apart from growing taller and mature hadn't changed much; his new wardrobe included the standard Konoha battle vest and Jounin jumpsuit and his forehead guard like it was seven years ago was still tied to his arm.

"Ino, Shikamaru what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked rather surprised at meeting them here.

"Well Tsunade-sama wanted me to drop off some documents and since we were both going to meet up with Chouji after Ino tagged along" Shikamaru explained.

"So why are you here Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Me well Tsunade decided it's about time I became a genin instructor so I'm waiting for my students, in fact I'm rather surprised you didn't become an instructor Shikamaru" Naruto said.

"Me actually teach children something don't be ridicules, even if I was a better teacher than examiner it's too troublesome to put up with teenagers" Shikamaru said putting on the lazy tone that the Nara clan was famous for.

"Well I could be bothered but I'm just too busy with Medical duties at the hospital and with my current squad" Ino said. In the seven years Ino had learnt how to use Chakra to tend to wounds as a medical ninja.

"So how have you guys been doing?" Naruto asked.

"It's a little boring waiting for the Chunin exams to start but I've also been made a guide for the Earth countries representative, it's troublesome showing that woman around" Shikamaru said.

"You'd only say it's troublesome if the exams start you know, anyway like I said I've been a little busy lending medical aid to some of these Jounin squads, but the flower shop's doing better than ever" Ino said smiling.

"Um Ino have you seen Sakura recently?" Naruto asked almost blushing when asking the question.

"Yeah, why haven't you and her met up from time to time? Forget that question she's probably too busy with her ANBU duties!" Ino said taking on a frown.

"She's part of the black ops?"

"Captain of the medical core, almost as skilled as a medical specialist as Tsunade was I've heard" Shikamaru said.

"Wow so she's doing great then, I'm glad" Naruto said, though he no longer had a crush on Sakura he still considered her a close friend.

"Well we'd better not keep Chouji waiting right Ino" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah lets go, well good luck with your students Naruto and we hope we can see you again sometime" Ino said waving to Naruto as she and Shikamaru exited the room.

"I hope I don't have to wait any longer, if not I'll have to order Ramen" it had been only 10 minutes and Naruto grew impatient. It was unnatural for Genin to be late for their first day as a Shinobi. Iruka had already left and Naruto was near sleeping.

Next Chapter 3: The new generation

* * *

Next Chapter Introduces Naruto's genin squad 


	3. The New Generation

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 3: The new Generation

Naruto tapped his fingers against the desk as his three-squad members finally arrived, the female of the group seemed fine but the other two had bruises and dirt over their clothes.

"Let me guess, you two got into a fight and that's how you're fashionably late?" Naruto asked and presumed. One of the squads members grunted while the other who Naruto guessed was the class clown cheekily grinned. Naruto examined his new students memorising their faces. The Arrogant male squad member had thick grey hair gelled into a style where the back of his hair was spiked up like needles pointing behind him and his fringe rested on top of his Forehead guard, he wore a pair of metal arm guards, his black shirt had a collar that covered the bottom half of his mouth, he also wore a pair of black trousers and two metal shin guards. The girl of the group was short and had quite a slim build one Naruto wouldn't of thought was for fighting, her long blonde was tied up with her forehead guards (although it wasn't a forehead guard now), she wore a decorated purple shirt with Japanese markings which stood for Faith and Beauty on her back and shoulder respectively, her trousers were three quarters in length and she wore battle sandals with heels that were slightly higher than normal, she sat next to the arrogant one although he seemed less enthusiastic. The final squad member who Naruto already liked wore a pair of brown cargo trousers, a grey short sleeved shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt, like most Shinobi he wore his forehead guard as a headband and his messy medium sized green hair stuck out a little, the green haired boy also wore a pair of brown leather gloves and he had a short Katana sword strapped to his back. "Now how about a change of scenery, lets go up to the roof" Naruto said pointing his thumb up.

A few minutes later Naruto stood on the roof of the academy looking at his students who were sat on the steps. "Now you've all been chosen as team-mates, before we introduce each other I'd just like to say that I don't intend to punish you, but if you are late again I will use a very disgusting yet humorous technique" Naruto said and looking to the girl who had her hand raised.

"What technique is that Sensei?" The girl asked slightly nervous.

"Have either of you heard of 1000 years of death!" Naruto said grinning as two of his teammates shuddered. "Now I'd like to hear a little bit more about you, not your life story but just your full name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and your dreams for the future, we'll start with you missy".

"My names Yumina Takiyama, I like…well I don't really feel like telling you but I dislike pranks and comments about my body, I enjoy a lot of things such as picking flowers hanging out with friends and a lot of others and my dream for the future is…well I don't feel like telling you that either" Naruto could already tell what the girl liked and wanted for the future because of the looks she was giving a certain brooding student.

'Man, I hope this group isn't too nostalgic' Naruto thought as he carried onto the green haired genin.

"My names Ryu Kanatake of the great Kanatake clan...." There was a short pause as NAruto processed the information. "My dad fought in the second great shinobi war....members of our clan are born with astonishing levels of chakra allowing us to use destructive Jutsu...my great great grandpa wrote a manual on using the Kage Bushin No Jutsu..." BUt Naruto merely scratched his head, he honestly had never heard of the Kanatake clan.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THE KANATAKE CLAN ISNT FAMOUS! THAT'S IT I NOW HAVE TWO DREAMS! TO BECOME A GREAT JOUNIN SENSEI AND TO SPREAD THE KANATAKE NAME ACROSS THE...." Yumina suddenly punched Ryu across the head. " Anyway I hate people who hit the weak for no good reason" Ryu glared at Yumi "People who hit women and those who care about only their own life, in my spare time I eat at Ichiraku's, train and sleep in the fields" Ryu said grinning, Naruto could already tell that he'd like working with this boy.

Naruto turned to the last genin and even though his face was partly covered he could tell he really didn't care for the current place and time. "My name is Evo Kuzugi, there are few things I like or dislike in the world, and I don't have many hobbies as for my dream it's more of an ambition for I aim to bring down the S-rank criminals the Akatsuki and become the most powerful warrior that the world will ever know" Naruto looked at the boys eyes and they showed no emotion apart from determination and arrogance, Naruto could already tell that this wasn't the one to work in a team.

"Well you've all got you own individual goals and personalities so that's a good thing, now it's my turn I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like training and seeing new things, I dislike arrogance, pleasure in hurting others and dreams that are made true through the hurting of friends and innocents, my daily hobby is eating at the Ichiraku Ramen bar and looking out at my village from the Hokage rocks, as for my future dream I aim to become Hokage so I can protect every single villager of the Hidden Leaf village believe it!!" Naruto said using a phrase he hand used in a while now. He never got tired of yelling or telling people his dream nor was it the kind he'd give up. "Now your first task as Leaf Genin will be a survival exercise" Naruto said.

"We already did exercises at the academy sensei" Yumi said.

"Your not going to like this but the survival exercise is your final examination to prove whether or not your strong enough to be here, anyone who doesn't pass the test will be sent back to the academy" Naruto said.

"But what was the point of the final exam?" Ryu asked.

"That was merely to prove whether or not you had capabilities in the different Jutsus this exercise or exam has a hidden meaning one you will all have to figure out". "Now I want you all to meet me at 9 o clock tomorrow at Training ground seven, oh and I wouldn't recommend having a big breakfast, cause you'll puke" Naruto said smiling as his disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that's just one big joke we've already got our headbands what's the point of another exam!" Ryu said enraged by his sensei.

"There's no point in arguing about it, besides with what our sensei looks like it'll probably be a simple exercise" Evo said getting up off the floor and walking to the door.

"I agree with Evo he did look a little goofy" Yumi said.

From afar Naruto smirked, he'd make sure Yumi and Evo ate those words tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto had spent the night gazing at the stars getting lost in the constellations. 'Everything seems so nostalgic as if histories repeating itself in some way, Team seven!' Naruto thought to himself. 'How can I test their effectiveness as fighters and as a team, two of them don't seem to like each other very much it reminds me of me and Sasuke' Naruto wondered drifting off into his memories 'Tomorrow I get to teach those kids something, I hope I can change how they view themselves and other's, Ryu's fine but the other two well I just hope they change without times help'.

He reached into his pocket and removed a photo of himself and Sakura. She had her arms around him and Naruto remembered it as the day he had become a Chunin. When Naruto returned from his training trip with Jiraiya he immediately went out on missions. Some were diplomatic meetings with the country of Spring and Moon, both were now ruled by friends Naruto had made. Gaara was now Kazekage of the Sand village and the alliance between the two villages was getting stronger. They exchanged training techniques, information about missing ninjas and some ninja had even been transferred between villages. Naruto smirked, remembering how disappointed Shikamaru had been that Temari hadnt been transferred, and of course his later attempts to hide his disappointment. The orange clothed ninja had gotten a little bit smarter, he still wasnt a tactical genius and didnt use his common sense at times. But he had yet to unleash his true power in a fight, Jiraiya and Kakashi had taught him some valuable techniques, but he would use none of them against his Genin's.

'Evo...my old self tells me your like Sasuke, but now I can see you arent, your more like me!' NAruto thought as he put his photo of Sakura and himself into his pocket and began his walk back to his apartment.

* * *

Morning and Naruto ate a quick ramen breakfast and rushed off to training ground seven where he waited for his students a few minutes had passed and his three students already arrived. "Naruto-sensei what are you looking at?" Ryu asked noticing that Naruto seemed to be staring at three tree stumps.

"Sorry just nostalgia this was the place where my squad and I trained as genin" Naruto said grinning. "Ok your obviously wondering how I'll test you, it's a simple thing that my old sensei used when I was a genin, basically you must each get a bell in order to pass this test and become a genin" Naruto said showing them the two small bells before tying them to his belt. "By any means necessary you must obtain the bells, and I won't be using my full power against genins, this is just a simple exercise along with basic techniques I will only use one of my Jutsus" Naruto said clapping his hands together signifying for his students to start. While Ryu stretched his arms and legs a bit Evo immediately ran towards Naruto. 'Headstrong!' Naruto thought as he dodged a swipe from Evo.

'Wait a second, there are only two bells for three of us' Ryu thought.

'Whoever doesnt get a bell fails' Evo thought as he reached into his pockets and threw a flurry of Shuriken at Naruto who quickly took out his Kunai blocking the ninja stars.

"Before going any further, I'd like to say that arrogance leads to a ninja's downfall!" Naruto said looking at Evo who glared at him. Ryu and Yumi ran up next to Evo, Ryu on the right and Yumi on the left.

"Um guys I think we should work on a plan for a Jounin!" Yumi said.

"I already have a plan!" Evo said as he ran at Naruto.

Naruto took a step back as Evo approached him. The genin took a Kunai otu of his holster and slashed at Naruto. He stepped to the side, avoiding the swipe, then jumping upwards to avoid another swipe. Yumi threw a single Shuriken at Naruto, one he easily caught. Then he threw it back, missing Yumi by a few inches. Yumi merely smirked, this would be easier than she thought. Suddenly, as Naruto landed on the ground Ryu threw a black ball onto the floor. Black smoke suddenly sprayed out of the bomb and Naruto listened out for anything that would signify an attack. Then he heard it, two sets of feet approaching him from the left and right. He jumped upwards, leaping out of the smoke. Ryu widened his eyes as he watched Naruto practically fly out of the smoke. Then the green haired ninja caught his foot on a stone and fell forward.

SMASH!!

Ryu slammed his head into Evo's, sending the two boys falling to the floor. Naruto then put his hands together, focusing his wind Chakra then unleashing it with two waves of his hands. The smoke was pushed aside and the three Genin's looked at Naruto in shock.

"Time for a change of scenery" Naruto said jumping into the forest trees.

"You fool you shouldn't have interfered" Evo snapped at Ryu who pouted and rubbed his head.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a high and mighty tight ass and listened to Yumi's advice on a plan then that wouldn't of happened" Ryu said.

"You could talk dead weight!" Evo said.

"What was that dead weight!" Ryu stood up glaring at Evo.

"You say you dream of becoming a Jounin but not with those skills, your too weak and you cant perform the simplest Jutsus it's a wonder how you became a genin!" Evo said as he ran into the woods.

"You shouldn't of called him a tight ass Ryu you idiot" Yumi said running after Evo.

"Stupid no good Evo and his fan girls!" Ryu mumbled kicking at a few rocks. "But what I'm trying to figure out is how we can pass if there are only two bells...wierd my mom always says there are three man genin teams...did they change the rule?" Ryu wondered, gripping the handle of the sword on his back.

* * *

Yumi walked through the woods, searching for any sign of Evo. She couldnt understand why they were losing. Her father wasnt a ninja but she told her about NAruto Uzumaki.

_"He had the worst grades in his class and when he was your age he constantly pulled pranks, remember the graffiti on the Hokage monuments, that was him" Her Father explained. "As for his career he and his team mates have survived every mission he's been on but I've never seen him as a leader...still time changes people"_

_"I think what your father is trying to say Yumina if that Naruto UZumaki is known for many things, one that stands out from the rest" Yumi's mother said._

_Her father gave her a sharp stare and the woman merely giggled._

_"Dont worry darling its not "that", its his habit of winning battles with sheer dumb luck"_

The problem wasnt Naruto's skill, it was her team mates. Ryu was holding them back, or at least thats what Yumi thought.

"Yumi!" a voice said and Yumi looked in horror behind her to see Evo on the ground covered in blood and Kunai. "Yumi help me!" He begged.

"AAAAAGGGH!!" Yumi screamed fainting on the floor.

"Yumi!" Ryu said running into the forest after hearing Yumi's scream. He saw Yumi on the floor and looked to Evo.

"You see I told you we should of listened to Yumi first what happened to her?" Ryu asked.

"She just saw me and fainted could you help me?" Evo asked.

"Sure hey wait a minute!" Ryu said eying Evo suspiciously. "Since when would you want help from any one especially me? This looks like a Genjutsu trick to me" Ryu punt his hands together and said "Kai!" suddenly Evo disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by Naruto who had his foxy gin plastered on his face.

"I really didn't expect her to faint, she's as bad as Sakura one of my old team-mates was, I see you can spot Genjutsu tricks quite well but lets see you handle both Kage Bushin and Hidden Leaf Taijutsu" Naruto said forming a hand sign. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Two Naruto's appeared next to Naruto and ran towards Ryu grabbing him by the arms and lifting off the floor before he could react. Naruto jumped behind the genin and kneeled down putting his right hand and left hand together and forming them into two fingers. "Sorry about this but HIDDEN LEAF STYLE TAIJUTSU 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!!" Naruto yelled.

"WAAAAAAGGHH!!" Ryu yelled holding his ass and flying out of the trees crashing down next to one of the tree logs.

Meanwhile Evo had just ran into a hot springs area, which appeared deserted. He quickly tide an exploding tag to his Kunai waiting for the enemy to come to him. 'That Jounin thinks he can play with my head and test me, well I'll prove to him that I can get stronger than him, in fact I am stronger than him!' Evo thought.

_"Father, my Jounin sensei is Naruto Uzumaki" Evo said, kneeling to his father and clan elders._

_"Be sure that you dont disgrace the clan"_

Evo was sure that it was his fathers way of saying "do not lose to a weaker opponent".

Naruto landed in front of Evo with his back to the hot spring. "I wonder if your two team-mates will recover from my tricks and attacks!" Naruto said. "I admit you might be the most skilled out of them but not the strongest, until you realise what it means to have strength and to fight as a Konoha Shinobi you shouldn't even wear that headband".

"Please tell me more!" Evo said smirking with an amused tone in his voice.

"You have to drop that attitude, I have no need for arrogance in this squad and need I remind you that if you fail the others fail too".

"Why should I care those fools would just get in my way I don't need them, my ambition has no need for comrades".

"Your wrong about that, tell me why do you want to destroy Akatsuki?"

"It's quite simple with their deaths comes the glory, people will know my name and acknowledge my strength because I defeated the strongest of the strongest, they will regard me higher than the Kages of the five great nations".

"So it's just fame for why you seek strength, not good enough!" Naruto said creating two Kage Bushins. "Evo, in a battle you must have many things on your side, numbers, skill, courage, terrain but more importantly something that's greater than the others…." Naruto began as the clones began swirling Chakra into his hand.

"WHATEVER YOUR PLANNING ON DOING IT WONT WORK!!!" Evo yelled as he threw his Kunai.

One of the clones jumped into the Kunai, intercepting it. As the clone and the tag blew up, Evo ran forward with another Kunai ready. He widened his eyes for a moment as Naruto stood ready with a birl of swirling Chakra. But he didnt give up, he ran forward and threw his Kunai at Naruto. But the other clone stepped in the way, blowing up in a puff of smoke. Naruto suddenly ran through the smoke, thrusting his hand forward.

"You need to have GUTS!!!!" Naruto yelled, throwing the Rasengan into Evio's chest.

* * *

Yumi stirred awake to see Ryu standing over her. "Ryu, where's Evo?" she asked concerned.

"It was Sensei's Genjutsu you see I told you two he'd be better than you'd thought" Ryu said smiling as he helped Yumi up.

"Never ever underestimate an opponent especially not the goofy looking ones" Naruto said stepping out the trees carrying a soaked and unconscious Evo on his shoulder. "Otherwise your insults might just come back to bite you on the butt"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO EVO!!" Yumi yelled surprising both Naruto and Ryu with her passion.

"He just got a taste of one of my advanced Jutsus don't worry he should be up by lunch time but with the few minutes you've got left you need to come at me with everything" Naruto said as he ran outside the forest back to the main training ground. Yumi and Ryu quickly followed suit and stared Naruto down.

"I'm not going to give up, KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" Ryu yelled, creating two shadow clones.

"Wait, that's impossible, thats a forbidden technique" Naruto said.

"Say's you, my gramps was practically an expert, Kanatake clan members have un natural levels of Chakra and my great grandpa wrote a manual on Kage bushin that strangely only clan members can read" ryu grinned as he pulled a scroll out of his bag.

'He keeps his clan techniques with him...he is so stupid' Yumi thought.

"That seal on the scroll, it's designed so that only people with the sealers blood can read the text...but theres a flaw with that, if another person received a blood transfusion or organ transplant from a Kanatake then they could read it too" NAruto explained.

"Wow sensei, your a seal master" Ryu said, astonished.

"Your damn right i am" Naruto grinned, in truth he had knowledge on some seals but could only actually make two.

Naruto smirked and looked at Ryu, his legs were shaking. Kanatake's had impressive Chakra levels, but they were no where near Naruto's or other Jinchuriki.

"CATCH!" Naruto yelled as he hammer threw Evo into the air. Yumi quickly jumped into the air grabbing Evo but suddenly Naruto appeared behind her ready to punch her in the back but from out of nowhere Ryu jumped in and took the punch for Yumi then grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

"CHECK THIS OUT RYU STYLE TAIJUTSU!!" Ryu yelled swinging Naruto round and throwing him into the air. Ryu landed on the ground followed by Yumi who looked in amazement as Ryu jumped back into the air. "TRIPLE KAGE BUSHIN RANDEN DOUBLE PUNCH!!" Ryu yelled, the two clones including Ryu punched Naruto in the back then jumped over his body turning around in midair and smirking at Naruto as he fell "ONE MORE TIME!!" the two clones punched Naruto in the cheeks then Ryu landed one more powerful punch into Naruto's stomach sending him flying faster towards the ground. "CRASH!!" Ryu immaturely yelled expecting Naruto to crash into the ground but instead the Blonde haired Jounin flipped in midair and lightly landed on floor.

"Quite an impressive technique you've got there Ryu, it knocked the wind out of me to say the least" Naruto said as Ryu landed back on the ground. "I'm afraid you didn't pour enough Chakra into your attacks but that doesn't matter Taijutsu is about using your body after all Chakra's just the added kick to it" Naruto explained. "So anymore techniques you've got for me?"

"Just the last resort Yumi I need your help for this, KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Ryu made 5 clones of himself and lined them up in front of Yumi. One clone that Naruto assumed was the real one left the group and ran to Yumi whispering something into her ear. "ALL RIGHT NOW FOR THE TAKIKANE DOUBLE TEAM LETS GO GUYS!!" the Shadow Clones ran at Naruto brandishing their Kunai's. Naruto yawned as he popped them all by punching them. Out of the smoke Ryu ran out carrying a giant Shuriken. He roared as he threw the Shuriken at Naruto, the giant star span at Naruto who simply jumped up, the Shuriken then turned into another Ryu who threw a Kunai at Naruto. 'Then where's Yumi?' Naruto wondered as the Kunai slowly whipped past his waist suddenly the tiny Kunai transformed into Yumi who cut the string holding the bells on Naruto's belt. Naruto grabbed the girl by the back of her collar.

"Ryu QUICK TAKE THE BELLS!!" Yumi screamed throwing the bells at Ryu who barely managed to catch them.

'I never once thought that a genin would be able to change into such a small shape oh well, there's still the next two tests' Naruto thought as he took his Kunai out and held it to Yumi's throat. "Throw the bells to me Ryu or I'll slit Yumi's throat!" Naruto said taking on a threatening tone in his voice.

"How do I know you wont just slit her throat when you've got what you want?" Ryu asked.

"Do you want to find out now or later?" Naruto asked.

"No, the mission needs to come first...even if one losses a team mate" Ryu said.

Suddenly, a KAge Bushin of Naruto popped out of the ground, delivering an uppercut to Ryu's chin. Ryu fell to the ground and Naruto threw Yumi aside as he walked to the bells and picked them up.

"Sorry but you didnt keep the bells, anyway we'll try that test again after lunch" Naruto said taking Evo's body and tying him to the tree stump. 'Some how I saw Ryu getting tied to the stump, but I suppose its better for Evo to'. "Ok kids here's the jist of things basically you all failed because you lacked something there, this'll be your last chance to figure out what that thing is, if not then you all fail"

"But I thought it was simply getting the bells whatever the cost!!" Evo said finally waking up.

"Sorry but that's not the case, now think very carefully while you watch Ryu and Yumi eat their meals, did you guys bring anything?" Naruto asked looking to Ryu and Yumi.

"I bought some sushi its easy to eat and it tastes great!" Ryu said grinning.

"Sorry sensei but I thought that we wouldn't get breaks" Yumi said.

"Then I guess I could give you the ramen I bought" Naruto said going into his pocket.

"I'm sorry Sensei I don't really like Ramen!".

"WHAAAAT!!!" Naruto yelled. "But Ramen is one of the greatest foods in existence". "Oh well I guess you'll have to go without food too, I've got some business to settle in the village so see you guys in a few minutes, also, do not feed Evo, if you do then you all fail" Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh I'd rather not watch Ryu pig out on sushi" Yumi said.

"If you want you could have a bit of it" Ryu said smiling.

"Really, I do like Sushi!" Yumi said taking a sushi roll out of Ryu's small lunchbox.

"I know what the answer might be Evo but I'd really recommend eating something you should keep your strength up" Ryu said offering the tied up Evo one of his sushi rolls.

"I suppose!" Evo said opening his mouth.

Ryu put the whole roll in Evo's mouth and he chewed away. Suddenly a loud pop was heard and Naruto appeared out of the smoke holding a cup of ramen and shining his smile.

"I told you not to feed him" Naruto growled.

"BUt how are we supposed to pass the test otherwise, your a jounin and besides I dont like Evo but he's still a team mate" Ryu said.

"You said I lacked something, that we all lacked something...what's the point in having Guts if you dont stand up for your team mates when they're in trouble?" Evo asked.

Naruto looked at his three genin and smiled. He suddenly burst into laughter.

"You guys finally figured it out, okay, your all ninja now"

"I don't understand what was the point of the exam?" Yumi asked.

"Its quite simple but hard for you guys to figure out, you see the exercise wasn't about completing a mission at all costs it was about teamwork which is vital in a Konoha Ninja squad, Ryu and Yumi when you both realised that you couldn't get the bells off me on your own so you made a quick plan involving teamwork also planning ahead in case it went wrong, Ryu you hesitated when I had a Kunai to Yumi's throat, in real missions there may come a time when you have to decide between the success of a mission and comradeship I for one would choose comradeship because anyone who would abandon their team mates for no good reason is trash in my eyes, missions are only as important as the people involved mainly the team, as a leader I'm responsible for your lives so if you become leaders one day you must do whatever it takes to make sure all your team mates come home alive, as for you Evo depending on yourself is a good thing but only if you don't wish to endager your comrades and you have to put trust in them too but more importantly you'll have to believe in them".

"Whatever!" Evo grunted.

"But you all showed something incredibly rare in a ninja, something I like to see in my team mates, that thing is guts...technically most of the missions I've been on are failures, at least thats how council members see them, but I've helped people, reunited families, changed the bitter into the embracers, saved villages besides our own, I even saved the world once" Naruto grinned. "All because I had to guts to break the rules, to disobey orders, to reach out to people who others say couldnt be saved, if you dont try to save one person then you cant ever save your village" Naruto explained.

The three genin looked at Naruto in shock. They had heard the stories of the unpredictable ninja, the man who had disobeyed orders, saved lives and even whole villages. Konoha had gained an abandance of allies because of one ninja who had never been named outright. But Ryu and Yumi would hear people whisper of Naruto Uzumaki, the unpredictable gutsy fox"

"Now dont think you've all passed with flying colours, because you would of all had to work together for that, now get plenty of rest for Tomorrow will be our first official day as Team Seven" Naruto said and grinned as Ryu actually danced around with Yumi in excitement.

He couldnt help but feel that this was just the beginning of a bigger adventure.

Next Chapter 4: A Reunion!

Ryu: WOOHOO! our first mission I cant wait to show off more Ryu style Jutsu!

Tsunade: Your first mission will be to clear Konoha of its litter

Ryu and Naruto: WHAT KIND OF NINJA MISSION IS THAT!!

* * *

Usual Routine review if you want!


	4. The Reunion

If anyone's wondering about the Romance in my Fic it won't come in until later as for the pairings I'm thinking of a love triangle with Naruto, Sakura and Hinata

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 4: The Reunion

After dismissing his squad Naruto had a whole day to spend and since he didn't have any missions he decided to do a little research over his Genin squad. He sat in Konoha's library looking over the acadamy grades for Evo, Ryu and Yumi.

'It seems Evo's been known to cause indiscriminate fights, Ryu has a decent amount of Chakra but he needs to learn more about controlling it, Yumina's a good shot with Shuriken but since she's from a rich family she's been spoilt most of her life, now in terms of family Yumina is of the Takiyama clan who run a peddler business so I wouldn't of thought her ideal job would be a Shinobi, oh well there's a rebel in every family I suppose, Evo Kuzugi of the Kuzugi clan once known for their fire wielding Kekki Genkai but Evo apparently cant awaken the ability because the families bloods been diluted or something like that, note to self be easy with Evo reminds me of Hinata a little but at least she was able to impress her family poor Evo seems to live alone because his mother and father regard him with a cold attitude, now my favourite Ryu, father died during the sound and sand attack so he's been raised by his mother along with his seven year old brother' Naruto went over all the information he gathered in his head wanting to know everything he needed to know about his team and avoid bringing up any bad memories they would have. 'Now lets see what should I do with them tommorow? Wait a minute I know now, I'll run a training session at the training ground tomorrow then I'll get them dinner that should brighten Evo up a bit and hopefully I'll be able to convince him that he won't gain glory from killing Akatsuki members' Naruto put on his frog cap then jumped onto his bed awaiting a new day.

* * *

A day had passed since team sevens final test and right now Naruto and the three Genin were requested to be seen by Tsunade for their first mission.

"Oh boy oh boy our first mission, I hope we'll be escorting a beautiful princess or spying on an enemy country!!" Ryu said in excitement only to be smacked on the head by Yumi. Naruto laughed as he walked in front of the three teens listening to Yumi scorn Ryu.

"You idiot Ryu, there's no way they'd give Genin's like us missions like that, they're put into grades and given depending on the level of skills and class of a ninja" Yumi explained.

"Yeah Ryu, they're likely to give you a boring mission like babysitting an MP's son or chasing a cat!" Naruto said shuddering as memories of his first mission came back to him. Naruto opened the door to the Hokage tower and passed a few familiar Jounin's and Chunins on the way giving them respectful nods. "Hey Shikamaru, got another mission?" Naruto asked Shikamaru who had just walked out of the mission briefing room.

"A troublesome one, I have to show that Temari woman around in preparation for you know what!" Shikamaru said.

"I know you love it!" Naruto teased.

"Shut up, that woman's far too troublesome".

"Keep telling yourself that, me and my team will have an easy mission" Naruto said waving behind him as he opened the door to the mission briefing room where Tsunade, Iruka and two of the village elders sat at a green table. "Iruka-san, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said in greeting.

"Naruto good to see you passed them!" Iruka said.

"Now enough of the pleasantries I'm assigning you and your team a D rank mission, you'll be catching the former Daimyo's wife's cat" Tsunade explained.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto yelled, falling to his knees as he remembered the countless times that cat had scratched him.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A NINJA MISSION!!" Ryu yelled.

"Idiot the missions are classed for a reason, this isn't too difficult for you!" Iruka said slapping his forehead.

"THAT'S BULL HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW OUR FULL COMBAT CAPABILITY IF WE DON'T HAVE SOMETHING MORE DIFFICULT THAN THIS!!" Ryu yelled in defiance.

Naruto laughed as Yumi smacked Ryu across the back of the head again.

"I have to agree with Ryu about one thing, you can't test your full battle potential by chasing a cat" Naruto said.

"You just dont want to chase the cat do you?" Iruka asked.

"Am I allowed to say a bit of both?" Naruto asked.

"No!"

"DAMN IT!!"

"Hokage-sama, Iruka-san, what do we mean by former Daimyo?" Evo asked.

"A year ago a coup d'etat was lead against the former Daimyo, a new one has since been put in charge...and before you ask the names of the people who carried out the act are classified, the woman is offering us a considerble sum of money which we can put into better training equipment" Tsunade explained. "Now all of you get out there and find that cat, Naruto you know what he looks like"

Naruto grumbled as he and his team walked out of the Hokage tower. Tora still had the pink bow on his head but was getting a few grey streaks. One would almost mistake him for a stray nowadays. Naruto and his team scattered, using wireless radios to exchange information.

"Has anyone found him yet?" Ryu groaned as he walked across the village.

"No!" Yumi said, rustling through a set of bushes.

"Still no sign of him" Naruto sighed, sitting on a chimney.

He was just looking out for the cat, after all the mission would be good exercise for his students. But he wished he had bought a book to read, the only books he had were ones that Jiraiya had given to him as birthday presents. But the Icha Icha series were not Naruto's kind of reading material. If only Jiraiya had written a tale of a gutsy ninja who sought to save the world, he had enough personal experience for that kind of book. Ryu groaned as he reached the market, his search for one little cat was really starting to piss him off. But then he saw it, an old red haired cat with a bow on its ear. Without hesitation Ryu ran towards the cat and jumped at it. Tora suddenly dashed off, jumping off the barrel he was on.

"Oh no!" Ryu cried as he landed in the barrel, soaking himself with some kind of yellow liquid. "What is that?" he asked the shop keeper.

"The central ingredient for my massage ointment...human urine!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Evo had his hands in his pockets, annoyed by his current predicament. He had heard of the infamous Tora, a cat that continually ran away from his home. There must have been a reason besides it finding some sort of pleasure out of running away. And why help a fat old bag anyway, money or not she couldnt do anything to benefit the village. She was a relic from an old age who probably had a few years at best in her anyway.

"Why do we even bother?" Evo asked.

Then he saw it, the cat. He slowly walked towards it, knowing that if he tried running after it then it would get scared and run. With a jolt of speed he grabbed the back of Tora's neck, lifting him off the floor. Evo held the cat at arms length so that he wouldnt get scratched.

"Naruto-sensei, I've got it, I'll meet you back at the Hokage tower" Evo said.

Tora suddenly growled and struggled under Evo's grip.

"Wait...are you scared of going home?" Evo asked.

The little cat nodded its head.

"Yeah, I can relate" Evo said.

Evo looked at the cat for a moment and thought long and hard. The thing was obviously terrified, it didnt want to be domesticated, it wanted to get out while it still had life left in it.

* * *

At least five minutes had passed and the team gathered at the Hokage tower.

"Hey Evo, what happened to the cat?" Ryu asked, Yumi had her hand to her nose as she stood beside him.

"It broke free and run into the bushes, I ran after it and watched it jump off of a cliff, this is all I found" Evo said, showing them a blood stained bow.

Yumi put her hands to her mouth while Ryu growled. They walked to the Hokage's office and gave the woman the bad news. She was of course angry, but Evo wasnt really paying attention. Tsunade chided them for their failure but Naruto wasnt too bothered about it. He looked to Evo, who was the only one not apologizing to the former Daimyo's wife. A smirk crossed Naruto's mouth as he and his team left the tower.

"Well dont worry guys, in the future we'll all just do better, I know your first supposed "mission" was a disgrace but don't worry about it, just learn from your mistakes and you'll overcome the challenges in the future, now lets go out for more training exercises and then I'll treat you all to Ichiraku Ramen, and before you ask Yumi don't worry they do sushi there as well" Naruto said smiling as Yumi and Ryu jumped up in excitement.

"I'll decline the offer Uzumaki I'm afraid I have better things to do" Evo said.

"What could be better then training with team-mates and eating Ramen?" Ryu asked.

"Gaining the glory of Akatsuki's death" Evo said.

"If that's the case then don't bother, you cant beat them as you are now so you'll need training and you can only get so far by yourself, or have you forgotten that I who has put trust in his friends has become one of the strongest Jounin in the village" Naruto said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Uzumaki-sensei your one of the strongest?" Yumi asked in amazement.

"Believe it and I'm going to be Hokage someday" Naruto grinned.

'What this fool is one of the strongest, but he's so Naïve and simple looking' Evo thought in shock.

"Can we get going already, the sooner we eat Ramen the better" Ryu said jumping up and down.

"Ok you heard him guys lets get going!" Naruto said.

"I told you I decline your offer!" Evo snapped jumping off into the trees.

"What's his problem?" Ryu said pointing at the direction Evo had gone.

"He thinks that people hold him back so he seeks strength on his own" Naruto said lowering his head. 'I only pray he hasn't chosen a similar path'. "And he wants to be recognised by those around him". 'Just like me'

After Naruto and his two remaining students walked through Konoha to one of the training grounds where Naruto would be reunited with a familiar face.

"My it's quite quiet tonight" Naruto said stopping in the middle of the star lit training ground.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!" The aged Rock Lee flew in deliver a kick to Naruto's side and sending him bouncing into the river. Rock lee had changed little apart from his clothing matching his old sensei's more, he pulled a thumbup at the two students who watched him with sweat drops running down the back of their heads. Naruto splashed out of the water landing on the ground creating a large crack. Naruto had flames in his eyes as he glared at Lee.

"WHAT KIND OF PSYCHOTIC ENTRY IS THAT!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"It's Guy-sensei's technique the Dynamic entry, I've finally mastered it you and your students were blown away right?" Rock lee asked.

"Damn right I was blown away....by your foot that is!" Yumi giggled and Ryu sniggered as Lee dropped into his Taijutsu stance.

"A match to see which is better, If I beat you I can definitely beat Neji, you name the exercise and I will defeat you" Lee said.

Naruto sighed as he walked to Ryu and Yumi. "Don't mind Lee he might appear crazy but he's actually a good guy, and a Taijutsu specialist only matched by his old sensei Might Guy" He whispered into their ears.

"Eh Naruto what's the challenge?" Lee asked.

"Let's see, oh man I'll have to put a little thought into it, something" Naruto said putting his hand to his chin.

"You two are as bad as Kakashi-sensei" A voice said.

Both Lee and Naruto turned to see Tenten with her Genin Students. "Why don't I decide whose the better teacher with a little competition between our Students" Tenten said smiling.

"Yes of Course I will prove that the Ninja way I have taught my students is the greatest, TEAM TWO SHOW THEM ALL YOUR STRENGTH!!" Rock Lee yelled. Suddenly three genin all dressed in the same green jumpsuit that Lee wore dashed like rockets all kicking Naruto in the chest and sending him crashing into the trees again.

"LEEEEE!!" Naruto yelled exploding out of the rubble. Naruto examined the three students, like most squads there was one female genin who tied her red hair in a topknot, another one of the students resembled Lee a little 'Particularly in the eye brows' Naruto thought sighing as he looked at the attempts to be like their sensei, although this boy unlike Lee had blue eyes and his eyes weren't as wide as his. The last student had a huge grin plastered on his face; he had oily bright green hair shinier than anything Naruto had seen before, he also had distinct purple eyes.

"Allow me to introduce from the left the three green cubs of Konoha Vila Sento, Kong Yamada and Kanbei Yatake" Lee said pointing at each of the students.

'Seriously I never thought it possible for their to be three fuzzy brows' Naruto thought looking at Kong.

"Ok so if your students are here I suppose I'll have to get my students!" Tenten said throwing a signal flare into the air. As the flare exploded they all waited for a few minutes before a crowd started to gather.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU EXPECT US TO HAVE A COMPETITION WITH THESE PEOPLE WATCHING US!!" Ryu growled before getting bonked on the head by Yumina's knuckle.

"Ok so where are your students?" Naruto asked as Tenten sweat dropped.

"I really hope they turn up it'll give them a chance to show off some of the weapon skills I taught them" Tenten said.

"Naruto-kun what have you taught your new students?" Lee asked.

"Well I haven't taught them any Jutsus just pointing them in the right direction that's all I want them to enjoy their youth before giving them serious Jutsus to learn" Naruto said.

"Ah Yes the power of youth is a truly magnificent thing, remember it Lee!" Might Guy said.

"Hey wait a minute where'd you come from Guy?" Naruto asked in shock and patting his chest. Naruto looked around the crowd that had gathered and saw the old Jounin Sensei's who had changed little over the years although Kakashi now wore a black leather trench coat.

"Oh here they come, Kira, Jona, Lana come on over here!" Tenten said waving to her three-genin squad mates. Kira a short and skinny boy with brown hair wore a pair of white three quarter length trousers with a red and green vest and a belt with two ornate and curved styled knives attached to it. Jona was almost like a giant if compared to the short Kira, the young boy wore a pair of blue fingerless gloves and a white martial artist robe. Last of all was Lana a rather pretty and beautiful looking girl, if you looked at her you wouldn't think much of fighting abilities because of the Kimino style shirt she wore with the flower stitching over it.

"Sorry we're a little late Tenten-sensei we were in town shopping for scrolls as you instructed" Lana said in a rather innocent voice comparable to Hinata's.

"Try to arrive on time one day and forget the other task I've given you" Tenten lectured. "Now its time to show off how good you really are with weapons I want you to have a friendly competition with Rock Lee's and Naruto Uzumaki's squads!"

"Um actually it'll have to be one member of each squad since one of mines disappeared" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in embarrasment.

"That already proves he's not as good a teacher as you Lee-Sensei!" Kong said.

"Careful mini-fuzzy brows you might eat those words!" Naruto said. "Ok I suggest a friendly sparing match, two members of your team plus yourself against the two members of my team plus me".

"YEEESS!!" Lee shouted.

Lee and his three huddled together while Ten-ten took the scroll she carried off her back. Meanwhile Naruto stood with his two students contemplating techniques.

"All right guys, the rules we use with Genin teams it this, if one Genin is defeated the whole team loses" Naruto explained. "Lee and I will fight too but if one of us is knocked out the other leaves the fighting to the genin, good luck and do your best all right"

Ryu nodded his head and Yumi bowed as the three team mates approached Lee, Vila and Kong. From a distance Kakashi Hatake Naruto's former sensei and the current head of Anbu watched Naruto and his students with a few other Jounin.

"That kids really grown hasn't he?" A Jounin with a senbon stick twitching in his mouth asked.

"I don't even think kid applies to him anymore Genma" a young woman wearing a brown coat said.

"Pay close attention Anko everyone, that boys grown and surpassed most of you, lets see if he can help another generation surpass us" Kakashi said. 'Naruto you've grown so much if I didn't know any better I'd say it was the Fourth Hokage himself standing in front of us now'.

Ten Ten held her hand in the air and smirked as the six ninja stood ready.

"Aaaand...BEGIN!!" She yelled firing an explosive tag into the air.

As soon as the tag exploded, Vila and Kong moved forward. Kong tripped Yumi up and Vila slammed her heel into Ryu's chest. Lee watched the scene with his hands together and tears in his eyes.

"At last, I am a jounin sensei, my students are showing off their flames of youth" he said.

"Lee-Sensei, you might want to pay attention to the battle" Kanbei said casually.

Naruto and his clone began swirling a ball of Chakra in his hand, sighing as Leee turned to his student.

"Yes Kanbei, a ninja must remain ever vigilant, the mission must be his number one focus...but never forget my student that the preservation of ones inner youth and the protection of the weak is central to being a green beast" Lee explained.

Ryu blocked a punch from Vila and took a kick to the head. He looked to his side and gasped as he saw Naruto readying his Rasengan. Yumi kicked her legs at Kong, who easily managed to dodge the Kunoichi's attacks. He slammed the palm of his hand into her chest then judo flipped her onto the floor. Vila wrapped the bandage on her wrist around Ryu's arm and pulled him towards her. She slammed her knee into Ryu's chest then threw him into the woods.

"Remember, our techniques must be strong yet graceful, show them that there can be beauty in Jutsu as well" Lee explained.

"Thank you sensei, I'll take note of this...I'll also take note of whats about to happen to you when you turn around" Kanbei said.

"RASENGAN!!!" Naruto yelled, thrusting his hand into Lee's chest.

In a brilliant surge of Blue Chakra, Lee was launched past the spectators, slamming into a nearby rock. Ten Ten shook her head while Guy walked over to discipline his former student. Kong and Vila were both shocked while Kanbei was casually writing down some notes. Ryu was astonished by the power of the Rasengan, he had heard of the Fourth's technique, but had never actually seen it in action. Chakra manipulation in its finest form. He looked at his hand, picturing the manuals left for him by his father. Concentrating, he focused on altering the flow of his Chakra into his hand. Yumi took a kick to the head from Vila and flipped back to avoid a punch from Kong.

'Damn it, what are you doing Ryu?' She wondered.

Both Vila and Kong surrounded Yumi, drawing their kunai's. Suddenly, Ryu jumped into the air and fell towards Kong. The young genin jumped out of the way as Ryu slammed his fist into the ground. Yumi and NAruto both looked in shock, Ryu's hand was glowing with Chakra, and the force of his punch created a small crack in the ground.

"Hmmm, impressive" Kakashi said.

"I've seen this before, with Hokage-sama and Sakura" Anko said.

"It's no where near as powerful as that, but his father was capable of concentrating his Chakra into specific points of his body and unleashing that Chakra" Genma explained.

"What would happened if he unleashed it throughout all his body?" Anko asked.

"ITs apparently a very risky technique, but he'd either create a barrier of Chakra or...blow himself up" Kakashi said darkly.

Ryu took a deep breath and ran at Kong, throwing a punch at the genin. But Kong grabbed his arm and throw him across the floor. Vila tried to drop kick Ryu, but he suddenly flipped up and focused Chakra into his leg. He kicked Vila's arm, sending her skidding across the floor. She clutched her arm and cringed in pain.

"Oh, are you all right?" Ryu asked.

"I'm okay, just my frail bones dont worry, thank you for holding back though" Vila said.

"I dont like seeing women get hit, what kind of man would I be to hit a woman myself?"

"Your a real gentleman" Vila smiled.

The two genin blushed as they looked at one another.

"Are you going to ask him out or should I do it for you?" Kanbei asked, breaking the silence.

"RYU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!" Yumi yelled.

"Just a sec, I want to try something" Ryu said, holding his hand out and creating a Kage Bushin.

The Bushin began swirling its hands around the palm of Ryu's hand. Sweat ran down Ryu's face as he remembered the way Naruto had performed it. Naruto looked in shock while Kakashi lifted his headband up.

'On the outside it looks like he's performing the technique, but he hasnt mastered the swirling correctly, if he uses that he'll just give Kong a very painful hangover' Kakashi thought.

"ALL RIGHT HERE IT GOES! RYU'S ULTIMATE NEW TECHNIQUE!!!"

"MY TECHNIQUE YOU MEAN!" Naruto yelled.

"KANATAKE STYLE JUTSU! POWERBALL!!!!" Ryu yelled as he ran forward.

"WTF!! It's RASENGAN! RASENGAN! Get it right" Naruto growled.

Kong swung around and yelled as Ryu slammed his Rasengan into Kong's chest. The force of the Kutsu sent Kong flying into one of the tree's, smacking his head against it. Everyone in the crowd stared in amazement at Ryu; even Genma was shocked having dropped his senbon. The silence was broken when Kakashi started to clap his hands. Soon after the whole crowd erupted with words of praise and applaud even Lee and Ten-ten applauded.

'Ryu Kanatake, can crawl through small spaces, makes one hell of a distraction and has low level photographic reflexes, yep something tells me that Ryu will go far, if he doesnt get himself killed that is' Kakashi thought.

"Well done, the winner is team seven, now someone get a stretcher for Ryu, he looks like he's going to fall down" Genma pointed out.

"I'm full of energy, nothing can stop me with this technique I feel…very hungry!" Ryu said making most of the crowd fall down.

Those who knew what Naruto was like when he was younger merely smiled and laughed.

"Ok Ryu if your tired then how about we go to Ichiraku's for ramen" Naruto said picking the drained Ryu up.

"Naruto-kun let my students and I join you" Lee said.

"Yeah lets all go together, Lee's treat since he lost the match" Ten-ten said putting the scroll back on her back and smiling.

The Ichiraku Ramen bar had grown from its small kiosk in the middle of the street to a small restaurant, though not gourmet there were enough tables to fit Naruto, Lee and Ten-ten's students as well as Neji who Ten-ten had convinced to come, Neji no longer wore the brown coat like he did in his youth but instead a white robe and his hair was no longer tied up. A few minutes had passed and Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and her new boyfriend also joined. Hideyasu or Hide-kun as he was called by Ino was around Naruto's shape and height, he had short brown hair and wore his forehead protector as a Headband as most ninja did, he wore a standard Jounin vest as well as the black Jumpsuit although he also wore black gloves. As for Chouji he never did lose any of his baby fat (in fact he remained relatively bigger than he was when younger) and he wore similar armour to what his father wore including a custom made head dress with the leaf symbol on the forehead and red hair sticking out of the back and reaching down to Chouji's feet.

"Hey Old man lets have some more Ramen here!" Naruto said spinning his bowl around on his finger.

"And some Barbecue pork!" Chouji called having just finished the last pile he had been given.

"So Shikamaru how did Temari's tour go?" Naruto asked.

"The troublesome woman's already left for the Sand Village" Shikamaru said not really caring about the question.

"Even though Shikamaru practically begged her to stay a little longer" Chouji teased.

"Shut up Chouji".

"Oh look Shika's blushing!" Hideyasu said making the entire table laugh apart from an embarrassed Shikamaru.

"So Hideyasu how did the mission in the lighting country go?" Naruto asked Hideyasu.

"We managed to retrieve the tea urn from the Joiken clans mansion and escape out of a few situations thanks to Kiba and Akamaru" Hideyasu explained.

Before becoming a sensei Naruto had worked quite a bit with Kiba and Hideyasu as well as other ninja, he and Hideyasu were practically best friends now even if Naruto would occasionally prank Ino. Hideyasu put his arm around and fed Ino some Sushi.

"Just remember Hide we've got children in the vicinity" Naruto said teasing both Hideyasu and Ino who were well known to make out whenever possible. "So Ten-ten, Lee what techniques were you two going to teach your genin?"

"That's a secret!" Ten-ten said.

"Well um, you see I don't know how to say this but I kind of um…."

"He taught them everything he knew the first time he met them!" Neji finished for Lee.

"HA HAA HA Lee you moron you should've tried letting them get their own techniques before teaching them some of yours, otherwise we'll have three genin Tai specialists running around" Naruto said. The other Jounin and Genin shuddered at that thought.

"So how were your first missions as Genin squad leaders?" Ino asked.

"Boring!" The three Jounin said.

"Naruto how come you didn't have a third student with you?" Neji asked.

"Evo Kuzugi was my third member, top of the class I've heard but his attitude and arrogance is unbelievable, he didn't want my help with training, he thinks he's better then a Jounin and he didn't want to come with us to training" Naruto explained folding his arms up, sort of his contemplation pose. "Though I suppose it could be justified since a lot of the girls seem to like that detached image".

"Yeah but just wait he'll be changing when I beat him with Naruto-sensei's technique" Ryu said smiling and Naruto returned the smile having been reminded of what he was like when he was Ryu's age.

"All right one more round then you'd guys better get home it is getting late" Naruto said to the Genin who all nodded their heads apart from Ryu who was too busy eating his fourth round of Ramen.

At least an hour had passed and Naruto now walked along the street having said goodbye to some of his old friends, with being important Jounin they rarely got to meet up like that. He decided to take the traditional route. Naruto jumped across the rooftops of Konoha, smiling as the wind blew in his face. But then he saw a flash of grey hair out of the corner of his eye. Stopping in his tracks, Naruto walked to the edge of the building and looked down into one of the alleyways. Evo was leaning against the wall, watching a grou of cats drink from a few dishes of cream. Naruto widened his eyes in shock at what he saw. One of the cats was Tora, except he wasnt wearing his bow and was purring as he licked the cream. Naruto smiled, realising what Evo had done.

'So this is what was more important than training huh...well I gotta hand it to you Evo, your starting to get the guts part down' Naruto thought with a smirk as he resumed his walk home.

Naruto had just gotten to his apartment and took his coat and vest off laying them on a chair beside his desk, which he used to write mission reports. He took off his headband and tool pack putting them on the desk and removing a custom built Kunai that Jiraiya gave him from a strap on his knee. The Kunai unlike most traditional Ninja knives had three small blades instead of a single one and both Kakashi and Jiraiya had told Naruto that it had once belonged to the Fourth Hokage. He put the Kunai on the cabinet on the left side of his bed and then slumped onto it not even bothering to get under the covers.

"I suppose people dont change in a day, hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to convince Evo what it truly means to be strong and to be seen" Naruto said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Next Chapter 5: C rank mission begins! "this is just too nostalgic!"

* * *

You'll see Hideyasu in action later on and please review on the Story so far!


	5. C Rank Mission Begins

Diclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Thanks to everyone who Reviewed

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings!

Chapter 5: C Rank mission begins!

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with Ryu and Yumina following close behind him. The Jounin kept a smile plastered on his face as he listened to Yumi and Ryu argue until they reached the Hokage tower. He paid little attention to what they were actually arguing about but he did take note of the names that they were most sensitive about.

"DON'T CALL ME FLATCHESTED!" Yumi yelled.

"THEN DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!" Ryu spat in return.

"She does bring a valid point up Kanatake" Naruto turned his head swearing it was Sasuke he heard yet it was Evo watching them from his place on a rooftop. Evo jumped and landed in front of Naruto with an emotionless expression on his face. "Uzumaki I heard about the technique you taught Ryu, why teach a loser like him the fourth's technique and not me?" Evo asked.

"Because I knew you'd only use it to try and fight Akatsuki, techniques are for more than just battling an opponent you know, until you realise why you should gain strength I'm afraid I wont even consider teaching you the Rasengan or any other technique for that matter" Naruto said walking past Evo towards the Hokage tower. "What have you got for us today Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked stepping into the meeting room.

"A C rank mission for your squad and yourself, this will involve you and your squad travelling to the Wave Country" Tsunade explained.

"So any danger expected?" Naruto asked.

"The worst you could get would be a recent barbarian gang that has appeared in Wave but you shouldn't worry there, they'll be no match for you and your team" Tsunade said.

"Yeah you might as well have sent one ninja but I suppose the kids will need the experience" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok your mission will be to escort the overseer of the Great Naruto Bridge from the land of fire to the land of waves, I believe you know him".

It was at that precise moment that the door creaked open revealing an elderly man and a brown haired teenager with grins plastered on their faces. "Hey Naruto!" The boy said.

"I don't believe it Tazuna, Inari is that you?" Naruto asked his eyes blinking in disbelief.

"Yo Naruto I didn't expect you to be our escort!" Inari said.

"Yeah well I didn't expect you to name a bridge after me".

'What Uzumaki actually had a bridge named after him, whatever for he's a total fool' Evo thought.

"Well you did change myself and the village for the better you know" Inari said.

"Naruto-sensei you must be really famous to have a bridge named after you" Ryu said in amazement.

"Yeah I took you for a simple Jounin but now you've moved up in my books" Yumi said.

"Yeah well I'm not a celebrity or anything I've just been to a lot of places"

"And changed whole countries and people" Tsunade said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey I just related to those people that's all and as for changing countries minus the land of spring, moon, waterfall and wave I wouldn't call myself a revolutionary or something" Naruto said laughing when he saw the looks his three students gave him.

"I'd agree with you there Naruto, I'd call you more of a hero" Tazuna said.

"Me nah I'm no Hero" Naruto said folding his arms up. "So what's the big deal why are you guys here in the Land of Fire?"

"Simple supplies for the village that the Daimyo of this country offered us, and Tsunade was happy to class the escort as a c rank mission for a rookie squad, I never once thought you'd be a teacher Naruto".

"I haven't really taught them anything yet"

"A part from the Rasengan!" Ryu said cutting into the conversation.

"Ryu don't be so rude!" Yumi said smacking the shorter teen across the head.

"I see you have quite a nostalgic group" Inari said to Naruto.

"Yeah sometimes it scares me!" Naruto said grinning and being partly serious. "So when do we meet at the gate?"

"Two hours that'll be enough time for us to prepare" Inari said.

"Ok then see you guys later, ok team here's the plan you all go to the equipment store and get your ninja tools equipped, I'll worry about supplies for the travelling" Naruto explained to his three squad mates.

"Wow our second mission and a C rank one at that, I can't wait to see the Land of Waves and the Naruto Bridge" Ryu said as he and the three other genin walked to the equipment store.

"Hard to believe Naruto-sensei is well known like that, I mean he saves a bunch of countries and even has a bridge named after him" Yumi said.

"I do admit there must be more to him than grins and jokes" Evo said.

"So we know he uses a few basic Jutsus, the Rasengan and some of his own I hear, Evo what did he use against you?" Ryu asked.

"A water technique the dragon missile, I never actually thought a Shinobi of the Fire Country would perform a Jutsu of the Water Country".

"Well he said he's been places so he's bound to pick up local techniques" Yumi said.

"Yeah now how do you think he's going to carry a load of tents around with him?" Ryu wondered out load.

"Idiot you obviously didn't listen in classes, he'll insert the tents and equipment into a ninja scroll which is capable of carrying a limited number of items" Evo explained to Ryu who still looked a little clueless.

The three genin arrived at the equipment store and bought any equipment they would need for the trip, which included things like Shuriken and water. An hour had passed and the squad gathered at the gates of Konoha where Naruto, Inari and Tazuna were already waiting. "Naruto-sensei what did you bring for us to eat?" Yumi asked.

"Instant Ramen in a cup for me and vegetables for you guys, a ninja has to eat right you know" Naruto said grinning.

"But how come you get Ramen?" Ryu asked.

"Because I burn off a lot of calories during my training sessions"

"So if I train real hard in the mission can I eat Ramen too?"

"I only bought enough for a two day trip but don't worry you might get a real meal at Inari's house, he was kind enough to invite us there when the missions done".

"Plus I'm sure everyone would rejoice at the hero who we named the bridge after coming to the village" Inari said.

"Well what are waiting for lets go to the wave country!" Naruto said pointing his finger to the long road ahead of them.

"Wow what a nice day it is!" Ryu said as the party walked along the long road. While Tazuna, Inari and Naruto were reminiscing about the past Yumi was looking around keeping herself alert and safe at the same time while Evo just kept his eyes closed and arms crossed as he walked and Ryu was looking at the sky admiring the view since it was his first time away from the shelter of the village. "So Tazuna sir what's the Land of waves like?"

"Well kid it's a small country and used to be quite poor but recently with the new Daimyo its starting to prosper even more so then when we built the Naruto Bridge" Tazuna explained lighting a wooden pipe he kept on him.

"The Daimyo of the Wave Country is a kind and generous man, he had more towns built and even helped to decorate the bridge we made since he's a big fan of Naruto's" Inari said.

"Really man I never thought I'd get so popular from inspiring one person" Naruto said his look of surprise then turning into his foxy grin.

"That's not all the Daimyo did he built quite a sizable navy force, he also made alliances with the Lands of Water and Waterfall and is currently working on it's alliances with the hidden villages there" Tazuna said.

"Doesn't the Land Of Waves have a hidden Shinobi village?" Yumi asked.

"There are actually quite a few countries that don't have villages with Shinobi living there, the most notable would be the Wave Country, the Tea Country and the Land of Vegetables all of which are allied with Konoha and the Fire Country" Naruto explained having learned a little bit more about the countries politics since his youth.

"Naruto-sensei how long till we get to the bridge?" Ryu asked.

"We'll have to pass through the border town there first but probably not too long" Naruto said.

"If that's the case why did we bring tents and food?" Evo asked.

"Because you guys will be training in the forest near Inari's Town" Naruto said.

"What about you?" Yumi asked with anime style tears in her eyes crying at the prospect of sleeping in a tent.

"I'll be reminiscing with Inari plus I'll need to figure out how to get out of the house without attracting a crowd since I'm a big celebrity in Wave!"

While the rest of the trip was uneventful Naruto was remembering his old times with his first team, the oath he made on the road, his first real battle against Zabuza and a few other things that he would of rather forgotten. Team Seven arrived at the border town and Naruto allowed his Genin to take a short break. While Inari and Tazuna stayed at a restaurant drinking tea Naruto explored the town ignoring some of the curious looks he got from some of the towns folk. 'You think they'd never seen a ninja in orange clothes before' Naruto thought to himself since that had been one reason why he'd often gotten stared at during missions. He passed Ryu and Yumi waving to them on his way to a ramen shop.

"Hey Yumi do you think Naruto-sensei looks familiar?" Ryu asked as Yumi went through a few perfumes at a potion shop.

"Now that you mention it he does look quite similar to the photos of the Yondaime that I've seen except for those whisker marks on his cheeks, I think that if his hair was bigger then he'd be an exact image" Yumi said putting a hand to her chin.

"Hey Yumi check out this tonic it smells like paint and glue mixed together" Ryu said sniggering as he shoved an open silver tin near Yuminara's nose.

"Eeeeewww that's grouse" Yumi said in a typical teen girl fashion.

"Yeah but what is it?"

"You idiot it's a hair dye ointment maybe you should use it to make your hair brown".

"I would of bought one of these years ago if I actually cared what my hair looked like"

"Man they actually have a lot of ointments here, massage oil, we might need some of that disinfectant, and this perfume is irresistible I've got to bring some home for my friends" Yumi had gone into her shopping spree mode. Ryu sighed since it was common sight in Konoha for Yumina Takiyama of the rich Takiyama clan to go on the occasional shopping spree through Konoha and if you were to go to Yumi's room you'd probably find various objects from the ornament and fashion shops in Konoha.

Meanwhile Evo had walked into a martial arts dojo to see if there was anyone worth fighting in the Land of Waves. He shook his head as he watched the display that the dojo students were showing; while they were certainly skilled it was Evo's ego that made him think that he could beat them all with his eyes closed But Evo decided he'd entertain himself.

Back with Naruto in a small ramen shop he was eating a recipe unique to the Wave Country. "Prawns and Muscles Itadikimasu!" Naruto said taking some chopsticks and eating the contents of the bowl.

"Well there's not really much that the Daimyo can do about it at the moment!" an elderly man said talking to a middle aged man next to Naruto.

"That's a load of bull he's got an army why doesn't he get rid of this barbarian nonsense" The man said and Naruto could clearly tell he was a drinker since his keen nose could detect the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"Well don't forget there is a renegade ninja of the grass village in their ranks that and I've heard their leader was once of the hidden leaf" the older and apparently much wiser man said. At the mention of his village Naruto was immediately interested in the conversation taking a short break from slurping his ramen down to listen in.

"He apparently has this Jutsu that manipulates lightning or something like that!" The alcoholic said and this immediately caught Naruto's attention. "The guys too concerned with making friends with other nations than helping us I heard a caravan of supplies for that miso restaurant across the road from here was attacked and the place is close to losing business.

"Well think of it this way things are better now then they were seven years ago" the old man said.

"Yeah well things will only get worse you know!" the alcoholic said.

"No it won't!" Naruto said finishing his bowl and paying the storeowner.

"And why's that youngster?" The old man asked.

"Because I'm a Shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves and the future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, I also never go back on my words and I swear I'll find these barbarians and kick their Asses believe it!" Naruto said pointing a thumb to the symbol on his headband and flashing his foxy grin.

"Who was that ass?" The alcoholic man asked when Naruto walked off.

"You idiot that's Naruto Uzumaki the hero of the Wave Country, the one who saved our land from Gatto and had the bridge named after him, the Fearless and Cunning Fox of Konoha!" The old man explained and indeed Naruto had received a nickname for his skill and intelligence in battle.

Ryu and Yumi walked past the dojo as Evo exited it gazing in and making a mental note to not piss Evo off in the future for most if not all the students there were bruised and on the floor.

"Um Evo was that really necessary?" Yumi asked her crush.

"I needed to test my abilities!" Evo said with a grunt.

"Yeah but indiscriminately attacking them was out of line" Ryu said.

"Yeah yeah shut up half-pint" Evo said with a scowl this time.

Ryu made a face then pounced at Evo but stopped in midair for Naruto was now holding him by the belt. "Don't worry about it kid you'll shoot up just wait!" Naruto said. "Ok team lets HEY WHAT THE HELL YUMI!!" Naruto yelled looking at the two pink bags that Yumi was carrying.

Yumi giggled and blushed "well I wanted to get a few souvenirs plus healing ointments for the trip" she said.

"Drop the perfume!" Naruto commanded to a shocked Yumi.

"But I spent 150 ryu on the perfume!" Yumi complained.

"You'll get it all back after the mission and besides perfume for a ninja, it just gives your location away" Naruto said.

"This coming from the guy who wears bright orange and blue" Evo said.

Naruto ignored the boys comment and merely proceeded with his lecture. "Besides Yumi you're the type of person who's got her own beauty and you shouldn't just do something to yourself to make yourself more attractive I could probably name quite a few Genin I know who would blush if you got a little close to them" Naruto said.

"Could I ask who?" Yumi asked and Naruto whispered into her ear. "Really that many, and you've given me an idea Naruto-sensei!"

"They don't call me the Cunning Fox of Konoha for nothing you know!" Naruto said grinning. "Well as I tried to explain earlier we'll get Tazuna and Inari and continue walking through the bridge to Inari's hometown where we'll stay for a bit and then I'll send you guys off for camp training".

"Say Naruto-sensei can you teach us a new Jutsu after?" Ryu asked.

"Of course Ryu I might teach you a Taijutsu and Kage Bushin combo I have" Naruto said as he walked off followed by his three students.

After meeting up with Inari and Tazuna the group began their long walk through the Naruto Bridge as the clouds began to darken. While Ryu was trying to convince Evo into a race Naruto was gazing at the orange painted bridge that had been named after him, he never really suspected that it would be painted after his favourite colour too. "I can't believe how many things ended and began on this mission" Naruto said to himself.

"What was that Naruto-sensei?" Ryu asked.

"Don't mind him kid he's just trying to get his head round the last time he was here" Tazuna said.

"It was one of my first real missions but it turned out to be a bigger hassle than it was worth, the team was ready to turn back but I convinced them that we'd never run away" Naruto said.

"Yeah and you made a complete idiot of yourself after but I admit the blood oath thing you did was inspiring" Tazuna said.

Suddenly Naruto stopped in the middle of the bridge as a thick mist started to cover the area and the sound of a flute playing in the distance could be heard getting closer and closer to the group. Naruto nodded to his students who put themselves into a defensive position that they had discussed earlier, Evo stood at the back of Tazuna and Inari looking for enemies behind them while Yumi and Ryu stood in front. Naruto quickly moved in front of Ryu and Yumi focusing his eyes on a silhouette that he saw through the mist. "Ryu, Yumi, Evo stay with Tazuna and Inari I've got a feeling this ninja is above all of you" Naruto said drawing the Yondaime Kunai. The sound of the flute grew closer and closer and the silhouette walked closer until the Konoha Shinobi could clearly see the flute player although he wasn't a musician he was blatantly a Shinobi, a missing grass Nin one who Naruto could only vaguely remember from the Bingo book. "Oroshi Kanasuke, S-Class criminal to be either brought in or killed on sight for the attempted assassination of the Daimyo of the Grass country".

"Indeed I am Naruto Uzumaki, Jounin Sensei of team seven and the Cunning Fox of Konoha" Oroshi's voice was soft and silent and almost had a hint of kindness in it much fitting his boyish physique and build. The grass Shinobi wore the standard forehead guard as a headband although he had a scratch across the grass symbol; he wore baggy dark green trousers with an Anbu style shirt and brown armour. In his right hand he held a silver Ocarina and attached to his back was a thin rapier style blade, which shined because of its green metal. "A good squad you have here I can see they hold much potential!" Oroshi said walking up and down while eying the team his long brown hair flying around catching Yumi's attention. Naruto saw the look in Yumi's face and shook his head 'youth!' he thought.

"So what is a guy like you doing in the Wave Country?" Naruto asked.

"It is both a job and a personal mission of mine" Oroshi said.

"And what exactly is your mission?" it was more of a demand than an actual question.

"My official one is to retrieve the letter of orders from the Hokage that Inari carries with him and my personal mission is to fight you!" Oroshi said.

"Letter of orders do you mean…." But Naruto didn't finish the question dreading the answer.

"You've been deceived Uzumaki-san"

"Why do want to fight me?"

"I have heard that when you fight at full strength your speed and determination can only be compared to the Leaf's yellow Flash The Fourth Hokage". "To fight a worthy opponent and defeat them will gain me respect and honour".

"What do you know of honour you tried to assassinate your master"

"Oh no Uzumaki-san if your going to kill a leader you don't stab him in the dark you do it in broad day light where his people can watch him die for that is a truly beautiful way to die" Orochi said a genuine smile crossing on his face.

Naruto glared at the Grass nin and dropped into a fighting stance. "Ryu, Yumi, Evo protect these two this is my fight besides there's something I have to confirm" Naruto said.

Next Chapter 6: The Serpent and the fox! Let the Warm up begin!

Ryu: All right we get to watch a fight between Jounin's!

Evo: Compose yourself Half-pint!

* * *

One of the first serious fights of the Fic begins so read and review please! 


	6. The Serpent and the Fox Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginning

Chapter 6: The Serpent and the Fox Part 1!

Naruto and Oroshi stared each other down as they walked in a circle constantly keeping their eyes on each other. Naruto suddenly threw three Shuriken's and the Genins gasped when they heard the sound of metal clashing. Three Senbon needles dropped on the floor followed by the Shuriken.

"We never even saw the grass guy draw!" Ryu said in amazement.

"But Naruto-sensei did, I hope we don't get caught in the fight" Yumi said putting her hands together as if she was praying.

Evo looked behind him to see the two Jounins. 'Maybe I'll get to see the full extent of the fools power and where he gets it' Evo thought to himself as he stared at the two Ninja.

"Kage Bushin!" Naruto said creating a clone of himself and throwing it at the grass ninja. The clone flew at Oroshi making a quick and seal and saying "Kage Bushin!" another clone appeared beside him jumping off of his back and above Oroshi. The clone threw two shuriken's at Oroshi who quickly dodged the projectiles and spun in midair to land a kick to the other Bushins stomach making it pop into smoke Suddenly Naruto whizzed through the smoke and slashed at Oroshi. Oroshi pulled his Kunai up just in time to block the blow but the force of it threw him towards the railing of the bridge.

"Very Good Uzumaki-san but we have yet to see if you can survive the warm up!" Oroshi said.

Naruto threw his Kunai into the air and gripped it with his teeth; he then drew a giant Shuriken he carried around and two other regular Kunai. "Demonic Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows!" Naruto said as he threw the giant Shuriken at Oroshi. The Shuriken spun like a windmill faster than the other Genin could see but Oroshi managed to jump over it the windmill barely missed his legs.

"Is that all?" Oroshi asked as Naruto smirked. The Shuriken suddenly popped into smoke revealing a Kage Bushin.

"Behind you BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto yelled as the clone threw two Kunai at Oroshi who barely managed to side step and avoid them. "That's not all!" Naruto said throwing one of his Kunai at Oroshi who was ready to block it with his Kunai but suddenly Naruto's projectile turned into another Bushin and rammed its head into Oroshi's stomach. The grass Ninja gasped as Naruto prepared to throw his final Kunai but instead of throwing it directly at him he threw it and grazed Oroshi's cheek. The Bushin threw Oroshi in the direction of the Kunai as it changed into another Bushin and stretched its arm out to its side. Oroshi flew straight into Bushin's arm smashing his face and flipping him onto the floor. Ryu and Yumi stared in amazement at their Sensei's use of The Kage Bushin and even Evo showed some sign of admiration.

"Naruto-sensei's so fast and his use of Kage Bushin!" Yumi said.

"Man Naruto-sensei is so cool I can't wait to learn everything he knows!" Ryu said.

Oroshi coughed as he stood up with his back to Naruto. The grass ninja laughed with enjoyment and a smirk tickled across Naruto's face. "Very very good Uzumaki-san now it's my turn" Oroshi said turning his head to Naruto. An at almost impossible to keep up with speed the Grass Nin formed a few Ninja seals with his hands before holding just one seal. "KATON: HAISEKISHO!!" Oroshi yelled before spitting a cloud of hot ash at Naruto. Naruto was ready to jump and avoid the technique but remembered that his students were behind him. He crossed his arms together in the shape of an X crouching and ready to take the blow. At the last second Naruto put his hand in front of him forming a spiralling ball of blue and white Chakra in the palm of his hand. The Chakra spun like a tornado engulfing the magma and sending it in different directions. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" ten clones of Oroshi appeared and jumped at Naruto. While five of the clones attacked the Blonde Jounin five of them stayed in the air and formed a few seals before yelling "KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU!!" small Phoenix shaped flames came out of the Bushins mouths and flew around Naruto as he fought of the other Bushin. He delivered a swift kick to one of the Bushin's heads popping them into smoke then punching two more in the stomach. He then spat the Kunai he held in his mouth at another bushin quickly grabbing it and slashing the final one. Naruto looked around him as the phoenix flames flew in closer towards him. The Jounin Sensei waited for the blows then smirked as the flames disappeared revealing red-hot Kunai's; he quickly started perfoming a few flips and crouches narrowly dodging some of them. One just about flew past his head and Naruto grunted feeling the intense heat generated off of the projectile. Naruto looked below him as tree branches started to tie his legs up.

"Genjutsu!" Naruto said to himself as he put his hands together ready to release the Jutsu but gasped when he saw two green snakes tie his hands up and bite into his arms.

"Don't worry they aren't poisonous I like to fight my opponents at their best so I don't use such tricks" Oroshi explained. "Trapping you in my Genjutsu was a simple matter of distracting you with fire Jutsu before keeping you there, now I will finish this SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!!" the small puddles underneath Oroshi started to gather into a huge water dome above his head. The Genin's gasped as the massive dome flew like a wave into Naruto.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!!" Yumi and Ryu yelled.

"Your sensei was truly a skilled Shinobi but he wasn't strong enough to get past the warm up fight" Oroshi said paying his respects to Naruto's limp form with a bow.

"That was just a warm up?" Yumi asked with terror in her eyes.

"Now I'm afraid I must complete the official mission and take that letter" Oroshi said as he began to walk towards the Genin.

"WHEEEW! I'll be feeling that technique in the morning!" A voice said and the group lit up in surprise. Naruto got up off the floor his clothes soaked and water dripping off his now flat hair. "A pretty good water technique not nearly as good as mine but still pretty good!" Naruto said shaking the water out of his hair.

"Impressive to survive that mass of water!" Oroshi said.

"I made a thin line of Chakra to protect me from that Jutsu but it still hurts like a bitch!" Naruto said.

"You've gotten past the warm up but lets see how long you last at my full strength" Oroshi said drawing the rapier from his back.

"Let me share a little secret with you Oroshi I haven't even begun to fight at full strength!" Naruto said forming his hands into a Kage Bushin seal.

"Fine let the real battle Begin NOW!!" Orochi yelled

"TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!"

Next Chapter 7: The Serpent and the Fox part 2! The Real battle begins!

Ryu: GO GO NARUTO GO GO NARUTO

Yumi: Who could handle that many Naruto-sensei's?

* * *

The serious fight begins next Chapter so Read and Review please 


	7. The Serpent and the Fox Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 7: Jounin Battle!

"Impossible that many Bushin!" Oroshi said with his eyes wide open. Naruto had created 200 Kage Bushins, which filled the Bridge.

"Is that really a Jounin level technique?" Ryu asked Yumi who was almost in shock.

"That many is un heard of I mean I can understand 50 or 100 but 200 his Chakra should be to zero" Yumi stuttered.

"This is what we call Uzumaki style Yumi BELIEVE IT!!" all the Naruto's yelled as they ran towards Oroshi.

Oroshi gritted his teeth and pointed his sword at the clouds. "REACH FOR THE HEAVENS COBRA-CHAN!!" He yelled and the thin rapier blade disappeared replaced by a pink glow. Oroshi moved the sword in a slashing movement and a giant wave of pink energy emitted from the swords hilt taking out rows of the Naruto clones. "Once cobra-chan is awakened my battles are assured lets see if you can survive her Uzumaki-san" Oroshi said. The pink blade bended taking out one Naruto clone at the time but stopped when two Naruto clones clashed their Kunai's against the thin blade gripping it with the separate blades of Yondaime's Kunai.

"NOW!" One Naruto clone said jumping over the two clones holding the blade in place. "Kage Bushin!" The Naruto clone threw another Bushin at Oroshi who gritted his teeth as the clone drew closer. Suddenly another pink "light blade" slid out of the hilt impaling the Bushin and dispelling it.

"Thank you Cobra-Chan!" Oroshi said panting.

"COME ON LET'S GIVE HIM A NARUTO COMBO!" the remaining Naruto's yelled as they continued charging Oroshi. Instead of two blades attacking the clones it was now three.

"Is this really a Jounin battle?" Yumi asked no one in particular.

"Something tells me those two aren't just your everyday Jounin, they might become Kage's one day if they don't kill each other" Evo said.

"It must be that freakish sword that gives the grass guy his strength" Ryu said. "That's no normal sword, when I focus really hard its almost as if I can feel another flow of Chakra running through it but it isn't the grass guys".

"Hey I think your right Kanatake I feel it too" Evo said.

One Naruto slid across the bridge ready to kick Oroshi in the jaw but another blade slid out of the hilt of the sword impaling that clone. The real Naruto stood on the bridge alone gritting his teeth. 'How do I get close to him with a sword like that, wait a minute I don't have to get close to him' Naruto strategized. "Mizu bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto said making four water clones appear either side of him. He grabbed one by the arm swinging it around and hammer throwing it at Oroshi. The snake like sword simply impaled it dropping a mass of water beneath Oroshi's feet. Naruto threw another water Bushin at Oroshi but once again that was impaled dropping another bucket of water on the bridge.

"Uzumaki-san this is starting to turn embarrassing for you, just say if you don't have enough Chakra for another technique like Kage Bushin and I might let you go for giving me a challenge" Oroshi said.

"Tazuna and Inari are friends, it is said that Ninja who break the rules are trash but people who abandon their comrades are something worse" Naruto said throwing his third clone at Oroshi which one again was dispelled with little effort.

"I agree that is true in the rules of humanity you truly are a great warrior and worthy of becoming the next Hokage but I am sorry for if you get in my way I am afraid I must kill you" Oroshi said as he cut the final clone that Naruto threw at him.

"Sorry but I cant lose now" Naruto said smirking as he formed Ninjutsu seals with his hands at an impossibly fast rate. "SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. Oroshi looked below his feet where the puddle made from the Water Clones was, the water of the puddle was bubbling and Oroshi gasped as it quickly formed the head of a dragon.

"GAAAAGH!!" Oroshi yelled in pain dropping his sword and getting swallowed by the dragon. The Water Dragon waved around a bit sending out a roar which sounded like waves clashing together before hitting the ground leaving a wounded and wet Oroshi in the middle of the bridge. "Well done Uzumaki-san…I'm sorry Cobra-chan!" Oroshi said as tears formed in his eyes. Naruto walked towards the downed s-class criminal ready to finish him with the Yondaime's Kunai but stopped when he saw Oroshi's sword shine with a brilliant light. The sword began to grow and form into the silhouette of a woman with long heel length hair. She walked towards Oroshi the length she generated blinding all but Naruto and Oroshi. The light stopped and Ryu and Evo were shocked for the other Chakra flow that they had felt before was that of this women kneeling and holding Oroshi. The woman had a small and beautiful build hardly the type for fighting; her face could only be described as angelic, she wore a green kimino style shirt with the grass village symbol on the back, she also wore a dark green skirt with straw sandals and a silver snake shaped hairpin holding up her shining fair hair. "Cobra-chan!" Oroshi said.

"Oroshi-kun it's ok people fail lets go and come back later, thank you Naruto-kun for giving my husband and myself a good fight!" the woman said.

"Cobrana the wife of Oroshi, was that a henge just now or something else?" Naruto asked his eyes never leaving the two lovers.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question Naruto-kun Oroshi-kun and I must leave now" She said as she put Oroshi's arm over around her neck. She formed a sign with her hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto-sensei!" Ryu called as the group ran to Naruto who turned the serious look he had in battle to his foxy grin. "That was amazing Naruto-sensei how did you make so many clones?" Ryu asked.

"Lots of practice!" Naruto partly lied.

"Man I hope if I train hard enough I'll be just as strong as you Naruto-sensei"

"Hey Uzumaki why didn't you stop those two when you had the chance?" Evo asked.

"I didn't see a reason too, they were both honourable fighters and I wasn't about to attack them when they were down, plus my Chakra's getting a little tired lets carry on to the Wave Country!"

"Could I ask what just happened?" Yumi asked.

"He's like me and a lot of people I know he disobeys the regulations of a Shinobi, he made his own Ningo!" Naruto explained.

"Ningo, Ninja way I never thought things were like that, my family has taught me to follow the rules" Evo said.

"The number one rule of Shinobi is to remain emotionless even if ones Comrades have died for it interferes in the mission, I say that's bull because we're human its impossible to not feel anything and some emotion makes us stronger like love, Friendship and duty!" Naruto explained a small tear welling up in his right eye.

"Well what are we waiting for, Tsunami will be waiting for us with a meal" Tazuna said.

"Last one there doesn't get desert, it should be Ice-cream!" Inari said running.

"ICE-CREAM ALL RIGHT HERE GOES THE KANATAKE RUNNING TECHNIQUE!!" Ryu yelled jumping into the air then running after Inari.

"Ice-cream huh I never had a chance to try that, ok here I come!" Naruto said calmly then sprinting off.

"It's a wonder how he became a Jounin!" Evo said.

"Yeah but you've got to admit this battle's made him cooler in our eyes" Yumi said.

"Whatever!"

Next Chapter 8: Discover true strength! No training for Evo!

* * *

Read and Review please! 


	8. Discover true strength

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

**_Text: The Kitsune/Demon Fox_**

_Text: Flashbacks_

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 8: Discover true strength!

"Finally we can get ourselves a proper meal!" Ryu said as Team Seven had finally reached Inari's hometown at the border of the Wave Country. Naruto did his best to hide his face with his coat and managed to remain hidden from the countrymen's view until…

"HEY EVERYBODY NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE!!" Inari and Tazuna yelled attracting just about every man, woman and child who had heard of Naruto towards Inari's house.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the kid who inspired Inari to fight?"

"Yeah I remember wow he really has grown"

"I knew mom told me he was cute but he's too cute!"

Naruto blushed with the praises and requests for autographs and handshakes he was getting. There was always a part of him that wanted acknowledgement but this was going overboard, at least that's what he thought.

"Well Naruto it seems you wont be eating your meal till later" Tazuna said as he, Inari and Team Seven walked into his house leaving Naruto with something worse than his fans, his fan girls.

'Oh great now I know what Sasuke went through' Naruto thought to himself.

**_Less Thinking and more running kid! _**The Kyuubi advised

Ryu, Evo and Yumi were currently digging into a fishmeal that Tsunami; Inari's mother had made for them. "Wow Naruto-sensei doesn't know what he's missing" Ryu said with his mouth full.

"Ryu don't talk with your mouth full you pig!" Yumi said.

"It's ok Yumina you're all welcome to make yourself at home" Tsunami said smiling.

"We appreciate the offer Tsunami-sama but Uzumaki will have us camping in the woods tonight" Evo said taking small gulps at his food like Yumi was.

"Man I'm stuffed!" Ryu said.

"Maybe it's because you eat so fast" Yumi said with a sweat drop running down the back of her head.

"Inari what was Uzumaki like when you knew him?" Evo asked.

Inari stopped eating for a moment and crossed his arms together. "Lets see…" he started "well when I first met Naruto Uzumaki I didn't think much of him, he seemed Naïve, dense and just a plain loud mouth…but he proved me wrong when I yelled at him about loneliness and stuff like that and he just yelled at me to stop crying like a baby since I did a lot of crying back then, it was a hard time for everyone here back then, that same night Kakashi Hatake Naruto's sensei told me a few things about Naruto that sounded worse than my situation, he said that Naruto never knew his parents nor did he even know what they looked like or their names and that he was never acknowledged or even valued by the village, which is why he works so hard to become Hokage and be acknowledged by the village, the morning after when the team and grandpa left to complete work on the bridge Naruto was left behind because he'd spent the night training, anyway these men who worked for Gatto came trying to take my mum hostage, I remembered what Naruto said to me and I tried to go up against them but they were ready to kill me until Naruto saved us, he congratulated me and said that it was ok to cry, anyway he left to save his team-mates who had apparently been attacked by Zabuza a hidden mist missing-nin and I remembered some of the things he said to me so I got as many which turned out to be all the villagers in the end to come to the bridge with me to help Naruto, we showed up and managed to scare away Gatto's men who in the end was killed by one of the people he betrayed, anyway after we sent the mercenaries packing it was time for Naruto to leave us, he told me that I should never be afraid of protecting what's precious to me, for inspiring me and in turn the rest of the village Grandpa decided to name the bridge after him".

"Naruto-sensei was lonely when he was our age?" Ryu asked.

"I always thought he was one of those carefree guys who didn't know anything about suffering" Evo said and his opinion on his sensei had changed only slightly.

It was at that moment that Naruto came in slamming the door behind him and panting. "Man I always wanted a fan club but now it seems a bit much" he said to himself as he walked to the dinning area. "Hello Tsunami how have you been?"

"Fine Naruto please make yourself at home, it's been a long time" Tsunami said smiling as Naruto kneeled on a spot saved for him at the dinner table. "I see you've met your fan base already"

"Yeah I never thought I'd get that famous, sure the handshakes were nice but the marriage requests and autographs were too much" Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"I see you've still got that goofy grin of yours" Tsunami said.

"Oh Ryu, Evo, Yumina you've all finished, if that's the case then I want you to go into the forest set up a camp and perform a few training exercises using the tree climbing ability, there should be a tree there that's higher than all the others so I want you all to try and reach the top of it, be warned when I get there I'll expect you to show me that you actually can reach the top, then I'll show you guys how to perform one of my Kage Bushin Taijutsu moves" Naruto explained to his students. "Now it's time for me to dig into this fine meal that Tsunami has prepared for me".

"Excuse me Uzumaki!" Evo said as he passed Naruto.

"What is it Evo?" Naruto asked with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Can you teach me the Rasengan?" Evo asked at the level of a whisper.

"I'm sorry Evo but you need to figure out why you need strength before asking me to teach you anything!" Naruto whispered back. "Do you realise what it is yet?"

Evo glared then ran out of the house with Yumi and Ryu following close behind. "I can't believe that fool, not teaching me the top of the class and instead he teaches you!" Evo said pointing to Ryu with pure anger in his voice. "You! The class clown and reject who no body cares about!"

"Oh yeah what about you, your own family's abandoned you" Ryu's comeback had hit a soft spot with the young Kuzugi who turned around and smacked Ryu putting plenty of Chakra into the blow to send Ryu flying into one of the trees. Yumi gasped as a tear dropped on the grass and Evo ran further into the forest.

"Ryu you idiot for once can't you keep your mouth shut? Evo's been through a lot and you know that, why cant you be more sensitive with him?" Yumi asked.

Ryu grunted, Evo Evo Evo it was always Evo with this girl and he had enough of it "Oh yeah and what would you know, have you ever suffered like Evo and I have, at least Evo still has a father what about mine, he gets crushed by some snake monster, WHAT ABOUT ME YUMI YOU ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOUR STUPID CRUSH EVO HOW WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND HIM WHEN YOU'VE ALWAYS GOTTEN WHAT YOU WANTED!!" Ryu yelled punching the tree as he finished. Yumi stared in shock at the normally goofy Ryu's anger. "Why are you even here why are you even trying to be a ninja, YOUR JUST A SPOILED BRAT WHO'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND PEOPLE LIKE EVO AND I!!" Ryu jumped on the tree focusing his Chakra as he ran up it. But he couldn't make it even halfway until he fell down smashing his back on the grass. He looked to where Yumi was standing before to see her gone. "Evo it's always Evo isn't it" Ryu was at the point of tears and he had no one to comfort him except for his memories.

_"Ryu, do you know what it means to fight for the village?"_

"_Sure I do daddy, we have to fight with all our strength, get stronger, complete missions and grow in rank then become Hokage!"_

_"Ryu, fame and fortune may be what you think strength and fighting is about but, a fight is pointless unless you have a reasonable driving force, there must be a reason why you take up a sword, those who are worthy of being called Konoha Shinobui are not those who are dedicated to the regulations of Shinobi, but those who are dedicated to there comrades"_

_"Comrades!"_

_"Yes, whether people in Konoha have emotional bonds or not a Konoha ninja must be prepared to sacrifice his life for his fellow Konoha ninja, and that teammate must be willing to do the same, if not they arent even worthy of wearing the headbands, I seek strength and Jutsu's so that I can protect you, your mother and sister and everyone in the village"_

"Dad, it's so hard to fight without a driving force!" Ryu said as tears batted the gras beneath his head.

_"I'm sorry kid, your father was a great man, and he died protecting his comrades, his lads words were aimed at you I think"_

"Dad!"

_"Remember what it is you fight for, and lay down your life for it, because those who have died for what is it important in life have led good lifes, as I have!"_

"Dad! It's not me whose the disgrace it's them, it's those two "comrades" of mine"

_"Those who break the rules are considered Trash, but anyone who abandons their comrades or innocent people are worse than trash in my eyes!"_

"Dad! Naruto-sensei! Maybe I should find those guys and straighten things up"

As for Evo he retreated further into the forest alone smashing his fist against the branch of a tree with tears in his eyes. "Don't come near me Yumi, I don't need your pity!" Evo said as Yumi had ran after him.

"Please Evo tell me what's wrong let me do something to help" Yumi begged as she walked closer to Evo. "I don't want to be useless to the team, I want to help in some way" Yumi hugged her arms in frustration. "Please let me in and talk to me".

"Your pathetic Yumi, Ryu's right about you, you're not worth talking to" Evo said glaring at the Takiyama girl.

"Oh how sad, it seems the friends are already falling apart!" A mischievous voice echoed through the forest.

"It seems Oroshi was wrong, this group clearly has no potential" a much calmer and commanding voice said.

"Whose there show yourselves?" Evo demanded.

"Very well Kuzugi reject!" This time the voice was behind Evo. He quickly spun around only to be met by a huge fist and sent flying into a tree. Evo stared at the tree in front of him and Yumi, a muscled and buffed arm was sticking out of the tree but eventually a whole person stepped out. The man was tall and well built comparable to a giant, he had a huge chunk of a tree branch in his left arm presumably a shield type of weapon, strapped to his white belt was a metal ball with spiked on it and connected to a wire tied around the mans body, his clothing was mainly composed of brown torn robes and Evo could clearly smell blood on it. Not even a second had passed when another man lifted a leaf camouflage cloth off his body, he had been hiding where Yumi was previously standing, this one was considerably thinner than the last barbarian for some of his clothes didn't even fit him such as his long sleeved shirt, his skin looked oily and his eyes showed a constant killing content. "I suppose I'll let you two deal with this Jintai, Jinkai!" Evo looked up at the tree branch to see a Ninja standing on it watching the scene, he had spiky blue hair and he was wearing a standard Konoha ANBU uniform apart from the mask and tattoo which was replaced by the standard headband. "Toshisika Hokabe at your service" the man said with a bow. "And these are my boys" Toshisika pointed to where his two henchmen were standing and Yumi gasped in fear as more barbarian's started walking out of the forest.

"Me finish them!" the smaller Jintai said as he drew a blood stained katana from a sheath on his back. Yumi cowered in fear as the snake like Jintai walked towards her licking the side of his sword. Evo didn't even try to move for his eyes were fixed on the sight before him.

'I can't die here' he thought as Jintai stood over Yumi pulling his sword up ready to behead her.

"CHOP CHOP TIME!!" Jintai yelled as he swung his sword round but he only met cold air. The whole Bandit clan looked to Jintai's side to see Ryu holding Yumi in a tight grasp. Ryu's eyes were shadowed by his headband but you could still tell that he was angry for his teeth were grinding together.

"You know the sensei's at the academy said that I'd be a disgrace to Konoha if I were allowed to graduate, but look at you two!" Ryu said to Yumi and Evo. Yumi looked up and almost saw the pure disgust in Ryu's eyes. "Evo you want your parents to see you then stop being such a tight ass and fight! And you Yumi why try becoming a ninja if your not of any use to the team, do you want to disappoint your parents and Naruto-sensei, do you want to prove me right huh?" Ryu put Yumi on the grass and drew a Kunai from his pouch. "AND YOU!" Ryu pointed to the rogue ninja Toshisika. "CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A KONOHA NINJA, YOU ABANDONED AND BETRAYED US!!"

"Yeah so what?" Toshisika asked not phased by Ryu's anger. Ryu growled in pure bestial rage and charged at Jintai.

"CHOP CHOP TIME CHOP CHOP TIME!!" Jintai swung his sword at Ryu who ducked under the blade and slashed at the scrawny swordsman with his Kunai. Jintai barely managed to avoid the metal, which took a chunk of his shirt off.

"TAKE THIS KAGE BUSHIN SHURIKEN!!" Ryu yelled grabbing four Shuriken from his poach and throwing them at Jintai, he then formed a Kage Bushin seal but instead of clones appearing the Shuriken instead multiplied into eight. Jintai cursed as the projectiles drew closer to him but Jinkai ran into the way blocking the Shuriken with his shield.

"Nobody throws pointy things at my brother!" Jinkai said as he threw his shield at Ryu smashing him in the stomach. Blood gushed out of Ryu's mouth as he yelled in pain.

"Ryu!" Yumi said putting her hands together in a praying motion.

_"YOUR JUST A SPOILT BRAT WHO'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND PEOPLE LIKE EVO AND ME!!"_

_"Those who break the rules are considered trash but those who abandon their comrades or innocent people are worse than trash in my eyes"_

_"You're not worth talking to"_

Yumi yelped as the tears overcame her. Jinkai spun his mace around ready to crush the falling form of Ryu. But before the metal ball could impact with him Yumi jumped grabbing Ryu and narrowly avoiding the weapon as it smashed into a tree. "I'm so sorry!" Yumi said to Ryu with tears in her eyes.

"Yumi, you…" but Ryu didn't finish his sentence for he felt tears gather in his eyes too. "EVO!! If Yumi can do this you can too, it's like Naruto-sensei said remember, that's the reason why I want to be a Jounin sensei so I can teach my students what Naruto tried to teach you, what it means to really seek strength, and to be a Konoha ninja" Ryu said glaring at Evo from the corner of his eye as he charged at Jinkai. Yumi got off the floor wiping the tears away as she ran with Ryu. Yumi drew a Kunai from her poach wrapping an explosive tag on it before throwing it at Jinkai who put his shield up.

**BOOOOM!!**

Jinkai was sent flying at the force of the explosion crashing into two trees. Ryu created a Kage Bushin. The genin started to gather Chakra into his hand and the clone used his hands to rotate the Chakra until it spiralled. Ryu then thrust his hand forward!

"RASENGAN!!" the spiralling sphere clashed against Jintai's sword. The bony barbarian smirked as the Jutsu appeared to have no affect on his blade, but his confidence turned to terror as his sword began to crack.

"TAKE THIS!!" Ryu yelled smashing his Rasengan against Jintai's stomach. Ryu heard Jintai's bones crack as the attack sent him flying into the air spinning around and smashing against several trees before crashing on the grass. "GOT YOU!!"

Jinkai threw what was left of his shield on the floor then looked at the broken form of Jintai. He slowly turned his head glaring at Ryu with tears in his eyes. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!" Jinkai yelled in anger.

Ryu frowned at the barbarian who was running towards him mindlessly swinging his mace around. Ryu took a fan-like piece of metal out of one of his cargo pockets, he swung it around and separate blades slid out of it revealing it to be a Giant Shuriken. As Jinkai drew closer Yumi ran in front of Ryu and threw a pink bag onto the floor near Jinkai. A pink dusty smoke filled the air around Jinkai who stopped for a moment. He looked towards Ryu and ignored what had just happened to strike at him. However when he swung his weapon round it turned out to be an afterimage of the young genin.

"LETS FINISH THIS NOW!!" Ryu yelled and all but Jinkai could hear him as he threw his Windmill Shuriken. Yumi covered her eyes as she heard the sound of metal ripping through flesh and looked to see the beheaded form that was once Jinkai. "THAT'S WHAT I CALL CHOP CHOP TIME!!" Ryu yelled.

'I don't understand how could a fool like him be better than me?' Evo wondered.

"Impressive you really are skilled!" Ryu heard Toshisika's voice behind him and felt a hand tightly grasp his shoulder. "But I'm afraid your team mates should of watched your back" Toshisika said.

"How did you get GAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!" Ryu yelled in pain as electricity started to flow through his body.

"RYU!!" Yumi yelled running towards Toshisika who threw the electrocuted Ryu at her. Yumi screamed as the electricity running through Ryu passed into her.

"Pathetic it seems no one in this world is a match for my Kekki Genkai!" Toshisika said as he walked towards the two fallen genin. "And it seems the Genin are a little older than I remembered, fools I was bathing in my enemies blood when I was half your age!"

"Wait what do you want? we can give it to you" Evo said trying to avoid death.

"Well that man did say that he'd reward me greatly for bringing that letter to him" Toshisika.

"That letter, I think before we left Konoha I saw Inari holding a letter" Evo said.

"NO EVO DON'T ABANDON THEM!!" Ryu said as he forced himself up.

"FOOL QUIET DOWN!!" The rogue ninja said as he created a sword from his lighting Chakra. "THE HOKABE CLAN'S MIGHT IS GREATER THEN ANY IN KONOHA'S AND I WILL RESSURECT IT FOR WHAT THE KUZUGI DID TO US!!"

Evo gasped in shock at the mention of his clan's name.

"I could not claim revenge through Konoha's ways, so I decided to leave and kill my own team mates to disconnect myself from the village, I don't care what happens to it now".

_"Until you realise why you should gain strength I wont even think of training you"_

"_Anyone who abandons their friends and the innocent for no good reason is worse than trash in my eyes"_

"_That's why I want to become a Jounin Sensei and teach them what Naruto-sensei tried to teach me, what it means to seek strength"_

"_Which is why he works so hard to become Hokage and be acknowledged by the village"_

"_EVO!! If Yumi can do this you can too"_

_"Or have you forgotten that I who has put faith in his friends has become one of the strongest of the village!"_

Tears came to Evo's eyes as he remembered what he had been told by everyone. The things that Ryu, Inari and Naruto had told him the things that had went against the Kuzugi's way of depending on ones self. "Naruto-sensei!" Evo said and all eyes turned in his direction. "Naruto-sensei, I'm so sorry, to seek true strength, to become stronger and stronger is not something to be used for ones self, but to protect those that are important to you, Ryu and Yumi I'm so sorry I treated you like I was above you but now I know that everyone in Konoha is equal whether they be noble family or the Hokage's themselves, Konoha's way "protect your fellow ninja even at the cost of your life", the ningo of every ninja that lives and dies there, and from now on it'll be my Ningo too" Evo got off his spot shaking his head to get the tears out. He drew a Kunai and scratched the palm of his hand squeezing his fist so that the blood would pour out. "I swear on my blood, not the Kuzugi's that I will protect each and every ninja that I fight alongside even at the cost of my life for that is my Ningo, my ninja way!"

Ryu and Yumi looked at their teammate and were close to tears. "So you're a Kuzugi?" Toshisika asked and Evo just nodded. "My entire family was killed by the Kuzugi, and I swore I'd kill any that I'd find, so I'll kill you and then I'll fulfil my mission".

"I must defeat you, for Naruto-sensei, for Ryu and Yumi and for myself" Evo said with a fire in his eyes that even the Kuzugi weren't known for. Toshisika created two lighting blades in his hands and stood ready to charge Evo. Suddenly the young genin's eyes went wide as he felt a strange feeling in his body. "Is this it? My Kekki Genkai!!" Evo ripped off his shirt and saw a glowing mark on his chest (the mark is Nova in Japanese). The red and gold colours of the mark started to run across his entire body engulfing his clothes and face.

"It couldn't be, the Kuzugi Kekki Genkai Nova gods armour!" Toshisika said.

"WAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!" Evo yelled as an orange aura covered his body. The Pupils of his eyes disappeared and his head was covered by a red facemask. His hair grew longer and changed to a flaming colour, gold bandages wrapped around his hands and arms as well as two wrist gauntlets with flame patterns on them. Evo's trousers and sandals turned red with orange flame patterns on and his chest was covered by a large plate with a small wing like objects on the back shaped like raging flames. Evo stared at his hands for a moment before glaring at Toshisika who also surrounded himself with an electric blue aura.

"FOOOLISH YOUTH!!" Toshisika yelled.

"I WILL PROTECT MY COMRADES!!"

Next Chapter 9: Fire god Vs Thunder god!

Naruto: I can't believe this Tsunade-sama played me for a fool

Tazuna: What does the letter say?

Evo: WATCH ME NARUTO SENSEI FOR I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS!!

* * *


	9. Fire god Vs Thunder god

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 9: Fire god Vs Thunder god

"I WILL PROTECT MY COMRADES!!" Evo yelled running at Toshisika his flaming aura burning the grass he walked on to charcoal. The two Ninja smashed their fist together sending sparks of both electricity and heat across their battlefield.

"Two Kekki Genkai's of this power, it's unreal" Ryu said in shock.

"With all this power there has to be some price" Yumi said as she removed an ointment tin from her poach. "Here rub this on your cut it should help with the sourness".

"No lets save it for Evo, he'll need it more" Ryu said smiling.

Evo punched at Toshisika who grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Evo flipped in midair, landing on his feet then aiming a kick at the rogue ninja's back. Toshisika made a seal with one hand changing his entire body into electrical bolts and flying around the trees before smashing into Evo making him yell out in pain. The bolts then reformed into Toshisika who punched Evo in the face then kicked him in the stomach; he then created a blade of electrical energy and slashed Evo's shoulder. Evo ignored the pain from the gash and punched Toshisika across the face the intense heat that he generated formed a burn mark on the rogue ninjas cheek. Toshisika yelled, more in anger than pain as he clutched the mark left on his face. "DAMN YOU KUZUGI!" he yelled.

"MY NAME'S EVO!!"

Evo clapped his hands together and has he separated them a large metal pole with fire designs on it appeared in his hands. He swung the pole round clashing it against the Rogue Ninja's electric blades.

"YOU DAMN KUZUGI A CLAN LIKE YOURS SHOULD DIE!!"

"I TOLD YOU MY NAMES EVO AND I WILL PROTECT MY TEAMMATES!!"

"DAMN YOU KUZUGI SCUM!!" Toshisika yelled leaning on his electrical blades to push Evo back. The fight had gotten so destructive and load that the two fighters had to yell to hear each other.

"WHY DO YOU HATE THE KUZUGI SO MUCH?" Evo asked.

"THEY KILLED EVERYTHING I HAD BEFORE I WAS OLD ENOUGH TO SPEAK, THAT KIND OF THING NEVER LEAVES YOUR MIND. YOUR CLAN WAS ONLY RIVALLED BY THE UCHIHA AND HYUGA SO THEY DECIDED TO PICK ON A CLAN THAT WAS LESS WELL KNOWN, THEY CLAIMED THAT OUR KEKKI GENKAI'S MADE OUR MINDS UNSTABLE SO ON THE NIGHT OF THE KYUUBI'S ATTACK WE WERE ASSASINATED BY THE VERY CLAN WE HAD COME TO RESPECT!!"

"I CANT SAY THAT I AGREE WITH WHAT MY FOREFATHERS DID BUT KNOW THIS HOKABE, EVERYONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO DIED DURING THOSE TIMES HAS MY PRAYERS AND SYMPATHIES WITH THEM!"

"YOUR ARMOUR WONT LAST FOREVER KUZUGI!!"

"FOR THE FINAL TIME I AM EVO NOT A KUZUGI!! EVO A NINJA OF KONOHA WHO WILL PROTECT HIS COMRADES!! EVO FRIEND OF YUMI TAKIYAMA AND RYU KANATAKE!! EVO STUDENT OF NARUTO UZUMAKI THE FUTURE SIXTH HOKAGE!!" Evo yelled as his pole disappeared and he grabbed the electric blades with his hands. He ignored the blood and the pain and yelled making his aura bigger. Toshisika roared creating the electricity around him more fierce than it was before. "YOUR ELECTRIC BLOODLINE LIMIT CAN'T PROTECT YOU FOREVER!!" Evo yelled pushing the power of his armour as hard as he could.

Naruto suddenly woke up from his meditation when he felt the amazing bursts of Chakra coming from where he had sent his students.

"That Chakra's too weak to be his, he would have been able to beat those guys easily so it cant be him, Sasuke" Naruto said to himself as he looked out of his window. "Its time I found out what exactly is going on and why my team-mates are risking their lives?"

Naruto walked out of the guest room that Inari had given him. He walked into the living room and reached into Inari's bag, which had been left unattended. He removed an envelope from the bag looking at the seal that had been stamped on it. 'Granny Tsunade what did you want to use the country for?' Naruto wondered as he released the seal.

"Naruto-san what are you doing?" Tazuna asked in shock for he had heard the pop of the seal being released and had come to investigate.

"Someone's trying to kill my students and Inari, if my students do die I at least want to know why" Naruto said as he took the letter out and read it.

**Dear Daimyo Senko**

**I am aware of your problem with the barbarian's gathering in your country but I am afraid I must reject your request of help, unless you were to do something for our village, as you are aware the Daimyo of the fire country was recently attacked by a sound ninja, this means that war will engulf the fire country and it is in your best interests to lend us your countries army to help combat this threat otherwise your country will be next on Orochimaru's list**

**From the Fifth Hokage**

"Tsunade-sama!" Naruto said looking at the letter with mixed emotions, anger being one of them. "I HAVE TO REACH MY STUDENTS!" Naruto yelled rushing out of the door leaving his coat and quickly taking his Headband and the Yondaime's Kunai.

Back on the battlefield Evo's flaming aura had become bigger than Toshisika's. Toshisika yelled in pain as the flames burned at his skin. He threw the young Kuzugi member away as far as he could and put his hands on his face yelling in agony. "EVO YOU BASTARD, YOU FOOL YOU'VE OVERUSED YOUR GENKAI, DID YOU REALLY THINK YOUR POWER HAD NO LIMIT, THE FLAMES ARE YOUR CHAKRA AND YOU'VE WASTED ALL OF IT!!"

"No not yet!" Evo said his breathing starting to get heavy. Ryu and Yumi grabbed him by the arms helping him get off the floor.

"Evo, thanks but I think you can't do anymore, you look tired" Ryu said as he leant his teammate against the tree.

"You're right, no more that I can do but you can do it!" Evo said patting Ryu's shoulder.

"No we should stall until Naruto-sensei gets here, my Chakra's too low for another Rasengan" Ryu said accepting the truth for once.

"Come on what would Naruto-sensei do at a time like this, he'd tell us to share our Chakra" Evo said putting his hand to Ryu's palm. Yumi nodded with a smile and put her hand out too. Blue and orange Chakra started to spiral and swirl in Ryu's hand.

"All right guys, lets make a promise, we'll protect each other" Ryu said as he poured his Chakra into the Jutsu finishing the new Rasengan.

"FOOLS!" Toshisika yelled as he created a lighting sword.

"GO RYU!!" Yumi and Evo yelled as they gave Ryu a push start. Ryu ran towards Toshisika and narrowly avoided the jab from his sword.

"RASENGAN!!" Ryu yelled as he smashed the sphere against Toshisika's chest. Toshisika cried his last words as the Chakra of the three genin engulfed him.

"SO THIS IS THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP HUH, TOO BAD I COULDN'T EXPERIENCE IT ON ANOTHER END!!" Those were the mans last words as his broken and burnt body was sent flying through the trees. The Barbarian's watched in anger as their leader landed in front of them.

"Where's all the plans gonna come from now?"

"Who knows lets just kill these guys and plunder the nearby town"

The tired Genin gasped as the barbarian's walked closer towards them until a single Kunai struck the grass. The three ninja's faces lit up in hope as they looked to their sensei Naruto leaning against a tree on a branch. "The hero always shows up at the last second huh?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Indeed Naruto Uzumaki!" a voice said. The Barbarian's turned their heads to see armed Samurai and soldiers behind them lead by a blue armoured teenager riding on a horse. "I am the Daimyo of the land of waves, Shishiraku Senko" the young man who was about Naruto's age said as he drew a Katana. "As the Daimyo of this land I will never allow my people to come to harm, I will protect them against any threat including lowly thieves like you".

"Yeah and there are friends of mine in that town so you want them you go through me first" Naruto said as he landed in front of the Barbarian's. "TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" he yelled creating two hundred Shadow Clones.

"NOW HOW ABOUT YOU RUN WITH YOUR TAILS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS BEFORE WE KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS!!" all the Naruto clones yelled and indeed the many barbarians ran in fear of the numbers that had been gathered.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki!" the Daimyo Senko said as he rode to Naruto.

"Believe it!! And you must be the Daimyo of the Wave country there's a letter from Granny Tsunade waiting for you at Tazuna's house" Naruto said as he picked up the Yondaime's Kunai.

"Don't worry about that now, lets tend to your fellow ninja here first" Shishiraku said as he removed his helmet and ran his hand through his spiky blue hair.

The Next day! Naruto, Ryu, Evo and Yumi stood at the starting point of the Naruto bridge ready for their journey back to Konoha. Evo's hands had been wrapped in bandages and Ryu had a few plasters on his arms from where he had been singed by Toshisika's electricity.

"I read the letter Naruto-san, please tell your Hokage personally that the land of waves will not intervene in the wars of other nations no matter who they may be" Shishiraku said.

"It's ok Senko-sama, you've been a good help to my students and I will be forever great full, the fire country and the hidden leaf may not offer you help in your time of need but I Naruto Uzumaki will" Naruto said.

"Please call me Shishiraku Naruto-san, you are a man I respect and I do not wish to be referred to that the name Sama by a future Hokage" Shishiraku said.

"Thank you Shishiraku but only if you stop calling me Naruto-san because you are a man I respect too, my friends call me Naruto" Naruto said offering the Daimyo his hand.

Without hesitation the young Daimyo shook Naruto's hand. "Very well Naruto, I hope you enjoy your walk back to Konoha" Shishiraku said. The inhabitants of the Wave Country waved goodbye to Naruto and his squad as they walked across the bridge on their way back home.

"Wow what an adventure" Ryu said resting his head on his arms.

"Yeah I couldn't agree more Ryu" Evo said.

"So guys what did you learn from this trip?" Naruto asked his three students.

"That friendship is more important than glory" Evo said.

"That every member of the team has to do their part" Yumi said.

"Yeah and that a team is a team meaning we all stick out for each other because that's Konoha's way" Ryu said.

A Genuine smile crossed onto Naruto's lips and he ruffled the male members hair up. "Believe it guys, so what's your Ningo's?" Naruto asked.

"To forever protect and cherish our friends!" the three genin said together. Naruto once again showed one of his rare genuine smiles and knew that things could only get better for his team and that they were now ready for what would await them in a month's time.

Next Chapter 10: A moment of peace!


	10. A moment of peace

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 10: A moment of peace

When Team Seven returned to the hidden leaf village Naruto decided to buy his team dinner before reporting to the Hokage. "Four servings of Beef Ramen please?" Naruto asked the Ramen storeowner.

"Come on Yumi have some Ramen it'll be tasty" Ryu said, even Evo patted Yumi on the shoulder for encouragement.

"But all that grease" Yumi said.

"We can burn it off during training, that and you've got to try Ramen it's a gift from the gods" Naruto said. Yumi had never actually eaten Ramen before; she was just very picky about the things she ate.

"Here you go Naruto" The store owner said placing four bowls of Ramen where Naruto and his students were sitting.

"EAT EAT EAT EAT EAT!!!" the male members of team seven chanted as Yumi pricked at the ramen with her fork. The girl eventually tied the ramen around the end of her fork and put it in her mouth swallowing the noodles and beef that she put on it.

"Wow this is actually not that bad" Yumi said.

"You see always good to try new things" Naruto said as he dug into his ramen followed closely by his students. When the team had finished an eerie silence had crept onto the table, and all but Evo wanted to break it.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out.

"Whatever for?" Naruto asked.

"For thinking that you were a fool Naruto-sensei, I know for sure now that you're a good man and you'll make a great Hokage" Evo said. "I'm also sorry to you two, Yumi, Ryu for treating you guys with cold indifference".

Ryu grinned scratching his green hair "Don't worry about it Evo, we're team mates now, real team-mates and I'm the one who should apologise for bringing your family up in our argument, it was out of line".

"No we're not just team-mates, we're friends right?" Yumi asked.

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Believe it!" Naruto said engulfing his team in a friendly group hug. "Now, how about after my meeting with the Hokage we have a training session and then we'll find out together if there are any other C and D rank jobs in the gutter" Naruto suggested to his team-mates who all nodded in agreement. "Ok so you guys go out and spend some time together".

Naruto began to walk to the Hokage tower taking a deep breath as he walked in order to smell Konoha air again. When he reached the tower he saw Ino and Hideyasu in the corridor, near the Hokage's office to no doubt bring in a mission report, and as usual Ino was against the wall getting her neck kissed by her boy-friend. Naruto sniggered to himself as he silently walked towards the two lovers as they began to deepen the kiss to French-style, Ino's favourite.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING MAKING OUT!!!" Naruto yelled although it wasn't in his usual voice but a perfect mimic of Tsunade's.

"Sorry Hokage-sama!" both the lovers said clumsily pulling away from each other only to fall down when they saw it was Naruto.

"What I know I'm going to be Hokage some day but I'm not one yet, anyway you guys should hurry up and give your report to Granny Tsunade" Naruto said unable to contain a chance to flash his signature grin. Ino and Hideyasu blushed as Naruto waved goodbye to the Hokage's office. "TSUNADE-SAMA WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING GIVING ME A C CLASS MISSION WITH A MILITARY LETTER TO CARRY!!!" Naruto yelled and Tsunade was barely able to make out what it was about, being half asleep from paper work. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING ON THE JOB!!" Naruto added.

"I assume you found the letter Inari was carrying?" Tsunade asked.

"Found, no actually I had to fight a rogue grass ninja, and sense my students fighting for their lives before I read it" Naruto said.

"So did you deliver it?" Tsunade asked more amused than angry with the Jounin's defiant tone.

"Actually the Daimyo showed up to defend his village, I gave him the letter and he said he refused because he doesn't want to get his country involved with the wars of other nations" Naruto said lowering his voice slightly.

"Did you explain to him that Orochimaru is the enemy of all nations?" Tsunade asked leaning her head on her hands.

"I didn't bother besides I'm sure he understands that, plus the wave country is just recovering from Gatto and the barbarians we have no right to draw them into one of our problems" Naruto said.

"I suppose your right, we have to stop Orochimaru" Tsunade said. After giving a detailed, word for word report of the mission Naruto left the Hokage's office with a smile on his face. Naruto rarely ever gave a written report coming up with an epiphany that why write something you can discuss with the Hokage face to face, it was the same thing with Hideyasu if he wasn't distracted by Ino.

"So what did you two have for a mission today?" Naruto asked Hideyasu and Ino as they walked together across Konoha.

"Just a baby sitting mission, we had to watch the Daimyo's baby son" Ino said.

"No doubt you guys just laid on the coach making out" Naruto said.

"However did you know?" Hideyasu asked sarcastically.

"So what's the agenda for you today Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Training with my squad" Naruto replied simply. "What about you guys?"

"Hanging out at Hide-kun's apartment" Ino said.

"Awe young love" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You had that once you know" Hideyasu said deciding to bring up an old but sensitive subject.

"Yeah, unfortunately" Naruto said.

"What are you saying Sakura wasn't very good?" Hideyasu asked nudging Naruto's stomach.

Naruto blushed furiously "What don't say stuff like that Hideyasu you pervert".

"I actually saw her today going into the Hokage's office, she still looks hot even with that Anbu uniform on" Hideyasu said laughing when Ino playfully punched him in the side.

"If you guys are gonna tease me I might as well should take the shortcut to the training ground" Naruto said folding his arms together.

"Oh come on Naruto don't be like that Hide-kun was joking" Ino said.

"Yeah well that doesn't make me feel any better" Naruto said. "I'll see you guys later, I've got to get my students".

"See ya Naruto!" Hideyasu said.

Naruto spent his entire day training with his genin squad. The first exercise was tree climbing and running which all three genin appeared to be good at, Ryu particularly with his primary athletic form. Then there was target practice another thing that Ryu proved to be better at hitting fatal points on moving swinging targets that Naruto had made with wire and wood. Next Naruto taught his students all the proper way to use Rasengan with water balloons that Jiraiya had used when teaching him, Ryu because he'd often pour too much Chakra into his attacks popped his balloon the most times. In the end it was only Evo who learned how to use the technique, since Ryu knew it already and Yumi seemed to lack some Chakra skill. "Don't worry Yumi the Rasengan isn't the most powerful technique even if it was made by the Yondaime" Naruto said trying to cheer Yumi up and it appeared to be working. "Besides I think you'd be better with potions, Ryu told me about that gas you made from the stuff you bought at the perfume shop".

"Yeah it really came in handy when fighting that big guy Jinkai" Ryu said nervously rubbing the back of his head. Yumi smiled and kissed Ryu on the cheek causing him to blush and faint.

"Thanks for the idea earlier Naruto-sensei" Yumi said to Naruto who grinned as he picked up Ryu's flustered form.

"Ok I suppose it's time you guys went home, tell your parents what happened in this mission and I know they'll be proud of you, now Evo I think I should come home with you to have a talk with your parents" Naruto said and Evo nodded in return. Naruto had finally had a chance to meet his Genin's families. Yumi's father Yoshina Takiyama was a pompous individual not the person you'd expect to find in the hidden village in the leaves, he wore expensive looking blue suits as well as a gold pocket watch, his wife Lumina looked like a close image of Yumi apart from her hair was black. Ryu's mother Ina was a beautiful and kind women who invited Naruto and Evo in for dinner yet they both refused, the woman kept an angelic smile on her face and seemed to be the one that Ryu got his green hair from for Ina had long light green hair brighter than Ryu's dull green, Ryu's little brother was just a typical cute toddler with the voice and clothes to match, like her mother he also had light green hair. Naruto was only able to get a quick glimpse of what Ryu's father looked like from a picture he spotted on a shelf, a man who wore the typical attire of a Jounin and looked very much like an older version of Ryu except for his brown hair.

Now it came to meet the head of the Kuzugi family Ressai Kuzugi, a man who Evo clearly got most of his looks from excluding his dull grey hair. In fact Naruto noted that most of the Kuzugi had black hair. Evo's mother Eva was silent and rarely looked at Naruto so Naruto couldn't get a clear view of her face.

"So you mean to tell me that the weak link in our clan has finally awakened his limit?" Ressai asked Naruto who nodded in response. Ressai cursed at the Jounin's lack of discipline and formality. "If that is so then show me your Kekki Genkai boy" Ressai ordered his son who walked out into the outdoor training ground that the Kuzugi had. Evo took a deep breath before putting his hands together in a Ninjutsu seal. He concentrated so hard that veins throbbed on his forehead but it was all for nothing. Naruto took note of this and the impatient faces of the Kuzugi council members.

"Evo, don't concentrate on releasing the limit, think about the reason why it awakened" Naruto said to his student who nodded his head.

Evo closed his eyes and thought back to his first battle and the realisation of why he needed more power. 'I don't care whether the clan accepts me or not, I need power to protect my friends' Evo thought as he felt the Orange flaming Chakra surround his body and replaced his clothes with the red armour. His opened his eyes and smiled behind the mask at the impressed looks on the Kuzugi member's faces.

Ressai smirked as he got off his place; he walked towards his son clapping his hands as Evo returned to his regular state. Ressai lifted his son's shirt off to look at the seal on his chest. "The two symbols on your chest stand for Nova and Friendship meaning that your Genkai awoke because of a desire to protect your comrades, I see so it wasn't strength like you previously thought" Ressai said.

Evo looked at his chest not noticing that another symbol had appeared on it. "Father what is it?" Evo asked.

"This particular Kekki Genkai is unpredictable, it could awaken at birth, or when you've reached a certain strength or in this case when you feel so strongly about something that you would offer your life" Ressai explained. "I am sorry my son, I always thought you were the weak link in our clan but now I know that you will become an excellent Shinobi, better then I ever will become" Ressai said embracing his son in a hug. "With your permission I would like to teach you how to use your armour properly".

"Father, I would be honoured!" Evo said his eyes lighting up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please carry on teaching my son what you have taught him, so that he can become a ninja worthy of Konoha and the Kuzugi" Ressai said turning to Naruto.

A moment of silence passed before Naruto bowed "Right, I'll make sure that Evo, Yumi and Ryu become the greatest of this generation Believe it!" he said.

Next Chapter 11: Scouting the sand! War is inevitable!

Kiba: All right it's finally time for us to make an appearance Akamaru!

Shino: We wont do much in this chapter you know

Kiba: WHAAAT!!

* * *

Please read and review! 


	11. Scouting the sound

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings!

Chapter 11: Scouting the Sound!

Two days had passed since Naruto and his squads return to Konoha. And already talk of war was the main topic of the council. War between the sound and the Leaf village seemed inevitable.

"As you all know, I've gathered you here because I feel that you possess skills needed for the mission and in you genin's case have the most to gain and lose" Tsunade explained to the ninja that she had gathered in her office.

Gathered in the room were Naruto, Ryu, Yumi, Ino, Hideyasu, Ten-ten's students Kira, Jona and Lana, also there was Genma Shiranui, Iwashi Tatami a man with a chin beard and Konohamaru Sarutobi the grandson of the Third Hokage, at 15 Konohamaru was of Chunin Rank, he wore his signature blue scarf which reached down to his legs, he also wore a standard Konoha headband as well as a dark green long sleeved shirt and brown trousers. The Final members of the team that had been gathered were the former Team Eight members Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Oh and Kiba's fully grown dog Akamaru.

Kiba like many of the former Rookies had become a Jounin in the seven years time skip. He no longer kept his hair covered by a hood and instead wore a brown leather jacket with a white furred collar. Shino was barely recognisable because of all the layers he wore which included a grey hooded jacket which covered the top half of his face minus his eyes worn over a black high collared shirt and his eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses. Hinata still retained her innocent features and obvious admiration and attraction of Naruto occasionally looking over to him and blushing when he once smiled back. Hinata wore a variation on the jacket that she wore when she was a genin rookie, instead some parts near her chest and neck were coloured purple, and Hinata's hair had grown longer just about touching her waistline and still retaining it's bluish/indigo shine.

"Scouts from the Fire Country were able to locate a hidden base of Orochimaru's, whether Orochimaru is there or not is unknown which is why we would like you to investigate the area there, discretely disarm any traps that you find and report back with details of the force for our attack force. Only fight back if you are discovered, both Shikamaru and Naruto have gone over the plan of attack with me and this is the basic jist on your part. Naruto will first move with Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru through the longest route to the camp then separate from them to infiltrate the camp by himself with Hinata, Shino and Kiba and Akamaru as his eyes, ears and nose and also move in as support if he is discovered, meanwhile on a separate path one closest to the camp from the village the Genin and Konohamaru will disarm any traps for the attack squadron later tonight, Genma, Iwashi, Hideyasu and Ino will assist if they are attacked" Tsunade explained.

"Wow I never actually imagined you and Shikamaru agreeing on a plan Naruto" Hideyasu said.

"Well he wasn't complaining, after all it isn't him who has to shove his hand into the snake's nest" Naruto said grinning.

"What do we do if Orochimaru is there?" Shino asked emotionlessly.

"Immediately retreat, we will then prepare for a defensive battle" Tsunade said with out hesitation.

"What will Naruto do once he's discovered the enemies plan of attack?" Kiba asked.

"I'll surprise you" Naruto said smirking as Kiba grunted and Akamaru barked.

"The team will be kept in constant radio contact with each other and Shikamaru who will be leading a group of Jounin for the attack run"

"One question with a mission of this danger shouldn't we have medic ninja's with us?" Yumi asked concerned.

"Both Ino and Hinata are capable medical ninja's so don't worry" Tsunade said smiling. "This mission will only benefit you in the end Yumina so try not to threat".

"Yeah Yumi besides we've got the best of Konoha with us, it'll be Naruto-sensei in the biggest danger you should worry more about him" Ryu said.

"Just rejoice that I was generous enough to put myself in the most danger, oh and the council wanted me to lead the mission" Naruto said.

"Well now that all the chit chat is over you have only 3 hours to prepare then meet at the gate" Tsunade said dismissing the newly formed squad.

"Ok guys pack as much equipment as you can because this mission will be dangerous, just leave the fighting to Konohamaru and the others, you guys retreat" Naruto said to his team-mates as they walked out of the Hokage tower.

"But Naruto-sensei it was you who told us that anyone who abandons their comrades is worse than trash, if the fighting starts I wont run I'll stay and help in any way I can" Ryu said punching at the air.

"I'll help too" Yumi said.

Naruto looked down at his students with a smile on his face, which quickly turned into one of his foxy grins. "Ok, I wont ask you to run away just fall back if things get too hot, and I promise that every body's coming back from this!" Naruto said. "Now you guys get all you need, I'll be at my apartment".

Naruto and his students went their separate ways from then on since Ryu and Yumi would get ready with Ten-Ten's students. Naruto arrived at his apartment throwing his coat on his bed for it would only give himself away in this mission. The Blonde Jounin looked at a piece of paper on his table. 'Should I use that technique, no that's saved for someone' Naruto thought as he grabbed the Yondaime's Kunai and walked out of his apartment. He walked to the gate where the gathered team was waiting.

"Naruto, what took you so long? We were thinking of leaving the most important person for this mission behind" Kiba said smirking and Akamaru joined in with a bark.

"Ok lets go guys" Genma said twitching his senbon.

"Yeah, lets go fall into traps" Ryu said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Shrimp sometimes you've got to set off a trap to find out what's going on" Konohamaru said to be met with a fist from Ryu.

"Sarutobi you should know that Ryu's very sensitive about his height" Naruto whispered to a black eyed Konohamaru with Ten-ten's Genin holding back a yelling Ryu.

"All right the plan was that we'd move together, then when Genma's back up team reach this point on the map" Naruto gathered his team members around to discuss the plan in detail. "The rest of us will separate, Kiba's team and I will take the longest path to the camp while the genin and Konohamaru will take the shortest path which will be likely to have the most traps, they don't know that we're coming so I want you guys to take care of where you step since most of these sound Ninja have sharp hearing, so keep your voices down to a whisper level" Naruto explained. "Don't go into the camp, that will be my job and Kiba's team in case I need support".

"Excuse me sensei what'll happen once the missions complete?" Luna asked.

"We retreat then report back here to give the attack squad the low down on the situation" Naruto said.

"RIGHT WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!!" Ryu yelled pointing at the road ahead of them only to be smacked by both Yumi and Luna.

"RIGHT LET'S GO TEAM!!" Naruto yelled running at the lead of the scout squad. "Shino send some of your insects out to check the area first" Naruto ordered to Shino who obeyed without a thought sending a swarm of his insects out of his sleeve. The squad's journey moved to the forest area as they jumped from tree to tree. "Hinata, Byakugan please!"

"Byakugan!" Hinata said and the Hyuga's Byakugan appeared. She scanned the area with the enhanced vision of her Kekki Genkai. "Nothing yet Naruto-kun" Hinata said detecting no Chakra presence or traps.

"Good job Hinata, this is where we separate" Naruto said as he and Team 8 went a separate direction from the other squads. "Hey Shikamaru what's the deal with the attack squad?" Naruto asked Shikamaru on the radio.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said simply.

"Would it kill you to be a little more specific?"

"Anbu troublesome!"

"I'm not quite getting your point"

"Idiot, the Anbu are taking over our part of the mission" Shikamaru said and ignoring the outraged yells from Kiba and Naruto.

"There's no point thinking about it now, we must continue the mission" Shino said and Hinata reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"It may be a mission but it doesn't necessarily mean it's right" Naruto said with anger in his normally cheerful voice. "If Anbu took over, then there must be something up with this mission, but right now we'll play along".

"Fine with me it just means I don't have to do as much work, but still listening to you guys is troublesome too" Shikamaru said lying down on a patch of grass.

"Would you rather be listening to Temari on the radio?" Kiba asked and Shikamaru was thankful that they couldn't see him blushing where he was.

Hideyasu's group.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ino asked and the members of her team nodded.

"What could be going on, why send Anbu for a B Rank?" Iwashi asked Genma who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Most likely this mission was more the councils and the Daimyo's decision then Hokage-sama's" Genma said.

"Well whatever's up I'll help Naruto and his team if he needs it" Hideyasu said leaning against a tree.

"Me too" Iwashi said.

"If your going to help honey then I'll follow" Ino said walking towards Hideyasu and brushing her lips against his.

"Dude why does every mission become a make out session with those two?" Iwashi asked Genma who merely shrugged his shoulders.

Konohamaru's group.

"All right careful around here guys, Lana exploding mine on the left branch on the tree your on" Konohamaru said looking through a pair of binoculars and relaying orders to his disarming group though the radio. "Ryu, Yumi watch out for trip lines, focus your eyes children focus your eyes!"

"Exploding tag disarmed sir it seemed to have been set to detonate at a particular time" Kira said through the radio.

"Good job kid, now help Jona with the sweeping scythe trap he's discovered, Yumi you've got a spike bomb near you so keep your eyes out, try disarming it the way you'd release a scroll seal".

Ryu jumped onto the branch that Konohamaru was standing on. "Hey senpai, did you hear Naruto-sensei on the radio?" the green haired genin asked his superior.

"Yeah, don't worry about it for now Ryu just keep your mind on the mission" Konohamaru said patting the smaller child on the shoulder.

"I hope they don't know we are coming" Ryu said and Konohamaru nodded at the young genin's perception. Ryu jumped from one tree to another to help his fellow genin. "Yumi-Chan, Lana-Chan I'll need some help with a Molotov bomb here".

Lana and Yumi both nodded and moved to assist. "Kai" the three genin said together and Ryu checked the bomb again and sighed with relief, as the disarmament was successful.

"A lot of these traps are set on a timer, they must know we're coming" Yumi said wiping some sweat off of her forehead.

"Yes but they'll most likely suspect and attack from this area since the other areas are covered by rocks and other forms of mud making an Earth Ninja trap easy, so Naruto-sensei goes the longest way where they will likely have had no time to lay traps in" Lana explained.

Naruto's group

"Shikamaru, what's the status of the Anbu team?" Naruto asked.

"They're mostly ready but you don't want to know whose in that team" Shikamaru said.

"Why don't I?"

"Forget about it it'll be true troublesome to get you to think about it"

"Yeah but it's troublesome because you've got me thinking about it, come on whose on the team?"

"I'll cut off radio communication if you ask again Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"Fine, besides this is where I leave team 8 any way, cutting all radio contact off for the next part of the mission, I'll give you an update later" Naruto said switching his headset off then turning to Shino "what did your destruction bugs find?" He asked the Aburame ninja.

"A pheromone seems to be keeping them away from the area so it'll be all up to you for this mission" Shino said his voice lacking any emotion as always.

"Hinata!" Naruto said turning to Hinata who blushed as she activated her Byakugan.

"Um, two guards posted near the green tents on the left of the camp, a fire with seven ninja in the middle of the camp, on the right there's five stacks of wine barrels with five barrels in each stack and four guards walking around them, and to the left of that is a small grey bunker, there's no guards near that Naruto-kun" Hinata explained.

"Thanks Hinata that'll be all, ok guys if I need support I'll give you a signal, oh and Hinata could you do me a favour and use your eyes to watch my students, I want to know how they're doing" Naruto said looking to Hinata who looked to where the genin squad was.

"They're doing very well, you're a very good teacher Naruto-kun" Hinata said trying not to stutter.

"Thanks Hinata, good luck today and keep an eye on everybody, I'm counting on you ok" Naruto said and jumped off the branch failing to notice a blushing and fainting Hinata.

Naruto jumped onto the dirt of the Sound Camp quickly taking cover behind a boulder as a Sound Guard walked past him. The blonde haired ninja moved with excellent speed past the guard and hid behind a whine barrel. Naruto focused his Chakra into his nose and sniffed at the barrel.

'Blood and flesh, definitely something to do with Orochimaru's experiments, I'd better investigate further' Naruto said as he ran behind the left side of the barrel as a Sound Guard continued his patrol. Naruto looked to the fireplace where at least five Sound Ninja sat round either meditating or drinking. 'Hardly the kind of formation an old Sannin would take, even one as arrogant as Orochimaru, hell even Ero-sennin could come up with better patrol patterns than this'.

Naruto looked towards the metallic bunker and turned his head, looking out for any guards. He ran towards the open bunker and found a long hole with stairs on the side. The Jounin ran down the wall focusing Chakra onto his feet so he could stick onto it.

Meanwhile!

"Hideyasu, Ino, hey! ENOUGH ALREADY!!" Genma yelled snapping Ino and Hideyasu out of their kissing trance. "Cant you guys spend five minutes without shoving your tongue's down each other's throat?" The Senbon Jounin asked the blushing couple.

"Young love I suppose" Iwashi who was lying on the branch said.

"We need to be alert in case Konohamaru calls for reinforcements, Hideyasu keep your scrolls ready, and Ino put your Headband on" Genma ordered the two young Jounin who did what he said.

"I wonder what Naruto's found so far" Ino said tightening her headband.

Konohamaru's group!

"Ok good job guys the place appears to be cleared of traps, plenty of room for the Anbu when they arrive" Konohamaru said to the five genin.

"This was too easy, I thought that Orochimaru was one of the legendary Sannin, I would of thought these traps would be better placed" Kira said.

"Don't sweat about it Kira, maybe that snake bastard is finally slipping" Ryu said.

"This does seem rather strange" Konohamaru said putting his hand on his chin. The Chunin looked through his binoculars at the Sound camp, which didn't seem too crowded apart from a few ninja sleeping or patrolling. "There should be patrols outside the base too".

Naruto had just gotten to the bottom of the hole, which may have been at least 30 feet deep. He came face to face with a long corridor; he looked to his right, and then to his left listening out for danger. But the Jounin detected nothing, no sound or sight just the metallic hallways as he walked through keeping his back pressed against the wall every time he came to a corner. 'This is too strange, they should have at least seven guards patrolling down here' Naruto thought having investigated further into the underground base. 'How could they set up something like this so fast unless they came back at different times, it must of taken at least three years to build this place if that was the case since not only where there weather changes but Ninja on missions too, unless they hid it with a form of Genjutsu'. Naruto walked along coming across one more corridor leading to a black door. 'What do we have here?' The hyperactive Ninja wondered as he slowly walked towards the door drawing his Kunai. He put his hand on the doorknob and flung the door opened.

"Oh my god, this is unreal" Naruto said his eyes wide in shock as he looked at the inside of the room. It was a lab with books and surgical instruments set out on tables and numerous tubes filled with green liquid, and inside the tubes were people. Some were mutilated, others looked perfectly normal except for the terror you would get from their anguished faces. Naruto closed his eyes and growled in anger. His eyes opened revealing his now red eyes and fox like pupils.

"DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!!!" Naruto yelled his red Chakra engulfing the room and exploding the test tubes and cracking the pods. The Demon vessel clutched his head in pain as his eyes returned to their normal blue colour and the red Chakra disappeared. "I have to get to the others and fast" Naruto said as he turned around only to be met by three ninjas dressed in black ninja garbs.

"Sorry Fox-brat but I'm afraid you're not warning anyone today" one of the ninja said drawing a Katana from his back.

"Did you really think you could of gotten this far unless we wanted you to?" the 3rd ninja asked.

"DIE!!" The 2nd ninja yelled as he put his hands together.

Next Chapter 12: The Sounds terror! Scouting Mission Failure!

Naruto: Damn you Orochimaru, so Kabuto wasn't the only spy you had in the Leaf!

Ryu: Yumi we can't run away not with Naruto-sensei counting on us

Evo: Council's orders or not, I wont abandon my Comrades!

* * *


	12. The Sounds Terror

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings!

Chapter 12: The Sounds terror!

"DIE!!" The sound Anbu yelled as they lunged at Naruto. Konoha's cunning fox leaped over one of the Sound Anbu kicking the one behind him in the jaw. The third Sound Anbu threw three Shuriken at Naruto multiplying them with the Kage-Bushin. Naruto swiped at the projectiles deflecting them with the Yondaime's kunai. He then took a smoke bomb out of his poach and threw it on the floor spewing the black smoke across the room. Naruto rushed through the smoke, his speed comparable to the Yellow Flashes as he ran through the corridors followed closely by the pursuing Sound Anbu!

Meanwhile Konohamaru's group!

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!" Jono yelled as a hand grabbed his leg beneath the dirt and dragged him under burying his body underneath the Earth minus his head. Suddenly a sound ninja appeared in front of the partly buried genin ready to behead him with a Kunai. Suddenly Konohamaru threw three Kunai at the sound Ninja, the projectiles struck the ninja in the stomach sending him to the floor dead. That wasn't the end however as more Sound Ninja started running out of their tents and jumping through the trees towards Konohamaru's group. The 3rd Hokage's grandson jumped onto a tree branch facing the close approaching ninja.

"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!!!" Konohamaru yelled making the appropriate seals and spitting an inferno at the sound ninja burning four of them to ashes and severely burning the rest. "YUMI, RYU!! YOU TWO GET JONA OUT OF THE DIRT THE REST OF YOU LEND HIM SOME SUPPORT!!!" Konohamaru yelled before he turned his radio on "Genma, Hideyasu we need reinforcements now!"

Further away Hideyasu opened a small red and black scroll he carried around with him. A solid black Katana sword popped out of some smoke and landed in Hideyasu's hand. He slashed it around a bit before putting a determined look in his eyes.

"Ok team time to do our part!" Hideyasu said as he jumped from branch to branch.

'Hideyasu looks so handsome when he goes into battle mode' Ino thought following her boyfriend.

'He's got a scroll full of Demon slaying weapons and he thinks he's in charge now' Iwashi thought.

'…' Genma wasn't really thinking about anything as he obediently followed despite being the one in charge.

Naruto ran to the hole throwing Shuriken and Kunai at his pursuers who would not be swayed. The Konoha Shinobi stopped at the hole leading up and focused his Chakra to his feet once again running up the hole.

"KAGE BUSHIN!!" Naruto yelled as he reached the top. The real Naruto and his Bushin clone waited at the entrance to the bunker with Ninja seals at the ready.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" Naruto yelled spitting a gigantic fireball at the Sound Anbu! The Sound leaped into the air escaping the small explosion that the Jutsu created, but they remembered the other Naruto Bushin who was forming Ninjutsu seals at an impossibly fast rate.

"SUITON: SURYUDAN NO JUTSU!!" The Naruto Bushin yelled creating a water dragon from thin air and launching it at the crowded Anbu. The three Ninja scattered in separate directions but the Dragon missile still followed one of them.

"NOOOOO!!" The Sound ninja yelled as the dragon swallowed him up and crashed him against the ground immediately crushing him.

"Very good to create a water jutsu without a source, much like the second Hokage" One of the Sound Anbu said.

"Well I am going to be the Sixth Hokage, and that means I have to surpass all the others" Naruto said as he pointed his Kunai at the two remaining Anbu.

"We have orders to kill you Uzumaki!"

"Yeah well I'd love to play but I've got students to save, but why don't I let Shino entertain you" Naruto said smiling as he saw an insect fly past him. The biggest Sound Anbu looked at his hand gasping as numerous beetles started to climb up it. He swatted at the insects with his hand but this only provoked them as they crawled all over his body. The last Sound Anbu turned his head to see Shino in his usual casual stance, the sound ninja slashed at the Aburame who disappeared in a mass of flying beetles. The Beetles swarmed in covering the Anbu and draining his Chakra. Naruto ran through the camp and jumped into the trees followed closely by four Sound Ninja.

"GATSUUGA!!!" Kiba and a transformed Akamaru yelled as they spun like drills into the Sound Ninja. "GO NARUTO!" Kiba and Akamaru yelled. Akamaru transformed back into his regular dog form and ran at a Sound Ninja biting into his arm and knocking him to the floor. Kiba focused his Chakra making his canines extend to fangs and his nails retract to claws, the dog like ninja crawled on all fours and ran at two Sound Ninja. He slashed one of them across the face then elbowed the other in the stomach.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY!!" The leader of a Sound Anbu squad yelled running after Naruto with his four Anbu teammates.

At that exact moment in Konoha Shikamaru received a radio transmission awaking him from his sleep. "How troublesome" the Nara Clan member said as he put the headset on. "Shikamaru here!"

"Shikamaru, it seems its time for that Anbu squad to get moving" Genma said on the other line.

"Those guys left already, what's happened?" Shikamaru asked with just mild concern in his voice.

"The Sound are attacking Konohamaru's squad, we haven't heard from Naruto and Kiba's team yet but we assume that they're all right, what's the ETA on the Anbu squad getting here?" Iwashi asked.

"Twenty minutes I'd say" Shikamaru said putting his finger in his ear.

"The Genin might not have any more then twenty minutes" Hideyasu said.

At the Hokage tower!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT SEND ANOTHER TEAM TO HELP!!!" Evo yelled at Tsunade with Rock Lee, his team and Ten-Ten behind him.

"And why were Konoha Genin with them?" Ten-ten asked with concern for her team.

"I believed that they would benefit from a simple scouting mission, they are under orders to retreat anyway" Tsunade explained, though she didn't show it she was rather nervous to have a Kuzugi clan member yelling at her and rather surprised by the former arrogant Genin's concern for his team.

"Why wasn't I sent with them?" Evo asked calming down a little bit.

"The Council and myself believed that you would benefit most from your training in the Kuzugi compound, you must learn to control your Kekki Genkai to be useful on the battlefield".

"I don't care how defiant it may be but Tsunade-sama you should of sent a squad of Jounin, not Genin for a mission involving a Snake Sannin, you of all people should have done that" Evo said looking at the Hokage's desk and thinking of what all the other Hokage's would of done. "Naruto doesn't have to do much to surpass you Tsunade-sama because he's already better than you" Evo said before he ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Forgive him Tsunade-sama, and forgive me because I say he's right" Lee said running after Evo with his students following close behind. Ten-Ten bowed to the Hokage then exited the room. Tsunade lowered her head looking at the desk she sat on thinking the same thing that Evo had been thinking.

"You don't need forgiveness there Evo, because you're right Naruto Uzumaki is better than me and he will be a good Hokage, Shizune please send Evo to pursue and support the scouting party, he would of gone out anyway so I might as well give him the order so the council doesn't punish him, I want you to put a team of medic nin together and go with Evo ok Shizune" Tsunade said and her former student nodded as she walked out of the door. "Whatever the council was thinking I hope it was worth it".

At Konoha's gate Shizune, Evo and a few medical Ninjas ran on the same path the scouting party took.

"Our only mission is to rescue the scouting party, Evo take these soldier pills and give them to anyone who needs a recharge in their Chakra" Shizune explained throwing a brown pouch at Evo who caught it.

'15 soldier pills, plenty for the scouting team, I don't think Naruto-sensei will need it because of his excellent Chakra reserves' Evo thought looking at the bag in his hand. 'And just enough in case I have to fight!'

Back in the forest Konohamaru landed on the ground of the forest clutching his arm. "Damn it!" Konohamaru said examining the deep cut on his arm. "I wish Ebisu had taught me some one handed techniques" he said before looking at the other Genin. Jona was now out of the ground, his clothes covered in dirt while the rest of the Genin started to slowly move back with their Kunai's out. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Konohamaru yelled before getting knocked down by a Sound Ninja's fist. The Ninja stood over Konohamaru ready to finish him off with his Kunai.

"TAKE THIS!!" Ryu yelled throwing his windmill Shuriken. The Sound Ninja narrowly avoided the Ninja tools but gasped when the weapon moved back towards him slicing through his chest and back to Ryu's hand. Konohamaru got off the floor throwing a smoke grenade on the floor. However three Kunai came through the smoke flying past the Konoha Chunin and missing the Genin, except for one that struck Jona in the knee.

"GAAAAGH!!" Jona yelled falling to the floor as blood started to flow out of the wound.

"Damn it!" Ryu said as he ran to Jona forcing him off the floor and putting his arm over his neck and shoulder. Yumi watched Ryu struggle as he walked with the bigger Genin and moved to assist her teammate. Kira and Lana jumped up onto the branches followed by Yumi, Ryu, Jona and Konohamaru.

"HERE COMES THE CAVALRY!!!" Hideyasu yelled as he and his team entered the battlefield.

Ino put her hands together in a square shape "Shinranshin No Jutsu!" She said and suddenly one of the Sound Ninja lost all control of his body and stabbed the one in front of him then continued to attack his teammates.

Hideyasu landed near where the Sound Ninja started to gather smiling as he tempted his opponents by waving his sword around. The Sound Ninja ran at Hideyasu who slashed at one, kicked at another, and then impaled a ninja. The weapons expert then threw two Kunai at the remaining Sound Ninja, only one of the Kunai made a direct hit as the other was smacked away by the sound's Kunai. Hideyasu ran at the Sound Ninja trying to behead him, but the ninja ducked under the swipe but Hideyasu stabbed the Ninja in the stomach. Another wave of Sound ran through the forest but where quickly cut down by a volley of Kunai thrown by Genma and Iwashi. The two Jounin landed beside Konohamaru slashing any foe that approached him, Iwashi dodged one Kunai swipe from a sound ninja but the second strike cut him across the cheek. Iwashi stabbed his Kunai into the man's chest and looked to genma for orders.

"IWASHI SUPPORT SARUTOBI!!" Genma yelled then spitting his Senbon needle into an enemy's chest.

"JUST YOU WAIT SOUND THE FUTURE SEVENTH HOKAGE WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!!" Konohamaru yelled as an unimpressed Iwashi carried him away.

Naruto had just reached the trees when more Sound Anbu came towards him. The Blonde haired Shinobi parried a sword swipe then punched a Sound Nin in the jaw, he then kicked one in the stomach and threw him into one of the Sound Anbu. The Anbu sent a volley of cross bow bolts at Naruto who gasped as they drew closer. Suddenly Hinata jumped in front of Naruto.

"SHUKOHAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!!" She yelled moving her hands at an impossibly fast rate using Chakra to bat away the bolts.

"Thanks Hinata I owe you one" Naruto said as Shino and Kiba jumped into the battle.

"Lets go Akamaru GATSUGA!!" Kiba yelled as he and his transformed dog spun and smashed into the Sound Anbu.

"Ok Guys we'll get the others and report back to Konoha"

"Shikamaru told us that a medical squad and one of your Genin students are on their way to assist the disarmament party" Shino said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we just leave them" Naruto said.

"Yes let's go and help our friends" Hinata said nervously.

"Right!" Kiba and Akamaru said as they ran ahead of the group. Hinata, Shino and Naruto followed close behind the Inuzuka clan member.

"Looks like the cavalry's better late then ever" Kiba smirked as the Anbu attack squad jumped past them. Time seemed to go slower for Naruto as he looked at one of the Anbu Ninja, a few strands of distinctive pink hair stuck out of the back of the females ninjas mask, she only gave a quick look at Naruto before continuing on with her squad.

Naruto stopped at a branch with a look of shock on his face. "Sakura!" he said looking at the direction the Anbu squad was going.

Iwashi had just ran into Shizune's medical team. "It's good you guys got here on time, the Genin's should be behind me, they'll need some medical attention".

"Iwashi, Shizune we've still got ninja chasing us you'll have to tend to our wounds at Konoha it's too dangerous in the middle of a fight" Ryu said on the radio.

The pursuing Sound Anbu threw a senbon at Kira but the needle merely flew past the boys ear. Kira clutched his ears in pain as blood ran down his nose. Ryu turned his head and gasped as a Ninja wearing a silver gauntlet stood over Kira's body. The Green haired Genin jumped over Kira's body delivering a swift kick to the ninjas head. He then took out his Windmill Shuriken and threw it at the Sound Anbu who merely jumped over the spinning weapon and grabbing it by the handle. Yumi looked back to her teammates and stopped at a branch ready to go back for them. "We have to go back" Lana said beating the Takiyama girl to those words. Yumi nodded before a red streak rushed past her saying "See ya Yumina".

Ryu was ready for the end, ready to have the Shuriken impale him but suddenly Evo in his Genkai form landed next to him and vaporised the Giant Shuriken with an attack he learnt from his father.

"Here you go making a big entrance and stealing the spot light as usual Evo!" Ryu said stomping the ground with his foot. Suddenly Kira threw up on the dirt and Ryu and Evo looked towards him in shock. Kira's eyes had gone blood shot and the young genin continued coughing up his stomach.

"A sound attack, you focus Chakra in bells attached to your senbon which disrupt an opponents eyes and brain making them hallucinate" Evo explained smirking when he saw the clueless look in Ryu's eyes "Basically those bells make it seem as if you've spun on the spot for days".

"I'll help you!" Ryu said.

"No you get Kira back to Konoha, I'll take this guy on, I know how to use my armour now" Evo said as he took a Kunai out of his poach. The Sound Anbu threw senbon at the approaching Medical squad.

"KATON KUNAI!!" Evo yelled as he threw superheated Kunai at the Senbon intercepting them before they reached the squad. Shizune pointed towards the retreating Ryu and Kira and one of the medical Ninja's jumped after them to assist the green haired Genin. Shizune nodded at the Kuzugi prodigy as her team continued onto Genma's support team.

The Sound Anbu drew his sword as he walked towards Evo. "Sorry Genin but you can't hope to lay a finger on an Anbu like me" he said with overconfidence in his voice.

Evo smiled as he smashed the floor with his fist making it glow with a fiery aura. "I am Evo Kuzugi AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!" Evo yelled running towards the Anbu. The Kuzugi ninja smashed the Anbu's sword with his fist the sheer force of it cracking the blade. Suddenly Evo burst into flames and started flying around the Anbu at a wind like speed. Evo appeared in solid form behind the Anbu and dealt a swift kick to the man's side. The Anbu back flipped away from the young Kuzugi panting.

'Damn this Kekki Genkai is unimaginable, the sheer heat his fists are generating are making me sweat' the Anbu thought as he rolled his sleeve up revealing a silver gauntlet with holes in it.

'That weapon must be used for generating sound so I'll have to be careful when I go up against it, remember what father taught you Evo, cut out all Sound for the technique, all surroundings every pitch' Evo thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes as the Sound moved his fist in. Evo caught the fist never hearing the sound it generated or the Anbu's shocked gasp, Evo pulled his fist back as flames covered his arms melting the Anbu's gauntlet and burning his hand.

"KATON RANDEN!!" Evo yelled the sound returning to his ears as he punched the Anbu in the Shoulder hearing the sickening crack, he then kicked the Anbu's knee, then punched him in the chest hearing a few of his ribs crack. "KATON RANDEN FINISH!!" Evo yelled punching the Anbu dead in the face and sending him flying as a heap of burning ashes. Evo smiled as he returned his clothes and hair to their original state. "Tell everyone in hell that the future seventh Hokage sent you there" Evo said to the Anbu's burning ashes.

"Foolish boy!" a voice said behind Evo. Evo turned around just as a Sound Ninja thrust a sword towards him.

The Kuzugi tried to dodge the blow, he wanted to but it tore through his chest. Evo looked at the blood dripping on the floor and at the smiling Sound Shinobi.

The Shinobi pulled the sword out of the boy's chest and formed a few seals with his hands. "KAZE NO YAIBA!!" The ninja yelled as the wind blew. Multiple cuts appeared on Evo's chest, arms and legs but the Genin didn't scream, he just slowly fell on the floor his eyes wide open.

Evo laid were he was squeezing the bag of soldier pills in his hand. 'Father, mother I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations, I wish I could of continued our training, Ryu I wish I could of lived to see your dream come true, Yumi I wished I could of asked you on the date you were trying to get from me, Naruto-sensei I'm sorry I couldn't surpass you' Evo said as he struggled to open the bag of pills. 'I will defeat this man, I'll take him to hell with me' Evo poured the 15 pills down his mouth slowly chewing on them, swearing he could hear his heartbeat start to slow down. But then it got faster and faster his chest pounding and moving, Evo breathed heavily as he got off the floor Chakra leaking out of his cuts. "SOUND NINJA!!" Evo yelled with foam dripping out of his mouth. "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!" the red Kuzugi armour and scarf covered Evo's body but instead of his pupils disappearing they changed to a flaming orange colour.

Next Chapter 13: The Benefits of training!

Ryu: Time for us to put what Naruto-sensei taught us to the test!

Yumi: Just dont use the sexy jutsu

* * *

Read and review please! 


	13. Benefits of training

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

_Text: Memories_

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 13: Benefits of training

"BRING IT RUNT!!!" The sound Anbu yelled as he made a few seals with his hands. He gathered the air in his mouth before he sent an ear-piercing scream at Evo. The young ninja covered his ears in pain before he saw the anbu run at him with two clones, the left holding a spear and the right holding an axe. The Axe Bushin swung the huge weapon at Evo who jumped over the blade rolling over to the spear wielding Bushin. He blocked the blade with the armour on his wrists before applying a flaming Chakra punch the clones Chin. The Kuzugi heir then flipped in midair kicking the axe bushin in the head making it disappear in a puff of smoke. Evo landed on the ground as the Sound Anbu ran towards him with his sword drawn. The young Genin backhanded the sound ninja but gasped as his opponent turned into sand.

"A sand Bushin!" Evo said before five shuriken flew at him from the trees. Evo clapped his hands together forming a red doubled edged sword as he separated them. He grabbed the sword and deflected each one of the projectiles before turning his eyes to the tree. The Sound Ninjas face suddenly appeared on the tree that Evo was looking at, the Kuzugi showed no emotion even when the ninja flashed an insane smile at him.

"Who would of thought I'd get to fight a Kuzugi, I see Orochimaru-sama is wise to choose you as his body after Sasuke-sama" the sound ninja said as half of his body stuck out of the tree.

"What are you talking about?" Evo asked glaring daggers at the Sound Ninja.

"You won't need to worry about that Kuzugi brat because pretty soon you'll be worrying about escaping Orochimaru's possession Jutsu" Evo finally gasped as black markings started covering the Sound Ninjas body. The Anbu's skin turned a red colour and two horns' tore through his forehead protector. He laughed insanely showing his vampire like fangs as bat wings burst out of his bat, his hair then grew longer and his nails grew longer tearing through his gloves as sharp brown claws. "Orochimaru's gift to me!" He said as Evo's surprise turned into disgust.

"Some Gift, he's turned you into a freak. It seems Naruto-sensei must have been right about Orochimaru, incredibly strong, arrogant and an EVIL SNAKE BASTARD!!" Evo yelled making the Sound Ninja glare at him.

"Foolish little boy, I Joiken wont let you insult the man who saved me from loneliness!" The Ninja said as he flew over Evo.

"Saved you, WHAT A FUCKING JOKE!! Do you seriously think that Orochimaru gives a damn about you? HUH! You're nothing but a blind puppet to him, and now it's time I broke you" Evo said as his sword glowed with an orange Chakra.

"LITTLE BRAT!!" Joiken yelled as he swooped down at Evo creating fifty Kage Bushin's.

'That many clones huh, like Naruto-sensei but that's all he's got' Evo thought as he cut down any clone that tried to attack him. The real Joiken screamed at Evo sending a sound sharp sound wave. Evo jumped into the air just as the wave blew a chunk out of the spot he was standing on. Joiken slashed at Evo just barely missing his chest, the young genin then flipped in midair aiming a kick at the Cursed Ninja's head. The Batlike Joiken grabbed the boy's leg digging his claws into his Shin. Evo grunted but was brave enough not the scream as the Sound Anbu flew towards the ground and smashed him against the dirt. Evo activated his Flame barrier burning Joiken's hands. Joiken glared as he blew on his smoking hands. Evo converted his small barrier into a sphere in his hands, the Chakra began to spiral like the Rasengan and Evo smiled under his mask as he jumped off of a rock towards the cursed ninja.

* * *

"COME ON GUYS!!" Ryu yelled as he jumped from tree to tree-carrying Kira over his shoulder. "HEY IWASHI-SENPAI!!" Ryu yelled as he saw Iwashi with Konohamaru waiting on a tree branch. 

"Hey kid, how is he?" Iwashi asked referring to Kira.

"Not too good I think he should be taken to Konoha as soon as possible" Ryu said.

"Well give him to me and you go on ahead" Iwashi said and Ryu paused for a moment when he looked at Iwashi's face.

"Sure thing Senpai but let me ask you something" Ryu said his eyes shadowed by his fringe. Iwashi nodded his head and in one quick movement Ryu pulled his sword out and swung it stopping just an inch from Iwashi's neck. "What happened to the cut you got from the sound ninja?" Ryu asked and Iwashi and Konohamaru's bodies popped into smoke revealing two sound Ninja.

"I hate it when they're more perceptive than they look" The medium built Ninja that mimicked Iwashi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn it I told you I should of used the Genjutsu Organ!" the taller sound Ninja said as he threw a Kunai at Ryu, the young Genin tripped off of the branch narrowly avoiding the Kunai but the Sound ninja Organ came at him with a dagger. Ryu grunted as he put his blade up to block the blow, he succeeded but was sent falling down to the forest levels.

"Ah crap!" Ryu said as he got off the floor stiffly.

Meanwhile Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru ran from tree to tree avoiding projectiles as they jumped. Naruto threw one of his Kunai hitting a Sound Ninja in the head. Hinata landed on one of the branches that a Sound Ninja was hiding in, she struck the tree with the palm of her hand and the Sound Ninja suddenly fell out of the side of the tree. "These guys don't when to quit!" Kiba said as Sound Ninja and Anbu began to surround the group.

"They must have been waiting in hiding somewhere!" Shino said as his beetles began to fly around him.

"Akamaru, soldier pill!" Kiba said throwing a black pill into his dog's mouth. Akamaru growled as his canines grew sharper and his fur changed to a fierce red colour.

"You want a piece, come and get it then!" Naruto said as a yellow mist poured out of his body. The Sound Anbu gasped for a moment before drawing their swords, suddenly Naruto ran at an impossibly fast speed slicing one Anbu through the middle with the Yondaime's Kunai. "They compare my speed to the yellow flashes you know!" Naruto said behind one Sound Ninja and the ninja gasped in terror before Naruto slit his throat.

"Crap I can't fight with Kira injured!" Ryu said as he laid Kira by a tree. Ryu put his sword back in its sheath and pulled out his Windmill Shuriken. 'Wait I could use that technique that Naruto-sensei taught me to end this battle quickly' Ryu put his hands together and began to focus.

_"Now you've all heard that my speed is comparable with the flashes have you not" Naruto asked his students and they all nodded. "Well today I'll explain to you why, it's all because of a technique I made partly based off of one of the flashes, it's simply a matter of focusing Chakra in my muscles particularly my arms and legs so I'm capable of more speed"_

"_I didn't get any of that Sensei but if it makes me super fast then I'll do it!" Ryu said standing up and trying to focus his Chakra. _

"_Idiot!" Evo and Yumi said as a vein appeared on Ryu's forehead._

"_Take it easy kid, you've got plenty of time to master it" Naruto said patting his student on the head. "And I know you'll be able to do it, I created it in 4 years so lets see how long it'll take you with some hard work to learn…"_

"YELLOW FLASH!!" Ryu yelled as yellow Chakra mist poured out of his body. He opened his eyes and smiled as the two Ninja jumped off of the tree. Ryu moved at an impossibly fast speed just like Naruto and grabbed Organ's leg. He span him around for a moment before he threw him on the floor and also threw his Shuriken after. When Organ landed on the floor he ducked just in time to avoid the huge shuriken spinning towards him. Ryu ran up the tree still moving at a flash like speed as he dealt a kick to the bigger Sound Ninja's stomach, then he quickly removed a roll of wire from his bag and began jumping around the trees forming spider's web in the area. The large built ninja Choja landed in the web like a fly. Ryu skidded across the ground for a moment and turning to the four wires one the tree. He began forming Ninjutsu seals with his hands using the speed provided from the technique "KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" He yelled shooting four fireballs from his mouth. The flames hit the four trees that the Wire's travelled along then spread along the web towards Choja who screamed in agony.

"LITTLE BRAT!!" Choja yelled as black markings spread across his face. He broke out of the web and landed on the ground growling at an amazed Ryu. "My skin is tougher because of Orochimaru-sama's gift, but it still hurts!" Choja yelled as he smashed his fist into the dirt. Ryu still had an amazed look on his face as the Sound Ninja pulled a chunk of rock out of the ground and threw it at him. Ryu simply stepped to the side avoiding the rock as it crushed the ground, a Naruto like grin spread across his face.

"Choja you fool your as bad as Joiken, you know what the curse mark can do to us, why use it against someone like this?" Organ asked, or more like lectured as Choja took a few steps towards Ryu.

"What's wrong can't keep up with me?" Ryu asked.

"Well you know what they say the smaller they are the faster they are" Organ said smirking until Ryu ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL, IT AINT SIZE THAT MATTERS IT'S MY TECHNIQUE YOU SOUND BASTARD!!" Ryu yelled swinging the sound Ninja around like a tornado before throwing him into his large ally. "NO BODY CALLS ME SMALL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"

"That's it, this midget is toast!" Organ said as the cursed seal spread across his face.

"Naruto-sensei always said that two against one can seem cowardly and unfair, let me even it up a little" Yumi said as she landed beside Ryu.

"You could retreat like the others" Ryu proposed to the Takiyama who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't be doing our sensei justice if I just ran at left the battle to you and Evo, that and you'll need help to keep Kira away from the battle" Yumi said as she took out two Kunai with pink poaches tied to the end.

"My, my it seems the Leaf produce fine women as well!" Choja said as he licked his chops causing Yumi to shiver and shudder.

"IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICED SICKO YUMI'S A GIRL!!" Ryu roared.

"You know what they say, the younger the BETAAAGGH!!" Ryu once again moved like a flash and smashed his elbow into Choja's gut.

"You were just asking for that!" Organ said with a sigh as he removed a sword from a strap on his back. The thick blade had several hole in it like a flute. Yumi stood her ground as Organ approached her with his sword in hand while Ryu was busy running and dodging attacks from an enraged Choja.

* * *

"_Make the technique your own" _Evo remembered his sensei tell him as he thrust his hand out. But Joiken flapped his wings narrowly avoiding the sphere, which burnt through the middle of a tree. Evo formed a Kage Bushin seal in his hand. 

"KATON BUSHIN!!" He yelled and ten fire human shaped figures appeared in front of him. They grabbed what was left of the falling tree setting it on fire then throwing it at Joiken who blew the tree up with one of his sound waves. Evo and his Fire clones landed on the ground as Joiken swooped down towards them. "SPREAD OUT!!" Evo yelled at the clones and they all obeyed his orders running in separate directions. Evo back flipped as Joiken slashed at him with Kunai and sword in each hand.

* * *

Yumi jumped onto the tree as the Sound Ninja Organ quickened his pace. _"Wow quite a concoction you've made there Yumi just be careful it doesn't explode ok!" _Yumi remembered her sensei say, she threw the Kunai at the sound ninja who batted them away with the blade of his sword, however when he hit them the bags tied to the handles exploded releasing a yellow powder. Organ sniffed at the power for a while before he noticed a yellow blur whiz past him, the figure began to quicken it's pace quickly becoming a tornado as Organ watched it. The Sound Ninja cried out as some invisible force cut his chest and arms. 

"LITTLE FLATCHESTED BITCH!!" He yelled as he punched at the air. Suddenly the toxin induced Genjutsu ended and Yumi stood in front of him forming hand signs. Suddenly she disappeared as the wind started to blow. Organ looked at the ground as vines stuck out of the dirt tying around his leg. A few seconds passed and the vines of a small tree bound the ninjas arms and legs.

"No body calls me flatchested, nobody you hear!" three Yumi clones said as they appeared out of nowhere holding Ninja knives. They stabbed the blades into Organ's stomach and the Sound Ninja yelled as the Genjutsu Disappeared. He fell on the ground with drool hanging out of his mouth.

"I'll tear your girl form limb from limb!" Organ said as the cursed mark took its full affect turning his skin red as veins throbbed on his forehead and muscles.

"What in the world is going on?" Ryu asked ignoring his fight for a moment to look at the now muscled (or steroid driven) Organ.

'This must be the curse mark or seal that Naruto-sensei told us about one time' Yumi thought.

_"From what I know about it the Curse mark is driven by feelings of hate and other negative emotions, if it isn't sealed or fed then the curse mark begins to cause physical and mental pain to it's bearer and once activated it amplifies one's Chakra and once it is taken to level two it alters their appearance and overall ability but the draw back of this is that if used for two long it eats away at ones sanity even to the point of the mark causing physical damage because of an overflow in the Chakra network"_

* * *

"What's the matter, cant you keep up with me?" Evo asked the bat like creature in a mocking tone that appeared to affect Joiken a lot as foam gushed out of his mouth as he lashed out at Evo. 

"LITTLE BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU!!"

"If it affects you that bad I'll insult Orochimaru then, I've never met the man but every person I meet curses the name Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama say he's a coward whose afraid of death and I agree".

"FOOL YOU KNOW NOTHING!! YOU KNOW NOTHIIIIING!!"

Evo and Joiken both ran at each other with swords drawn clashing the blades together. Both leant forward trying to knock each other off balance but for now they seemed evenly matched as they glared at each other.

* * *

Ryu landed on the dirt panting heavily as sweat ran down his face and dripped off of his hair. 'Shit, maybe I should of followed the academy sensei's advice and stopped mouthing off all the time' Ryu thought as he kneeled down on the floor. 

_"Don't listen to anyone Ryu, your attitude makes you who you are, and you should always be true to yourself, I always mouthed and joked around but I didn't let what other people say get to me, besides with what's coming every bodies going to need someone to brighten a bad situation up"_

'All right Naruto-sensei, just like you said no doubts'. "As Naruto-sensei would say I'll kick your ass believe it!" Ryu said as he faced Choja.

"Pipsqueak!" Choja said as his skin turned red and the length of his eyes literally widened.

"Oh you're going straight to hell for that!" Ryu said his posture and smile not even affected by the sound nin's hideousness. "I'm afraid no body calls me small, no matter how strong they are, most people call me a loud mouthed idiot, but I'm a lot more perceptive then I appear, for example I assume that those bat like eyes can be good in this dark area, but what if I brighten things up a bit" Ryu said as he got a small white shaped marble from his poach. He closed his eyes as Choja ran towards him. Ryu dropped the marble shaped object on the bomb and a brilliant light shined as it cracked.

"A FLASH GRENADE!!" Choja yelled as the brilliant light obscured his vision.

"Your eyes are for seeing in dark places but if I brightened things up your basically blind" Choja opened his eyes seeing Ryu on a tree branch holding three Windmill Shuriken, two in each hand and one on his back. "TRIPLE SHADOW WINDMILL!!" Ryu yelled as he tossed the giant weapons at the Sound Nina. However none of them made contact and instead stopped in a circle formation around Choja.

"What's this?" Choja asked then gasped when the Shuriken turned into clones of Ryu. They all threw nine Shuriken each at the Sound Ninja hitting him in various places.

'Damn that brat, I cant move, he must of coated his weapons with some kind of paralysis poison' Choja thought as he slowly fell to the floor. Ryu drew his sword and jumped towards Choja.

**SLASH!**

Ryu landed on the floor, his hands shaking and the blade of his sword soaked in blood. "Damn, what would the others think if they saw me now?" Ryu wondered as he wiped a tear from his eye. The first up close kill was harder for some than others.

* * *

"Tell me what I don't understand" Evo asked glaring daggers at his opponent 

"Orochimaru-sama has a dream which he wishes to achieve, to discover all possible Jutsus, this is something that requires time, time he wont have unless he used that Jutsu"

"FOOL!!" Evo jumped away from Joiken creating a burning chain in his hand. He whipped the Sound Ninja across the face making giving him a bleeding burn mark. "A DREAM THAT'S MADE WITH THE SUFFERING OF OTHERS ISNT WORTH LIVING OR HELPING TO ACHIEVE!!" He wrapped the chain around Joiken's arm actually hearing the sound of the heat burning the ninjas skin. Joiken yelled as he pulled on the chain and tried to stab Evo but the Kuzugi ninja planted his foot on the Anbu's blade and jumped off of it landing behind the Ninja.

"RAAAAARGGH!!" Joiken yelled as he blew another sound wave at Evo hitting him in the back and sending him flying face first into a tree. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!! OROCHIMARU REACHED OUT TO ME! HE GAVE ME A PURPOSE!!" tears came to Joiken's eyes as he remembered his life before the sound village.

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!!" Organ yelled running towards Yumi as she stood her ground. The young Takiyama girl jumped onto the tree branch and formed a few signs with her hand before she once again disappeared as the wind blew. "BITCH I WON'T FALL FOR IT TWICE!!" Organ bit his arm before the vines could grab him. 

"Whoever said you'd fall for it?" crouched behind Organ with a Kunai and a devious smile on her face was Yumi.

"OH GOD ANYTHING BUT THAT JUTSU!!" Organ yelled jumping up into the air to escape the "Thousand years of death!"

"Ok then!" Organ's eyes widened as two clones of Ryu threw Yumi at him. A Spiralling sphere formed in the girl's hand as she thrust it into the ninjas chest.

"RASENGAN!!" Yumi yelled as the force of the technique blew both her and the sound ninja back. Luckily Ryu was there in time to catch her before they both hit the tree. "Ryu!" Yumi said looking up into Ryu's eyes and smiling at his grin.

"So what do you say we go and help out our team mate" Ryu said and Yumi's face grew brighter.

"Yeah!" she said as both jumped from tree to tree to assist their friend.

* * *

"I see, your just like every other person with a sad history that that snake bastard claimed he could help, but abandoned in the end" Evo said as he got off the floor brushing the dust off his armour. "Well I do know how it feels to be alone, my whole family scorned me because of my weakness and grey hair, I was considered the ending in the Kuzugi bloodline, the final Kuzugi! I grew bitter at the village, I never accepted help nor did I care about anyone, I thought that companions were just people who held you back who kept you from flying past your limit. I was wrong however; it took the lessons of a great man, one greater than Orochimaru to teach me that comrades, companions, friends, these things only make you stronger" Evo explained as he put his hands together in a seal. 'Damn my words aren't having any affect on the bastard, his stance or facial expression hasn't changed one bit, it seems I'll resort to the distraction Jutsu!' Evo thought as he focused in his mind. 

Joiken smiled as he ran towards Evo dragging his sword across the ground. "SEXY JUTSU!!" Evo yelled and in a puff of smoke a beautiful red haired woman replaced him. The Sound ninja stopped for a moment, his mouth hung open and blood dripped from his nose. 'It seems Naruto-sensei was right, this really does work well' Evo thought as he smiled in his woman form. Suddenly a Fire Bushin Ran towards Joiken skidding across the ground and kicking the ninja into the air. The other nine fire bushin ran out of their hiding places jumping into the air.

"EVO!!"

"YUMI!!"

"RYU!!"

Three of the clones kicked Joiken further into the air where another clone waited.

"NARUTO!!" He yelled drop kicking the ninja in the head. The other five remaining Bushin landed on the ninja kicking him towards the ground and yelling "RANDEN!!"

A large crater appeared on the floor when Joiken impacted with the ground. Evo's clones all disappeared and the Kuzugi armour was replaced by Evo's regular clothing. "You were a fool Joiken, but a skilled fool at that, I probably wouldn't of been able to beat either of your forms if I didn't have father and Naruto-sensei teaching me" Evo said as he turned around to run back to the village. Suddenly the boy felt an intense pain in his stomach, his eyes narrowed as he saw a Kunai blade sticking out of his stomach. "What?" he asked as he turned towards a standing but battered Joiken.

"Another gift that Orochimaru-sama gave me, a last resort move that will allow me to temporarily block out the sound that an object makes, or objects such as these!" Joiken said as he threw Kunai, dagger, needles and Shuriken at Evo. They all remained silent as they came towards Evo; he put his arms up blocking his face as the projectiles all flew into his legs, shoulders, arms and stomach. Evo panted as the Sound Ninja in front of him suddenly cried out in pain. "I'LL DESTROY ALL OF OROCHIMARU-SAMA'S ENEMIES, THAT'S THE PURPOSE HE HAS GIVEN ME!!" he yelled as he pulled his ruined sword out of the ground.

"Given a purpose!" Evo said as the ninja ran towards him stabbing the sword into his chest. 'He never chose, did he?' Evo wondered as he feel on his knees. As the Sound Ninja raised his blade up ready to finish him some of Evo's happiest memories flashed into his mind.

Next Chapter 14: A final moment

* * *


	14. Final Moments

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 14: Final Moments

Evo remembered when he Ryu and Yumi had a disagreement again, he couldn't even remember what it was about, if these were his final moments he wanted them to be happy. _"I know that it's hard to interact with each other sometimes but trust me when you're out there each other is all you will have even if your not with one another ok"_ though Naruto was dense and at times simple he always managed to give them encouraging words.

Another fun memory that Evo had was when he sparred with his father for the first time_. "Your moves are too sluggish Evo, put more speed and thought into your strikes but remember what your sensei taught you and move by your instincts as well" Ressai said as he flipped his son on the floor once more. "Your armour has its limits remember to use it against a stronger opponent"._

"_Yes father!" Evo said as he got off the floor and ran at his father again._

"_All right team, now we'll learn the Sexy No Jutsu!" Naruto said to his students._

_  
"What's Sexy Jutsu!" Ryu asked and Naruto grinned as he transformed. "TURN IT OFF OR PUT SOME FRIGGIN CLOTHES ON!!" Ryu yelled before he became flustered like he did when Yumi kissed him. _

"_NARUTO-SENSEI YOU PERVERT HOW DARE YOU TRY TEACHING US A JUTSU LIKE THAT!!!" Yumi yelled and that was the first day Evo truly laughed as Yumi had spent the whole day chasing down their sensei._

"_Well it certainly could work on people like Ebisu or Jiraiya!" Evo said as he patted his green haired teammate on the head. _

"_Itadikimasu!" The four-team mates said as they dug into a ramen meal courtesy of Iruka and Ichiraku. _

"_OK SHOW THEM TEAM, SHOW THEM OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!" Evo even remembered some of the people he talked to less like the loud "Fuzzy-brows" Rock lee and his teammates. The sports day for Konoha's genin had been great for the team as they came out the victors. _

"_Come on smile Evo, it wont hurt!" Naruto teased a once glum Evo on the day of their last mission. "Let me share a secret with you Evo, in another months time you and the others will be going to the Chunin exams" Evo's face lit up for once in a long time and showed another one of his rare yet genuine smiles._

"_Naruto, I understand that comradeship can make you stronger but what if people don't follow your Nindo?" Evo asked._

"_Well, I suppose they turn out very sad people, I mean they wouldn't have had anyone that they actually truly cared about. They would have been alone all their life, just like I would of if not for my special friends" Naruto said and that was one of the first times that Evo saw a tear in his sensei's eyes._

"_Naruto-sensei I heard that you lost one of your team mates" Evo said._

"_We never lost him, he's out there and one day some way I'm gonna help him realise that dreams aren't everything and that they aren't worth coming true if you've had to kill your friends and others to reach them"_

'That's why he gets stronger, to become Hokage and hopefully along the way free one of his friends, what does this man here fight for? A man who showed him kindness when no one did, how foolish!' Evo thought as he looked up at Joiken with pity in his eyes. "It's unbearable aint it? Being all alone!" Evo asked and Joiken twitched at his words.

"Orochimaru-sama cares!" Joiken said and began repeating the words hysterically.

Evo grunted at the words a frown crossing his face. "Foolishness, he may appear to be kind, but does a person who cares order you to kill, NO! HE WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY FROM FIGHTING, HE WOULD LET YOU CHOOSE YOUR PURPOSE!!" Evo yelled as Joiken swung his sword down. The Kuzugi ninja rolled to the side and mustered his strength to stand up. "Your foolish to be believe that Orochimaru actually gives a damn about anyone besides himself, just because they've shown you kindness doesn't necessarily mean that they actually value your existence, trying to keep you away from danger, letting you make a dream that's worth living, supporting you to achieve that worth while dream, AND ONE MORE THING THEY'RE NOT EVIL MURDERING SNAKE FREAKS!!" Evo yelled. 'Everyone I'm sorry that I wont make it back this time, I'm afraid this might be the final attack so I'll use yours Naruto-sensei' Naruto thought as he formed the spiralling sphere in his hand.

"_Hey there Evo, hey how about today we try out pranking sensei for once" _A tear rolled down Evo's eye as he remembered his teammates.

'I would of loved to Ryu, my best friend'

"Evo, how are you doing today, look I know it might be sudden but I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight"

'Yumi, I wish I could of given you my answer then, you were incredibly annoying with the crush but I think you'd be happier with Ryu, he likes you after all'

_"A person puts more effort into a fight when its for someone they love, the question is have you found people who are worth living for?"_

'Naruto-sensei it's just as you said, this guy here fights for someone whose not worth it, its too bad he couldn't see that, Sensei I wish I could have lived to hear your Hokage speech and to see you fall asleep during paper work' Evo laughed at the image of Naruto asleep on the Hokage's chair. "You think your cause is worth dying for, I HAVE PEOPLE WHO ARE WORTH LIVING FOR!!!" Evo yelled running towards Joiken.

"FOR OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!"

"CHANGE THE RECORD!! RASENGAN!!"

"GAAAAAAGGHHH!!" Joiken screamed as the technique blew him into the trees. Evo smiled as he fell on the floor.

Not even a second passed before Ryu and Yumi ran into what was left of the battlefield.

"EVO!!" Yumi yelled running to Evo's fallen form followed closely by Ryu.

"AGH Shit!" Ryu said falling on his hands and knees and punching the ground.

"Hey Yumi, Ryu what's up I thought I was supposed to be saving you two" Evo said smiling.

"Idiot we could never leave you" Yumi said as tears ran down her eyes.

"Why, WHY!!" Ryu yelled. "Why couldn't it be me? You're the strongest of the group, me I'm just the school loser, if it wasn't for Sensei's training I would of died instead of you, that's the way things are supposed to be!" Ryu said banging on the ground with his fists.

"Idiot, without Naruto-sensei none of us would be alive" Evo said.

Yumi put her ear to Evo's chest and gasped. "An irregular heartbeat oh No, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!" Yumi yelled frantically.

"Save your breath Yumina, "a shinobi must kill his emotions, even when the life of a comrade is lost, for emotions only interfere in a mission" I guess I've broken that rule cause I've never been happier" Evo said wiping one of Yumi's tears away with his index finger.

"You shouldn't cry when I've died for what Naruto-sensei believed, for what Konoha believed, fighting to protect your fellow Shinobi that's what".

"Idiot, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm proud, that we got so strong thanks to sensei, and that we're here together" Ryu said wiping away his tears and looking at his smiling team mate.

"Evo-kun" Yumi said as Evo took hold of his teammates hands. "You know, we we're so close to the Chunin exams why did this happen?"

"That's a question that has no point in being answered, I'm glad that I could go like this with you guys at my side, but I would of rather had Naruto-sensei here with us, so I could say thanks for teaching me what it meant to seek strength. You know while I was fighting I came up with a dream of my own, to surpass Naruto-sensei and become the seventh Hokage after he becomes the sixth, but I guess in the end I didn't fight hard enough, there is just one favour I'd like of you guys"

"What is it man, anything!" Ryu said.

"Please tell Naruto-sensei that no matter how bad my clan and the rest of the village react to my death, he's a good teacher and a ninja worthy of becoming Hokage, and another thing tell him that he can still save his friend, because Orochimaru hasn't taken him yet".

"Anything for your family?" Yumi asked and Evo merely chuckled to himself.

"I think you'll find my clan isn't the biggest on family passing, just make sure they get my damn funeral right ok".

"I don't see why things had to be this way" Ryu said wiping another set of tears away.

"Who knows? Who knows?" Evo said taking a few deep breaths. "My times almost up guys, there's just one more thing I've got to say to each of you, Yumi know that I will forever consider you a precious friend and that it was you and Ryu that gave me my strength" Evo turned his head to Ryu with a single tear in his eye. "Ryu, believe in yourself and work harder than ever and I know you'll achieve your dream, and maybe, and I emphasize "maybe" you'll get taller" Evo said laughing.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU KUZUGI BASTRARD, I SWEAR IF YOU WERENT DIEING I'D KICK YOUR ASS HERE AND NOW!!" Ryu yelled.

Both Evo and Yumi burst into fits of laughter at Ryu's typical reaction and pretty soon Ryu found himself laughing with them. The laughter stopped when Evo closed his eyes and his breathing ceased.

"Evo-kun!" Yumi said as tears ran began to run down her eyes. The girl was ready to scream out but suddenly!

"DAMN IT!!" Ryu yelled as tears ran down his face furiously. "SHIT! SHIT! EVOOOO!!!"

Ryu's voice and his moans of sorrow echoed throughout the forest and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he and Team 8 drew closer to the area.

Yumi wanted someone to comfort her but realised that Ryu needed someone to comfort him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and allowed him to cry into her shoulder.

Upon arrival Naruto and Hinata gasped at the sight of the dead Evo. "No impossible!" Naruto said dumbstruck. Naruto turned his gaze as he saw movement near the trees. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata please take my students home, I have unfinished business" Naruto said as he jumped towards the sounds.

Kiba was at first confused at the blonde ninjas words and Hinata was concerned for her crush. Shino however understood completely and got to work as he picked up Evo's body.

Hinata crouched beside the two remaining genin of team seven and placed comforting hands on their heads. "It's Ok, just let it out, you can cry to your hearts content but right now I think we should go, please Ryu, Yumi, Naruto and I don't want you to see what he's about to do" Hinata whispered to the two genin and after looking at the Hyuga heiress with shining eyes they nodded and began their silent journey back to Konoha as the rain and thunder started to fall.

Elsewhere a severally wounded Joiken forced himself up after taking a steroid like soldier pill. 'Damn the Kuzugi brat, hopefully Orochimaru-sama wont be two mad at me for killing the boy, better dead than causing trouble he'd probably say' Joiken thought as he leaned on a tree catching his breathe.

**_"It's too bad you're a tough bastard!"_** a demonic voice said behind the Sound Ninja. The voice was the kind that brought terror to anyone who heard it, the kind of voice that would send something worse than a chill down your spine. Joiken turned his head and gasped in terror as he met the gaze of Naruto's Kyuubi eyes. _**"It's too bad you're a tough bastard, because I think it would have been better for you if you had died from Evo's attacks, because that would have been heaven compared to what I'm going to do to you"**_ Naruto said in the Kyuubi's demonic and sadistic voice. Joiken shook in terror paralysed by fear as Naruto walked towards him flashing a set of fox like teeth.

In Konoha many of the villagers gathered to greet the returning students. All cried for the fallen Kuzugi. Hinata calmly made her way to the Hokage's office and if anyone had been there they would have heard the echo of a slap.

"I can't believe you Hokage-sama!" Hinata said wiping a tear out of her eye. "I knew that war required sacrifices but not like this. I know what you and the council did; you put genin that were believed to be the weakest in the village and sent them on a mission hoping that they would die and force others to fight harder for revenge, well Hokage-sama your plan only partly worked, the genin and the villagers will fight harder thanks to Evo's death, in fact Ryu's gone right ahead to the training ground to improve, in the pouring rain as well, and Naruto-kun, now he...oh god!" Tsunade merely sat in her seat surprised by what Hinata had done as Hinata continued to cry.

"I may have shamed the memories of the men that previously sat in this chair, but I now know that with the ninjas anger and hard work, we may eventually win this war" she said with mixed feelings of pity for Naruto and disgust with herself.

Hinata wiped a tear out of her eye as she thought of Naruto. "Naruto-kun, he's so angry that it wasn't like him, and now he's killed for revenge".

Naruto walked into the desert entrance of Konoha and rain pounding on his now flat hair. His features were emotionless, the true expression of a regular ninja, but suddenly terror crossed over his face at the realisation that not only was his student dead, but he had also killed a man out of cold blood. Naruto's right hand shook as he put it to his eyes; his hand was literally covered in blood.

_**What's the matter kid, didn't you like the taste of vengeance? **_The Fox demon asked before Naruto ran back to his apartment shaking his head as tears fell on Konoha's earth.

Next Chapter 15: Friendship and hate Part 1! The return!

* * *

Please Read and Review 


	15. The Return

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

**_Text: Kyuubi speaking_**

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 15: The Return

A week had passed since Evo's funeral and things inside the village seemingly turned back to normal. But outside preparations for war, scouting parties, patrol missions and other defensive strategies were implemented by the Hokage, Konoha's council and the Daimyo of the fire country. The many Shinobi of Konoha continued to train and life moved on for most of the Genin who were preparing for the Chunin exams.

Apart from Naruto most Jounin senseis were preparing their students for the Chunin exams. Right now Naruto only had one student to train, Ryu who seemed to have found some new resolve in his training.

Naruto would hold back with Ryu who came at him with his sword drawn. The young genin snarled at his sensei as he hacked and slashed at him with the blade. For Naruto it was easy enough, he held back in most of their training sessions and Ryu was mostly attacking him with blind anger at this point. Naruto stepped from side to side avoiding each swipe of the blade. Ryu tried punching his sensei but Naruto simply grabbed his fist and threw him over his head into a tree.

"It's not a good thing to attack an opponent with blind rage Ryu" Naruto said to his glaring student. "Evo's death hit us all, maybe you should try seeing Yumina, she needs someone besides an adult to comfort her" however his words fell upon deaf ears as Ryu ran at him again. Naruto sighed as he sidestepped dodging a heavy blow from Ryu; the Jounin poked his student in the stomach pushing him on the dirt.

"I don't understand, he was stronger than me and Yumi but he died" Ryu said punching the ground.

"I know Ryu, but with war coming you shouldn't let it get to you, think of what Evo would of wanted, he would of wanted you to get stronger and defend the village".

"Yeah but how can I do that if I reached my limit?"

"There's no such thing as that, you can get stronger and stronger and that's that, or you can get weaker and weaker, which one do you prefer?"

"Stronger and STRONGER!!" Ryu yelled dragging his sword across the ground and slashing at Naruto again.

"If you want strength then know this, there are three types of anger on the battlefield, blind rage which can make your attacks easy to read by your opponent, it will also be easier for your opponent to strengthen your anger and give him a greater advantage. The second type of anger is bestial rage, the type of anger, which drives fear into your enemy with strength and intimidation. And the third is righteous anger, the type where you are determined to achieve your opponents death, anger in your blows will give you strength and drive you to fight more ruthlessly in order to defeat your opponent for whatever reason, revenge is one example" Naruto grabbed the blade of his students sword and pulled it out of his hands, he then gathered some of his Chakra into his finger and flicked Ryu's forehead. The green haired boy was sent flying until he fell into the training grounds river. He swam to the top gasping for air.

"SENSEI HELP ME THE CURRENT'S TOO STRONG!!" Ryu yelled.

"Use the water walking technique" Naruto said casually.

Ryu struggled as he focused Chakra into both his hands and feet trying to pull himself up above the water.

Naruto meanwhile sat himself on the floor leaning against the tree stump. 'Yumi's depressed, and Ryu's blaming himself, Ten-Ten's pushing her squad for the exams and so is Lee, well for Lee that is' Naruto thought smirking to himself. 'Tsunade's becoming increasingly ruthless in her duties too, and from what I've seen Kakashi must be investigating possible spies in Konoha, he's as amazing as he was back in the day, coping with both his investigation and leading the ANBU black ops, but he hasn't got time for reading Jiraiya's books anymore that all is obvious'.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!!" Ryu yelled snapping Naruto out of his daze as he swung his sword down. The attack connected but in a puff of smoke a log replaced Naruto. Suddenly a hand burst out of the dirt grabbing Ryu's foot and dragging him under the dirt. Naruto appeared in front of the buried Ryu in a puff of smoke.

"You surprised me there Ryu, but next time you try a surprise attack don't yell the enemies name, it gives them just a little bit of time to escape the attack" Naruto said patting his student on the head. "Now, when you get out of there I'll try teaching you a new technique then if your not too tired we'll do simple exercises, push ups, squats, laps around Konoha the basic stuff like that, then after that we'll go for a healthy meal ok"

"Healthy, what do you mean by that?" Ryu asked blinking at his sensei.

"Tofu at the Tofu bar"

"Tofu, eyuck that crap, I might as well have a meal at my place"

"I recommended a diet for you to your mother, if you intend to be a match for a Jounin you'll stick to it, so it's either Tofu with me or a meal consisting of greenery, shouldn't be too bad with your hair" Naruto said smirking.

"ha ha very funny Sensei you're a regular comedian" Ryu said sarcastically.

Elsewhere Yumi lay down on her bed looking at the first and last photo that was taken of her team. "Do you really intend to spend another day inside Yumina?" Yumi's father asked from behind her bedroom door. Though the man was rich and didn't really understand war and the Shinobi way he was certainly wise beyond his years. "I don't understand what it's like to lose someone you love, but I know that if they have been taken from you, you must work hard to make sure that other people who are precious to you aren't taken, like that Kanatake boy, he's so focused on looking after you he wont be able to look after himself".

"You don't know anything" Yumi said with bitterness in her voice.

"I know that right now the boys training furiously and it's not so he can avenge Evo's death, it's so he can protect you!" the mans words hit his daughter as she put the photo back on the desk and put her street clothing on. She left both her headband and her pouch behind as she walked out of her house and onto the streets of Konoha.

Yumi walked around Konoha trying to find her two teammate and sensei, she first stopped off at Naruto's apartment, which was virtually dead when she arrived. She then stopped at Ichiraku's but the two weren't there either. 'The training ground' Yumi thought as she ran out of the restaurant.

"COME ON RYU PUSH!!!" Naruto yelled as Ryu focused on creating an even more powerful version of the Rasengan, one that focused on Ryu's abilities. "EVO COULD MAKE THE TECHNIQUE HIS OWN, CAN YOU!!!" Naruto yelled at his student over the sound of his own example of a self made Rasengan, his Rasengan Shuriken. "NOW TRY EMPLOYING AN ELEMENT INTO YOUR ATTACK, FOR EXAMPLE MY WIND ELEMENT!!" Naruto's Shuriken glowed brighter than before as he put his hand over his head. "DO IT RYU!!"

"I CAN'T!!" Ryu yelled as his Rasengan took on an orange and red flame colour. "AAAAAAGGHHH!!" Ryu cried as his glove caught fire. He quickly dipped his hand into the river cringing in pain.

Naruto sighed as he walked towards his crouching student. "I don't understand why your so focused on using a fire element, you know the only reason Evo did it was because his Kekki Genkai made it impossible for his skin to be hurt by fire" Naruto explained as he sat down beside Ryu.

"I want it to be a fire element in memory of Evo you know" Ryu said and Naruto nodded his head with both understanding and respect in mind.

"Still we can't have your hand burning off when you use the technique, so what can we do to remedy that?" Naruto wondered out load. "In a war you cant just use a technique which will tire you easily, which is what you've been doing a lot"

"I know Sensei I know but I got the job done didn't I?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah back then you did, but there are times when you cant just live in the present, you've got to look to the future and try avoiding things that might happen" Naruto said.

"Sensei I want to know, the guy who left your team, do you still consider him a friend if he might be with the enemy?" Ryu asked Naruto.

"Where'd that question come from? Hell I'll answer it, Whether they die or we just never see each other again I'll always consider my friends, my friends because, they're all I've got! They're the most important thing in the world to me and I'd gladly give my life to save even one of them, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Hideyasu, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Gaara, Temari, hell I'd even give my life for lazy Shikamaru and the smart-ass Kankuro". "Everybody I've met and seen as a friend I'm willing to give everything for, no matter how long or little I've known them"

"Are you really prepared to do that?" Naruto and Ryu turned their heads to see Yumi standing next to one of the tree stumps. "Why Naruto-sensei why is it that friendship is all you have, why is it that you cling to those things even when they might die in the end?"

"That's a pretty stupid question to be asking you know, if you have the power to protect something you protect it, I'll protect the village and everybody in it, and if I fail I'll cry for those who die, move on and get stronger so that I can stop it from happening to someone else" Naruto said as he got off the floor and walked towards Yumi.

"But I don't have any strength, I'm useless!" Yumi said hugging her shoulders.

"Then I suggest you find that strength, cause if you don't the next funeral you attend might be Ryu's or even mine, do you want to cry again?" Naruto asked his student with a serious expression on his face. "The question is simple, I'm not saying that your efforts will do anything, but you'll never know unless you make the effort".

"Please train me Sensei, I want to get stronger so I can help in the war, I don't want to be known as the spoilt Takiyama girl"

"If that's the case you've already proven that your not that girl, and your already a bit more fitter then you were when I first started training you, that's why I'll recommend you to be trained as a medical ninja" Naruto said smiling as Yumi's face lit up.

"Thank you sensei does that mean I can be trained by Tsunade-sama!" Yumi said and Naruto began laughing hysterically.

"Yeah right, you getting trained by Granny-Tsunade, sure you've got enough determination to get her to train you but now with a war coming she'll be busy with preparations not to mention the Chunin Exams, she'll probably recommend a teacher for you, I don't know that many medical ninjas apart from Ino and Hinata but let's not worry about it now, lets just get to the hospital and find a med ninja who can train you, oh and we'll also get Ryu's burnt hand treated" Naruto said pointing his thumb back to Ryu who hid his burnt hand in his pocket. As the three walked to Konoha's hospital Naruto had an edgy feeling in the back of his head as if he could sense that something was going to happen.

Almost at that exact moment at the entrance of Konoha the gate guards Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuka watched as five cloaked figures walked through the gate and stopped to look at the two Ninja. Izumo kept his hand near his Kunai pouch as his partner walked towards the group, one of which seemed to be a Childs height.

"I'd assume you're all new in Konoha" Kotetsu said to the group keeping alert for any trouble.

"These four are, though I'm not" one of them said silently and turning his head to Kotetsu. "I haven't been here in seven years" He said pulling up his hood a little to reveal a pair of strangely marked crimson eyes. Kotetsu gasped before his body froze and his pupils became dilated. The guard fell on the floor with drool hanging out of his mouth and the hooded man teleported in front of Izumo hypnotising him like he did Kotetsu.

"What now Sensei!" the smaller hooded figure asked her leader in a perky voice.

"Your job will be to gather information on the Genin, but don't fight them, I can already tell a lot from their attitudes just find out what they are like, Kanju and Tetsu will disguise themselves as Kotetsu and Izumo and keep watch so that no one will get suspicious, we have the fake permits and my eyes in case anyone suspects us of sneaking in"

"Oh but I think your mostly mistaken there, we actually came through the front door" The girl said removing her hood and revealing her short black hair and cute girly face.

"As much as I hate these things Yui you'll have to wear this if you want people convinced you're a genin" The young man said removing a blue Konoha headband from his pocket and giving it to the girl as she removed her cloak revealing boyish clothing which included a pair of blue cargo shorts, a black short sleeved shirt with braces on and a pair of black fingerless gloves. The girl Yui tied the band around her head and smiled at her hooded sensei who nodded at her. "Getsu and I will fulfil the mission".

"Ok Sensei you can count on me to do my part!" Yui said skipping off towards the town.

"That girl's far too perky and annoying for her own good!" One of the men said as he transformed into Izumo and the one beside him changed into Kotetsu.

"True but what that girl lacks in ruthlessness she more than makes up for with her "perkiness" as you call it, she leaves a good first impression and it's easy for people to like her right away, and don't forget the genin are children also, at that time they are at their most Naïve".

"Let's go!" the remaining hooded ninja said and the young leader nodded walking towards the Hokage tower.

Konoha's Hospital, following directions from the receptionist Naruto and his two Genin students walked towards a hospital room where a medic Nin would be waiting.

"I get to have my wound treated by a medic Nin, that should be awesome!" Ryu said grinning.

"Not really considering you're likely to get treated by a medic on the field" Yumi said and Ryu glared daggers at the girl.

"I don't believe this Sakura!" Naruto said shocked as he stood at the doorway looking at his former teammate. Sakura smiled at Naruto, instead of her Anbu uniform she wore a red vest with a pair of black shorts worn under her beige miniskirt, the heels on her sandals were also higher than normal, her hair was tied up in the same style it was when she was younger although this time she wore a red headband. "I don't understand, I thought you were head of the ANBU's medical Core" Naruto said raising his voice to his former teammate.

"I quit, after Evo-san died I didn't want to be part of an organisation that put our own ninja in danger like that, even if Kakashi said he was going to change how Anbu operates there are still people there who work under the council and right now I'm thinking the council could be corrupt, but I'll talk to you about that later ok" Sakura said to Naruto who nodded. "So I'm guessing you want one of your students to learn Medical Ninjutsu huh"

"Yes, allow me to introduce Yumi Takiyama and Ryu Kanatake my two remaining students" Naruto said lowering his head a little.

"I assume it's you Yumi who wants to become a medic ninja"

"Yes Sakura-Senpai" Yumi said eagerly.

"Well Yumi, I want you to know that I'm a strict teacher and there wont be brakes, once you start there's no stopping either so are you prepared to learn everything?" Sakura asked and Yumi looked to Naruto for a moment.

"Don't worry Yumi, I haven't seen her in action much but I know that she can teach you a lot about Mystical palms and more, and I trust Sakura with my life" Naruto said smiling at his student then at Sakura who smiled back hiding her blush with her hand.

"If that's the case then I'll gladly let Sakura train me!" Yumi said smiling as she took hold of Ryu's hand. "You can get in touch with my parents about times for training goodbye!" Yumi ran off literally dangling Ryu behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Ryu yelled.

"Baka isn't it obvious to you that Sakura-Senpai and Naruto-Sensei went out once, lets go and see what happens with the two from the tree outside" Yumi said with a devious smile on her face as she continued to run.

"I really don't want any thing to do with this" Ryu said sheepishly imagining the reaction that both of the Jounin would have if they caught them spying.

"Well they are full of energy!" Sakura laughed.

"Actually Yumi kind of reminded me of you when I first started teaching her" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen Naruto, I know with our past history it might not be easy for you to let me teach Yumi but know that I'll do my best with her" Sakura said.

"Jeesh people really like bringing that up don't they, at the end of the day it's Yumi's choice, besides I like our history together" Naruto said.

"I knew it!" Yumi said in triumph, she and Ryu had been watching from a tree next to Sakura's office window.

"What was that just now?" Ryu asked since he hadnt been paying much attention.

"Sakura-Senpai was once Naruto-sensei's "this"" Yumi said holding up her pinkie finger.

"Oh so those two were a couple?" Ryu said watching the awkward reunion with interest now.

"Corny but sweet, that's why I like you!" Sakura said pecking Naruto on the cheek causing him to blush furiously.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said.

"Are you turning back to the old Naruto, you haven't called me that in so long" Sakura said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Sakura, please tell me what's going on with the council" Naruto demanded of his old girl friend holding her away at arms length.

"I thought this could be a good chance for us to catch up" Sakura said.

"Sakura this isn't the time, besides we've got under age people watching" Naruto said blushing and pointing to his two students who screamed as Sakura turned to them with a scary glare on her face.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!" Yumi yelled running away from the hospital dangling Ryu behind her.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE I DIDNT GET MY HAND TREATED!!" Ryu yelled but the girl just kept on running.

"Now where were we?" Sakura asked looking seductively at Naruto.

"You were about to explain to me what you think is up with the council" Naruto said looking seriously at Sakura.

"Well I don't know this for sure but I think the council wanted you and Ten-ten's team to go on the scouting mission because they would get killed, thus the deaths of children would inspire the other ninja of Konoha to fight harder for revenge, they also wanted any data that we found from the camp and the hidden lab to be given to them, we found a few things but most of the lab had been destroyed by a massive surge of Chakra, anyway I was thinking that they were planning to use whatever experiment Orochimaru was planning against him by recreating it, as we all know Evo came and died in your students stead and all of the lab research was destroyed by the Chakra surge" Sakura explained and was surprised that Naruto was actually taking this information in. He had always been more intelligent than others thought he was and it seemed the years had given him a level of wisdom and cunning. "Oh and there was another thing they wanted me to do, they wanted me to examine the body of that Sound Ninja that killed Evo, I told them and this one guy seemed really happy about it".

"What did you find out?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

"Well apart from a few fatal wounds and bruises was the one thing that caught the councils attention, some were scared but this other guy was almost happy, the wound I told them about was the killing blow, it seems someone had crush the man's heart with a bare hand, the large hole in his chest was too big to caused by Evo's" Sakura explained and Naruto's hand shook with fear. "That man's name was Danzo".

"Danzo, I've heard that Tsunade doesn't like him, in fact I've often heard some members of the council call him a hate lover or something like that, he doesn't believe in the Pacifism that some of our council believe in" Naruto said putting a shaking hand to his chin.

"Naruto are you all right?" Sakura asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, the same as always" Naruto said grinning.

"Well if that's the case maybe we could catch up, you know get a drink or something"

"I don't know Sakura, we didn't exactly say goodbye the proper way"

"We never said goodbye as I recall I was about to dump you in favour of a career in Anbu and to my surprise you dump me first"

"I don't feel like talking about it!" Naruto said lowering his head.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter now, aren't you at least going to buy me a drink?" Sakura asked and Naruto grinned as he took out his frog shaped purse "Gama-chan".

"Ichiraku's is old how about I take you to a proper place for a proper drink" Naruto said.

"I like that, after all it is you paying" Sakura said as she placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks, the woman stood on her tip toes and laid a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss; Sakura moaned moving her hands over Naruto's chest.

'She hasn't changed, she's still a great kisser!' Naruto thought as he and Sakura leant against the wall.

_**Be careful kid, or you might end up breaking her heart like you did that Sound Ninja!**_

Suddenly an Image of the dead sound ninja appeared in Naruto's mind. "I'm sorry we shouldn't do this!" Naruto said pushing Sakura away and running off.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura said but Naruto was already as far away as he could get. He ran to his team's training ground and leant against the tree puffing and panting more out of fear then fatigue. Naruto stared at his shaking hand and for a moment he swore that it had turned into the Kyuubi's blood soaked pour before he clutched his head.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING NOW!!" Naruto yelled in anger.

_**Maybe because I felt like tormenting you, but I feel a familiar presence inside the Hokage tower a presence that reminds me of two people I've met, maybe you should check it!**_

Naruto shook his head for a moment before he walked to the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile the former Team Eight or the tracking team as it was known sat taking a break from training. Kiba was just about to bite into his sandwich until Akamaru growled. Kiba looked at his dog with concern before he sniffed at the air and growled too.

"Hey Shino do your bugs sense someone familiar?" Kiba asked the silent Shino who nodded his head. Hinata activated her Byakugan and paled at the strong Chakra flow she saw emanating from the Hokage tower.

"Wait Naruto-Kun's heading that way" Hinata said.

"I don't think Naruto understands whom he's running into" Shino said as he got off the floor.

"I hope he can hold out till we get there!" Kiba said.

At the Hokage tower inside a room that hold Konoha's forbidden Jutsu's scroll many ninja laid down on the floor unconscious.

"Damn Uchiha you sure work quick, I'm wondering when the Hokage will get back though"

"Quiet, your voice gives us away, lets just complete our part of the mission then collect Yui" the hooded man walked towards the scroll and put his hands together realising the traps put around it. He picked it up and swung it onto his shoulder. "You may want to move away from your spot" the man said drawing a sword the back of his waist. "If you don't I cant guarantee your life"

Suddenly a giant Shuriken crashed through the door, the hooded sound Ninja turned his head but it was all for nothing as the projectile cleaved through his chest cutting him in half. The Shuriken returned to Naruto who folded it then put it back in its holster. The hooded ninja jumped crashing through the window whizzed into the forest followed closely by Naruto.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled throwing a Kunai at the hooded Nin.

The Ninja turned around in mid air and formed a few quick seals with his hand. "KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" He yelled spitting a giant fireball at Naruto. Naruto activated his yellow flash technique ad formed the Dragon blast seals. Two water dragons appeared and impacted with the flames extinguishing them but the water suddenly turned into steam. "It seems I have to do what Orochimaru said after all, capture you for experimentation" Sasuke said lifting off his hood and revealing his face, his features had changed little in seven years and his hair was pretty much in the sae style it was when he was younger though longer and thicker at the back.

"COME BACK SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled taking out two black versions of the Yondaime's Kunai. "COME BACK OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AND DRAG YOU BACK!!"

"It seems you've changed somewhat, though your still a loudmouthed dope!" Sasuke said holding his Kusunagi sword ready. "I wont give up my ambition, so don't bother asking me to come back again, just DEFEND YOURSELF!!"

"SASUKE!!"

The two former friends jumped at each other withy their weapons ready for the long awaited battle between rivals had begun.

Next Chapter 16: Friendship and hate part 2! Rivalry!

* * *


	16. Rivalry

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

_**Text: Kyuubi's speech**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Rivalry

"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled forming a spiralling sphere in his hand.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke formed his respective attack the Chidori as he jumped at the blonde jounin. The two attacks bashed together sending sparks and waves of Chakra across the forest area. Suddenly both attacks exploded sending their users flying, Naruto smashed into a tree while Sasuke recovered in midair and jumped off of another.

Sasuke slashed at Naruto with his sword but the Leaf Ninja ducked under the blow then swiped at him with one of his Kunai. The blade slashed a part of Sasuke's cloak off; the Uchiha threw his cloak at Naruto throwing a few Shuriken after. Naruto slashed the cloth in half then deflected the star like knives.

The former Uchiha prodigy wore a black shirt with a metal armour guard on the right shoulder, on the back of his shirt was the symbol of the Uchiha clan, as well as simple black Shinobi sandals he also wore a pair of Black three quarter length trousers along with the peculiar knot like belt that most Sound Ninja wore.

"You haven't changed that much, your still into black" Naruto said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"The same could be said for you and your taste in orange Naruto" Sasuke smirked staying in his casual and relaxed stance.

"Some things do change and some things never change Sasuke!" Naruto smiled as he ran at Sasuke slashing at him with his two Kunai. Sasuke ducked under the blow and cut Naruto across the cheek with his Kusunagi.

"So tell me what hasn't changed, is Sakura still in love with me?" Sasuke said smiling as he jumped away from the Kyuubi container. He formed the appropriate seals in his hand and blew the grand fireball at Naruto setting most of the forest on fire. The accomplished Jounin however was ready for it as he put his hands together.

"TAJU MIZU BUSHIN!!" Naruto yelled and two hundred water clones appeared in front of the huge fireball. An explosion shook the area as Naruto effectively used his clones as a Shield for the attack. "NOW TRY THIS TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" Naruto yelled and in a pop of smoke four hundred Naruto clones surrounded Sasuke.

He merely looked at the numbers casually before he dropped into his fighting stance. The clones all jumped at Sasuke as his sword began to light up with black electricity. One by one the extended Chidori blade slashed the clones in half. But five more clones kicked him into the air.

"NARUTO THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY COMBO!!" The remaining Naruto clones yelled as they each kicked Sasuke as he slammed into the ground.

'He really has improved, lets get serious then' Sasuke thought as he got off the floor to see fifty clones coming at him with Kunai's. "Two can play at this game!" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan and forming a Kage Bushin hand sign. "TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Sasuke yelled creating four hundred clones of himself.

The Uchiha army ran at Naruto's slashing and kicking their opponents. The real Sasuke took out the most clones with his Kusunagi and Taijutsu skills, predicting the clone's movements with his Sharingan Sasuke's clones cut their opponents down before they could make a move.

"KIROI SENKO NO JUTSU!!!" Naruto yelled as an aura of yellow Chakra surrounded him. He moved at an impossible speed, which Sasuke was barely able to keep up with using his Sharingan. The Uchiha clones started popping into smoke as Naruto rushed through them slicing them with his two Kunai. Sasuke blocked one quick slash with his sword but a second one cut him across the shoulder, he was barely able to dodge a third swipe, which almost touched his neck.

'His speed, it's incredible, if I didn't have my Sharingan I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with it' Sasuke noted as he saw the yellow blur that was Naruto run towards him. "Very good Naruto, the speed reminds me a little bit of Rock Lee when he removed his weights, you like copying others don't you, like you did me in the Chunin preliminaries" Sasuke said as he ducked under one slash but suddenly Naruto slid on the grass and kicked Sasuke in the chin sending him into the air.

Naruto suddenly teleported behind Sasuke while in midair. "As I recall the first time we met Bushy Brow he kicked your ass, and you're the one who copied first" Naruto said as he was about to drop kick the Uchiha but Sasuke made a single hand sign and reappeared behind Naruto.

"Remember this SHISHI RENDEN!!" Sasuke yelled as he dropkicked Naruto in the stomach sending him smashing down onto the grass.

'Shit I thought I could finish him with that one move, his Sharingan could barely keep up with my Yellow Flash technique, I cant use it again unless I use some of the Kyuubi's chakra' Naruto thought as he struggled to get up off of the floor.

"Thinking of using the demons Chakra?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto turned around to be met by the Uchiha's foot. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him out of the forest and into the team seven training ground. "If you want to know how I knew, the expression on your face was one that said, "I'll use my last resort", but then again the only reason your so strong is because you have the Kyuubi" Sasuke said as he walked towards Naruto's fallen form.

'Oh crap, I don't understand the cuts I gave him should have been deep with the Yondaime's blade but he's still standing and from just that one cut I got on the cheek I can barely fight, did he coat his sword with some kind of poison' Naruto wondered as he got off the floor.

"This place brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?" Sasuke said looking at the training ground. "I'd say Team seven's story began here Naruto, while your story began when you discovered the Kyuubi was inside of you didn't it?"

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru had many spies in Konoha at the time, he still has spies closer than you might think".

"Well once I drag your sorry ass back I'll find them out" Naruto said as he formed a few familiar signs in his hands. Sasuke's eyes widened as a ball of electricity appeared in Naruto's hand. "RAIKIRI!!" He yelled completing the forming of the Jutsu.

Much to Naruto's surprise Sasuke started laughing hysterically. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY BASTARD!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Naruto it's just too much, its both funny and sad to see that Kakashi took an interest in actually teaching **you **something" Sasuke said patting his chest in an attempt to stop the laughter. "I wonder, did Sakura take more of an interest in you when I was gone?" Sasuke asked smirking as Naruto's eyes widened and the Raikiri disappeared.

* * *

Elsewhere Ryu was in a contest with Lee's student Kong with Ten-Ten's students and Yumi watching. Unbeknownst to the Genin Sasuke's pupil Yui was watching them from the bushes. 

'Wow Sasuke-Sensei was right about what Naruto-sans number one student could be like, he is pretty loud, but sooooo cute!!' the girl screamed inside her mind. 'But then there's that Fuzzy Brows and the other guy in the jumpsuit, it really shows off their muscles, and the brown haired students quite handsome' Yui always had a habit of rating how cute or handsome a boy was, while innocent and bubbly on the outside she was a flirt at heart.

"ALL RIGHT IF I CAN'T DO MORE PUSH UPS THEN I'LL DO TWO HUNDRED LAPS ROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!!!" Kong yelled and Ryu sighed.

"We don't have to go that far, I'm still worn out from Naruto-Sensei's training" Ryu said. "I've got a coin here, lets try a coin toss that's simple enough"

"ALL RIGHT IF I DON'T GET HEADS THEN I'LL DO TWO HUNDRED LAPS ROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!!"

"If you say so!" Ryu said throwing the coin into the air.

**Tails!**

Kong hung his head in shame as Ryu jumped into the air. "I am a man of my word and I'll do two hundred laps round Konoha" Kong said standing on his heads and rather clumsily walking.

Ryu sniggered and the other Genin looked at him as he showed them both sides of his coin.

"RYU YOU CHEATER NARUTO-SENSEI WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED!!" Yumi said punching Ryu.

"What I wanted to see whether the fuzzy brow guys actually do what they say they'd do" Ryu said throwing his hands up in protest.

"But still doing that is just cruel!" Yui said walking over to the group.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked the young girl rather nervously.

'Great it looks like someone's fallen in love at first sight' Yumi thought.

"Wow you looked taller from where I was watching earlier, but the height makes you look even cuter" Yui said smiling.

"WHAT YOU SAYING I'M SMALL LIKE A FLUFFY TEDDY BEAR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!!!" Ryu yelled thrashing about as Kira, Jona and Lana held him back.

'Well I think it's safe to say that Ryu won't be falling for her anytime soon' Yumi thought as she extended her hand to Yui. "My name's Yumina Takiyama, but you can call me Yumi" she said smiling.

"I'm Yui Ihacu" Yui said shaking Yumi's hand.

"Dude that name sucks!" Ryu said.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY NAME, MY SENSEI THOUGHT ABOUT IT!!" Yui yelled in Ryu's face.

"DON'T START BREATHING IN MY FACE AND RAISING YOUR VOICE!!" Ryu yelled.

"YOU CAN TALK YOUR RAISING YOUR VOICE RIGHT NOW!!"

"MY VOICE AINT AS LOUD AS YOURS YOU PERKY CONVERSATION INTERRUPTING SUCKY NAME GIRL!!"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY NAME, AND YOU CAN TALK ABOUT PEOPLE YOUR SHORT!!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU A MIDGET!!"

"THAT'S IT PEOPLE CAN MAKE COMMENTS ABOUT MY HEIGHT BUT NEVER CALL ME A MIGDET, CAUSE THAT'S ONE THING I'M NOT!!"

"Jeesh!!" Yumi said sitting on a stone as the other Genin just looked back and fourth between the two angered Genin. "You guys might want to take a seat because I've got a feeling this could last a little while" the other rookies nodded their heads and sat down on the ground.

"AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOUR LOOKS YUI!!!"

"I LIKE THE WAY I LOOK IT'S THE WAY A KUNOICHI SHOULD LOOK, WHAT ABOUT YOU YOU'VE GOT SCRUFFY LITTLE CARGO TROUSERS, AND YOU HAIR LOOKS LIKE HARDENED PUKE!!"

"MY HAIR, LITTLE BITCH, YOUR WEARING CARGO STYLE CLOTHES TOO!!"

"It looks like this is going to get ugly in a minute" Jona said and Kira nodded with him.

"OK THAT'S IT FOR MAKING FUN OF MY HAIR AND HEIGHT YOUR GONNA BUY ME AN ALL YOU CAN EAT MEAL AT ICHIRAKU!!"

"NO WAY, YOU'RE GOING TO BUY ME A MEAL!!"

"THEN HOW ABOUT WE FIGHT FOR IT!!" Ryu yelled removing a soldier pill from his pack and throwing it in his mouth, although it didn't heal some of the bruises he got his Chakra recovered from his training.

"Ryu I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean you still haven't completely recovered from training, we only got rid of that burn with the medicine at my house" Yumi said but sighed as Ryu simply ignored her.

"I'll use the yellow flash technique and finish this in a blink, here it goes!" Ryu said forming the appropriate hand signs and a yellow mist started to emanate from his body. Yui blinked once and immediately she was on the floor.

"What the?" she asked as Ryu suddenly appeared standing over her with a grin on his face. But Yui took note of another thing on his face a drop of sweat!

"I hope you've got a big wallet!" Ryu sniggered.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I called you bad things for no reason, and it was rude of me to just enter myself in your conversation, my sensei always does lecture me on how thoughtless I can be, I'm so sorry!" Yui said with tears trickling down her face.

A look of guilt came across Ryu's face as he knelt down to comfort the crying girl. "I'm so sorry, my sensei tells me I should be learn to deal with the fact I'm shorter than most boys my age, I am really sorry, hey maybe I can get you a meal instead, what do you say?" He asked the crying girl.

"That sounds good because I've won the bet" Yui said smiling as she head butted Ryu.

'Man either this girls head's made of diamond or she's good with gathering Chakra into her head' Ryu thought as his eyes spun around.

Yui grabbed Ryu by the collar and threw him on the ground. She then dropped kicked him in the stomach and Ryu spat a bit of blood out before he looked up in shock at a smiling Yui.

'That girl, she hits too hard to be a Genin, what team is she from? But more importantly…

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FALL FOR SUCH A PUPPY DOG ACT RYU!!!" Yumi yelled picking her teammate up by the collar.

"But she was just too innocent looking to do anything" Ryu bumbled as the enraged Yumi snarled at him.

"JUST WAIT TILL I TELL SENSEI ABOUT THIS HE WOULD NEVER FALL FOR SUCH A TRICK!!"

"Well he's never had to fight such a cute girl before" Ryu muttered under his breathe but Yui heard the comment and knelt down to kiss the green haired ninja on the cheek. Ryu blushed furiously and started stuttering.

"Well I suppose we'd better get that meal you wanted" Yumi said reaching into Ryu's pocket and taking out his wallet.

"Hey wait a minute where are you guys going, I'm practically paralysed here, hey guys don't leave me here, this is where Rock Lee and Might Guy train and I don't want those guys carrying me back" Ryu begged but the other Genin had already left. "GUYS!!"

* * *

"AS A MATTER OF FACT SAKURA AND I DATED!!" Naruto yelled running at Sasuke. Their weapons clashed and the two ninja and former friends stood leaning into their weapons trying to knock each other off balance. 

"She dated you now that is interesting, a fine love story for someone to tell, the man she loves leaves and then it's his best friend who picks her up"

"For your information she came onto me" Naruto snarled at Sasuke. The two opponents jumped away from each other both had drops of sweat running down the side of their faces.

'It seems I was right Naruto has become strong enough to keep up with me and beat the Sharingan, but there's a small difference, I haven't even begun to use my full strength' Sasuke thought as he threw three round shaped bombs at Naruto.

Naruto rolled to the side dodging the explosives as they exploded. He got off the floor just as Sasuke ran at him with his sword drawn. Naruto narrowly avoided the blade of the weapon as it scratched his shoulder. The blonde Jounin then dealt a devastating punch to Sasuke's face, surprisingly Naruto's fist went straight through.

"A mud clone!" Naruto said as Sasuke's body turned into mud. 'Old man Third's Jutsu, where did he learn that?' Naruto wondered as he slashed the clone in half. The ground beneath Naruto shook and a giant stone fist slid out of the ground smashing into Naruto and sending him into the air. "GAAGH!!" Naruto coughed then looked at the stone fist from his spot in midair. Suddenly Sasuke burst out of the fist flying towards Naruto (he hasn't got the curse mark activated) the ninja's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke formed what looked like a Rasengan in his hand yet it was a pitch-black colour.

'I don't believe this, did he copy it years ago with the Sharingan, how did he get it like that, and why can't I move?'

_**This evil Chakra, it's familiar, your friend reminds me of a certain other Uchiha I've met before!**_

'What are you rambling on about damn fox?'

**_His Sharingan, his Chakra, his Jutsu, even his looks, they're just like that Uchiha!_**

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DAMN FOX!!' Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi inside its sewer like prison in the depths of Naruto's mind.

**_A man more powerful and terrifying than even me, he could make other Tailed Demons quiver in fear!_** The Kyuubi explained as the water in front of its cage rose up taking the shape of its head.

'JUST TELL ME!!' Naruto yelled.

_**Madara Uchiha! **_The Kyuubi growled as to Naruto's surprise Sasuke appeared in front of it laying his hand down on the bubbles that had formed the Kyuubi.

"And am I supposed to know who that is?" Sasuke asked casually as the bubble like head exploded. Naruto looked in shock at Sasuke as he casually turned towards him; his body became shadowed, hidden by the darkness of the Kyuubi's prison yet Naruto could still see the red shine of the Uchiha's Sharingan. For a moment Naruto's eyes became dilated and his vision blurred, eventually his eyes closed.

Next Chapter 17: Friendship and hate part 3! Torture!

* * *


	17. Torture

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginning

Chapter 17: Torture

The next thing Naruto knew he was standing in pitch-blackness.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Don't waste your breathe Naruto I'm right here" Naruto turned around to be met by the back of Sasuke's fist. "You can't even beat me in the depths of your own mind, how pitiful" Sasuke said as he walked towards Naruto.

The Jounin flipped back onto his feet looking for his ninja pouch on his belt. 'My equipments gone' Naruto thought as Sasuke drew his Kusunagi sword. "So is this what it comes down to Sasuke, your going to play some kind of mind game?" Naruto asked his voice filled with disgust.

"I'm not like that snake freak Orochimaru, I never play games" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes for a minute then opened them to reveal the Sharingan.

Suddenly Naruto clutched his head in pain as the Uchiha looked through his memories. As far as he could remember from his childhood to now, his time before he attended Academy, his first battles with Team Seven to his leading of a new team.

"Well well well it seems you became the object of everyone's attention when I was gone" Sasuke said. "You saved nations themselves and changed people, Evo being one of them, you helped him avoid becoming like me and in the end he died for what you believed in"

"AND I'M PROUD OF HIM FOR THAT!!" Naruto yelled practically forcing the words out of his mouth.

"This isn't about him this is about your failing as a team leader, the lives of every member is in your hand and he died because you taught him Sanctimonious garbage, true the lives of team mates are precious but if you are faced with a mission that could decide the fate of the village sacrifices must be made, the Kuzugi's death wasn't necessary he could of lived and become stronger and perhaps lead the village to many victories but you taught him morals that got him killed, are you proud of yourself for that?"

Sasuke's words had actually hit Naruto; true the war could end much quicker with a Kuzugi fire master especially one with as much potential as Evo.

"He died for your beliefs, and don't say he died for the villages beliefs because that's bull, have you ever heard the Story of Konoha's white Fang, a man who abandoned a mission to save the lives of his comrades, the missions failure nearly cost the village the war and both the white Fangs comrades and the villagers hated him for that. He was so full of shame that he committed suicide"

"I'M NOT ASHAMED ONE BIT!!" Naruto yelled. "Evo fought and died for what's really important, he died for something besides his ambitions and that makes him a better person than you Sasuke, he gave his life for friendship"

"It seems you have no shame, but what about loneliness Naruto, I lost my parents but you from the beginning you didn't know what it was like to have real parents and don't start that stuff about Iruka-san because he wasn't a father, did you ever have someone to tuck you into bed, a father who acknowledged your achievements and told you to keep up the good work, I must admit my relationship with my father wasn't exactly like that but he had my blood, he was my father. But you Naruto you have no father, you were alone!"

The words that Sasuke spoke pierced Naruto like a sword, though he wasn't in pain inside Naruto was fighting back tears.

"And what about a mother, the saddest thing is that you didn't have a mother, someone to cradle you when you were crying, to bandage and kiss your bruises better, poor poor Naruto no one to comfort him, no one who cared"

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto yelled running at Sasuke and punching at a mere afterimage. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING I HAD SAKURA AND ALL MY OTHER FRIENDS, THE VILLAGE RESPECTS ME AND VALUES MY EXISTENCE AND SAKURA WAS IN LOVE WITH ME!!"

"Really how did you know that, did she ever say so, did you ever ask? No you didn't you were happy yet you ended it because you were afraid of her being endangered if the Kyuubi ever broke free, not that you ever had a chance with her, not that she ever really cared about you. Think about it Naruto you were the annoying one who got on Sakura's nerves, she hit you more times than she'd actually have a decent conversation with you, she had the biggest crush on me every girl in the village and at academy did, do you know what happened before I left the village, she tried stopping me, she said she'd stay with me and make everyday of my life a happy one, she even promised to help me kill Itachi. And then she said those three words "I love you" did she ever say that to you?"

"We, held each other, we kissed and we…"

"Don't bother I have access to most of you memories and thoughts you know, like your first time together, are you sure that she wasn't imagining me instead of you"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!!"

"That you were the replacement, she only took a real interest in you when I left right?"

"That's right she did, she started friendly flirting then on my eighteenth we actually started officially seeing each other"

"Yes the birthday that most of the Ninjas in the village attended"

"They value my existence, they all respect me"

"True but only because I'm not here, what do you think would have happened if I stayed in the village, I would of become an accomplished Jounin and they would of all respected me and probably have made me Hokage, and you would have been old Naruto the Kyuubi container who every body hated and would sooner glare at than consider as the potential new Hokage"

Naruto crouched on the floor clutching his head. "It's not true, they actually valued my existence" Naruto said the words over and over but each time he believed what Sasuke said even more.

"Kakashi teaches you a technique, Sakura decides to date you and the other ninja starts to respect you, because you were the other male of team Seven, they'll settled for second best" Sasuke said. "They called you a freak, they told you to go away, they insulted you both behind your back and in front of you, you're the one everybody hated, the only reason the third cared for you was because he wished to respect the Fourth's wish Jiraiya and Tsunade too, and then there was Iruka who took pity on you, even when you were a baby your parents didnt give a damn, they let you become a prison for the fox and nothing more, your parents disappeared after that"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY!!" Naruto yelled as tears gushed out of his eyes.

"Orochimaru knows much about your blood line, as well as other ninjas more closer to you than you think, Jiraiya, Kakashi-san, Tsunade and Iruka all knew your parents and they never said a thing did they?" Sasuke asked, his faced remained emotionless, Naruto couldn't tell whether he regretted his words or whether he gained satisfaction from this.

Naruto turned his head and breathed a sigh of relief as other ninjas of Konoha had arrived. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Pervy-sage am I glad to see you guys" Naruto said as he got off the floor rubbing his eyes.

"I don't believe you Naruto!" Kakashi said as he and the other ninjas took out one Shuriken each. Naruto's eyes widened as the volley of stars flew at him striking him in the arms, legs and even his chest.

"GAAAAAAGH!!!" Naruto yelled in pain as he struggled to stay on his feet. "I don't understand, I've accomplished so much for the village why!"

"Because you killed my parents" Iruka said as he stabbed a Kunai into Naruto's chest.

Naruto spat his blood on the floor and looked up at the ninjas gathering around him with terror in his eyes. "No it wasn't me it was Kyuubi!" Naruto groaned crawling through the crowd as they began chanting words of hate and kicking the young Jounin.

"I can't believe I ever dirtied myself with your scent!" Sakura said as he stabbed a dagger into Naruto's back.

"Kakashi-sensei please help me!" Naruto pulled on the grey haired Anbu's leg, Kakashi's eye crept over Naruto with pure disgust.

"How pathetic, I cant believe sensei wasted his life on you, he should have chosen Sasuke at least he wouldn't of turned out to be so pathetic" Kakashi said as the Lighting edge began to spark in his hand. "And I taught you one of my greatest techniques" he thrust his palm into Naruto's stomach and at that moment the scene changed to Konoha village, Naruto looked at himself knowing from his height and his clothes that Sasuke must have shifted the time to when Naruto was a Chunin at 16.

"Wasn't last time enough for you Sasuke, aren't you done with me yet?" Naruto said hoping that Sasuke would here him.

"Of course he's done with you, we're not done with you!" Naruto turned around his eyes wide in shock. The voice belonged to the Third Hokage but he was different, he was in his prime and next to him were the First and Second Hokage's.

"You claimed you'd become greater than us" The First said putting his hands together. Tree branches began to tie Naruto up, they crept round his legs, his arms and even his neck and squeezed.

"And you aren't even close to becoming stronger than us" The Second drew his sword and slashed Naruto across the shoulder, electricity passed through his body causing him to yell out in pain.

"Your dream was impossible to reach, did you really think you were capable of defending the village?" The Third asked as he formed fire seals with his hands. He blew the Fire style attack at Naruto engulfing him in flames. The Kyuubi's Chakra then started to cover Naruto's body taking the shape of a one tailed fox.

"Be gone Fox demon SUITON: SURUDAN NO JUTSU!!" The Second yelled and Naruto was swept into the air by the massive water dragon. Naruto stayed still in the air and for a moment he thought he saw a yellow blur pass by him. Suddenly numerous cuts appeared on Naruto's body before he hit the ground.

"Damn it, you think that some bogus Genjutsu will kill me?" Naruto said trying to force himself up off of the floor, he then looked up and saw the Hokage's as well as other villagers though younger than what he knew.

"You call yourself a Shinobi!" A teenage Kakashi said glaring at Naruto with both his eyes.

"Your parents would be ashamed of you right now, if they actually gave a damn in the first place" The five-year-old Jiraiya teased.

"Wasted away!" Naruto's younger students Evo, Ryu and Yumina chanted.

"It's not true you all value my existence right?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you just kill us all?" The Five-year-old Gaara asked in an emotionless voice, suddenly Gaara changed into his older more insane self. "YOU HEARD ME NARUTO KILL US ALL!!" Gaara yelled.

**_"YOU HEARD HIM LET ME OUT!!" _**The Kyuubi screamed

"I WIIILLL!!" Naruto yelled as the Kyuubi's Chakra grew fiercer and engulfed the entire village.

But the village did not burn, in fact everything returned to normal as Naruto opened his eyes. He was in midair on the training ground with Sasuke flying at him with the black Rasengan and around Naruto's body was the red Chakra of the Demon Fox shaped like three tails.

"DARK CLOUD RASENGAN!!" Sasuke yelled as he thrust the sphere into Naruto's chest. He cried in pain as the Red Chakra turned black and he was thrown into the trees, he bounced helplessly on the ground coughing up blood each time he bounced.

He lay their on the floor barely able to flinch, he must have broken his ribs and at least damaged one of his lungs because he felt it was hard to breath, the attack had ripped away a part of Naruto's shirt and had created a large ring shaped Gash on his chest, his blood flowed out onto the floor and Naruto breathed heavily making every attempt to try and lift himself on the ground but his wounds were too great and he had lost most of his determination anyway.

"Strange that I actually expected you to suck up the mind torment Naruto, it wasn't my brothers Sharingan but it was just as effective, instead of taking you to an alternate dimension it brings together all of the hidden doubts and truths in your mind, such as you wondering whether you were a replacement or not, but it is basically true the village only really focused on you when I was gone"

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! MOVE BODY MOVE!!' Naruto yelled to himself but his arm only shook.

"I had hoped you would survive it Naruto but it seems I was wrong, I leave you now to die or to reclaim your resolve, old friend!" Sasuke said as he put his cloak back on and began walking back towards the village when suddenly a Kunai landed at his feet. "Is this the best that the Hokage can send me, a tracking team?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the gathered Team Eight including Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hey for your information we're the damn best from the Rookie nine or me and Akamaru at least" Kiba said cockily as usual.

"We came here for Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with determination in her Byakugan eyes.

"The lets see if you can get past me, let us see whether time changed you as well as it did Naruto!" Sasuke said as he put his hand to his Kusunagi's handle.

"LET'S GO TEAM!!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru barked as the battle between Team Eight and Sasuke Uchiha began.

Next Chapter 18: The True Reunion!

Kakashi: Naruto is defeated but his friends continue the fight as they confront Sasuke

* * *

Please Read and review 


	18. The True reunion

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings!

Chapter 18: True Reunion

Sasuke stood on the training ground his stance was steady and left many gaps while Team Eight stood ready with determined looks in their eyes. Hinata stared the Uchiha down Byakugan meeting with Sharingan.

"OK AKAMARU LET'S GO!!" Kiba yelled as he formed a seal in his hand and transformed into a grey wolf with a Ninja's headband tied around its neck. He howled at the air and ran with Akamaru at the Uchiha who stood still not making a single movement.

"GOT YOU!!" Kiba growled as he jumped at Sasuke. The Uchiha merely stepped back avoiding the wolfs swipe, he then swept kicked Akamaru in the nose then punched Kiba in the jaw. Kiba's wolf form popped back into his natural form as he rolled across the floor.

"You haven't changed one bit, your barks the only thing that's devastating!" Sasuke said casually and emotionlessly only angering the Inuzuka member.

"Kiba begin the plan!" Shino said as numerous beetles began flying out of his sleeves and collar. They all gathered into one black blob in the sky and homed in on Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled across the ground and flipped in midair avoiding the scarabs as they flew at him, he then drew his sword and started slashing away at the black blob. The insects dropped on the floor all cleaved in half by Sasuke's pinpoint accuracy.

"A decent assault move and I assume it's obvious that you still aren't bothered by taunts, you have to be the deadliest member of squad Eight next to Kurenai!" Sasuke pointed his blade out to the trees where Kurenai had attempted to run in and slash him. She stopped just inches away from the tip of Sasuke's sword. "Impressive, you actually managed to catch me in your Genjutsu!" Sasuke said as he stabbed his blade behind him hitting the real Kurenai in the shoulder before she could catch him in her Genjutsu.

"You could have stabbed me in the chest and killed me Uchiha are you that confident or just foolish?" Kurenai asked as she clutched her shoulder.

"No I just have no intention on taking two lives today, if you want advice with names you could try the boys grandfather" Sasuke said causing Kurenai to widen her eyes in shock. "I suggest if you want to live to hold you child then you do not pursue me, there could be the slight chance that you survive the battle but not without losing your baby" Kurenai put her hand to her belly gritting her teeth before she teleported away from the battlefield.

"Hinata did you know Sensei was pregnant?" Kiba asked Hinata who nodded her head keeping her eyes fixed on Sasuke.

"We'll deal with that another time, Kiba use that technique quick" Shino ordered. Kiba and Akamaru both jump and spun in midair, there was a pop of smoke before a white black clawed paw crashed against the ground and when the smoke cleared it revealed a two headed white dog much like Akamaru but bigger and more ferocious as it slobbered on the ground and growled at Sasuke who stood not intimidated by the giant beast that towered over him.

"GARUUGA!!" The Two headed dog yelled as it spun like a drill at Sasuke.

Shino's eyes almost went wide in shock gasping as Sasuke raised his hand and stopped the drill like Taijutsu with just his bare hand and diverting it towards the old tree log.

"I don't believe it at that range you should have been torn apart" Kiba said shocked as he turned back to his normal self with a wounded Akamaru behind him.

"There!" Hinata said as she ran at Sasuke, she thrust her left hand forward trying to bash Sasuke's chest but the Uchiha side stepped avoiding the blow and swinging his sword at the young Hyuga woman who ducked under the swing and countered with her right finger. Sasuke barely avoided the blow as it brushed past his cheek. His thrust his palm forward pushing Hinata away from him then forming the appropriate seals with his hands.

"KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" He yelled spitting the grand fireball at Hinata who began spinning her arms around at an impossible speed creating a tornado like affect, which put out the flames and forced Sasuke to stab his sword into the ground.

"NOW KIBA SHINO!!" Hinata yelled and the two male members of the team nodded. Shino removed a Kunai with an explosive tag attached, he threw the Kunai at the kneeling Sasuke who jumped into the air just as the tag exploded. He then looked in front of him as both Akamaru and Kiba flew at him in their Gatsuuga drill like states. Sasuke held his sword out as the two drills impacted with the blunt end of the blade. He frowned as the force of the attack threw him back towards the ground where he landed next to an angered Hinata who was in a very familiar Hyuga style Taijutsu stance. Before Hinata could finish the technique Sasuke formed a few quick seals with his hands and slapped the palm of his hand on the Earth. Suddenly a pillar of rock burst out of the ground throwing Hinata away from the surprised Uchiha.

"It seems you really have improved, but it's still not enough to defeat me" Sasuke said.

'Uchiha is correct, Hinata can only really keep up with Sasuke when she's like this but she's no where close to truly being able to injure him even if she could complete her technique I doubt it would of done much damage apart from blocking his Chakra points' Shino thought to himself contemplating a strategy but the only one he could really think of was retreating right now.

"Damn it!" Kiba cursed kicking at the gravel.

"Your efforts are wasted you might as well retreat and let Naruto die or regain his resolve" Sasuke said sheathing his sword unaffected by the surprisingly killing glare that Hinata gave him.

"We're not leaving without Naruto!" Hinata said determined as she dropped into a Taijutsu stance.

"You truly care for Naruto don't you?" Sasuke asked the Hyuga Woman who remained silent not willing to give him an answer. Sasuke looked at Hinata Hyuga and made a mental note to himself that this was no longer the girl with the stupid crush on Naruto but genuine feelings for the Wannabe Hokage. "If so then prove it, prove that you aren't one of the villagers who hates him for existing, prove that you truly care for him and put everything you have into saving him"

"What did you do to him?" Hinata asked with concern for Naruto.

"My technique has fatally injured him to the point where he is bleeding to death, his lung is punctured and he gasps for air and not only that but the mental and spiritual trauma is enough to kill him alone, so try to save him Hinata, try to get past me" Sasuke said as he removed two Kunai from his pouch. He threw the knives at Hinata but both Kiba and Shino intercepted the projectiles with their Shuriken. All of a sudden Sasuke stopped moving and Kiba, Shino and Hinata looked at the ground beneath Sasuke's feet and smiled as they saw a small shadow line leading towards Sasuke's and the trees.

"Kage Mana No Jutsu complete" Shikamaru said stepped out of the trees with Ino, Chouji and Asuma beside him.

"It took you long enough to trap me, like I said to Kurenai I have no intention of killing anyone besides Naruto so maybe you should all leave or I'll be left with no choice but to kill you all" Sasuke said but this only deepened Shikamaru's smirk.

"Too much pride can kill a person, this is far too troublesome but then again anything involving Naruto is troublesome, I guess that's why we'd follow him if he became Hokage cause Choji and sleeping can get boring every once in a while" Shikamaru said as he crouched on the floor hunching his back. "Begin Ino-Shika-Chou formation!"

"INO!"

"SHIKA!"

"CHOU!!

The Shadow binding Sasuke started to grow bigger and start to tie itself around his legs and arms and taking the shape of a hand as it reached his neck.

Ino made a triangle shape with her hand and pointed them at Sasuke, his hand moved on it's own drawing his sword and pressing it against his neck.

Chouji's hands grew bigger to the size of a person's body and his arms stretched grabbing Sasuke.

"Ino-Shika-Chou formation complete!" Shikamaru declared as Asuma sharpened his Trench Knives.

"You go and save Naruto Hinata we'll deal with this!" Asuma said as he ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his Sharingan eyes towards the Ino-Shika-Chou trio and suddenly both Ino and Shikamaru clutched their heads in pain.

"Ino, Shikamaru!" Chouji said stretching his arms away from Sasuke to check his teammates.

"What ever you did to them it's too late Uchiha!" Asuma said as he pulled both his arms back and slashed at Sasuke. Asuma had rushed past Sasuke and now stood behind him with his Chakra extended Trench Knives stretched out. Suddenly two slit appeared on Asuma's arms and blood sprayed out of the cuts making Asuma fall to the ground panting but still with a slight smile on his face.

"You might want to try retreating from the battlefield Asuma-san at least until your child to be born is seven" Sasuke said casually sheathing his sword. "So I was right no one really does care for Naruto, if you did Hinata you'd do all it took to get past me instead of marvelling at the idiot trios techniques".

"Your wrong I do care about him!" Hinata said as she ran at Sasuke. Kiba and Chouji both decided to move using their perspective signature attacks.

"GATSUUGA!!"

"MEAT TANK!!"

The huge human boulder that was Chouji rolled across the ground pushing Sasuke back who defended by merely pressing his hand against the boulder the friction force burning it a bit before Kiba slammed into his back. Hinata took this chance and ran past Sasuke towards the forest but stopped when Kiba landed on the ground in front of her.

"Well done it seems I was wrong about one thing, but the question is does Naruto realise it yet or is his spirit truly broken?" Sasuke asked cryptically as he threw the unconscious and bruised Chouji on the ground. "And can you prove to him that he has true friends who care for him"

Hinata dropped into a Taijutsu stance but as she did four more figure's jumped in front of her. Ten-Ten, Guy, Neji and Lee!

"I thought there was a foul stench in the air, the traitors come back" Ten-Ten said with venom in each of her words.

"Sasuke Uchiha Rogue S-classed Ninja to be killed on sight for numerous crimes against the great nations, and to think that Naruto was willing to change this law when he became Hokage!" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

"If he became Hokage you mean"

"Oh no Sasuke it is our absolute faith that Naruto-kun will become Hokage!" Lee said with his eyes closed and his back relaxed.

"That's my student Lee well said!" Guy and Lee both gave each other the thumbs up as their teeth shined.

"IS this really the time for their antics?" Ten-Ten asked with a sweat drop running down the back of her head.

"Just forget it Ten-Ten!" Neji said his attention still on Sasuke.

"OK TEAM GUY SHOW HIM THE POWER THAT IS YOUTH!!" Guy yelled as he and Lee both threw their weights off crashing them into the ground around Sasuke.

Ten-Ten rolled her scroll out to its full length and in a pop of smoke numerous weapon stacks appeared in front of her. Rock Lee and Might Guy both removed a pair of Nanchaku each from their orange leg straps and begun spinning them around at impossible speeds.

"ARMOURY ASSAULT!!" Ten-Ten yelled as she threw her arms up, numerous Chakra strings connected the weapons to her fingers as with each movement of her fingers the giant Kunai's, spears, swords and Windmill Shuriken flew into the air above Sasuke.

"DOUBLE GREEN BEAST TEAM UP!!" Lee and Guy yelled together as they whizzed at Sasuke spinning their weapons around, remarkable Sasuke dodged each blow and returned them with a single punch to the Taijutsu expert's stomachs. The numerous weapons flying above rained down one Sasuke who passed his Chidori through his sword and cut each of the weapons in half. It was at that moment when Guy and Lee were down on the floor that Neji appeared out of nowhere and thrust his arm forward sending a wave of Chakra at Sasuke which bashed against him and sent him skidding across the floor until he came at a halt near the battered training log. The attack didn't appear to have damaged the Uchiha but the power of Neji's Chakra still surprised him.

"Neji you were supposed to say "Magnificent Chakra Palm!"" Guy said before he was slapped around the head by an angry Ten-Ten.

"It seems your still a genius Neji Hyuga you might even be the power fullest of the Hyuga clan" Sasuke said.

"Actually I'm not Hinata's stronger than me if she's fighting for the right cause"

Hinata nodded to her cousin as she ran into the forest and gasped once she saw the bloodied and battered Naruto who at this point was gasping for air. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as a tear ran down her eye. She kneeled down beside him and rolled him onto his back, Naruto's vision was blurred so he couldn't see who was tending to his wounds though at this point he didn't care for he would die anyway.

A green glow appeared around Hinata's hands and she cut off the rest of Naruto's shirt then pressed her palms against the gash on Naruto's chest. She gritted her teeth together putting most of her Chakra into sealing the wounds on both Naruto's lung and his chest.

"ROTATION!!" Neji yelled as he spun around on the spot batting Sasuke's shuriken away with his spiralling barrier. Lee's pupils disappeared and his skin took on a red colour as a blue aura appeared around his body.

"LIFE GATE RELEASE!!" Lee yelled as he rushed at Sasuke aiming a flurry of flaming fists at the Uchiha ninja who ducked and side stepped easily avoiding the blows.

Ten-Ten removed another scroll from her bag and rolled it out, in a pop of smoke a volley of twenty Kunai were sent flying at Sasuke who back flipped avoiding the projectiles apart from one which brushed past and cut his cheek.

Lee and Guy both attempted another assault on Sasuke, Guy stood on his hands and thrust his feet towards Sasuke who placed his hands on the Jounin's legs and jumped over the blow before Lee jumped in and smacked him across the side of the face with his Nanchaku.

Sasuke rubbed his now red cheek, 'It seems they improved more than I expected, maybe I shouldn't of wasted my Chakra on Naruto but then again he's the only one here who had a chance of seriously injuring me' Sasuke thought as he wiped the blood on his cheek.

"I think I've noticed something about Sasuke now!" Shikamaru said and both Ino and Shino listened intensively. "He seems to be holding back but the thing is I don't think he can fight us with his best because he's tired from his fight with Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke were probably both on equal footing yet he came out the victor" Shikamaru explained.

"So we might overcome him" Ino said.

"It would mostly take a lot of luck" Shino said.

"It's like I've said luck can be a very important thing in battle" The three Jounin looked up to see Kakashi standing on a tree branch with Sakura beside him. "Yo don't worry guys just leave things to me and Sakura now!" Kakashi put his hand to his band and lifted the patch off revealing his Sharingan eye. Sakura put on her gloves and jumped off of the tree.

Sasuke kicked Neji then punched Guy, he then looked up to see Sakura obscuring the view of the sun, her fist ready as she pulled it back and tried punching Sasuke. He rolled away from the blow but was surprised when the ground shook the force of Sakura's punch practically creating an earthquake as the ground cracked.

"RAIKIRI!!" Kakashi yelled as he ran at Sasuke dragging his lighting edge across the ground before he thrust his hand forward, Sasuke quickly prepared his Flapping wings Chidori and thrust it at his former teacher. Both ninja grabbed each other's wrist staring each other down as their attacks sparked inches away from their chests.

"I wondered when I would meet you here Kakashi-san!" Sasuke said.

"And I can tell by looking at you that you've surpassed me greatly"

"Then why bother fighting me!"

"Have you forgotten my most important lesson, "Those who break the rules and regulations are trash but those who abandon their comrades are even wore trash" I'm fulfilling that rule"

"You've done a good job of hiding the strain your hand is receiving from keeping my attack away and from my hand squeezing your wrist" Sasuke tightened his grip around Kakashi's wrist and the Anbu head grunted as he felt his old student bend his wrist. He immediately let go of Sasuke's hand and jumped back just barely being able to dodge Sasuke's Chidori.

"SASUKE!!" Sakura yelled drawing the Uchiha's attention away from Kakashi who grunted as he bent his wrist back in its proper place. "Turn yourself in Sasuke please, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will show mercy even if you killed the original Daimyo of the Fire country"

"So she told you what really happened to that supposed leader, they should be thanking me they now have a leader who is more qualified for the job"

"Is he under Orochimaru's employ or is he Orochimaru himself?"

"No he has a personal grudge against Orochimaru and is one of the few apart from Akatsuki, Naruto and myself who do not fear him"

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked putting her hands together as if praying. Sasuke pointed his finger towards the woods and Sakura immediately ran for them.

"I don't think so!" Sasuke said as he clapped his hands together and formed various seals with his hands, he smashed his fist against the rock and suddenly numerous mud like hands burst out of the ground grabbing the Ninjas feet. Pretty soon Herculean men covered in mud and stone like armour begun grappling with the ninjas. Ino screamed when her opponent's eye actually hung out of his socket.

"These men they have a Chakra flow but they lack a heartbeat!" Neji said and even he was shocked.

"They're dead stone Ninja!" Kakashi said glaring at the three mud zombies that faced him.

"A technique which Orochimaru taught me" Sasuke said squeezing his hands into fists. "He was willing to sacrifice his own men so that he could create the technique"

Hinata removed a few rolls of bandages from her bag and began tying it around the areas of Naruto's body that were still cut. She had managed to seal the fatal wounds but now she needed to restore Naruto's breathing rate to normal. Suddenly five Mud Zombies burst out of the ground surrounding her and Naruto. She got off the floor and drew her kunai ready to defend the fallen and dying Naruto. The zombies howled at the Leaf Ninja as they slowly begun to over power them.

When all hope was lost for the ninja Kakashi and Shikamaru smiled as sand began to run up each of the zombie's legs.

"Sabaku Sousou!"A voice spoke from the trees. Suddenly the trapped zombies were squashed as the sand covering them tightened completely crushing their bodies. Sasuke turned his head to the trees as a volley of spikes flew at him; he merely batted the projectiles with his sword and frowned when the new arrivals stepped out of the Shadows.

"I don't believe it the Kazekage himself came to back us up!" Ten-Ten said in shock.

The Sand Siblings like the original Rookie nine had changed quite a bit as well in seven years. Gaara the Kazekage now wore a brown shirt with a red armoured pad on his left shoulder, the gourd he carried on his back was noticeably bigger than the one he carried as a teenager but that still didn't affect him as he stood with his arms crossed looking at Sasuke with his dark ringed eyes, like the Uchiha he showed little emotion as he took a step towards him as the sand started to slowly fly out of his gourd. Kankuro was noticeably taller and looked more adult then when he was a teenager, he still wore the black uniform that he wore in his youth but instead carried three green scrolls on his back. Temari now wore a Sand village Headband and a black battle dress as well as her now bigger fan. At the back of the three siblings was their former Sensei Baki.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Gaara said.

"What a pain, it seems we'll always have to come in and save them at the last minute" Kankuro said as he took the scrolls off of his back and Temari did the same for her fan.

"No Kankuro Temari leave this to Kazekage-sama!" Baki said and Temari and Kankuro both blinked as Gaara nodded and slowly walked towards Sasuke.

"I never once imagined that I'd be meeting you here Gaara of the Desert or perhaps I should refer to you as the Fifth Kazekage!" Sasuke said as the curse mark began to cover the left half of his face.

"What did you do to Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara asked not intimidated as both Sasuke and Gaara stared at each other face to face.

"It's his turn for someone to pull him out of the darkness and right now it doesn't seem as if anyone can save him"

"Naruto Uzumaki is a lucky person because he has people who genuinely care for him and unlike me he realised from the beginning how lucky he was"

"But what would his supposed friends feel if they knew the truth?" Sasuke wondered and Kakashi's, Guy's and Asuma's eyes widened. "Do not be so surprised all the time Orochimaru may not have been there but as a member of Akatsuki he knows of the Kyuubi's container"

"What's he talking about?" Ino asked Shikamaru who had his hands in his thinking pose.

"Enough talk!" Gaara said as he clapped his hands together. With that single gesture the sand in Gaara's gourd flew at Sasuke.

Meanwhile Hinata had just been freed from the mud zombies grasp thanks to Gaara's sand coffin technique. She kneeled down beside Naruto again and checked his wounds over one last time, she then put her ear to his mouth and gasped for Naruto was no longer breathing.

Next Chapter 19: Hinata's love! Gaara's skill!

Kakashi: We have all met again but now it seems the fight is left in the hands of two a woman who cares for Naruto and a man who understands his pain. Pull Naruto out of the darkness Hinata and show Sasuke the might of the Kage Gaara!

* * *


	19. Hinata's Love, Gaara's Might

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 19: Hinata's love, Gaara's Might

Both Gaara and Sasuke stood alone on the old Team Seven Training ground, both stared intensively at each other while the watchers of their imminent battle stared in apprehension.

'This should be good' Kankuro thought.

Gaara clapped his hands together and Sasuke jumped into the air as sand from the ground tried grabbing him. The sand in Gaara's gourd shot out at the Uchiha who began spinning his blade around creating a whirlwind force to blow grains of sand back. Sasuke landed on the floor and ran at Gaara deflecting a volley of his sand Shuriken with his sword then jumping to the sides when the sand floating above the Kazekage's head began crashing to the floor. Gaara thrust his hand forward and the sand hanging out of his gourd took shape and hardened into a paw similar to Shakaku's, the paw struck the blade of Sasuke's Kusunagi pushing him across the ground before it snapped the blade in half and punched Sasuke in the stomach carrying him into the air above the training ground then slamming him on the ground, Gaara then formed a few seals in his hand and the sand expanded taking shape into a tidal wave, with one wave of his hand the sand wave crashed on top of Sasuke burying him but Gaara wasn't done yet he put his hands to the ground and suddenly the ground shook as the section of sand that Sasuke was buried under exploded.

"That's enough from Sasuke I see!" Kiba said.

"No it isn't finished yet" Kakashi said his eyes widening as a bruised but not crushed Sasuke climbed out of the sand, his shirt had been half torn by the attack and his left arm was bruised and bleeding yet he still stood much to the surprise of most of the ninja.

"You've improved beyond my comprehension Kazekage, you do not have an advantage in this terrain while in the sand you didn't have to waste Chakra converting dirt to sand while you waste quite a bit here, so you spread the sand in your gourd all over the place so that no matter where I step sand will grab me" Sasuke said perfectly calm and collected even with the sand running up his legs.

Hinata gasped as the lifeless Naruto merely laid where he was, his eyes closed and when Hinata would open them the light would be lost.

"No Naruto-kun!" She whelped as she tried using mystical palms on his lungs and heart trying to revive him. "Please don't die, don't die!" Hinata cried removing soldier pills from her pack and feeding them into Naruto's mouth trying to replenish his Chakra reserves but without his lungs taking in air Naruto's heart wouldn't pump so Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's chin and pulled his headband off.

"Naruto-kun come back to us please" Hinata whispered as she placed her mouth on Naruto's and began blowing air through his throat then pushing his chest.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!" Sasuke yelled biting his thumb forming the summoning signs then smacking the palm of his hand into the ground, with a puff of smoke a two headed black scaled rattle snake about the size of Akamaru and Kiba when they were fused appeared hissing at the Kazekage.

The creature swung it's tail at Gaara but he merely stood there as sand rose up from the ground like a wall protecting him from the massive rattling tail, then one of the heads lunged getting stopped again by a wall of sand. Sasuke down the spine of the creature up the head that had been crushed by the wall, he jumped over it and towards Gaara, however Gaara jumped back focusing his Chakra in the sand to create a set of spikes on Sasuke's landing zone. Sasuke formed a Kage Bushin Seal with his hands creating fifty Shadow clones in midair, he jumped off of two of them avoiding the spikes and landing right in front of Gaara, he swung his fist back and punched Gaara straight in the cheek, a crack appeared on the Kazekage's face as he skidded back across the sand from the force of the Uchiha's punch. He then looked up seeing the other head of the summon snake choking on something until it spat a huge spray of acid at the Kage, he created another sand wall but the acid burned straight through it like a knife through butter, Gaara jumped into the air but looked as Sasuke began forming fire seals in his hand.

"KATON RYUKA NO JUTSU!!" He yelled spitting a stream of fire at Gaara engulfing him. Gaara flew out of the smoke his sand armour cracking and his clothes half burnt off.

"Come on Gaara!" Kankuro said punching at the air.

"GO GAARA-KUN!!" Both Guy and Lee yelled.

"This is troublesome, I thought we had an advantage because Gaara was here, Gaara was about to crush Sasuke's legs but he summoned a snake bringing him to a level above the sand, now he's got Gaara surrounded by Shadow clones either forcing him to attack one of them or waste more of his Chakra with all of them" Shikamaru explained.

"Gaara knows which one is the real Sasuke, the one that punched him is Sasuke!" Kakashi said still watching the battle with narrowed eyes.

Hinata blew into Naruto's mouth one more time and sighed with relief as Naruto's eyes lit up and he gasped for air. But Hinata's relief soon turned to terror as Naruto began choking and vomiting a black liquid out of his mouth, he crawled on his hands and knees staining the ground and grass with this ink like water.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata placed a hand on Naruto's back but he merely pushed her away his eyes red like the Kyuubi's and the black liquid hanging and dripping out of his mouth.

"Keep away from me!" Naruto growled his voice filled with anger and disgust. Hinata's eyes widened with despair as she saw the inhuman look her crush aimed at her.

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha Ryu had just recovered from his sparring session with Yui and went to Ichiraku's to find his sensei…not there surprisingly. 

"Hey old man where's Naruto-sensei?" Ryu asked and Ichiraku was partly annoyed and partly amused that Ryu had taken to using the name Naruto usually referred to him by.

"I'm not sure, he usually comes here after training" The man said as he served Ryu his usual which also happened to be Naruto's.

"That Naruto-sensei sure is an amazing guy, he spends most of his time training me even when Yumi and me cant get into the Chunin Exams" Ryu said wiping a bit of loose noodle off his chin.

"Genin Ryu Kanatake!" An Anbu said after teleporting next to Ryu shocking him enough to make him jump out of his seat. "Genin Ryu Kanatake, you and the other Genin are ordered to be on full alert it is believed by Hokage-sama that an enemy spy is in the village" The Anbu explained. "You are also to stay clear of your team training ground under any circumstances".

"Why?" Ryu asked.

"That is classified information" The Anbu said and even though he wore a mask Ryu could tell that his face was serious.

After the Anbu teleported away Ryu paid Ichiraku and left to find Yumi and the other Rookie Genin.

'A spy in the village, wait a minute there was something up with that Ihacu girl, but what?' Ryu wondered and decided to not go and find Yumi and instead pay Iruka a visit.

* * *

"Naruto-kun it's me Hinata!" Hinata said trying to place her hands on Naruto's shoulders but the blonde haired Jounin slapped her hands away. 

"I KNOW IT'S YOU HINATA HYUUGA, IT MUST BE AN HONOUR TO BE PART OF SUCH A POWERFUL AND RICH CLAN NOT TO MENTION THE AMOUNT OF COUSINS AND UNCLES YOU'VE GOT IT'S WONDERFUL ISNT IT!!" Naruto yelled his voice almost animalistic.

"Naruto-kun why are you acting like this?" Hinata asked.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER THAT'S WHY ALL THE VILLAGE THINKS IT SO WHY DON'T I JUST AS HELL ACT LIKE ONE!!!"

"Monster but Naruto-kun your not a monster your you" Hinata said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I SAID KEEP AWAY AND DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO PUT ON EVERY SECOND OF EVERYDAY!!" Naruto yelled hysterically getting up off the floor and stepping away from Hinata. "You don't know me, the real me!" Naruto cried.

"Oh Naruto-kun please forgive me!" Hinata said crying as she pulled her arm back and slapped Naruto hard across the cheek leaving a red imprint. "Are you trying to say that the real you is the Kyuubi?" Hinata asked shocking Naruto. "I knew I knew even before we met, it was around the time you were sent to the academy"

_"How dare you Hokage-sama, you know what that child is, what he could become one day" Hiashi Hyuga said outraged at the Hokage putting Naruto Uzumaki in an academy class._

"_Is that concern for the other children or concern for you own Hiashi?" Sarutobi asked smoking his pipe undisturbed by the Hyuga's aggressive stance._

"_I have heard tales of the Kyuubi when it was a cub, it liked to chase around young girls and rape them" Hiashi said and remarkable Sarutobi burst into fits of laughter._

"_Hiashi please I don't even think Naruto knows what sex is let alone being capable of raping someone" Sarutobi said blowing the smoke out of his pipe. While all this was going on Hinata was listening on the other side of the door having snuck out of her room from curiosity. "Besides the seals that the boys father put on him prevent the Kyuubi from breaking free or establishing any kind of contact unless Naruto finds out about his connection to Kyuubi, apart from tonight any talk of the demonic foxes connection to Naruto is forbidden by law" Sarutobi's voice was firm and serious._

"_Yes but what if some idiotic parent tells there child of the true nature of Naruto Uzumaki and so that child decides to play a little torture game by telling him the truth of the night the Fourth died and in a fit of childish rage the seals break one by one and the Kyuubi takes over Uzumaki's body killing the children and probably everyone in Konoha" _

" _Now I'm sure he'll have a quick temper like his mother but not like that and my word is law here Hiashi I sincerely doubt that anyone of the parents would talk about the fox demon with their children Hiashi you're obviously got some other excuse in your mind to have summoned me to your house so why don't you just go ahead and say it"_

"_Very well, I refuse to let that Kyuubi brat have any sort of contact with my daughter or anyone else of the Hyuga line"_

"_You see Hiashi that wasn't so hard to say is it, our village is big but its not that big and Naruto's bound to meet everyone in the village at least once, I'm merely speeding up the case with Hinata and what would the other parents say if you removed Hinata from the class, they'd start spreading all sorts on how the mighty Hyuga's were afraid of little "fox brat" Naruto!" Sarutobi smirked._

"_That is not the case Hokage-sama"  
_

"_Isn't it, well how about this I forbid you from removing Hinata from Naruto's class, that is enough on the matter if you excuse me I have more paper work on my desk"_

"When my father talked about you he made you out to be some sort of monster, but when I first met you, looked at you and saw how you never gave up and put a smile on your face even when you were down I knew you were no monster" Hinata said taking a few steps forward to Naruto.

"That was an act, LOOK AT ME FOR GOD'S SAKE HINATA DO I LOOK HUMAN TO YOU!!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned red and his canines grew longer

"Your human, no matter what you look like your still Naruto, and as for it being an act I know that it was your way of getting over loneliness but then you took to it didn't you, the smiling, pranking and never giving up became you didn't they Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Because of this, because your you people respect and admire you, you have so many friends Naruto-kun"

"I HAVE NO ONE NO FATHER, NO MOTHER AND ESPECIALLY NO FRIENDS!!" Naruto fell on his hands and knees crying his eyes out.

"Naruto-kun your not alone, you have friends who care about you and are willing to give their lives for you" Hinata said crouching down in front of Naruto.

Gaara clapped his hands together attacking all of the Fifty Shadow clones at once; Sand crushed and impaled clones until the real Sasuke rolled out of the way of one sand spike and lit up his Chidori running towards the Kazekage.

"CHIDORI!!" He yelled slamming his signature move into Gaara's shoulder. The ninja widened their eyes in shock as instead of Gaara's blood Sasuke's blood dripped on the sand, he looked at Gaara cursing as instead of the real Gaara he attacked a sand clone and in the sand clones hand was a spike of diamond sand stabbed into Sasuke's belly.

"GAARA!!" Sasuke yelled as sand slammed into his back knocking him to the ground and burying him. The real Gaara rose out of the sand beside the heap that was Sasuke, a few places of his sand armour were cracked but he seemed to have suffered little damage than he did before.

"You lost the first round Sasuke Uchiha, but I don't think I'll be so lucky in the round to come" Gaara said as the ground beneath the ninjas began to shake and an inhuman roar rang beneath the sand.

Next Chapter 20: The Fight of the next generation!

Kakashi: While Hinata and Gaara do what they can to pull Naruto out of the darkness another struggle takes place between the two former friends most prized students, Ryu and Yui, show her the resolve of Konoha Ryu, honour Evo and unleash the Burning Edge!

* * *

Please read and review thank you! Next chapter as you probably figured out is going to centre around Ryu and Yui and anyone who was a fan of Evo will get to see him next chapter but it isnt a revival. And like I said before this fic will be a Hinata, Naruto and Sakura love triangle so Naruto/Sakura fans do not lose interest just yet 


	20. Fight of the next Generation

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

_Text: Past tense_

**Text: Spirit**

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 20: Fight of the new generation

While the battle between the sixth generation was going on the seventh generation was searching Konoha. Yumi had organised a few search squads from the genins, three cell teams. Although there was an odd one with Yumi considering the only teammate she had left seemed to have disappeared so she searched in a two-cell team with Yui.

"That Bastard Orochimaru how dare he try another one of his plans at this time just weeks after one of his bastard ninja kills Evo" Yumi cursed as she and Yui jumped around Konoha looking in different training grounds and buildings.

"Well everything seems to be normal" Yui said scratching her hair and Yumi nodded for everything was normal in the streets.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ninja academy Ryu had just managed to catch Iruka on his way to a class. 

"This had better be good Ryu" Iruka said.

"Well I was just wondering since you're a teacher you must know at least most of the students that attend the academy right, and you cant become a Genin unless you've completed the academy exams, so I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Yui Ihacu or just Yui who attended academy around the time I did or before" Ryu explained the situation and Iruka nodded his head.

"Well let's see, no I don't recall anyone who went by that name, we have records of all those that graduate from the different classes I could check in more detail if you'd like" Iruka said.

"No thank you Iruka-sensei, I already know all that I need to know I think it's time I confirmed it" Ryu said and ran out of the academy before Iruka could ask him anything else.

Right at that moment Yumi and Yui stopped for a little break.

"What do you normally pack?" Yui asked Yumi who removed two rice rolls wrapped in seaweed from her bag. "I've never tried that before could I have a bit?" Yumi nodded and gave the girl one of her rice rolls. Yui bit into the roll and moaned with delight, as she tasted the delicacy.

"What about you what do you take?" Yumi asked and Yui removed from her pack a plate of sushi.

"My Sensei likes for me to eat healthy stuff like fish though more recently he's been encouraging me to eat Ramen and I already love it, I just don't like the time it takes to cook"

"My sensei's the same you should see him fidget when he's waiting for Ramen at the bar" Yumi said giggling.

"Who is your sensei anyway?" Yui asked eagerly.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Yumi said proudly though she'd never say it like that if Naruto were here.

"Really the Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's cunning fox my sensei speaks so highly of him"

"Really what does he say?"

"He's determined almost to the point where he's stubborn, he has a quick temper though sensei calls that one of his qualities and he has the uncanny ability to surprise you whatever that means" Yui said. Her anti-social sensei had never really gone into a full-blown conversation about his past she would only learn little rumours from the likes of Kabuto.

"Does your sensei know my sensei?" Yumi asked.

"Well my sensei met your sensei once a long time ago" Yui said sheepishly hoping she wouldn't compromise her mission.

"Well what's his name Naruto might be able to meet him"

Suddenly Yui turned her head to the direction of the former team seven's training ground. During her training with Sasuke she learnt how to detect sudden spikes in Chakra like when a powerful technique was used. "Yumi I think I saw something move over by that alleyway there" Yui said pointing to an alley. Yumi looked at the spot curiously and decided that it wouldn't hurt to check it out. She walked in front of Yui and suddenly felt something stick onto her arm, she looked at her shoulder to see a senbon needle sticking onto her skin and all of a sudden she felt sleepy.

"It's a fast working drug that Sensei helped me make, it draws you into a temporary state of suspended animation" Yui explained and she put the blow pipe she used back in her waist bag. "I'm really sorry about this Yumi but now that Sasuke-sensei has been discovered it's imminent that someone discovers me too, hopefully all the Jounin will be too busy trying to get near Sasuke-sensei, from that sudden surge I felt I don't even think they'll be able to take a step he can be scary when he gets like that.

Yui skipped along the road until she came to the gate where the two sound Nin that were posing as the gate guards stood.

"Hi guys!" She waved happily.

"That Jack of a sensei of yours has mucked things up Yui, you'd better get going and be careful you don't know what'll happen without your sensei to protect you" The sound nin that was disguised as Kotetsu teased.

"Oh shut up Kanju I'll be getting the info I gathered to the camp so see you later" Yui said as she casually skipped out of Konoha and on a long road.

It was around that time when Ryu had warned the other genin. Ryu had managed to gather Kong, Kanbei, Kira Jona, Lana and Vila, the team of the new generation ran as fast as they could to Konoha's gate.

"Lana go and find Yumi to see if she's all right, depending on her condition either join up with us or take her to the hospital" Ryu explained surprising the Genin with his commanding voice.

'Is this really Ryu, he's always been stubborn but not determined like this' Kira thought to himself.

"Everybody be ready for anything I kept this secret from Granny Tsunade to save time and I knew she would stop us from going, I'll warn you now that you might be fighting Ninja of Jounin level but if you guys work together you might survive until the other Jounin and Chunin become aware of their presence" Ryu explained.

"But what are you going to be doing?" Jona asked.

"I'm going after Yui Ihacu, I have no idea what she's knows or what her mission was but whatever it is it's important and I'll kill her before she gets that information to that snake bastard" Ryu's eyes were filled with raging determination and seriousness.

Lana separated from the group to look for Yumi while the others landed outside the front gate where Kotetsu and Izumo were waiting.

"About time someone realised what was going on" Kotetsu said laughing.

"Yeah if this is Konoha's next generation then there isn't much to worry about" Izumo said.

"Ok guys I'm going on ahead from here" Ryu said as he jumped towards the open gate.

"I don't think so!" Kotetsu said as he jumped at Ryu.

"KONOHA DAI SENPU!!" Kong yelled suddenly appearing in front of the ninja and dealing a spinning kick to which the man blocked with his arm.

Ryu carried on running looking behind him and silently wishing his comrades good luck.

"Tetsu you moron why didn't you stop him?"

"Well from the looks of the idiot he clearly has no idea what he's getting into after all Uchiha trained Yui and she isn't all just happy skipping you know" Izumo said when suddenly in a pop of smoke his form disappeared and was replaced with a cloaked figure, the man removed the black cloak revealing his medium weight build, thick fair hair, sound Anbu armour and a sound Ninja forehead protector. "Tetsu Sound Jounin at your service they also call me the "Silent Torture"" He said bowing.

Kotetsu's form then disappeared revealing another hooded figure. The ninja removed his cloak revealing his baldhead, heavily toned build and his white sweat top with abnormally long sleeves. "Kanju it'll be a pleasure to kick your Asses, my fellow Jounin and enemies refer to me as the "Unstoppable"" The man said in an aggressive and gruff voice.

"Well Ryu left us to deal with these guys so lets make our Sensei's proud and kick some ass" Kira declared and Team Two cheered enthusiastically while Jona sighed.

Before the Genin could make their moves Kanju suddenly appeared behind Team two grinning. He pulled his huge fists back and punched Kong and Kanbei in the stomach. The two green clad boys went flying into the wall creating two man sized cracks. Jona ran for Tetsu who merely stood there calmly. Jona unrolled a ninja scroll and began swinging it around letting the paper move to the wind. With one single pop of smoke a spiked club appeared in Jona's hand, he swung it at Tetsu but suddenly the man disappeared as if he had never been there in the first place. Suddenly two slits appeared on Jona's arm and blood sprayed onto the floor.

"JONA!" Kira yelled removing a Shuriken and a Kunai from his pack. He looked around trying to find Tetsu. 'Damn his speeds just too much' he thought as he gripped the handle of his Kunai and without realising it himself shook with fear.

"I'm ok Kira, just wait till I get him back" Jona said quickly taking a roll of bandage out of his bag and tying it round his right arm, the arm he always used for weaponry. He then unrolled another scroll and suddenly a dirty and short broadsword appeared in his hand.

Vila ducked under each of the sound Jounins punches, though she appeared to be holding her own Vila had never been forced to use her real speed so quickly. She reached into her leg warmers and pulled the iron poles that she used as training weights off and threw them into the air. Each one that landed left a giant sized crater and a surprised Kanju. Vila took this chance to put two of the iron poles she still held together, she swung the metal staff around and smacked Kanju over the head, the force of the swing spun the Jounin round for a bit before he swung his head meeting Vila's eyes with his excited gaze.

"I see that Konoha women really are feisty, I hope they're all like you because I like my toys to fight back while I play with them" He said licking his chops.

Vila shivered in disgust and Kanju took this chance to grab her throat and hold her against the wall. She struggled to get free hitting Kanju's massive arm with her Bo Stave but the ninja merely laughed at her attempts.

"Let's see I could just crush your windpipe or maybe I could smash your spinal cord in, I don't know what to do after I take your virginity" Kanju sniggered.

"I DON'T THINK SO!!" Both Kong and Kanbei yelled, both had removed their leg weights and moved at incredible speed smashing their bandaged fists against the giant sound Ninja. The sheer force of the punches threw him back skidding to a halt he turned his eyes to the three green clad genin smiling as Vila gasped for air.

"I guess we have no choice guys" Vila gasped and both her male team mates nodded as they stretched their arms out in the shape of X's.

Kanju's eyes widened as Chakra began to leak out of the Taijutsu Genin and their skin took on a distinct shade of red.

"I don't believe it Lotus Style, being able to release the Chakra gates at your age is certainly impressive, tell me before I crush you who taught you such a technique?"

"OUR SENSEI ROCK LEE!!" The three Genin yelled together. "GATE OF PAIN RELEASE!! INITIATE GREEN CUB SMACKDOWN!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile Ryu pursued Yui across the woods of the fire country. "YUI!!!" He yelled having finally caught up with the bubbly Sound Genin. 

"Oh hello Ryu" She said casually and with a friendly tone that disgusted Ryu.

"Damn Bitch, you come to our village, pretend to be a friend, you hurt Yumi and now you think you have the decency to call me by my first name, WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Ryu yelled.

"I was only following orders from Sasuke-sensei from Orochimaru" She pouted not affecting by Ryu's venomous tone.

"Wait you mean you've been taught by the S ranked criminal Sasuke Uchiha?" Ryu asked remembering what Naruto had told him of his once good friend and also the warnings of the Hokage that if Genin ever faced an S ranked foe specifically the likes of Sasuke Uchiha and members of Akatsuki they were to flee immediately. 'I wonder if that applies to people who have been trained by them?'

"Yes I was trained by Sasuke Uchiha, I understand that Naruto Uzumaki trained you, I never once thought that I would get to meet someone whose been taught by the Naruto Uzumaki, both Sasuke-sensei and Orochimaru speak of him so highly, if my ability to feel Chakra presences is correct those two might be fighting right now" Yumi explained.

'Maybe I should have come with some of my team mates, well she is a little girl and incredibly bubbly how good a fighter can she be?' Ryu wondered.

There was no exchange of words or warning as Ryu suddenly ran for Yui using Chakra in his leg muscles to increase his running speed, a technique that Naruto had taught him. He pulled his arm back and tried punching Yui but the little girl was faster than Ryu thought and had dodged the punch with but a simple tilt of her head. The Green haired genin was suddenly thrown away from Yui slamming his back against a tree and landing in the dirt. Ryu looked up at Yui who was standing on one of the branches still with her bubbly look while Ryu's eyes were wide in shock. He got up off the floor brushing some of the grass off of his trousers and drawing two Kunai, he kept one in his left hand while he held the other with his mouth.

"Time to get serious KAGE BUSHIN!!" Ryu yelled creating four Shadow Clones either side of him. He and his clones jumped into the air heading straight for Yui who dropped into a defensive stance removing several Shuriken from her pack. She threw two Shuriken for each of her opponents. While three managed to block or dodge the projectiles two were impaled and disappeared in a pop of smoke. Ryu jumped off of one of the clones preparing one of his Windmill Shuriken while the two clones lunged at Yui with their knives, she jumped and kicked one of the clones in the jaw then stood on her hands and thrust her feet into the other clones stomach. The two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing Ryu falling towards Yui with his weapons in hand. He threw the Windmill Shuriken at Yui, which she promptly dodged by jumping over it; then he threw the Shuriken, which brushed past her cheek leaving a thin cut. Yui touched her cheek amazed that Ryu had managed to hit her, she then cursed herself in her mind as Ryu landed beside her on the branch. With one punch Yui was sent flying off of the branch with a bruise to go with her cut. She landed on the grass shocked that Ryu had managed to hit her full on.

"Like I said Yui Ihacu student of Sasuke Uchiha the traitor to both country and comrades it's time to get serious because I Ryu Kanatake student of Naruto Uzumaki will kill you for your deception!" Ryu's eyes no longer held the innocence that Yui had previously seen. They were instead filled with lust for blood.

A tear came to Yui's eyes as she felt pity for Ryu, she knew he was a nice guy but the strain of losing a friend and being deceived by a potential one proved too much for his mind. "Oh Ryu, I'm so sorry but I must fulfil my mission and kill anyone who forces my hand" Yui said as a mark appeared on her forehead, the mark suddenly glowed a gold colour and spread over the rest of her body. As she activated her sensei's version of the curse mark she remembered when he first gave it to her.

"Yui, out of all my students you have proved to be the strongest and the one that has attracted Orochimaru's attention, he wishes to give you a curse mark like mine but I do not wish for you to go through the mental pain that it puts people through, I want you to keep your innocence child"

"_But Sensei Orochimaru might just give it to me whatever you do"_

"_He wont, I'm giving you something I have managed to create while studying the way Orochimaru performs his Curse mark Jutsu, this is a gift not a curse and while it may not be as devastatingly powerful as Orochimaru's it wont put your through any pain if nothing else you'll feel better"_

Yui smiled as she remembered that day, the way her sensei's finger gently poked her forehead 'From that moment sensei I knew I wanted to serve you and not Orochimaru because you're far greater than him'

"Oh crap" Ryu whispered to himself as Chakra emanated from Yui's body and her normally cheerful expression turned into one of determination.

* * *

Back at Konoha's gate all eyes had turned to the three Taijutsu Genin. "INITIATE GREEN CUB SMACKDOWN!!!" They yelled and in a single second the three Genin disappeared and Kanju was sent flying into the air. 

"What the hell did they just hit Kanju?" Tetsu wondered.

"What impressive speed" Kira said in awe.

Suddenly Tetsu appeared behind him smiling sadistically as he stabbed a knife into his back. Kira gritted his teeth as his blood dripped on the floor.

"You think that's speed well you should see me when I'm not holding back" Tetsu giggled. Kira drew his Kunai and slashed at the Jounin but once again he disappeared as if by magic.

The three Taijutsu Genin were doing better than Kira and Jona however. At super speed the genin delivered devastating midair kicks and punches to the giant. When Kanju tried to clothes line Kong and Kanbei Vila caught both his arms with her legs.

"NOW!" She screamed and both Kong and Kanbei delivered their hardest punches to Kanju's face sending him flying back a bit before Vila and Kanbei teleported to the sides of Kanju and drop kicked him in the stomach, they teleported again this time punching him in the face sending him flying head first towards Konoha's hard concrete. Kanju was ready to perform a midair recovery before Kanbei appeared behind him the bandages on his guards unravelled. Kanbei wrapped his arms and legs around Kanju's back as the bandages wrapped around him. The two spun in mid air like a drill before they slammed to the ground. Kanbei jumped out of the crater that had been left and turned towards Kira and Jona. The two sighed as Kanbei mimicked Lee's winning smile.

"It was that easy for them, man we really are weaklings" Jona groaned.

"We've been trained by one of the most stubborn Kunoichi there is and one of the greatest experts in weapons, we can't let the others out shine us all the time" Kira said removing small red scroll from his belt.

"Is that…" Jona's words were interrupted as Kanbei was suddenly punched straight in the back.

"Impossible!" Kira said awestruck as Kanju stepped out of the crater, he pulled his head up clicking it back in place.

"Allow me to explain it to you my young friend, you see Kanju's Kekki Genkai gives him complete control over his bodily functions, the span of his muscles, the beating of his heart, the shape of his bones and he can even shut down the signals in his brain that allow him to feel" Tetsu explained. "I also have a Kekki Genkai but I don't feel like telling you about that just yet, though I will give you a hint, it has nothing to do with my speed" Tetsu suddenly disappeared again reappearing behind Kong and Vila. "Kaze No Yaiba!" he whispered and all of a sudden various cuts appeared on Kong and Vila's backs.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart" Kanju said holding Kanbei by his legs and hands and pulling.

Jona and Kira watched in fear as Kanbei screamed in agony and Kanju merely laughed.

"Weaklings, a bunch of kids playing pretend ninja, as if you could contend with us at your level, not that any ninja from this village could defeat us" Tetsu sniggered as he poked the back of Kong's head and surprisingly the Genin screamed and cried as if it was the greatest pain he had even been in. "My Kekki Genkai is the ability to control ones sense of pain, I can even make the breeze of the wind feel like thousands of swords tearing you apart".

Jona and Kira both suddenly fell to the floor in agony. "I don't know what you had in that scroll boy but even if you did release it this battle is already won, they call me the silent torture as a form of irony because all of my victims die screaming"

* * *

Yui rushed at Ryu punching him in the stomach, she then grabbed him by his hair and began swinging him around, once she gained enough momentum Ryu was sent flying through two trees before he rolled on the ground and crashed into a boulder. 

"That speed you travelled at when you hit that rock should of crushed you but it didn't why?" Yui asked standing on a tree branch.

Ryu forced himself up the floor smiling; surrounding his body was a thin barrier of Chakra.

"How?"

"At the exact moment I was going to hit the boulder I concentrated and formed a barrier that protected me" Ryu said.

"Your really good at this, Naruto-sama must have trained you in Chakra control very well" Yui said amazed.

"Your actually pretty good too, now it's time I got serious" Ryu said clapping his hands together and forming a fire seal. "KATON GOGAKYU NO JUTSU!!" Ryu yelled before he spat a giant fireball out of his mouth, the ball of fire flew through the forest burning the trees as it travelled towards its target.

"Pretty good but the Uchiha were better at fire techniques than any clan in Konoha" Yui said as she performed the same technique. Yui expected her technique to go straight through Ryu's but the two flames slammed together igniting an explosion that shook the forest and devoured some of the trees and plant life.

"Correction Yui, the Kuzugi are the best at fire techniques, it wasn't Naruto who taught it to me but my late team mate and friend Evo Kuzugi, if it were him fighting you he would definitely win" Ryu said smiling.

"I'm sure he would have but he's not here to fight now, still I would have enjoyed a battle with a Kuzugi clan member"

"Oh you wouldn't have enjoyed it if you were getting your ass kicked" Ryu said cockily. "Which is what would have happened YELLOW FLASH!!" Ryu yelled forming the appropriate seals and surrounding himself in the yellow mist. "NOW KAGE BUSHIN!!" Ten clones of Ryu suddenly appeared on the tree branches around Yui. Yui jumped to the floor looking at each clone trying to determine which could be the real one.

"I hope your eyes are as good as your sensei's Yui because without his eyes this might make you puke" all of the clones said as they suddenly began running in a circle around Yui at amazing speeds. The clones appeared to be nothing more than a blur as Yui stared at them amazed by the speeds they were running at.

'I'll have to burn them out' Yui thought as she began to form fire seals but suddenly one clone flew out of the blur attempting to punch Yui. The sound Genin kneed the clone in the stomach. 'One clone down, that leaves nine and the real Ryu to go' another clone tried to fly out but became impaled by one of Yui's Kunai.

"THAT'S IT!!" Yui screamed as he skin suddenly changed to a more reddish tone. Suddenly all of the clones were sent flying and disappearing in pops of smoke. "Where are you Ryu?"

"Right here!" a voice called in the distant. Yui looked behind her to see Ryu running with the Rasengan formed in his hand.

"Lets see which is better Rasengan or CHIDORI!!" Yui yelled determined as she formed the electrical technique the thousand birds in her hand. The two techniques clashed sending sparks of electricity flying around the area they fought. As Yui's hand slammed into Ryu's much to her surprise her opponent disappeared in a pop of smoke. Yui looked around her trying to find her opponent, left, right and up so she had no other place to look but down.

Ryu burst out of the ground upper cutting Yui in the jaw and sending her flying into the air. "I hope you have a happy landing Ihacu!" Ryu smirked but that quickly turned to a look of awe as Yui flipped in midair and formed the Chidori in her hand. Ryu jumped away from Yui's landing zone but much to Ryu's surprise the Chidori shot out of Yui's hand like a string being outstretched. Ryu put his best effort into dodging the Chidori blade but gasped as the blade ripped through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall. The genin yelled in pain as electricity rushed through his body.

Blood dripped and stained the grass and Ryu fell on his hands and knees. Yui landed in front of him. Two black angelic wings ripped out of Yui's back but not even this sight attracted Ryu's attention.

"Why are you crying?" Yui asked.

"I'm not crying Damn it!" Ryu snapped as tears and blood dripped onto the grass. "A Shinobi must never CRY!!" Ryu's vision started to go blurry as he glared at Yui.

"Ryu it's ok you can cry if you want" Yui said walking to Ryu to comfort him.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! DON'T TALK TO ME AS IF WE'RE FRIENDS BECAUSE YOUR NOT MY FRIEND!!" Ryu yelled.

"_Ryu, hey Ryu! Hey Shorty!"_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY EVO!!" Ryu yelled. It was a sunny day in Konoha and Naruto had left Team Seven to have a day off, Ryu, Yumi and Evo sat in Ichiraku's restaurant dining on an all you could eat buffet courtesy of Ten-Ten, Chouji and Shikamaru whom had been left in charge of the squad by Naruto who was away on a mission._

_"So Ten-Ten what are your troublesome students up too?" Shikamaru asked._

_"I decided to let Ibiki-senpai take them for a lesson in interrogation and how to cope under it" Ten-ten said trying to ignore Chouji who was eating like a pig as always._

"_What is Naruto-sensei doing on this mission anyway?" Yumi asked._

"_He's just with Ino, Genma and Anko delivering documents for a boat that the land of tea is making" Shikamaru said._

"_So the Chunin exams are getting closer are there any tips you can give us?" Ryu asked curiously._

"_Just be prepared for anything" Shikamaru said simply._

"_That's what Sensei said" The three genins moaned with sweat drops running down the back of their heads. It was a rule among Jounin sensei's that while they can train their students for the Exams they cannot tell them what they will face._

"_Let's change the subject, Evo how is your training going in your father's compound?" Ten-Ten asked._

"_Very well I see, he's teaching me a bit about our family's history such as how the first Kuzugi or the first Kuzugi to awaken his blood line limit was comparable to a god but he only respected the First Hokage and feared the founder of the Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha, now to mention all the techniques he could use that our family cant and probably never will use because of our diluted blood"_

"_Diluted blood what a load of bull" Ryu scoffed._

"_Yeah your just as good as those that started Konoha Evo-kun!" Yumi said._

"_You could become greater too" Ryu said getting off his chair._

"_Ok lets change the subject again" Ten-Ten sighed not wanting to hear another Naruto inspired rant from Ryu. "Ryu where did you get that sword from?" She asked._

"_Yeah you always keep it close at hand yet you've never used it" Evo said Ten-Ten's question had sparked both Evo's and Yumi's curiosity._

"_It belonged to my father" Ryu said his eyes to the floor. "He died during Orochimaru's first invasion on Konoha, crushed by one of the giant snakes"_

_Ten-Ten mentally cursed herself for her desire to change the subject._

"_How come you've never used it?" Evo asked._

"_Because it's basically all that I have left of him" Ryu said._

**"Why are you crying?"** A voice asked.

Ryu opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness and the one source of light was his long dead comrade Evo wearing the armour of his clan with a smile on his face.

**"Why do you cry?"** Evo asked.

"Because I'm just not strong enough, I was kidding myself I mean come on it's a student of Sasuke Uchiha she's bound to be better than me" Ryu moaned as tears ran down his face. "And I guess I'm a little bit happy that I'm probably joining you soon comrade"

**"No you don't belong here friend in this dark place, our sensei may not be from a prestigious clan known for its Jutsu and Kekki Genkai's, he may not be the smartest or have lived the best of lives but I can tell you one thing that he gave us that we can use to overcome any obstacle"**

"What's that?" Ryu asked looking up at his comrade.

**"Stubbornness and determination the need to never give up until you found a way to surpass and defeat your opponent"** Evo said.

"Evo I'm not you!"

**"Which is why my friend you need to defeat your opponent the way you always would"** Evo said offering Ryu his hand. **"Please take care of Yumi and Naruto-sensei!"**

"I will my friend!" Ryu said taking Evo's hand.

Suddenly Ryu's eyes opened and Yumi gasped as Ryu slowly got off the floor.

"Sorry Yui but it took a while for me to find out what I was good for" Ryu said smiling.

"Well if that's the case lets get to it" Yui said drawing three Shuriken and throwing them at Ryu. Instead of dodging them as he would normally he pulled the sword he carried out of his sheath batting the stars away from him.

'Thanks for the words of encouragement Evo, and Naruto-sensei you were right father would of wanted me to use the sword to protect my friends and my memories' Ryu thought as he created two Kage Bushins and stood with his blade outstretched, his eyes were closed and his two clones were waving their hands around the edge of the blade forming to Yui what looked like a smaller version of the Rasengan.

* * *

Tetsu stood over Kira ready to finish him off with a small Ninja knife. But before he could strike two Kunai's flew through the air. Tetsu quickly jumped out of the path of the knives but when he turned his head his eyes widened as hovering beside him was Yumi. 

'Wait her hand, she's gathered Chakra into it but how?' Tetsu wondered.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE SICKO!!" Yumi yelled before punching Tetsu so hard in the cheek that it sent him flying through one of the buildings of Konoha.

"Now that's one strong girl" Kanju said amazed and even the tired Kanbei agreed with him.

"Ok buddy if I were you I'd let my friend go right now" Yumi said hiding how exhausted she was with the confidence she had managed to muster.

"Oh really well in case you haven't noticed I have complete control of the pain that I feel so no matter what you do I can still tear your friend apart" Kanju said as he pulled on Kanbei's arms and legs again.

"I may not be able to reverse that but do you have control of your balance" Yumi said gathering Chakra into her fist and smashing it into the ground. The ground itself shook knocking Kanju off balance and making him loosen his grip on Kanbei just enough for hi to squeeze out of his hands. Kanbei jumped away from Kanju landing nearby Jona. A few seconds later when Kanju had recovered Lana also landed on the battlefield beside Yumi.

"Ok it's your turn guys I've almost exhausted my Chakra but don't worry I just need a few seconds and I should be able to help" Yumi said.

"Don't bother we'll be done with this guy quickly he may be able to control the amount of pain he's in but he still has to send signals to his limps in order to fight us and theirs no such thing as an immortal for that matter, so alls we have to do is aim for the central organs, the Lungs, Heart and Brain" Kira said as he unrolled the green scroll he held. "Jona, Lana we have to use the weapons that Sensei gave us right now!" Kira bit his thumb and drew a few kanji symbols on the blank scroll. Lana did the same to a pink scroll while Jona drew on a brown scroll.

"KOCHIYUSE NO JUTSU!!" They yelled together and suddenly in one puff of smoke three weapons appeared in the Genin's hands.

"Earth spear, goddess who summons the vines enthral my enemies!" Kira said swinging a green spear around, the spears blade was shaped like a rose, the numerous petals were razor sharp steel blades while at the end of the handle was a vine like chain connected to a sickle blade.

"Rock Hammer, Warrior who obliterates the land destroy anything in your path!" Jona smashed a giant hammer against the ground; the hammer was made from rock but had the Kanji symbol for immovable on the handle.

"Lighting rod, Hero who calls down justice" Lana spun a blue and gold staff, the staff was covered in golden lighting bolts and the tip glowed like a cloud would when lighting would strike.

* * *

"Your still fighting, that's amazing of you Ryu!" Yui said amazed as Ryu's clones disappeared. 

"Your damn right because I'll kick your ass and save my friends" Ryu said his eyes filled with determination again.

Ryu roared as he ran at Yui, the sound genin formed the appropriate hand signs and formed the Chidori in her hand.

"BURNING EDGE!!" Ryu yelled as he thrust the sword forward.

The attacks slammed together sending sparks flying across the forest. Yui smiled and cheered as her attack snapped the sword in half but as the Chidori cut into Ryu Yui gasped as her opponent was replaced with a log.

"Just kidding with you Yui" Yui turned around to see Ryu standing on a tree branch with the broken tip of the sword he once carried.

'What are you up to Ryu?' Yui wondered.

"One of the major rules of being a Shinobi, always keep your eyes open" Ryu smirked as he threw the blade which cut a thin wire connected to two trees.

Yui cursed as a huge tree log connected to a piece of vine flew towards her. She jumped but to her surprise two clones of Ryu grabbed her arms. The girl screamed as the log smashed her into one of the trees.

* * *

The weapon wielding Genin ran at Kanju. Kira swung his spear over his head trying to hit Kanju with the blade attached to the chain but Kanju merely caught the blade with his bear hand, he tugged the chain pulling Kira towards him. 

"I don't think so buddy!" Jona growled as he smashed his hammer into the ground creating a shock wave that knocked Kanju off balance.

"My turn!" Lana said as she pulled two ends of her staff revealing it to be a three sectional pole arm. She swung the pole tying up Kanju's legs and with one tug the gargantuan Jounin tumbled to the ground.

"NOW I'LL FINISH THIS!!" Kira yelled as he jumped onto Kanju's chest and prepared to plunge his spear into the mans heart but much to the boys shock Kanju caught the blade in between his hands. Kira cursed himself remembering that Kanju had complete control of any pain he was in and could ignore the blades ripping through his hands. "JUST DIE YOU STUPID FREAK!!" yelled Kira overcome by anger and annoyance over how the battle was going for him.

'I have to do it, I have to!' Jona thought as he ran towards Kanju with his hammer slung over his shoulder. I HAVE TO DO IT!!" Jona closed his eyes and began striking Kanju's head with the hammer. He kept on smashing doing his best ignore the sight of blood and crushed bone and flesh.

"JONA STOP HE'D DEAD NOW!" Lana cried dropping her stave and shaking the crying Jona out of his trance.

'Damn you Jona you should of let me kill him, we all know that your not cut out for killing techniques' Kira thought as the weapons disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yumi shook her head as she watched Lana comfort the distraught Jona. The Seven Genin suddenly clutched their stomachs and cried out in pain.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were either trained by the Hokage Tsunade or by the Medical ANBU Sakura Haruno!" Tetsu giggled as he walked out of the rubble of the building he had been punched into. "You see children while I can only concentrate on a certain amount of people my blood doesn't, it releases an odourless poison that causes a reaction within the victims brain causing it to send signals to the rest of the body, that signal is pain!" Tetsu smiled sadistically licking the blood off the Kunai he had stabbed into his hand.

The Sound Jounin walked over to Yumi and held her by the cheek. Though Yumi was in pain she could read Tetsu's eyes just enough to figure out that he was lusting for her.

"Go ahead and admire me sicko because if you even touch me your moment of pleasure will be traded for 10 seconds of pain courtesy of my team mate" Yumi glared grinding her teeth together.

'Amazing she seems to be at least temporarily fighting the pain, impressive in more ways than one' Tetsu smirked then said "Please that pathetic ant of a Shinobi, he has no place compared to the Sound Shinobi, Yui's most likely killed him by now or if by some fat chance of luck the rest Sasuke-sama's will finish him off"

"Sasuke Uchiha has more than one student?" Yumi asked.

"Yes and they're both twice as powerful as Yui" Tetsu smiled.

* * *

Ryu leant against the tree panting and sweating from his exhaustion. 

"Looks like I couldn't win Evo!" He said to himself imagining that his teammate was standing before him.

**"Not quite what I expected but still you did well"**

"Thanks buddy!"

**"Don't count yourself out yet get up now!"**

"I can't fight anymore, my resolve and my father's keepsake is broken, I barely have enough Chakra left for any Jutsu" Ryu moaned.

"Good for you!" A voice said above him. Ryu slowly looked up his face devoid of emotion or surprise as two more boys about his age stood above him.

One had skin that had been painted grey, he wore a sleeveless top with a hood that covered his face, and strapped to his back were a pair of curved swords with a wooden handle, he wore a pair of black shorts with grey sandals.

The other Genin wore a grey shirt with black fingerless gloves; on his belt was the usual ninja pouch, across his tanned face was a brutal scar, he had a band tied around his left arm with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on it. His face had a small smirk on it, not one of arrogance but one of confidence not too unlike the one that Sasuke used to have.

"Tomura Ihacu!" The hooded one said.

"Chita Ihacu!" The other said.

"Dude cheater or what ever your name is, that name sucks!" Ryu laughed ignoring a Kunai that flew into the tree cutting his shoulder.

The two genin were surprised and slightly annoyed by Ryu's amusement even in the face of his deadly situation.

"Is this guy mad?" Tomura asked out load.

"He isn't mad, he's strong!" The two boys looked in surprise to see Yui standing over Ryu her gift mark deactivated. "One day he may be stronger than you Chita or maybe even stronger than both our teachers" She said her voice filled with a sense of admiration for the young genin.

"If that's the case then I'll kill him here" Tomura growled drawing one of his swords.

"I don't think so bub!" Ryu whispered removing a bag of soldier's pills from his belt.

"Idiot you think you can kill us with just a few pills, you've run out of tools and you've exhausted your Chakra" Chita explained scoffing at Ryu's bravery.

Ryu gulped down ten of the brown soldier pills his skin taking on an almost red shine before Chakra started leaking from the cuts he had received.

"My name is Ryu Kanatake, I have rarely left the safety of the village but when I have I have seen great things, I've seen one man change three people who he had only met three times, I saw the good that one man had created, I've seen three children defy a god, and more importantly I've seen one child the loser of his clan overcome overwhelming odds and sacrificing himself for a just cause" Ryu said as tears fell down his face. "One man Naruto Uzumaki future sixth Hokage, three children Ryu, Yumi and Evo eternal friends, and the loser of his clan Evo Kuzugi whose just cause will live on even in DEATH!!" Ryu roared, he gritted his teeth together and jumped into the air swinging off a branch and grabbed the small shard that he had thrown into one of the trees.

"Fool I'll enjoy killing you" Tomura said.

"Be careful Tomura his eyes they're filled with a resolve like our Sensei's" Chita said looking at the panting Ryu curiously.

"**Go for it buddy!" **For a moment Ryu could've sworn that he heard Evo's voice as he held the piece of metal with his teeth and began forming tiger seals. Suddenly an orb of red and orange Chakra appeared in Ryu's hand.

'That attack is like the Chidori but it uses fire seals' Chita thought as Tomura jumped off of the branch and onto the branch that Ryu stood on.

"IDIOT YOU THINK THAT JUTSU WILL STOP ME!!" Tomura yelled.

**"Go for it!"**

Ryu fell on his knees as the fire started to burn his hand he then started focusing any Chakra he had left to protect his hand from the flames. "I can't do it Evo I'm sorry!" He whispered.

**"Come on you remember what Ibiki said, ignore the pain no matter what"**

_Team Seven had no missions that day so Naruto decided to lure them into Ibiki's office for a lecture on coping with torture, it was more of a way of Ibiki making the weak Genin's throw themselves out plus he did sort of owe Naruto for a mission that ended in failure but with Naruto saving most of his ninja teams lives including Ibiki plus Ibiki always did respect Naruto so he'd teach his students a thing or too._

'_If any of them are like him they'll most likely have no idea what I'm trying to do' Ibiki thought as the three Genin lined up._

"_Hey I thought Sensei was taking us out for Ramen" Ryu said and his two team mates sighed since they had already figured out what was going on._

'_That one might be a tough nut to crack like that interesting guy was' Ibiki grinned as he put all the candles in the room out except for one, since Ibiki was an expert in interrogation he would often work in a dark environment, a psychological trick to make the prisoner feel isolated or without hope._

"_I see our quality in Shinobi is dwindling nowadays" Ibiki said pacing around the Genin. Ryu still seemed a little bit clueless while Yumi was sweating a little and squeezing Evo's hand. Evo himself was actually thankful that the darkness hid his blush and sweat._

"_I'm hungry!" Ryu moaned._

"_Then here have a bite to eat" Ibiki said placing a plate filled with biscuits on the table. Ryu drooled while sweat drops ran down the back of his teammates heads. "But there is a price you have to pay of course" Ibiki smirked as he delivered the punch line, "You must tell me any secret that your team mates have shared with you"_

_Ryu opened his mouth to speak but then remembered something_

_"**Ryu if you tell anyone about my little hobby I promise you I will make your life miserable"**_ Evo had said to him with fire in his eyes.

"No way am I saying anything to you" Ryu said crossing his arms.

"Are you sure, just one little secret in exchange for a sweet Oreo cookie, the cream in the centre has extra icing in to guarantee a magnificent taste and the biscuits have little chips of chocolate on them" Ibiki said slowly trying to tempt the young genin and it seemed to work a little as droll hung out of Ryu's mouth.

_"_**_Those who abandon their comrades are even worse trash"_ **He heard Naruto's voice in his head then wiped the flem off his mouth.

_"No!" Ryu said._

_Ibiki smirked as he removed his headband revealing his scarred and punctured scalp._

_"OH MY GOD!!" Naruto chuckled to himself as he heard Ryu's cry of amazement and terror. He was leaning against the door of Ibiki's Interrogation room or "Office" as most of the Shinobi called it._

_"As you see I have endured countless forms of torture in order to keep the secrets of my village safe just as you must endure countless forms as you receive promotions and more dangerous ranked missions" Ibiki explained to the Genin, Ryu was still staring in amazement at the scars on Ibiki's head while Yumi was holding most of her breakfast in and Evo merely sat taking in most of what was being said. "On missions their may be times when you are tortured both physically and mentally, tempted with power, wealth and pleasure but you must never forget you are Shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves if you are tempted with your even most hidden desires ignore it for the sake of the village, if you are pressured psychologically ignore it for the sake of the village and if you are tortured with unimaginable pain ignore it for the sake of the village!"_

"**Ignore it for the sake of the village!"**

"Ignore it for the sake of the village" Yumi whispered, Kira and Kong heard this and forced themselves off the floor gritting their teeth together ignoring the pain that Tetsu put them in.

"Ignore it for the sake of the village" Ryu whispered opening his eyes to look at Tomura who stood ready to face him with his swords in hand.

Ryu growled as he put more fire and Chakra into his technique creating a small Rasengan of pure fire that fit into the palm of his hand.

Kong and Kira began focusing Chakra into Yumi's hand and rotating it to create a Spiralling sphere.

"The Yondaime's technique, impressive but wasted!" Tetsu glared pointing his finger at the three genin.

The two Shinobi and Kunoichi merely growled, Kira and Kong helped Yumi off of the floor and gave her one last push before they fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"Idiot you think you can beat me with that Jutsu!" Tomura smirked as his swords began glowing with blue Chakra.

"Because…we're Konoha Shinobi" Ryu said as he jumped off of the branch and soon after Tomura jumped too, the two boys flew towards one another Ryu brandishing his fire Rasengan and Tomura his Chakra swords.

"**We never give up!"**

"WE NEVER GIVE UP!!" Yumi yelled as she slammed her Rasengan into Tetsu's chest sending him flying and spinning head first into Konoha's iron gate.

"WE NEVER GIVE UP BURNING EDGE RASENGAN!!" Ryu yelled as five covered his left hand where the Rasengan once was, he thrust his hand forward snapping Tomura's swords and striking him in chest. The fire left Ryu's hand and sent him flying into one of the trees. The Sound Genin slumped onto the branch his shirt and most of his chest burnt.

'Impressive Jutsu, he not only extended his Chakra to a blade shape but he also used it to shoot the shard he held in his hand into Tomura's chest, the idiots always too cocky' Chita said watching Ryu fall to the floor face first.

"Impossible HOW COULD I LOSE TO A WEAKLING LIKE HIM!!!" Tomura yelled.

"You underestimated Konoha's will of fire, Yui lets go!" Chita said silently throwing his teammate over his shoulder.

"But Chita what about Ryu?" Yui asked curiously wondering why they should leave such a powerful opponent.

"He fought you and Tomura and won, I want to fight him at his best it's only natural that the best student of Sasuke Uchiha should fight the best student of Naruto Uzumaki" Chita said before he jumped from branch to branch beginning his hasty retreat.

"He's wrong I'm not Sensei's best student" Ryu said forcing himself off of the grass much to Yui's surprise. "I'm no where near surpassing what Evo was" Ryu smiled before he fell to the floor with his eyes closed.

For a moment Yui thought of turning around but she didn't, she kept on running to catch up with her comrades.

Yumi and the rest of the Genin rookies ran as fast as they could to where Ryu and Yui's battle had taken place. "RYU!!" Yumi screamed running to Ryu, she rolled him over and put her ear to his chest.

"Oh thank god his heart beats regular, he's ok everyone" Yumi said and the other genin smiled and sighed in relief.

"Yumi is that you?" Ryu asked his vision blurred for a moment before he saw a smiling Yumi with the other genin standing around him.

"You won Ryu!" Yumi smiled wiping a tear off her cheek.

"It was Evo, his memory or his ghost encouraged me to fight, reminded me of the things I've learnt I heard his voice pushing me forward and I could've sworn for a moment when I used my new Jutsu that Evo was there watching with his arms crossed trying to hide a smile" Ryu explained tears running down his face.

"Yeah Ryu, he was with me too" Yumi smiled as she hugged her last teammate.

There was a moment of silence to reflect today's events and the Genin returned to Konoha to continue their duty.

Next Chapter 21: Resurrected resolve!

Sasuke: Have you overcome the darkness or has it swallowed you

**_Naruto: I should ask you the same thing!_**

* * *

Next is the final chapter of Naruto's battle with Sasuke and the beginning of a new part of the story 


	21. Resurrected resolve

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 21: Resurrected resolve

The Shinobi gathered at team seven's training ground stood ready as the sand beneath them shook and an inhuman roar echoed underneath it.

"Is this Sasuke?" Chouji asked falling flat on his ass.

"That's impossible the shear weight of the sand should crush Sasuke completely" Shikamaru said helping his friend up.

"Gaara-sama please you have to finish this before he breaks out" Kakashi said his eyes wide in horror as slits appeared on the sand and black flames leaked out of them.

"Impossible, I cant do it!" Gaara gasped as sweat poured down his face. He removed his shaking hands from the sand and at that moment a black beam of light ripped through a part of the sand.

Ino and Sakura's eyes widened in horror and Akamaru whimpered as they beheld the demonic form of Sasuke flying out of the hole he had created. His hair had turned a grey colour and had also grown longer reaching past his waist, his skin had changed to a pitch black colour and a pair of huge bat like wings had ripped out of his back, his muscles had also expanded to a size that had tore off what was left of his shirt, his Sharingan eyes glowed brighter than they usually would and his canines had also grown noticeably sharper.

'Is this the curse mark, no it feels eviller' Kakashi thought, his Sharingan eye suddenly closed by itself. 'What the, Obito are you quivering?' Kakashi wondered putting a hand to his eye and looking up where Sasuke once floated.

"Has my cousin felt my power, does he fear it?" Kakashi turned around only to be backhanded by Sasuke. The copy ninja bounced and rolled across the ground coming to a halt near Asuma.

"Any bright ideas Kakashi?" Asuma asked helping his comrade to his feet.

"If I could open my eye then I could try to trap Sasuke in another dimension with the Mangekyo" Kakashi said.

"No I meant did you have a plan right now?" Asuma sighed.

Shikamaru tried to trap Sasuke with his Kage Mane No Jutsu but just like the last time he just fell to the floor sweating heavily. Sasuke turned his eyes to the lazy but genius Jounin and with one point of the finger Shikamaru was sent flying into one of the trees.

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari yelled running to Shikamaru's side.

"Come on Karasu!" Kankuro growled summoning his attacking puppet and setting it on Sasuke.

"Akamaru we've got to do something" Kiba said but not even his master's words could snap Akamaru out of his fear-induced paralysis. 'Man Akamaru, they always say that dogs could smell evil but for you to act like this around Sasuke…'

'He's turned into some kind of monster, I don't want to try using my possession Jutsu on him who knows what it'll do to my mind' Ino thought trying to stop herself from trembling.

Sasuke pulled his fist back and smashed straight through Kankuro's puppet. With just the one punch the puppet cracked into pieces shocking the puppeteer.

"Toys won't work against me fool" Sasuke smirked.

"Bastard HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ONE OF YOUR COMRADE'S!!" Temari yelled swinging her giant fan and engulfing Sasuke in a sandstorm.

'She combined both the sand on the floor and the wind that her fan unleashed to create a sandstorm' Kakashi hypothesized.

Temari gasped as the wind cleared revealing Sasuke with just countless scratches laid out across his body but were in the process of healing.

"I can't die until the one I kill the one I seek or the one who seeks me kills me" Sasuke growled as the scratches on his arms and chest disappeared, he stretched his arm out and squeezed his hand into a fist.

All of a sudden Temari was lifted off he ground clutching her neck.

"TEMARI!!" Kankuro yelled summoning his last two Karasu puppets but stopped his order to attack when Sasuke lifted his finger up and moved it from side to side as if saying 'don't even think about it'.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun please, SASUKE STOP IT!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs but Sasuke merely smiled evilly as Temari gasped for air.

Hinata had crouched down to Naruto's level; she ran her hands through his hair gently.

"Naruto-kun listen, can you hear our comrades, they're dying please go back to the man that I liked, I would cry forever if my comrades died but I would die if you stopped being who you are" Hinata cried.

"Hinata let go of me" Naruto growled bitterly.

"Naruto-kun please change back, people still love you and believe in you…. as I have always" Hinata whispered cupping Naruto's face and moving him closer towards her. She gently pressed her lips against his and despite his initial shock a tear fell down Naruto's face.

'I've wanted someone for so long, for so long!' Naruto thought to himself but a certain Fox demon heard it also.

_**Your dumber than a Baka, even a Baka could see that you've always had someone, or others like those worthless fleas that are dying right now...Baka!**_

"Naruto-kun I love you" Hinata whimpered hugging Naruto tightly.

'How have I been so blind, of course I have people that value my existence, Baka, Naruto you Baka!' Naruto growled as he forced himself up off the floor. Hinata was ready to help Naruto walk back to the village but much to her surprise Naruto merely shrugged her help aside.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata do me a favour and get the others away from here, tell them I'll be fine!" Naruto said silently.

"But you cant fight by yourself" Hinata said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and slammed her against the tree.

"_**I SAID GET THEM AWAY FROM HERE HINATA!!" **_Naruto growled, his eyes had changed to their red colour while a pair of fangs had also replaced his canines.

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said before she and Naruto jumped towards the battle.

Temari fell to the floor gasping for air as both Naruto and Hinata landed on the battlefield.

"Everyone we need to get out of here right now, right now Naruto has to settle something with Sasuke" Hinata explained.

Though Kakashi didn't have his Sharingan to verify it he knew that Naruto was holding back the Kyuubi's chakra.

The other Shinobi reluctantly followed Hinata with Chouji carrying Shikamaru and Kankuro carrying Temari. The former friends Sasuke and Naruto stood alone on the ruined and sand covered training ground.

"So have you overcome the darkness or has it swallowed you?" Sasuke asked smirking as Naruto revealed his red eyes.

"_**I should ask you the same thing!" **_Naruto said his voice a weird combination of the Kyuubi's and his own.

"While its true I'm on the verge I use the darkness" Sasuke said simply as the red Chakra began to surround Naruto forming into the shape of a three-tailed fox.

"_**I'm like you on the verge and using the darkness, but unlike you I HAVE PEOPLE THAT I'M WILLING TO LET PULL ME OUT!!" **_Naruto roared as half of Naruto's face turned into a shape similar to a fox.

The two rivals yelled and charged at one another, Sasuke hovered over the ground while Naruto crawled like a dog before jumping off the ground and performing a spinning kick that Sasuke easily blocked. Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder and at an impossible speed formed a few quick seals then spat a giant fireball at Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto jumped at the fire and began spinning like a drill straight through the fireball.

'Gatsuuga' Sasuke thought recognising the move as Kiba's signature Jutsu. The drill like Naruto flew straight past Sasuke then stopped behind him and spun with his leg stretched out. 'Konoha Senpu!' the kick sent Sasuke rocketing towards the ground but with one flap of his wings Sasuke recovered before his feet could hit the ground. A Shining ball of sparking Chakra appeared in the palm of Naruto's hand as he fell head first towards Sasuke. 'Raikiri, no that's the Chidori just what he hell is Naruto doing?' Sasuke wondered before he flew backwards trying to avoid Naruto but as soon as the fox like Shinobi hit the ground he sprinted after Sasuke dragging his Chidori across the ground. Sasuke narrowly avoided Naruto's attack but after crashing into the forest trees Naruto jumped back towards Sasuke with fur covered claws replacing his hands. Naruto swiped at Sasuke who ducked under the blow elbowing the blonde shinobi in the cheek then upper cutting him into the air. Sasuke flew after him getting ready to perform one of his old but not forgotten Jutsu's the Shishi rendan.

**_"TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!"_** Naruto yelled creating four hundred fox like versions of him that surrounded Sasuke.

The clones all tried attacking Sasuke but were consumed by one of his fire jutsus. Suddenly as the flames disappeared Naruto flew into Sasuke head butting him. Naruto then pulled his fist back and punched the Uchiha straight in the cheek. Sasuke then kneed Naruto in the stomach then grabbed him by his hair and flew back down towards the ground smashing Naruto's head against the stone floor. Naruto elbowed Sasuke pushing him away then trying to scratch him but the Uchiha once again threw him over his shoulder, Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's back pulling on his wings in an attempt to rip them off but Sasuke unleashed a surge of Chakra that forced Naruto off of him and sent him flying into one of the trees.

"I still don't get why we had to abandon Naruto out there" Chouji said as the group approached the streets of Konoha.

"Because most of us are wounded, besides I think Naruto has a plan" Neji said hiding the fact that with his Byakugan he had seen the same Chakra he had seen at the Chunin exams years ago building up within Naruto again.

"You guys go ahead to the hospital, I'm going back to help Naruto!" Kakashi said knowing full well that Naruto's inner demon was fighting instead of his former student.

"I'm coming with you" Sakura and Hinata said at the same time much to Kakashi's amusement and impatience.

"No this may get dangerous"

"Listen Kakashi-sensei if your going to help Naruto then I'm going too, this is an old team seven matter, I also happen to be a medical Ninja and his old girlfriend so if you don't want to stop me from going you'll have to knock me unconscious before I kick you in the balls and go there myself" Sakura explained her eyes burning with anger like they did when she was young.

'Jeez girlfriends can be a drag' Kakashi thought to himself "Very well you can both come since you both have a lot of skill in med Jutsu" Kakashi said before they began their trek back to the battlefield. 'Naruto please don't let the demon take control of you!'

'Be safe Naruto-kun' Both Hinata and Sakura thought.

Both Sasuke and Naruto grunted in pain as they felt the evil forces inside them slowly take over. The aura around Sasuke grew more intense while Naruto's was completely covered by a dark red Chakra, it only showed the silhoutte of a warrior wearing armour with six long tails

"NOT YET!!" They both yelled as the ran at one another, the two Shinobi jumped into the air and swiped at one another. Naruto landed on the ground with blood spraying out of a cut on his right cheek while Sasuke landed with a hand to his bleeding right eye.

The two young men both changed back to normal, Naruto had fainted and Sasuke was on the verge of fainting but just three words left his mouth before he did.

"Impossible…MY EYE!!" Sasuke yelled before he fell face first into the dirt.

It was at that moment when Kakashi, Hinata and Sakura arrived, the two girls immediately rushed to Naruto both analysing his wounds while Kakashi looked at the fallen and bleeding Sasuke. His eyes attention then drew to a hooded man walking across the training ground towards Sasuke.

"You identify yourself!" Kakashi ordered narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

"My name is Kazama Kinaki" the man said lifting off his hood a fraction revealing a few strands of black hair and tanned skin. "Formerly of Konoha if you wonder, now of the Sound, I've watched the battle since it's beginning and I must say…" Kazama threw Sasuke onto his shoulder and made a Ninjitsu sign with his finger.

"Wait that power that Sasuke uses, it's not one Orochimaru gave him is it?" Kakashi asked.

"A darker part of the Sharingan and the Uchiha clan if there are any records left look for yourself Kakashi-san, now what was I going to say? Oh yes Naruto, I wish Minato could have been around to see how much he has grown!" Suddenly Kazama and Sasuke both disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

'Sensei, you never told me one of your team mates had survived' Kakashi thought knowing full well who Kazama really was. "Hinata, Sakura lets go back to the village and get Naruto's wounds treated" Kakashi said and both Hinata and Sakura nodded and they began their walk back to the village streets.

Next Chapter 22: The turning point a new journey begins!

* * *

**Kazama is kind of an OC character but he's inspired by the Anime images I've seen of Minato Namikaze (Yondaime/Fourth Hokage) as a boy with his Genin squad mates. Next Chapter will include some Temari/Shikamaru, Asuma/Kurenai and of course the Naruto/Sakura/Hinata love triangle will really start**


	22. Turning point

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 22: The turning point!

Life had gone back to normal within Konoha's walls, the wounded only needed just a night's sleep in the hospital and they were off the next day. The Sand siblings were still in the village mostly to discuss the Chunin exams with Tsunade but Gaara also wanted to speak with Naruto who seemed to have withdrawn himself to his apartment. Kakashi had also withdrawn himself to study files on the Uchiha clan, it's history and its techniques but no matter how much he searched he was never able to find anything information on the power that Sasuke possessed.

'There has to be something about the level of power Sasuke had reached, he was powerful enough to control Obito's Sharingan while also fighting us, it must be something greater than the Uchiha's Kekki Genkai since the Sharingan is a Dojutsu not a shape shifting technique like the Kuzugi's' Kakashi thought, their were numerous files and scrolls on his desk, Kakashi had activated his Sharingan to search the detailed documents for anything that the human eye would miss.

"400...401…402!" Lee counted alongside his students performing push-ups and other exercises. He and the other Shinobi who had fought Sasuke had been sworn to secrecy and not even Ten-Ten, Naruto or Guy's students knew about the events that had transpired the other day.

Ten-Ten had mostly returned to her own routine in training her students. Jona, Lana and Kira were throwing Kunai and Shuriken at a wooden target that their teacher had set up.

Since Naruto was in his apartment Ryu and Yumi were spending time with their families.

"I'm so proud of you Ryu even if you shattered your fathers sword I'm sure he would have been proud too" Ina hugged her son.

"After I used the sword to kill that sound ninja during the mission that Evo died in I didnt want to use the blade anymore because i might have damaged it, I thought that it was all that's left of dad but Naruto-sensei taught me that the memories inside me are better then some rusty old blade" Ryu said.

"What are you going to do now big bro?" Ryu's brother asked.

"Well Naruto-sensei has taught me a lot about life and how to fight, I think it's time I started training on my own"

"What do you mean?"

"Ten-Ten-sensei once told me of a blacksmith who lives in the country of Water, most of the greatest swordsmen's weapons came from him which is why I'm going to take what's left of dad's sword and have him rebuild it better than ever, of course battles aren't all about weapons which is why I'm also going to have the ninja there train me" Ryu explained.

"Are you sure about that Ryu, the ninja in the village hidden in the mist are quite ruthless they might reject your request" Ina said.

"Which is why I'm going to keep asking them, or I'll prove myself to them!" Ryu smiled.

**Naruto's apartment**

The floor of Naruto's bathroom had been covered with little strands of blonde hair, Naruto's hair. He had decided to cut his longer hair till it was around the size it had been when he was younger.

'It feels good to have my old hair back' Naruto thought putting the scissors back in the drawer that he kept it in, he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, his old Team Seven photo was faced down on the bedside table. A large brown duffle bag had been placed on the bed beside a set of folded orange clothes. Naruto took one final peek outside his window and saw that Sakura and Hinata were no longer waiting outside. He hoped to avoid meeting them, as he would soon leave the village, while he recovered at the hospital Naruto had decided that he would journey across the great nations and see the world. Not only would he train but he would also think about himself, what he would fight for in the war to come, who he would become in the future but Naruto also had another ulterior motive for his journey, he was getting tired of waiting for Akatsuki to come for him and decided that he would take the fight to them by leaving the safety of his village and waiting for them to attack him outside if it as well as following any clues or rumours he heard at different villages.

Naruto took the clothes he had set out for himself and put them on, he hung his orange clothes up and walked outside wearing a red cloak with a hood and black clothes underneath. He looked from side to side to see if anyone was on the street, it was surprisingly deserted so he decided to walk on to the Hokage tower, he stopped near an alleyway and turned his head to see Jiraiya leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Do you intend to stop me?" Naruto asked.

"You haven't surpassed me yet but if I were to fight you you'd probably win, just tell me Naruto are you going to give Akatsuki the Kyuubi when we've worked so hard to keep it from them?" Jiraiya asked his former student.

"No, I wont seek them out, I'll just let them come to me" Naruto said and began walking again.

"You know those two girls love you" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah"

"And that you will break one of their hearts, if not both"

Naruto kept his gaze away from Jiraiya but was smirking as he said "If your asking for a Threesome for your book then forget it Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya couldn't resist and burst into a fit of laughter, despite what he would say a part of him actually like getting called that it reminded him of his care free days.

'Naruto, you're too much like your mother, but also like your father; not just his face or his eyes but his spirit!' Jiraiya had always wanted to say it but he could only bring himself to think it.

At the Hokage tower Naruto walked into Tsunade's office and placed his headband on her desk along with the necklace he had given her long ago.

"I can understand the necklace but why the headband?" Tsunade asked leaning back on her chair and hanging the necklace on her finger.

"Orochimaru apparently has friends in high places, or he probably is those friends in high places either way I'll be making enemies out of the wrong people and I don't want Konoha to get involved in that" Naruto said.

"Understandable, so there's nothing I can do to stop you from going?" Tsunade asked.

"No there isn't, Konoha's a lot better off without me being here, Akatsuki wants me not the village" Naruto said.

"I suppose there's nothing else left to say but good luck"

"Thank you Obaa-chan!" Naruto said before walking to the door, before walking out he asked just one more question that had been on his mind "Tsunade…oh forget about it, it isn't important anyway" Naruto slammed the door shut behind him.

"I cried, Sarutobi cried, Jiraiya cried and yes Minato and Kushina cried for you" Tsunade said as a single tear dropped onto her desk.

As Naruto walked across the star lit village he passed Shikamaru and Temari who were presumably on a date. He exchanged a mere nod and moved on.

"Troublesome, this whole war is troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"War is troublesome idiot" Temari said as the two approached the restaurant they'd be eating at.

"I know that, but I guess I am glad about one thing"

"And what's that?" Temari asked, at that moment Shikamaru kissed the Sand ninja on the cheek.

"I'm glad that there are moments when I can be with you, they're the only parts of my life that aren't troublesome"

"Shikamaru, when Sasuke nearly killed you I was so angry but I was also praying that you were alive"

"When you showed up I prayed too but I was also happy, Temari I'm glad we've met I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without you"

"How sweet, now come on you promised a 1st class night out in town remember" Temari held onto Shikamaru's arm and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Well I would be a lot richer now" Shikamaru sighed.

Elsewhere in an apartment across Konoha Kurenai and Asuma laid down on a bed, Asuma had his arm around Kurenai and his hand on her belly.

"How's that baby doing?" he asked.

"She's kicking me" Kurenai said.

"Yeah I feel it…your wrong about it being a girl cause no girl can kick that hard" Asuma said.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, so long as we're all together and happy"

"With this war this might not be possible, Kurenai I couldn't live with myself if you or our baby died" Asuma looked into the eyes of the mother of his child, the woman he loved.

"Baka, I couldn't stay here while you went off to fight, I'll only retire if you retire too, because I don't want my baby growing up without a father and I don't want to raise him or her without a husband"

"My father would scold me but I want to bring my family before my country, I want to live to see the baby enter academy, to see him smile up at the rocks and dream of being his grandfather, and more importantly I want to live to wait for you at the alter!" Asuma kissed Kurenai on the forehead and the two lovers both held on tight to each other as they drifted off to sleep.

Naruto walked along the streets nodding with respect at the shinobi he met along the way. He stopped when he passed Gaara who was leaning against the wall of one of the stores.

"Tell me Naruto Uzumaki, are you leaving because you think you're alone?" Gaara asked.

"I'm leaving because I'm not alone, to protect those who care for me even if it means giving up my dreams" Naruto said.

"No one could understand your pain greater than I Naruto"

"At least you had family like your brother and sister, me I have no one, no mother or father or siblings"

Gaara sighed and took a minute before he finally spoke "Naruto, family isn't something determined by blood, it's determined by love! You have so many friends here who would give their lives for you and each other your village respects you and I am aware of both Hinata Hyuuga's and Sakura Haruno's attraction to you, I must say I never expected you to run away because of women"

"I'm not like you Gaara I can't cope with so many women after me" Naruto grinned.

"I don't beat the women away with a stick, you'll find insomniacs aren't the kind of people girls want to take home"

"Maybe your too busy admiring your little princess to notice them hiding"

"If your referring to Matsuri-san she is my student not my lover" Gaara said looking at the ground as he spoke.

"You keep telling yourself that, anyway I'm not running to get away from them, I care about them both equally and I don't want anyone to get hurt protecting me" Naruto said.

"Naruto, there's nothing I can do to stop you and I wont try, I just wanted to say good luck to you!" Gaara said outstretching his hand for Naruto to shake.

Naruto grinned and shook the Kazekage's hand, he then slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and continued walking on to Konoha's gate where Iwashi and Kotetsu waited. The two gate guards gave Naruto a thumbs up and opened the gate for him.

"NARUTO!!" Two voices cried out and Naruto cursed inside fate for his situation. Sakura and Hinata were both standing behind Naruto latching onto his arms.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with tears in her eyes.

"I've checked with Tsunade-sama and it isn't a mission" Sakura said also with tears in her eyes, no more or no less than Hinata.

Naruto turned his eyes to Iwashi and Kotetsu glaring at the two ninja.

"I know you guys have to watch the gate but could you give us some privacy?" he asked.

"Sorry Naruto!" they both said throwing their arms up in defeat.

Hinata and Sakura tightened their grip around Naruto's arms both not willing to let go.

"Naruto please stay, I love you, I've always loved you!" Hinata cried.

"Naruto you and I dated before all this right, please tell me what's changed, I still love you like I did then maybe even more, and I don't care if you stay with me or Hinata but please don't go Akatsuki's after you, I don't know why nor do I care but what I do know is that they'll kill you and I don't want you to die"

"Please stay with me Naruto, she doesn't know you like I do, not what's inside you at least"

_**Come now Kid you've got two fine women after you, Sakura don't care and I'm sure in time Hinata will learn to love a…**_

'If you don't shut up now fox then the next words that come out of your mouth will be NO NARUTO DON'T STAB IT INTO YOUR HEART NOOOO!!' Naruto thought and that silenced the fox demon.

"Hinata, Sakura let me go!" Naruto whispered but the two girls held on tighter.

"Please Naruto, I've grown strong because of you, when I was thirteen it tore me apart in side to watch you and Sasuke fight while I watched on the side lines, it tore me apart to be too weak to protect you as you protected me which is why I sought strength because of you"

"Let me go!"

"You've made me strong too Naruto-kun, you're the one whose inspired me to go further" Hinata said.

"Let me go!" Naruto's voice was sterner this time but this didn't sway the women.

"Please stay here in the village" Both Sakura and Hinata begged.

"LET ME GO!!!" Naruto yelled pushing Hinata and Sakura away from him. He turned his back hiding the tears in his eyes. "If I stay you'll both get hurt, if I leave then no one gets hurt but me, Akatsuki and Orochimaru"

"If you leave we get hurt either way baka" Sakura whimpered while trying to sustain her restraint.

Naruto looked at the two girls for a moment before forming a Bushin seal with his hand and creating a clone. The two clones disappeared and reappeared behind both Hinata and Sakura, the wind blew and both women fell into Naruto and his clone's arms unconscious. He laid them down beside the gate giving them both one last kiss on the forehead before he walked out of the gate. Naruto looked one final time at the Hokage rocks specifically at the Yondaime's image.

'When I'm through with Akatsuki then I'll find out exactly what happened that night, then I'll become Hokage' Naruto thought as he jumped from branch to branch. 'Goodbye Sakura, Hinata I wish life wasn't so complicated, I wish I didn't have a stupid fox inside me and I wish things could have been different for us'

_**Why don't you wish you had me in you? You know kid I know quite a lot about women I could give you some advice on this issue, why don't you just propose a three….**_

'SHUT THE HELL UP!!'

**_Two great looking girls in front of you, I used to respect you kid but now I know you don't deserve a penis!_**

Elsewhere at an unknown location in a dimly lit room the students of Sasuke Uchiha sat around their teacher who had his hand to where his eye had once been. At a sink the silver haired medical ninja Kabuto washed his hands then proceeded to wipe the some dust off his glasses.

"Orochimaru-sama won't be pleased to hear that you lost one of the Sharingan eyes Sasuke-san" he said putting his glasses back on.

Sasuke merely ignored the medic but his students glared at Kabuto.

"If I wasn't still recuperating I'd kick you ass you four eyed bastard" Tomura growled.

"I doubt that" Kabuto said and walked out of the room.

Yui put her hands together as Sasuke closed his remaining eye thinking of his defeat.

"The way I see it we sort of owe Uzumaki a favour, I mean if Sasuke-sensei's Sharingan is now incomplete then Orochimaru wont have any interest in possessing him in the next two years" Chita explained.

"Well put Chita-san but there is some fault in what you say" a voice said in the shadows. Kazama stepped out with his cloak and hood removed; now he wore a simple ninja shirt with trousers and sandals and worn around the palm of his hand was a Leaf shinobi band with numerous scratch marks on it signifying the numerous dangers that he had faced when he was a Shinobi. "While Orochimaru might no longer posses an interest in your teacher he now possesses an interest in one of you three"

"Yeah, yeah we know that bastard doesn't have any strength of his own so he takes it from others" Tomura said scratching the scorch mark and scar on his chest that Ryu had given him with the Burning edge.

"True but Orochimaru isn't without his own skill specifically his manipulation abilities, he's gained many followers through false promises and pretend acts of kindness" Kazama said.

"Well I say we just rebel against the bastard before he tries using us any further" Tomura said before Chita slapped him at the back of the head.

"While I would relish that chance don't forget that we'd be the only ones rebelling" Chita said emotionlessly.

"I agree with Tomura" Sasuke said speaking for the first time since he had gotten back to the hideout. Yui gasped as Sasuke got up off his seat and removed his hand from his face revealing the hole that had replaced his eye. "We rebel against Orochimaru, and I'm not talking about sneaking around with dirty ploys but outright war"

"We could go to the hidden leaf village" Yui said excitedly.

"If we did go back Sasuke-sensei would only be executed for his crimes" Chita said.

"But Naruto Uzumaki would defend him"

"We aren't going to the village, we will remain mobile and I know exactly who to recruit" Sasuke said.

"I assume your talking about those that Orochimaru has forgotten" Kazama said.

"Yes most likely they'll all want to get back at Orochimaru for his twisted experiments, there are three particular people that I wish to recruit. And another thing, where does you loyalty lie?"

"I have only ever sworn loyalty to three people and I will not swear allegiance to you or Orochimaru I merely served him because it would lead me to the promise I needed to keep"

"You mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but he was one other reason I chose to participate in the mission earlier, I wanted to see whether he was more like his father or his mother, it's unfortunate that I only saw him when he was fighting the Kyuubi"

"You can all make your choices, Chita, Tomura, Yui make your choices" Sasuke said.

"You're the only bit of family we've ever had" Chita said.

"Whatever I'm in only cause I might get a chance to fight that green haired ninja again, plus I can be one of many people to give Orochimaru the gift we've been saving for him" Tomura smashed his fist against the palm of his hand.

Yui thought for a moment then replied with a simple nod.

"Very well, from this day forth we will go by the name of the Uchiha army" Sasuke said.

* * *

_Naruto lay on the grass gazing at the glittering sky, he wore a pair of orange trousers with a white shirt and lying next to him cuddled up with him was Sakura wearing her usual red dress._

_"You've got that look in your eye Naruto" Sakura said smiling up at the blonde Shinobi._

_"And what look is that exactly?" Naruto asked smiling as well._

_"The look that says something's on your mind and you'll be distracted tonight"_

_"Since when were you a psychologist?"_

_"Tsunade-sama didn't just teach me medical ninjutsu but also a few things about what to look for when out on a date"_

_"And what do you mean by that exactly?" Naruto asked curiously._

_"Well firstly most men have a look like yours when they're distracted by something unless they're looking at a pair of breasts that are bigger than yours"_

_"I've never done that once" Naruto said blushing._

_"Yeah and I'm glad you haven't, that's the first test you passed"_

_"You test men?"_

_"Well there was only that little test for you, most of the other girls look out for lots of other stuff"_

_"Maybe I should warn Hideyasu and Neji then in case Ten-Ten and Ino have been date trained by granny-Tsunade" Naruto said._

_"Naruto, I've got something bothering me, if I tell you could you tell me what's bothering you?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto sincerely._

_"Sure, who goes first?" Naruto asked._

_"It's about the update on S-ranked criminals"_

_"You mean Sasuke" Naruto closed his eyes._

_"Yes, I don't have any feelings for him anymore but it's difficult to overlook our past as a team"_

_"Yeah it's difficult for me too, I've got a promise to keep and yet a duty as a ninja as well. But I'll stay true to the promise I've made; besides the people that Sasuke's killed aren't exactly angels, don't get me wrong I'm saying they deserved death but if it wasn't Sasuke it would have been one of the gangs they always took money from"_

_"Let's not talk about it anymore, do you see any new stars out tonight?" Sakura asked her boyfriend snuggling up to him._

_"Yeah, that's one for Yataro, the other for Kai, you see" Naruto said pointing at a few stars that seemed to shine brighter than the others._

_"Naruto, you don't actually believe the stories about dead ninja's becoming stars do you?" Sakura asked shaking her head._

_"Sure I do, I also believe Hokage's become constellations, like that one look at it doesn't it look like the old man smoking his pipe?"_

_" Now that I actually look it does look a lot like the Third" Sakura said with her eyes widened._

_Naruto rolled over much to Sakura's surprise. The two smiled at each other before they passionately kissed holding one another's hands tightly._

Naruto awoke from his dream to find himself lying against a tree. 'I can't be missing Konoha already can I?' he wondered as he slung his bag over his shoulder and carried on with his journey.

Back in Konoha the next day Ryu had a bag packed and was saying goodbye to his family and Yumi and her parents.

"Good luck boy, I would have given you money for the trip but you did refuse" Yoshina said.

"I want to get there without anyone helping me up, I cant depend on my comrades all the time" Ryu said.

"Good luck out there Ryu" Yumi said hugging her team blushing teammate.

"So when are you going to leave for your journey?" Ryu asked Yumi.

"Another week, Kira, Lana and Kong said that they'd go with me" she said

"Man I could only imagine how Kong's offer would have went" Ryu grinned.

"He cried and yelled about the flames of youth" Yumi giggled.

"I still cant believe you actually believe these rumours about a poisons and potions expert in the land of vegetables, still it's up to you how you choose to do your training" Ryu said.

"How did the Hokage take you asking to leave anyway?" Ina asked.

"Well after Naruto left I think she pretty much didn't care anymore, but she'll be back to her old self in no time at all. Anyway I should get going it's a long trip to the country of Water and the sooner I start it the better" Ryu said as he walked towards the gate.

"WAIT!!" A voice called. Ryu and the others gathered turned their heads to see Ressai Kuzugi and several other members of his clan walking towards them.

"Ressai-san how are you today?" Yoshina asked with a friendly tone in his voice.

Ressai grunted ignoring the Takiyama, while he did have a certain respect for Yumina he still thought of her father as a pompous weakling who did nothing for the village but gain wealth.

"Ryu Kanatake, you were Evo's best friend, probably one of his only real friends. While you do not share our blood you are as good as a child of the Kuzugi, I want to give you these, five pills that give who ever eats them temporary control of the Kuzugi Jutsu, your burning edge requires skin that will not be burned so I give it to you" Ressai put a case filled with 5 red soldier pills into the young genin's hand. "You must improve you Chakra skills because the affects can only last as long as you can concentrate your Chakra"

"Thank you sir" Ryu said putting the pills into his pack.

Ryu waved goodbye to those who had gathered for him and ran out of the gate on the path that would take him out of the country of fire. From his place on a tree branch Oroshi watched the young genin run. His wife Cobrana placed her soft hands on his shoulders kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you see a new recruit in that boy Oroshi-kun?" she asked with her gentle voice.

"He's lost two people precious to him but unlike us, all's he needs to keep him going is memories which is why he's stronger than myself" Oroshi said.

"If he wont join us then he might get in the way of Akatsuki's plans for the Jinchuriki, if our leader really is planning an alliance then what do we do?"

"Let him renew his blade, Akatsuki is waiting just a few more months and then they'll begin their mission anew, Itachi-san and Kitsune-san will strike at Naruto-san while Deidara-teme and Sasori-san go after Gaara-sama, if anyone gets in the way of this then we of the Sorrowed blades will intervene" Oroshi explained. "It seems this is a turning point of sorts in some of these Shinobi's quests yet the goal remains the same, revenge, strength though I've become confused as to what Naruto-san seeks"

"His goal remains the same Oroshi-kun, to protect all those he cares for which is why he leaves his village"

"And at the end of it all he'll become what his father was, a great Hokage!"

Next Chapter 23: The return

Kiba: It's been just been one year and already I cant keep up with everything Akamaru

Deidara: I'll help you there, the Akatsuki begins its plans along with a new group the sorrowed blades, Konoha is distracted fighting Orochimaru's sound ninja and Sasuke Uchiha's army attacks the Land of Waves. And who is this Shinobi in the fox mask? Of course I know but do the other main characters know?

* * *

That's it for now, I'll be continuing the fic come December time though I might do one-shots or filler fics if I have the time. Anyway like Deidara said Akatsuki is introduced next chapter along with another organisation. The next part of the fic will have taken place a year after Naruto left and will involve Kakashi more in the story as well as Yamato and Sai. Please read and review with what you thought of the story so far! 


	23. Return

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 23: The return

A year after Naruto's departure from Konoha the war between Orochimaru and practically the whole world had begun. Orochimaru didn't just use his sound ninjas but a new invention created with gears and metal. The troops of Orochimaru's army were merely emotionless machines that resembled armoured Samurai with their demonic masks and numerous weapons. Also allied with Orochimaru were numerous mercenaries and barbarians from overseas, despite their poor knowledge of ninjutsu and Chakra control they were all still immensely skilled and strong, the barbarian warriors were separated into tribes representing each chosen animal that they worshipped. The only tribes that had travelled overseas to fight were the tribes of the Boar, Snake, Wolf, Tiger, Ox and the Dragon.

The Land of Fire and Konoha stood as the main force that opposed Orochimaru's rule along with the Lands of Tea, Moon, Vegetables and the Land of Wind and Sunagakure. Other nations and villages included the Land of Earth and the village Iwagakure who had previously tried to ally themselves with Orochimaru to which the once great Sannin replied by beheading the land of Earth's emissary. Because of the history between the two hidden villages the Land of Earth refused an alliance with the Land of Fire. The lands of Lighting and Water stayed out of the conflict but there involvement in this war seems inevitable.

In Orochimaru's quest for dominance he had already destroyed the once peaceful land of Birds, Fang and Forest. Currently Orochimaru's army is attacking the Land of grass.

"COME ON YOU MAGGOTS RUN UP THAT HILL WE NEED TO GET TO HIGHER GROUND AND ESTABLISH DOMINACE IN THIS BATTLE!!" The General of the Land Of grass's army yelled. He ran up a small grassy hill yelling words of encouragement to his soldiers till they reached the top overlooking the Wolf Barbarians who all had painted their skin a grey colour and wore wolf furs as clothes.

"ARCHER'S READY!!" He yelled and the bowmen all formed a line on the hill preparing their bows. "FIRE!!" With thrust of the sword the Archers released a volley of arrows down on the charging Barbarians.

'Fools they actually tried to attack us in this weather, with the rain turning the land into a marsh their soldiers just go slower we however are used to the dirt' The general thought smirking as the Barbarians begun their retreat, But they soon made way for a wave of ten sound shinobi.

The Grass soldiers shook with fear as the Ninjas easily ran up the hill faster than the archers eyes could keep up with. The General smirked then yelled "NOW!!!"

Suddenly five Kuzagakure shinobi burst out of the mud. One of them armed with a crossbow and holding many old battle scars on his tanned body nodded to the other two beside him who both had their faces obscured by straw hats. The youngest of the ninja threw one Kunai at the incoming ninja and with one Kage Bushin seal the Kunai multiplied into five more four of which impaled the attacking ninja while another simply flew past another. Before that ninja could recover however he caught his neck on a chain and was sent tumbling to the mud where he was stabbed to death by the two ninja wearing the straw hats who had their sword-sized Kunai connected with a chain. The only female of the group licked her chops with a snake like tongue, her skin also resembled the scales of a snake, she formed multiple hand signs then extended her tongue slicing two of the sound ninja in half. Before the remaining sound ninjas could even jump towards the troops again crossbow bolts were shot straight through their heads by the old scarred grass ninja.

In the woods and grassland surrounding the capital of the Land of Fire other battles took place. A sound Ninja who had hidden the bottom half of his face with a red scarf cut through a line of Grass soldiers with his Ninjato. He sheathed his blade then drew it again as a grass ninja flew out of trees towards him. The Sound ninja stabbed his sword into the grass ninja and shook his head as he left the pile of bodies both from the grass and the sound behind him.

Back with the main army the inexperienced Chunin ranked grass ninja found himself overrun by Barbarian warriors who had managed to reach the hill.

The young ninja screamed as a warrior hacked him down with an axe. Before the Barbarian could move onto his next target however the scarred grass ninja slashed him across the chest with his kunai.

"Fools!" The two ninja brothers whispered as they ran down the hill beheading and slicing any Barbarian that they encountered.

"Come to the bloodbath darlings!" said the snake like Kunoichi as she ran at the barbarians cutting them down with the claws on her gloves.

"THERE'S TOO MANY!!" Screamed a grass soldier barely blocking the sword swipe of one of Orochimaru's mechanical samurai.

"If your scared run!" the scarred shinobi said placing an explosive note on the samurai and jumping away leaving the cowardly soldier to be consumed in the explosion.

"REINFORCEMENTS WILL ARRIVE HOLD ON!!!" Yelled the General. He hacked down as many of the barbarians as he could with his Katana clashing it against the sword of one of the mecha-samurai.

The general cursed as more sound ninja ran out of the forest but saw the look on there faces and realised that they were actually running from something. All of the soldiers faces were suddenly filled with fear as a giant two headed dog ran out of the forest, with one swipe of the beasts paw the mechanical samurai were sent flying into the air then crashing back down to the ground. In a poof of smoke the giant disappeared replaced with a grinning Kiba Inuzuka riding on the fully-grown Akamaru's back. The said white furred dog ran across the field with Kiba throwing shuriken and kunai into the hearts of sound ninjas and Barbarian troops.

"Now Akamaru GATSUUGA!!!" Kiba yelled jumping off of Akamaru and spinning like a drill into the fleeing sound ninjas.

Some of the soldier sighed with relief before they stood to attention as an Anbu jumped onto the scene along with the three Jounin ranked ninja Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi all the former Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"General Hanatame reporting for duty sir!" The Grass general said standing up straight and saluting the Konoha Anbu.

"What's the progress of the battle so far?" the Anbu asked.

"We've sustained heavy casualties as you can see, we've managed to kill our fair share of Sound Ninja but they seem to hold a greater amount of skill than our Shinobi"

"Watch your tongue you worm of a man" The female Grass ninja hissed.

"My name is Daizo, the two brothers are Mekkimaru and Rikkimaru and the woman is Lady Snake of the Snake family" The scarred Grass ninja said introducing each member of his squad apart from the Chunin who had been killed.

"Orochimaru seems to have bought a weak force here, I mean I don't even think the Anbu were needed since Hideyasu and Kiba are doing just fine" Shikaku said.

"That reminds me!" The Anbu said turning on his wireless radio. "Hideyasu…Hideyasu can you here me…damn the signal must be blocked with this rain" he cursed.

Hideyasu sneezed as he ran towards a group of Snake Barbarian warriors. He swung his black broadsword over his shoulder cutting two of the warriors in half. Then the Konoha shinobi removed a black scroll unrolling it and in a poof of smoke a volley of black arrows were sent flying into the chests of the barbarians.

'Damn you Orochimaru, first you destroy innocent villages forcing our Hokage to send medical aid to them then you attack a more powerful village thinking you've weakened our forces due to a lack of medical ninja' Hideyasu thought blocking a blow from a barbarian sword then slashing the wielder across the chest. "Naruto you'd better come back to win this war for us!"

Konoha meanwhile was just recovering from a fierce raid made by Sound ninja. Though the list of causalities wasn't high the wounded had filled the hospital. The ninja academy and Ichiraku's restaurant had to be used as medical centres.

Sakura wiped the sweat out of her face with her wrist as she and a few other medic ninjas tended to a wounded ninja.

"We have to pull out the spike, one of you apply pressure to the hole while the doctor pulls out the spike, you two hold him down" Sakura explained to the medics.

The wounded ninja yelled as the spike that had been stabbed through his chest was pulled out and Sakura touched the hole that had been left with her glowing green hand, the wound was sealed and the ninja merely breathed heavily.

"I've lived through two great Shinobi wars and I can tell you that the hospitals never got as crowded as they are today" A old aged doctor said bandaging up a young Genin who had barely escaped an ambush by sound ninja judging by the numerous bandages on his body that once had Shurikens and knives stabbed in.

"Only 13 dead, three of which were Genin who had just gotten out of the academy" Shikamaru stood before the Hokage's desk holding a clipboard with the names of the dead and wounded.

In the year that Naruto had left the village Shikamaru adopted a new wardrobe complete with hair on his chin, he wore a pair of three quarter length trousers with black shinobi sandals, he kept his forehead protector on his bare left arm while his right was covered by a long sleeve similar to one on a robe, underneath his vest he wore a white shirt and on his belt as well as the required equipment poach was a box of cigarettes a habit which Shikamaru had gotten from his former sensei Asuma.

"A genin team dead before its first mission, damn this war!" Tsunade said bitterly taking a gulp out of the Sake bottle she would always have on her.

"Troublesome it may be Hokage-sama but I must ask you something which most of the Jounin have been wondering, is the council seriously considering conscripting the men in our village for the Fire Countries military?" Shikamaru asked.

"The suggestion was brought up by Danzo and most of the other members of the council are starting to warm up to his ideas" Tsunade said.

"Too troublesome!" Shikamaru muttered before he walked out of the Hokage's office. Tsunade had been drunk most of the time so he didn't bother formerly saying goodbye.

The lazy Nara stepped out of the Hokage tower to be greeted by the team that he lead, most of the teams now in Konoha were made up of one Anbu leading a team of mostly Jounin and rarely a Chunin or Genin such as Jona who was part of Shikamaru's team. The genin had lost his weight and traded it for muscle which he like to show off by wearing a simple muscle vest. While Shikamaru's team was formerly lead by an Anbu that poor soul was one of the thirteen dead on the list that Shikamaru carried.

Other members of Shikamaru's team included his still best friend Chouji Akimichi who still wore his red and grey armour but replaced the headdress with a red leaf Headband that he wore in a similar fashion to the one he wore in his Genin days. Another member of the team was Shikamaru's now girlfriend Temari who still wore her old wardrobe and was now an informal Shinobi of the leaf village though she still wore her Sand Shinobi headband.

"How did she seem?" Chouji asked referring to the Hokage.

"I don't even think she'll read the report I gave her considering she was drunk by the time I stepped through this door" Shikamaru groaned.

"Hasn't the council considered giving the Hokage position to someone better qualified?" Jona asked.

"Who would you say's better qualified, Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-senpai, Neji, they've all refused the position" Chouji said.

"And I don't know about you guys but I wouldn't leave the safety of this village in the hands of those foghorns Guy and Rock" A Ninja who was of Jounin rank said.

"They're skilled but the brains department is another thing, plus the kids look up to the Hokage's and I'd rather not have my future generation wearing green suits and yelling about the flames of youth!" Shikamaru said removing a cigarette from the pack and lighting it up failing to notice Temari blushing at him. "Are you all right Temari your face seems a little flushed" Shikamaru blew some smoke out of his mouth.

Shikamaru's smoking hadn't been as simple as Asuma's old habits rubbing off on him but ever since he was thirteen Shikamaru had always been sent on troublesome errands to buy Asuma's cigarette packs. One such time a month exactly after Naruto left the village Asuma had quit his habit so in curiosity Shikamaru smoked one and got hooked, it also relieved the stress of his job writing lists of the dead and leading a ninja squad as well as being an examiner for young Genin and chunin.

"So what did she give us a mission or anything?" Jona asked.

"No, right now you should take advantage of this moment and get some R&R!" Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets and walking away from the tower to be followed by Temari.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to that stand that Teuchi and Ayame set up to replace the restaurant" Chouji said.

"I think I'll go with you Chouji-san I never tried Ichiraku ramen when it was served at a bar I'm eager to see whether its any different than the restaurant ramen" Jona said.

He walked on the path undisturbed as he looked around him taking in his surroundings. 'Things sure have changed' he though looking at the numerous marks on the trees and on the road and he even remembered trees that used to be here that weren't anymore. The leaf village headband identified him as a Shinobi, a genin to be precise. His name was Ryu Kanatake the former pupil of Naruto Uzumaki. Even though only a year had passed Ryu had changed, he was a few inches taller now and his green hair had gotten darker, he wore a green robe shirt with black trousers and sandals, strapped to his back was his renewed sword once his fathers. The blade was short but thick; it also had a blue shine to it like an ocean.

Ryu reached where Konoha's barb gate was once located now it was replaced with an iron gate. He sweat dropped as he knocked on the gate and a slot in the middle of the gate opened revealing a pair of eyes looking down at the young Shinobi.

"Yo guess whose back!" Ryu grinned.

"Hey Izumo does that look like Ryu to you or is it just my eyes playing tricks?" Kotetsu asked.

"Budge up let me see, yeah that's him welcome back kid I see you've finally grown up a bit" Izumo said. "OPEN THE GATE!!" He yelled and a few hundred huffs and puffs later Ryu stepped into the village for the first time in a while.

The boy looked around surprised at how things had changed, some buildings of the village were gone most notably where Naruto's apartment had been and a few other houses.

"Wow you really have gotten taller Ryu, and cool blade you've got there" Izumo said patting Ryu on the head.

"I learned a lot of Taijutsu skills in the hidden mist village and get this the ninja there wouldn't train me and they're weren't convinced by the things I did to prove myself, but guess who was impressed, one of the Seven Shinobi swordsmen of the mist, Kai Yaiba!"

"Kai Yaiba, oh yeah I've heard of him he's not as strong as Kisame but he was known to be on equal footing with Zabuza Momichi, he wielded a huge zanbato styled after a broadsword with a bone as a hilt" Kotetsu explained.

"Yeah his Chakra manipulation techniques were nowhere near on par with the other swordsmen but he was probably the best when it came to swordsmanship and Taijutsu" Izumo said.

"He taught me most of what he knew and I can't wait to try it out on the field, so how has the war effort been going?" Ryu asked and Izumo and Kotetsu lowered their heads.

"There's been a lot of casualties, the fire countries lost more Samurai and soldiers than Orochimaru has and we've lost our fair share of ninjas most of which have been Genin and Chunin, and this is hard to tell you but you remember Lee's student Vila Sento?" Kotetsu asked.

"Oh no don't tell me she bit the dust" Ryu said.

"Oh no she's still alive but she ended up getting pretty badly hurt on a mission with Kanbei, she's been in a coma for three months now and she hasn't shown any improvement but I suppose the fact that she hasn't gotten any worse either is good news too" Izumo said.

"Where is she now?" Ryu asked wanting to visit his fellow rookie ninja as soon as he could.

"At the hospital though I wouldn't recommend going there since it's too crowded at the moment" Kotetsu said.

"I'll go over there anyway, I want to see her at least to see her face" Ryu said. The young genin gave the two gate guards one final wave before he walked into town. He stopped upon seeing the Ramen stand that had been set up outside of the Ichiraku restaurant.

'No I'd better not, its about time I saw how mom and the brat were doing' Ryu thought as he walked to his house. Using his old key he unlocked the door and walked in looking around him to see if anything in his old home had changed. Nothing had changed it was almost exactly the way he remembered it being.

"Mom I'm home!" Ryu called but there was no reply. He froze in place as he thought about everything that could have happened during the countless attacks that the village had suffered when he was away. 'Are they? No they couldn't be!' Ryu thought running up the stairs of the house and looking in every room to find some trace of his family.

"No way come on I just got home they cant be, please don't be dead!" Ryu said with a tear running down his face.

"We promised we wouldn't die!" a voice said from the doorway.

Ryu turned his head and sighed with relief. His mother and sister were both standing at the doorway with a shine in their eyes that suggested that they were both fighting back tears.

"Bro!" Ryu's little sister sniffed.

"Brat, mom!" Ryu whispered.

Ina dropped the paper bag she held and let her tears out with one yell "YOUR HOME!!"

The family or what was left of it embraced each other in a strong and tight hug. Ina stroked her son's hair thinking of how much he had grown in such little time.

"You should have written to us Baka" The little girl bravely hit Ryu's arm.

"Yeah I know I should have listened, sorry Bria" Ryu ruffled his sisters hair.

"I'll get some drinks ready, then you can tell us about your trip" Ina said walking into the kitchen.

A few minutes had passed as Ryu told his mother and sister about his time away from the village and they told him of all the attacks that Orochimaru had launched.

"The attack we had recently was probably the closest Orochimaru ever got to actually claiming victory but every Shinobi did their part, it was actually thanks to the Aburame clan that the sound ninja were driven away in the first place" Ina explained.

"Do you know where all of Naruto-sensei's old friends are I would really like to see them so I could tell them about when I saw Naruto-sensei"

"You saw him during your travels?" Bria asked and Ryu nodded.

"It was during my second month of training I had stopped off at a bar with Kai-sensei in order to get something to dri…eat! Anyway he was there, parts of his clothes were ripped and he had a few bandages on him from the looks of it he had been training tirelessly" Ryu explained. "When he walked past me he didn't say anything, he just flashed that foxy grin of his".

"So he never said what exactly he was training for?" Bria asked to which Ryu shook his head.

"Most of his friends might still be on missions so you might want to see Hokage-sama before you do anything else" Ina said.

"No I'm going to visit Vila Sento in the hospital" Ryu said.

"Well after you've seen Hokage-sama why don't we have dinner?" Ina asked.

"Sure but I've got to settle a few things first then you can pay for my pig out session" Ryu grinned picking up his sheathed sword and walking out of the door.

He walked through the streets of Konoha and cursed at how the entrance had been overrun by medic ninjas carrying injured ninja and even a few Fire country soldiers. Ryu jumped onto the wall of the hospital using the tree running technique to run across the side of the hospital looking through windows as he went trying to find his fellow rookie Genin. The green haired ninja stopped when he came to a singular room. Lying on a bed with a monitor to the side of it was Vila Sento former member of Rock Lee's team one, now she just lied on a bed, her skin seemed a lot paler than it used to be and her hair had also grown longer. Next to her sitting on a chair was Kanbei Yatake also of the former team one. His usual old grin had disappeared and he had a few hairs growing on his mouth, his green jumpsuit also seemed darker with a few bits of dirt on it as well. Ryu tapped on the window and a surprised Kanbei rushed towards it quickly opening it and letting Ryu into the room.

"Yo Grin-san how's the only person capable of looking good in a skin tight green suit doing?" Ryu asked smiling at Kanbei's clueless face. "I meant how's Vila doing?"

"There's still no improvement in her condition, the doctors said that if her life signs don't change then they'll put her off life support" Kanbei said sitting back on his chair.

"That's bull they cant decide that, it's up to her parents isn't it?" Ryu asked aggressively.

"Vila's an orphan, she doesn't have any adoptive parents so it's up to the council whether she lives or dies"

"Damn it, what the hell happened to get her in a coma in the first place?"

"After Kong left with Yumi-chan Vila mostly became Lee-sensei's best student, she became over confident almost to the point of arrogant and it was during a scouting mission we were discovered, she tried fighting a Taijutsu using sound Jounin, the mixture of getting hit so much and the affects of the Jounins sound Jutsu eventually shut her down, I'm not really sure when Ino-san explained it seemed too complicated to understand at least to me it was" Kanbei explained looking at the floor as he spoke. "What about you what happened during your journey?"

"I'll tell you about it later, I've got to go to the old woman and make my return official, she'll probably give me a loud of missions considering how long I was gone, anyway I hope that Vila gets better I'll probably bring this issue up with the old woman and I'll probably see you later" Ryu said jumping out of the window.

Ryu ran to the Hokage tower and knocked at Tsunade's office door.

"Come in!" She said in a slurred voice.

"Yo Granny-Tsunade how are ya, no wait I'll answer that question obviously drunk from the smell of your breath!" Ryu said grinning.

"Good to see you too Ryu, my god how much you've grown" Tsunade hiccupped.

'Gee Naruto-sensei leaving must have had a big impact, then again this is his show' Ryu thought with a sweat drop hanging off the back of his head. "Um Granny I just came round to say that I'm back and to do this!" Ryu said walking towards the desk of the drunk Hokage.

The young boy pulled his hand back and slammed his knuckles into Tsunade's forehead smashing her into the wall.

"BAKA WHAT THE HELL!!" Tsunade yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF HOKAGE ARE YOU! IF NARUTO WERE HERE HE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING BAKA!!" Ryu yelled squeezing his hands into fists. "I've trained and I'm ready to do what ever it takes to bring down that snake bastard Orochimaru, what are you doing drinking and signing mission forms don't fuck with me a real Hokage would be out there leading their Shinobi to victory and coming up with a plan, hell the only reason right now that I'm praying in my head for Naruto to come back is to take your place and get us out of this mess but you're a far better strategist then he is if you just throw away your alcohol bottles and get up and start being the Hokage your supposed to be"

Tsunade blinked at the passion in Ryu's voice only hearing it in Naruto and Jiraiya. She smiled and slapped herself on the forehead, he was right she had been taking Naruto's leaving and the amount of deaths that had occurred when he had left far too hard.

"Thank you Ryu and I'm sorry!" Tsunade said genuinely.

"It's not me you should apologise to, it's the memories of all those that sat on that chair before you" Ryu said sternly. "Now I've been gone for quite some time so you probably have a loud of missions for me right?"

"Just one!" Tsunade said smiling at Ryu's initial shock. "It'll last as long as it takes, Sasuke Uchiha has formed his own army and there are rumours that he will soon attack the Wave country!"

"Why would he do that there's nothing of much military value there" Ryu said.

"That is one thing I wish for you to find out, and I also wish for you to capture or if necessary kill Sasuke Uchiha, of course you wont be accomplishing this mission alone there will be others with you, I've put together a list of names and addresses, go to those addresses find those on the list and bring them back here, this was an idea I originally had for when Naruto returns but now it seems I'll have to implement it now" Tsunade explained giving Ryu a piece of paper.

Ryu stared at the paper he held focusing his efforts on remembering the names on the list:

Neji Hyuuga Ino Yamanaka 

**Konohamaru Sarutobi**

**Aoba Yamashiro**

**Kanbei Yatake**

**Raido Namiashi**

**Sakura Haruno**

"Is that it then no body else you'd recommend?" Ryu asked.

"My assistant Shizune will also go with you, I was originally going to suggest Rock Lee or Might Guy over Kanbei but they're currently away on a mission and will be back in a few weeks, Asuma Sarutobi was one I was also going to suggest but he is intent on remaining retired so I chose Konohamaru in his place" Tsunade explained.

"Well if that's that then I'll go and gather them up" Ryu said running out of the office.

Tsunade smiled Ryu's youth and energy reminded her of Naruto's.

Ryu ran through Konoha reading the addresses of the ninja he would have to recruit.

'Right Kanbei, Raido and Aoba are closest to me so I'll find those guys first, Neji could be at the Hyuga compound but who knows where he goes in his spare time as for Ino and Sakura right now they might be at the hospital so I'll try finding them there on my way to pick up Kanbei' Ryu thought.

The young genin entered the hospital squeezing past a few doctors and wounded Shinobi.

"Are Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno here?" he asked the receptionist.

"Ino-san is on her break so she should be at her flower shop right now, and Sakura-san is at tent number 3 outside tending to wounded Shinobi" The receptionist explained.

"Is Kanbei Yamada still here?"

"Yes!" With that reply Ryu bowed and rushed towards Vila's room. He grinned as he surprised Kanbei with a pat to the back.

"Yo Kanbei, do you feel like getting out of this place and getting some fresh air, because Tsunade's got me recruiting ninja for one of the most important missions there are" Ryu said still with his grin to his face.

"What are you talking about Ryu-san?" Kanbei asked.

"Pack a bag Kanbei because we're going to the Country of Waves to capture Sasuke Uchiha"

"I don't want to go" Kanbei said turning his eyes back to his unconscious teammate.

"You know Kanbei it's not your fault that she's like this, from what you told me the situation was out of your hands and before you start I do understand what your going through, when Evo died I at first blamed myself because I could have turned back sooner to help my comrade but in the end he died fighting for what Konoha and what our sensei believed in. She didn't back down from a fight and fought to the best of her abilities, besides she wouldn't want you to be moping around her room all the time cause to be honest you do look like crap right now what would your sensei Bushy-brows say if he were here right now I mean your jumpsuit doenst even reflect Konoha's might flames of youth!" Ryu explained with passion which he had vained when he said flames of youth.

"Even if I don't blame myself for her coma anymore, I could never leave since the hospital staff may try to take her off life support" Kanbei said his eyes never leaving his team mates unconscious form.

Ryu smiled seeing that Kanbei truly did care for Vila, more than a friend would! "How about this Kanbei if you come with me on this mission I'll have my sister and mother watch over Vila how about that?" Ryu asked.

"Well I suppose its better but why me I mean Neji Hyuga is far better at Taijutsu than me, actually I'm nothing compared to him" Kanbei said with a confused expression on his face.

"Because Kanbei your passionate, loyal to a fault, a hard worker and above all I trust you and we'll work well together, I would admit my firt choice would be Bushy brows but you and I can both benefit from this mission, its our chance to show what our great teachers have taught us what do you say?"

Kanbei turned his head to look at Ryu and the green haired genin smiled as the Taijutsu users perma-grin had returned and that was all the answer he needed.

"Good now if I were you I'd go home and take a shower cause you stink!" Ryu grinned.

While Kanbei ran back to his home Ryu walked to tent number 3 where Sakura Haruno was just finishing tending to a young Genin's wounds. The medic nin sighed as she washed her hands of the Genin's blood then looked to see Ryu standing at the entrance of the tent with a grin that always reminded her of Naruto.

"Yo Sakura how are things?" Ryu asked.

"I've declared three Shinobi dead today and many more unfit for duty so how do you think I am?" Sakura asked bitterly and Ryu chuckled sheepishly.

"Listen the old woman Tsunade wants you to go on a mission with me and a few others, we'll be going to the Land of Waves to capture you and Naruto's old team mate Sasuke" Ryu explained getting straight to the point.

"Tell her I refuse I've wiped my hands of being a ninja" Sakura said much to Ryu shock and the young genin took a moment to examine his old teachers former girlfriend, instead of her usual red clothing she now wore the scrubs of a surgeon.

"But why Sakura cant you see you'd do a lot better on the field of battle than in a tent tending to wounds that doctors can tend to alone" Ryu said.

"Don't start the whole garbage about a Shinobi's duty when your teacher abandoned his"

"This whole change of attitude cant be because of Naruto-sensei, I mean come on you must have really loved him for this change to occur" Ryu said then cursed himself for his ignorant tongue as Sakura looked down at the floor with a pitiful look in her eyes. "Wow you really did love him didn't you?"

"He was first the annoying brat who always tried to please me, then he became the annoying brat that I respected and then he was the brat that attracted me, and finally he became the man I loved!" Sakura said wiping a tear off her eye. "I wont lie to anyone and say it was always there, at first I wanted closure, companionship but I saw who Naruto really was, beyond his faked grins and I saw his true smiles and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him seeing those smiles, but Anbu seemed to be an opportunity that I couldn't resist so I was about to end the relationship but much to my surprise he ends it first, I cried that night but not as much as I would have cried had I ended the relationship"

"Naruto almost never talked about his old team but when he did it was with great passion, I think he really did care about you and Sasuke probably more than he did us if it was possible" Ryu said.

"Your so much like him you know, back when he was a kid he always hid how dumb or upset he was behind a mask of grins"

"I do admit that there are times when I like to cover up a bad situation with a grin but that's just the way I am, especially in this war there's some one who needs to lighten the mood and change the subject for people, and there needs to be someone like you Sakura who not only is a medical expert but also has one hell of a hook"

"What good would my punches do?" Sakura asked.

"Well firstly they're great for bringing down enemies plus you can beat some sense into Sasuke and Naruto-sensei" Ryu said grinning.

"Well I do suppose if there is a chance that we meet Naruto and Sasuke I might be the one to convince them to come back, with words or I could just knock them unconscious then drag them back to the village" Sakura smiled.

"So is that it then you'll go on the mission?" Ryu asked.

"Well I will need to get a new wardrobe, who else is going?"

"Let's see there's Aoba, Ino, Konohamaru, Neji, Raido and Kanbei!" Ryu listed.

"Ino good then I should be able to go on a shopping spree with her before I go" Sakura said.

"Well we'll be meeting at the top of the Hokage monuments in a few minutes so don't spend too long looking for a new dress ok" Ryu said before he walked away from the hospital to find the rest of his new team mates.

The Land of Waves 

The Daimyo of the land of waves sat in his office singing numerous forms for supplies to be sent to numerous villages that had been attacked by Orochimaru.

"Shishiraku-sama we have a latest report on our spice ship ins"

"Good just leave it on my desk and I will look through it later" Shishiraku said. When his aid left the room Shishiraku ran his hand through his shining blue hair and sighed.

"Hard work isn't it?" A voice asked behind him.

"Indeed it can be tiring, now if you would be so kind as to kill me because I do have a meeting with the president of the Takata-trading company and I would rather miss it" Shishiraku said smiling.

"I have not come to kill you" The intruder said stepping away from the wall, like a chameleon he had blended into the office environment, his skin and clothing changed back to it's original colour, his skin was oily and pale green coloured, and his eyes were wider than any mans almost comparable to a chameleons, he wore a black shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back as well as a pair of white shorts and on his back was a Ninjato. "I am a representative/assassin of the Uchiha army, my leader Sasuke Uchiha wished me to tell you that he plans to attack your castle by sea and that you should evacuate the capital before the battle begins at midnight" the spy explained.

"Well tell your master thank you for the warning" Shishiraku smirked as the ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shishiraku now stood on his flagship the Leviathon the greatest ship amongst the entire land of Waves fleet that numbered among 20 ships. The fleet was floating in the ocean away from the shore of the Land of waves quite near the Naruto Bridge.

"Shishiraku-sama why have you believed the Uchiha's words?" one of the seamen asked Shishiraku.

"It's rather simple really, Sasuke-san intends to fight a naval battle, while our forces would have been on the bridge or on the shore he would have attacked the castle with boats, he expected me not to follow his advice, well I didn't order the evacuation of the civilians"

"Why not Shishiraku-sama?"

"The people of the Land of Waves are strong and courageous, they would sooner die than not do everything they can to defend their homes, one city of people motivated by protecting their home and loved ones is far greater than any army fighting for the sake of conquest" Shishiraku said with passion in his voice. He checked his watch as the sun began to set. "Just another two hours before the battle for the Land of Waves begins" he smiled.

Elsewhere stampeding along the road to Konoha was an army of Tiger class Barbarians chasing four teenagers aged 14. They had grown only slightly but it was mainly their wardrobe that changed.

Kong Yamada the Taijutsu specialist of this four-man team, he wore a green Konoha headband with a black leather belt, the Kanji symbol on the buckle meant youth and the kanji on the back of Kong's green jumpsuit meant flames, his belt had three packs both of which carried an iron stick that would link together to form a Bo Stave. Instead of his sandals he now wore boots with iron toe caps and he now no longer concealed his leg weights with leg warmers, he had also tried gelling his hair to make it look more like his masters Rock Lee but his attempt failed as a few strands of hair still stuck up in places.

Kira a former student of Ten-Ten, his once brown hair was now black and he now wore his forehead protector around his waist, he also wore a white chest plate and white shoulder and shin guards under his black mail shirt. He no longer had a pack with ninja tools on it but instead he had strapped to the back of his waist several ninja scrolls. The most striking part of Kira's new look was his shoes and gauntlets, which had been made to look like the claws of an armoured dragon.

Lana also a former student of Ten-ten and a weapon specialist like Kira though she was more of a medic ninja as well now. She wore a gold skirt with wooden sandals that had blades hidden in them, her black hair was cut to her neck length, she wore her forehead protector on her right arm and a gold bracelet on her left, she wore a gold and red flower patterned robe and kept her equipment and kunai packs on her waist as always.

Yumina Takiyama a former student of Naruto Uzumaki, though she hadn't grown much in one year she ran and carried herself as a warrior would. She wore a black mail shirt with a short-sleeved orange and black jacket over it, on the chest and back of the jacket was the symbol of the Fire country, she wore her Kunai pack on her left thigh and on her belt were two equipment packs, she also wore a pair of orange and black three quarter length trousers and sandals.

"GREAT WE GET JUST A FEW MILES AWAY FROM KONOHA AND NOW THESE FASHION REJECTS START CHASING US!!" Yumi yelled to the members of her group.

"YOU GUYS GO AHEAD I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!!" Kira yelled stopping his run and facing the army that approached him. Kira removed a scroll from his belt, he bit into his thumb then began forming multiple seals at the end of which he slammed the scroll into the ground creating a crack in the earth that travelled towards the Tiger barbarians. Two giant dogs holding doubled edged swords burst out of the ground slashing through the Barbarians.

Kira then removed yet another scroll unrolling it and releasing its seal, in a puff of smoke a white three sectional staff appeared. Kira ran towards the Barbarians only to fall onto the ground, he looked at his foot to see a thin wire tied around his leg.

"Maybe you can save yourself some energy and let me deal with this" Yumi said smiling as she removed a phial of green liquid from her bag. She threw the phial on the floor beneath the barbarian's feet and the potion exploded releasing a green gas. The Barbarians started to scream as their minds registered a giant green snake chasing them. They ran in the direction that Yumi and her group were going all unaware of Kong and Lana waiting to attack them.

"KONOHA SENPU!" Kong yelled spinning around and kicking the Barbarians into the trees.

Lana unrolled a scroll from her bag and began throwing Kunai at the Barbarians striking them in the head or the heart.

"OH DAMN IT HERE COME SOME MORE!!" Kira yelled turning his attention back to the path to see more Barbarians running towards them.

"Let's run!" Lana said.

"No Way we're gonna show them just how strong Leaf Shinobi are!" Yumi said dropping into a fighting stance.

"Yes lets show them all the great flames of Konoha's youth!" Kong said.

"Great now that Kong's worked up we have to fight" Kira muttered pointing his staff at the approaching Barbarians.

"Oh well" Lana sighed as she dropped into a fighting stance.

Suddenly before the Barbarians could take one more step towards the Genin time seemed to slow down and only the Shinobi could keep up with what was about to happen. A red-cloaked figure landed in front of the five Genin, he wore a pair of black trousers with black armour over a black shirt, one of his most defining features was the blonde hair that stuck out of the back of the mask he wore which was orange coloured and shaped much like a fox with eyes, teeth and a snout to match. The ninja watched in awe as the masked man performed various seals and formed his hands together into a linked fist then thrust it at the barbarians, time regained its normal pace and as the wind blew the mans gloved hands glowed with blue Chakra and suddenly a miniature drill like tornado was sent flying towards the barbarians. The barbarians all yelled and tried to run out of the path of the destructive wind Jutsu but were all consumed by the tornado.

"What the…" Yumi was too dumbstruck to finish her words as the masked man gave her a thumb up and reached into his pocket removing a frog shaped wallet, which he dropped on the floor before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "A Kage Bushin, wait a minute that wallet was Naruto-sensei's" Yumi said picking up the wallet and reaching into it to remove an extract of a map.

"That area is quite close to the country of wind" Kira said taking a look at the map extract since he was something of an expert on navigation.

"We should probably go back to the village and report this to Hokage-sama, plus I really want to see my parents" Lana said blushing.

"Yosh lets go!" Yumi said and the group continued their run back to Konoha.

A few minutes later at Konoha's Iron Gate Kotetsu and Izumo looked out of their lookout hole to see the grown rookie's running towards the gate.

"Gee they grow up fast don't they?" Izumo asked.

"Yeah but the Takiyama girl's still flat chested, but Ten-Ten's student now she looks more like a Sixteen year old that a fourteen year old" Kotetsu said.

"I wouldn't let either of them catch you making a comparison" Izumo muttered.

The Shinobi below the two gate guards huffed and puffed as they pulled on the chains and slowly opened the giant gate. Yumi and her fellow former rookies all gasped in awe at the change to Konoha's once bamboo gate, then their eyes turned to the wrecked or destroyed districts of the village.

"Wait a minute one of those districts was were my parents lived" Yumi gasped fearing for her parents lives.

"Don't worry Takiyama your parents are fine, a few days after you left and Orochimaru started attacking all of our allies your whole family just took off I think they were hoping to restart their trading business in another country" Kotetsu said and Yumi sighed in relief and partly because the ninjas in Konoha probably still thought of her as a spoilt little rich kid playing ninja, and this thought was only backed up by her family's cowardice.

A smile crossed Yumi's lips at the thought of proving all the Jounin and Chunin wrong and showing her that she wasn't just any Takiyama she was the first Kunoichi, the first ninja that her clan had ever produced.

"Yumi I think it's time we got going" Kira said seeing the look in Yumi's eyes.

"Yes Yumi-Chan please lead us on for without you we are nothing!" Kong said with hearts in his eyes. Over the months that they had spent away from Konoha Kong had developed an attraction to Yumina not unlike the one his teacher Lee had to Sakura, but Yumi was completely oblivious of Kong's feelings much like Naruto had been of Hinata's attraction for a while.

The Four walked through Konoha until they came into view of the Hokage monuments where they saw Ryu meeting up with a few members of his new team. Yumi dropped her jaw at seeing her old teammate.

"OK EVERYBODY LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT I'M IN CHARGE SO EVERYBODY FOLLOW MY ORDERS!!!" Ryu yelled but fell to the floor when Neji, Aoba, Reido and Kanbei yawned.

"RYU!!" Yumi screamed running towards her teammate and hugging him so tightly that his face turned purple.

"Um Yumina-san I think you're killing Ryu!" Kanbei said with a sweat drop at the back of his head.

Yumi let go of Ryu and rubbed the back of her head smiling sheepishly as Ryu gasped for air.

"Yumi is that you, wow you've really grown!" Ryu said in awe.

"Do you think I'm more woman like?" Yumi asked posing with blush on her cheeks.

"No your still flatchested" Ryu said casually to be met with a fist to his face. 'Well I guess some things never change' Ryu thought tending to his bleeding nose.

"And your still a shorty" Yumi retorted.

Ryu growled and attempted to charge at Yumi only to be held back by Kira and Lana. "I'M TALLER THAN YOU NOW SO DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!!!" Ryu yelled.

"What's with the yelling? Oh its them, how troublesome" Shikamaru said as he, Chouji and Jona arrived on the scene.

Jona took one glance at his former teammates Lana and Kira and wiped a tear out of his eye before running towards them. Kira and Lana saw their old friend running towards them and both smiled as he approached them.

"Oh my god, Kira, Lana is that really you?" Jona asked.

"Yes Jona, we're back!" Lana smiled before jumping at her friend and hugging him tightly. Kira remained stoic merely nodding at his friend which gave Jona quite a confused look.

"I hope you haven't been laid back with your training" Kira said.

"I'm probably a whole lot better than you" Jona smirked while Kira dismissed the idea.

"I doubt it" Kira muttered.

Jona's smirk was replaced with a look of determination, a Kunai shot out of his sleeve and into his hands grip. He threw the Kunai at Kira missing his head by inches, Kira's initial confusion was replaced with shock as he turned around and saw the Kunai impale some kind of lion creature that looked as if it had come out of a drawing book. The lion exploded covering the rookie genin in ink.

Shikamaru and the older Shinobi immediately became alert turning their eyes to one of the building beside the Hokage tower too see a young black haired man sitting on the rooftop with a scroll on his crossed legs and a paintbrush in his hands. The shinobi wore a Konoha forehead protector with a black shirt that left his belly exposed and a pair of gloves, which left the index finger uncovered, he also had strapped to his back a snapped sword.

"He's definitely a leaf ninja judging from his headband but I've never seen him before" Shikamaru said crouching on the floor and preparing his Kage Mane No Jutsu.

"Right I'll get him!" Ryu said smirking as he held the handle of his sword undisturbed by the ink eagle that flew towards him.

"KONOHA SENPU!!" Kanbei yelled kicking the Eagle causing it to explode.

"YOSH KANBEI YOU HAVENT CUT BACK ON YOUR TRAINING YOU ARE STILL STRONG!!" Kong yelled in a very Guy like fashion.

"I WONT EVER LET MY FLAMES OF YOUTH DIE OUT, I WILL KEEP TRAINING TO SURPASS YOU KONG!!" Kanbei yelled.

"YOSH MY STUDENTS DO NOT LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH EVER GO OUT!!" Rock Lee yelled.

"What the hell, I thought the old woman said you were on a mission Lee, where'd you and Guy come from?" Ryu asked in shock.

"LET US YELL OUT FOR OUR FALLEN COMRADE VILA IN HOPES THAT SHE WAKES UP FROM HEARING OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!"

"GUY-SENSEI!!"

"LEE-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"KANBEI! KONG!"

The other ninjas sweat dropped with bored faces as the Taijutsu specialists yelled at a setting sun.

"WHAT THE HELL HOW DID A SUNSET GET THERE!!!" Ryu yelled.

"It's a riddle that cant be solved so don't try to solve it" Neji sighed.

Ryu turned his attention back to the ninja sitting on the rooftop and it was at the point where he was staring wide-eyed in confusion at the Taijutsu user's antics. The green haired ninja began a run towards the Shinobi drawing his sword and preparing to jump at him.

The unknown ninja drew six lion patterns on his scroll and formed a one handed seal.

"Ninpou Chouju Giga!" he said silently and his drawings came to life roaring as they leapt at Ryu.

Ryu swung his blade cutting one of the lions in half, he then stabbed his sword into the ground keeping hold of the handle to swing himself round and roundhouse kicked another one of the lions so hard that it exploded. The green haired genin smirked as he pulled his fist back and dealt a crushing punch into the face of the third lion and with his three hand pulled his sword out of the ground and split the fourth lion in half, the last two lions swiped their claws at Ryu but he blocked both their claw swipe with his sword then smacked them away with the flat end, Ryu thrust his blade forward impaling both lions like kebabs before they exploded.

The attacker drew his broken sword and clashed it against Ryu's giant sword. Both pushed forward trying to knock each other off balance. Ryu growled putting all his strength into pushing the ninja back just two strides.

"Impressive!" The ninja said with a smile that was clearly faked.

"What was this a test?" Ryu asked glaring.

"Yes and now I see that you were underestimated, though I might add that the sword merely shows that you're overcompensating for something" Ryu grit his teeth together his face going red in pure rage and embarrassment.

"SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!!" Ryu roared swinging his blade and smashing it against the ninjas broken sword forcing him backwards up the roof.

The Shinobi recovered from the force of the blow and stood up straight still with a fake smile on his face. He felt a piece of metal pressed against the back of his neck, though surprised by Yumi's speed he still kept the fake smile plastered on his face.

"Why did you attack us?" Yumi asked glaring at the back of the ninjas head.

"A simple test to see if you were weak or strong, it seems you've been underestimated flat chest!"

Yumi growled in anger before the ninja exploded and Yumi became covered in black ink. The two former members of team seven still growled in pure rage scaring those ninjas that had gathered around them, some of the more immature ones even started to creep away. After a few minutes of yelling and cursing the reunited rookies walked into Tsunade's office.

"Yumina it's good to see you again, there was actually a poll on whether or not you'd come back alive, I'm almost proud to say it's the only bet I've ever won" Tsunade smiled.

"Tsunade-sama the others and I were on our way back to Konoha when a group of Ororochimaru's barbarians attacked us, we only managed to get away because of a man wearing a fox mask who left this piece of paper for us" Yumi said giving Tsunade the map piece.

"There have been small rumours among Orochimaru's enemies and allies of a man in a fox mask disrupting his experiments and operations overseas, Jiraiya also told me last month that a man in a fox mask has been killing Akatsuki agents and even one of the organisations key members Kakuza" Tsunade said.

"Man that guy must have been super powerful in order to beat a member of Akatsuki" Ryu said excitedly.

"He actually broke his arm when he used his killing technique which Jiraiya told me seems to have been some form of Wind element Rasengan" Tsunade said in a calm voice while the young Genins gasped in surprise. "We analysed Kakuza's body and judging from his outer and internal damage the Jutsu was so powerful that it obliterated his internal organs and broke the users arm, if used enough times or if it becomes stronger it might cost the Fox his ability to form ninja seals thus ending his career as a ninja, ok Yumi I wish for you, Kira, Kong and Lana to go to the location on this map piece accompanied by a Jounin and investigate what is going on there"

"Whose going with us Ten-Ten-sensei or Hideyasu-san?" Kira asked.

"No, they are both on a mission so the one best suited to go with you…is late" Tsunade sighed and the youth's turned their heads towards the clicking door and a familiar masked man walked into the room reading his book.

"Yo…sorry I'm late…two builders were arguing over how best to repair a house so I decided to explain to them which way was better" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head with his eye closed and a smile under his mask.

'Well at least he came up with a logical excuse' the genins thought with sweat drops running down the back of their heads.

"Kakashi-san do you have the report from Anbu?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, and my resignation form as well, Anbu is better left in the hands of someone else" Kakashi said putting his book away and putting a serious expression on his face.

"So what is it you wish to do, Genma is late so do you wish to lead the Genin on a mission?" Tsunade asked.

"No Tsunade-sama but I would like my status as a special Jounin to be restored and I have a solo mission request form here" Kakashi put three pieces of paper on Tsunade's desk, one that included his resignation from the Anbu, another that included a list of suitable candidates to receive the leader of Anbu status and another was a solo mission request form which had a seal that prevented anyone but Tsunade from reading it.

Tsunade put her hands together and released the seal on the request form. She looked at the words written on the paper intensively with a frown on her face. "So you wish to waste your time following a rumour, or is it to reminisce after all I Jiraiya tells me that Kushina and Minato once took you, Obito and Rin there once" She said her voice on the edge of anger.

"Say what you wish Tsunade but I believe that location bears great importance in the plans of the Sorrowed blades" Kakashi had his eye narrowed though his stance was still laid back he was clearly standing his ground against the Hokage's words.

"While I do not deny that Akatsuki's plans may only be partly the Sorrowed blades plans I sincerely doubt there is anything of value there"

"The reason I put the seal on the form was so no one especially Genin would know about this but I suppose there's no point in hiding it, the destroyed village hidden in the whirlpool may be the base of the Sorrowed blades and probably a key location in this war, while they do not show any support for Orochimaru they did try to capture Gaara the Kazekage and bearer of the Demon Shukaku however they were driven away, this was actually a distraction for Akatsuki to sneak into the village with the aid of a spy, an unknown Shinobi wearing a fox mask however attacked them killing the spy and ripping Deidera's arms off, I believe that if we ignore the information that I was given by the Fox's bushin then we may regret it, why do you think I requested a solo mission in the first place because I knew that you would have plans to send our ninjas elsewhere, even if you don't approve of the mission I'll go anyway and if it's a wild goose chase…then I'll let you seal my arms!" The Genin gasped at Kakashi's statement, for a ninja to lose the use of his arms would mean the end of their career, and their dreams.

Tsunade smiled and said "Well we all now how bad I am at gambling, very well Kakashi if you are wrong then I will seal your arms, which is why I hope you are right"

Kakashi closed his eye and smiled before Genma Shiranui another special Jounin walked into the office.

"Sorry for being late everyone they needed some help repairing some of the houses in the village" Genma said.

'How come they believed him and not me?' Kakashi wondered.

"Ok then, Genma you will lead Yumina Takiyama and some of her friends to this location, you will scout that area and report back to us on your findings, I also want you to assess their skills and how much they have improved" Tsunade explained to Genma who nodded his head twitching the senbon in his mouth. "Ryu for your mission to the Land of Waves you and Kanbei will follow the orders of your superiors, Neji will lead the main group" Ryu dropped his head for he never liked to be ordered around, except by Naruto who was a leader he actually knew and respected.

The ninja gathered at the gates of Konoha ready for their mission except for Ryu's group who were still waiting for Sakura and Ino. By the time Genma's team left Sakura and Ino had finally arrived, while Ino wore her usual outfit Sakura wore her red forehead protector, and a red dress with a cherry blossom symbols running along it from the left shoulder to the skirt, she also wore a pair of black gloves and a belt with her ninjas equipment pouch and kunai holster on it.

"Lets go!" Neji said simply before the team darted off, Ryu kept close to Sakura in order to tell her about Naruto.

"If I didn't know any better Ryu I'd say you were checking me out" Sakura said smiling as Ryu blushed.

"Please I would never dream of it after all you are reserved for Naruto-sensei" Ryu said and that caused Sakura to hang her head down.

"He's in love with Hinata" she said.

"Maybe so but I'm sure in the end he'll choose you, besides you were his team mate and girl friend plus Yumi and I get on with you…you've got my vote!" Ryu grinned. "You know I saw Naruto when I was training in the mist village" this immediately caught Sakura's eye.

"What was he like?" she asked.

"He looked like crap, probably training relentlessly, training to achieve his dream and to protect all his precious people, you, me and Yumina and probably even Sasuke-teme"

"That's just like him, I hope we see him again sometime" Sakura said and turning her head back to the front of the group thinking of a silent and quick prayer that she would see the man she loved again.

Back in Konoha a crippled man stood in a dark room, he supported himself on a cane and one of his eyes was covered with a bandage.

"How did they fair in the test?" he asked the ninja that had attacked Ryu and Yumi who was now kneeling still with a fake smiled on his face.

"They faired well for their age, I was only half their strength when I was fourteen" he said.

"Do not ever show that smile in front of me again, and they can not be stronger than you were, they are the Jinchuuriki's students and supporters of the Third Hokage's code and beliefs, but I will take your word that they have improved, I will summon you again with more missions" the crippled man said and the ninja dropped his fake smile revealing a gloom and unnaturally emotionless face.

"Yes Danzo-san!"

Next Chapter 24: The Resurrection of Fire!

Ryu: Yo everybody and merry Christmas, hope you enjoyed our comeback!

Yumi: Feel free to send you reviews with what you think and a Christmas message if you want!

Ryu: Future chapters will feature some more of the old Naruto favourites, Gaara, Lee, Kakashi and Sasuke and any fans of Evo may enjoy or hate next chapter!


	24. Ressurection of Fire

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New beginnings

Chapter 24: Resurrection of fire

Genma Shiranui had never really associated himself with Naruto Uzumaki apart from two missions they had, he had been impressed by Naruto's determination in the Chunin exams and by his comradeship in missions which Genma had no doubt that he had passed onto his students. The Jounin twitched the needle in his mouth as he looked to his sides at the rookie genin, whom had grown since the last time he'd seen them. He put his hand up signifying for his team to stop and the young genins stopped standing on the tree branches that they had been jumping on.

"What is it Genma-senpai?" Kira asked respectfully.

"We're a few miles away from the location the fox gave you, now I want to make something clear that we're only here to scout the place out not to intervene in what ever it is that Orochimaru has planned" Genma stated detecting the anger coming from Yumi. "From this point out we're reconnaissance ninja not warriors, information is a powerful tool to have in war and getting that information back without the enemy knowing is also vital as they might change their plan, we need to remain as silent and fast as the wind"

"Right!" The four Genin said together.

"We'll meet back in an hour fan out"

The ninja scattered all taking separate paths towards the location they had been told of. Lana jumped from tree branch to tree branch keeping her eyes pealed, she suddenly stopped as she saw a paper bomb attached to a tree in the distance, she turned her head and saw another paper seal on the tree opposite the one she stood on, she remembered this tactic from the books she'd read, she would run into the centre of four trees each with a paper bomb attached to them, when she would reach the middle all the bombs would explode not only killing her but alerting the enemy of her friends as well.

Kira too had faced similar traps and had watched a small bird fly into the path of the four corner bombs, which surprisingly didn't explode. The young genin had the thought of the bombs being duds but then came up with the idea that the ninja setting the traps must have programmed the bombs for a being of a specific size and weight and so like his team mate Kira decided to take another path through the trees.

Yumi had managed to avoid most traps though had come pretty close to tripping a wire. She had landed on the forest floor and hid in the bushes looking out to see soldiers dressed in grey armour carrying spears walking in a patrol pattern. The Genin counted three at least, she took a closer look a caught a quick glimpse of their eyes, snake like what she had seen from photos of Orochimaru. She then turned the attention of her eyes to a staircase that went underground.

Like Yumi Genma watched and was slightly confused, he was never aware of any kind of underground base of Ororchimaru's in the land of Fire. He twitched his needle as he saw Kong hiding in the bushes right behind one of the snake guards and hoped that Kong's similarities to Guy and Lee ended with appearances. Genma sighed in relief as the guard walked away from Kong.

"Everybody we have two options right now, one we report back to Tsunade with details on the traps and the number of men guarding the outside of the base or two we investigate the inside of that base" Genma said on the wireless radio. "We can transform into the guards and change shifts, Kong I can only guess that like Lee and guy your not very good with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu so you'll stay here to cover our escape" The Genin all nodded their heads together.

Genma threw three Kunai into the three guards heads, Kong jumped out of the forest and took their bodies to hide in the woods while Kira, Lana, Yumi and Genma transformed into the guards forms. They walked down to the lower levels of the base and each split off into separate directions searching the base, which was staffed only by the emotionless soldiers that they had seen outside. Whenever the young genins would pass another guard their hearts would quicken a beat but they did what they were trained for and remained as emotionless as the people they were impersonating.

"I found nothing yet Genma-senpai, just a few areas that look similar to arenas" Kira whispered into his radio when no one was looking.

"I'm in some kind of office right now, The third must have never taught Orochimaru about filing things because all these notes and blue prints have been left on the table, the blue prints are of his mechanical troops but they've been cut so the detail isn't anything we could use to find a weakness in their craft" Genma explained, he stood in a barely lit room rather similar to the corridors he had just walked through, the only form of light they had were small candles on the ceiling.

"I haven't found anything yet Genma-senpai, although this armoury is rather interesting, the shields are cylinder and the knives all look like they were made for a different purpose" Lana said.

"Cylinder shield, knives for different purposes…you idiot your in the kitchen!" Yumi said shaking her head, sweat drops hung from both Genma and Kira's heads while Lana laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Get out of there and keep searching, another thirty minutes then we'll leave I'll just read through the rest of these documents and then pack them awa…!" Genma paused as one particular document caught his eye.

"What's up Genma did you find something…interesting!" the shock that overtook Yumi as she walked into another room was enough to dispel her transformation Jutsu, the room had many containers each filled with a person or what would pass for a person, some were rotting corpses but the one in the middle of them all was what caught Yumi's attention. He was floating in the tube motionless, his eyes were closed but there was no doubt about it from the features on his face and his grey hair.

Genma picked the only detailed document on the pile up and began to read from it, though the handwriting was very bad he could still interpret was what being written.

**Subjects A through E have rejected the regeneration process**, **Subjects G and I have slowly begun to reform but it is highly doubtful that their memories and intellect will return either. More sacrifices are required for the resurrection Jutsu to take full affect in subjects F and H who though have fully regenerated and have began to show some brain activity however the mind controlling components of the Jutsu haven't taken affect but thankfully we managed to knock them out before they could use their Kekki Genkai's. You were right Orochimaru-sama in the power that subject F would possess, half of the failure of the mind control Jutsu was due in part to his strong will, when we have taken more prisoners from the villages across the country of fire we will have them offered as sacrifices for the resurrection Jutsu to take affect. Finding the remains of Subject F was difficult considering his ashes were blown away by the wind however luck served us well as our spy in Konoha managed to procure the blood off of the subjects clothes. Once again Orochimaru-sama I might add that the Jutsu you created was amazing, recreating dead cells and regenerating an entire being from a dead carcass or something as simple as a piece of skin, truly amazing!**

"Evo-kun!" Yumi whispered. Overcoming her shock she growled and ran towards the tube that contained her long thought dead teammatewith her fist pulled out.

"YUMI WAIT!" Genma yelled into his radio but it was too late as Yumi's fist smashed into the glass of the tube and the wet and naked Evo Kuzugi rolled across the floor.

"Evo-kun are you okay? Please wake up" Yumi said tapping Evo's cheek with her hand.

Evo opened his eye groggily, his vision was blurred and he could barely make out who was holding him.

"Yumi" he said in a dreamy voice, "Or is this just your way of toying with me OROCHIMARU!!" Evo yelled getting up off his feet and thrusting his hand at Yumi grabbing her throat and tightening his grip.

"No Evo-kun it's me!" Yumi said weakly.

"Oh really, how do I know it isn't another one of your tricks Orochimaru, one final game before you turn me into your potential vessel?" Evo asked grinding his teeth together, he then noticed something, that Yumi was blushing a deep shade of red. He loosened his grip and covered his body as best he could with his hands.

"I know Orochimaru's a pedo but would he really blush this deeply?" Yumi asked giggling and holding her nose.

"I'm sorry Yumi but could you find me some clothes?" Evo asked and Yumi nodded her head.

She reached into her pocket and removed a small green storage scroll, she released the seal on it and upon opening a vast selection of shirts, trousers and robes scattered across the floor. Evo blinked twice in surprise before shrugging his shoulders and searching for clothes that would suit him. He found a pair of three quarter length trousers with a black shirt, he then noticed a pair of shoes and cloths that were worn on his arm from the elbow to the hand, Evo noticed a few discarded pieces of metal around the floor and decided to tie them onto his shoulders, shins and wrists to use as makeshift armour.

"Wow Evo-kun you know how to look good" Yumi said in amazement. "Genma you will never believe whose back" she said into her radio.

"Actually I do considering I just read the notes, Yumi it's time we got out of here, you two run back, Kira and Lana you two walk in your present forms back to the meeting place but if you feel like your being followed then run!" Genma said.

"Well that's a bit of a problem Genma-senpai cause it feels like I've been watched ever since I got here" Kira said beginning his walk back through the corridors un aware of the smiling face on the wall he passed.

Lana also began her walk back through the base nervously passing a few guards who paid her no attention. She stopped as she saw a figure blocking her path; he was dressed in a shredded cloak with a hood covering half his face though from what Lana could see he was quite handsome.

Genma also stopped in midwalk as he came face to face with a cloaked figure, this one holding a small shard of metal.

"Genma, Lana, what's up guys?" Yumi asked on her radio as she and Evo ran through the corridors.

"Yumi wait I just realised something" Evo said turning his head. "There were other test subjects, I have to go back for them!" he said breaking off into a run before Yumi grabbed his hand.

"Genma told us to get out of here, we have to obey his orders" Yumi said.

"I'm not part of this mission remember, I don't need to follow his orders!" Evo said with the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Just be careful, here take this!" Yumi said throwing a Kunai from her pack. As soon as the blade landed in his grip Evo ran off faster than he ever had before. "Even after spending so much time in that tube it hasn't affected his speed at all!" she said in amazement.

Kira meanwhile also came face to face with an obstacle, though this figure wasn't cloaked, instead he seem to have been fused with the base as one part of his shirtless body was sticking out of the side of the wall, and much to Kira's shock half of his face was missing and an eye was hanging loosely out of it's socket.

"What are you?" Lana asked frozen in fear as the one blocking her path removed his cloak revealing a shirtless shinobi with severe scorch marks across his body and a hole in his belly.

"You guys must be some of the half complete subjects from the resurrection Jutsu" Genma said narrowing his eyes as his opponent removed his hood revealing a man with half his jaw hanging off. "Kira, Lana your opponents posses some form of Kekki Genkai, I recommend finding an opening and then running through them, we have no idea how powerful they are so you guys should retreat for now"

"You have a lot of faith in your own skill Genma-senpai but little in ours, come on Lana lets show Genma-senpai how strong we really are" Kira said removing a scroll from his belt and releasing the seal making a small iron pole appear in a puff of smoke, the pole wasn't very long only extending a few inches from both ends.

Lana smirked as she too removed a weapon from her scroll, a pair of small bird like talons that fitted onto her hands like knuckle blades.

Evo ran through the corridors of the base thanking that whatever god Konoha worshipped that his friends had come for him. He smiled remembering all the good times they had and even his passing. The Kuzugi clan member examined the tubes determining which bodies may still be alive; he pressed his ear against one and detected a strong heartbeat. He smashed his fist into the glass shattering it and stared at the man before him who was gasping for air. The black haired man recovered and looked up at Evo with a look that expected someone else.

"What's your name?" Evo asked but the man remained silent. "I'm like you, I have a Kekki Genkai and Orochimaru bought me back" Evo knelt down to the mans level remaining as stoic as ever.

"Your not like me, unless you were a true shinobi, a weapon for someone else" The man said speaking in an elegant almost feminine voice.

"No I'm not like that, I am a defender, whose weapon were you?" Evo asked.

"Zabuza-san, my name is Haku!" he said.

"Zabuza Momochi, well what do you know, my sensei knew a Haku and Zabuza" Evo said smiling.

"Who was your sensei?" Haku asked curiously.

"The Future Sixth Hokage, a man who taught me a lot of things about the meaning of a Nindo, the fact that you could make your own way, his name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto-san!" Haku said in amazement.

"Haku I cant begin to understand what your feeling but I know what your feeling, why did you come back, if Zabuza is gone then what purpose do you exist for…I'm wondering a similar thing, but how about we stop lying around feeling sorry for ourselves and be useful, the worlds in chaos and the man who bought us back intended to use us like weapons, the only difference is that if we die again no one will shed tears, not my sensei or Zabuza!" Evo explained.

"Zabuza-san cried?"

"Like a baby my sensei told me, now how about we get up and start finding our own reason to exist we're back so we might as well kick that snakes ass!" Evo said smirking and Haku returned his words with a confident nod. "Good now put some clothes on"

Yumi leant against the wall tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. She suddenly faced the corridor with her Kunai drawn as Evo and Haku ran towards her. Haku now wore an outfit similar to what he wore while serving Zabuza although this time his tunic was black and he didn't paint or nails.

"Whose the girl?" Yumi asked.

"I'm a boy!" Haku sighed cursing his feminine looks.

"Come on let's get going" Evo said taking the lead and running down the corridor.

Genma dropped into a fighting stance as the zombified ninja approached him. The Jounin spat his senbon out of his mouth stabbing the Zombie in the eye. Genma removed a Kunai from his pouch and jumped over the zombie ninja ready to stab him in the back of the neck when landing, however the zombie grabbed his sleeve diverting the kunai away from his head.

"Impressive, unfortunately you aren't going to get a chance to release your Kekki Genkai, judging from what you've shown so far I'd say you were chunin level and you'd probably stand a slim chance against a Jounin but I'm not just any Jounin I'm a specialist Jounin, and I'm afraid you haven't quite earned the right to see some of my custom Jutsu!" Genma said with a smile ignoring the moans of the berserk zombie.

The zombie failed to notice the wire that Genma in Genma's mouth connected to the senbon needle. Genma leaned back avoiding the swipe of the zombie's makeshift knife, the needle returned to Genma's mouth and the Jounin once again spat the needle out this time piercing the Zombie's other eyes. He jumped back as the zombie howled in pain, Genma reached down the back of his jacket pulling out a red Ninjato, with one swipe of the sword the zombie's head rolled across the floor before being squashed by Genma's foot.

"Lana, Kira take out their heads that's their weak point" Genma said as he continued his run through the corridors of the base.

"So that's why he wouldn't die when I slashed his chest" Lana said avoiding the swipe of her opponent and slashing his chest adding another fatal wound, or a wound that would have been fatal if Lana's opponent wasn't already dead. A kanji symbol appeared in the zombie's eyes and Lana aimed for the zombie's head but the zombie easily dodged the swipe as if it had seen the attack before hand.

Kira wasn't doing as well as he hoped he would for his opponent was already using their Kekki Genkai punching and slashing at Kira from random directions. The genin had managed to dodge several swipes of the zombie's claws but he had been cut in the cheek and across the back. Luckily they hadn't been fatal wounds as Kira carried on fighting blocking a few swipes with his staff, which had extended slightly.

"Since you're a zombie and I cant resist showing off my Jutsu I'll explain it to you how it works, my pole isn't an extendable stick its an Adamantine staff much like the Third Hokage's, and like him using my Chakra or the Chakra of a summon beast I can enlarge the pole and extend it in multiple directions" Kira said stabbing his staff into the ground, the staff suddenly grew thicker and multiple pole points extended crushing multiple points on the walls including the head of the zombie who had tried attempting another sneak attack. Kira fell to the floor panting "But the negative part is that since I don't have a summon creature I have to use my own Chakra, and that tires me out oh well I probably would have lost if I didn't use my staff anyway" he said wiping the sweat off his forehead and returning his staff to normal continuing his retreat from the base.

"Is your dojutsu like the sharingan or does it actually see the future, no matter cause if you can see the future you know there's no way you can avoid this next attack" Lana said removing a scroll from her belt and throwing it over the zombie, suddenly hundreds of Kunai's shot out of the scroll piercing the zombie's head like a pin cushion. To make sure her opponent was dead Lana beheaded the zombie then continued her retreat.

The group met up with each other in a circular chamber with the five corridors, four of which was where the ninja had searched while the fifth would lead them back to the forest. Lana and Kira both stared in shock at Evo who smiled sheepishly opening his arms to them.

"Oh my god we thought you were dead" Lana said hugging Evo with tears in her eyes.

"What happened Evo-san?" Kira asked shaking Evo's hand.

"I'll explain that, it seems Orochimaru created yet another Jutsu at the expense of lives, a Jutsu that resurrects people from either blood, hair or a corpse however in order to use the Jutsu properly a number of living people are required to be killed as sacrifices, and those sacrifices number in hundreds" Genma explained shocking the young Genin though not Haku and Evo who knew of the lengths that the legendary snake sannin was willing to take to create effective Jutsu's.

"There could me more prisoners, we need to release them!" Evo said.

"No we don't Evo, our mission is to investigate and bring back information for an attack later" Genma said.

Evo walked up the Jounin looking up into his eyes with determination and pride, "Or we could wipe out the entire force here now and release the prisoners while we're at it, sure we may be ill equipped but if we move fast and release the prisoners we can quickly gain an advantage in numbers, and ill equipped we may be but Jutsu's can make up for that, Haku and I both have Kekki Genkai and our Chakra may be recovered in a few minutes, and even if you don't agree with me then I'll go and help them anyway without your consent!" the revived Kuzugi explained.

Genma smiled and twitched the needle sticking out of his mouth, and much to Evo's surprise the Jounin patted him on the head.

"Your eyes they're just like Naruto's, the passionate look and that desire to change what seems like an inevitable defeat into a complete victory, your even willing to go against the orders of your superiors your definitely Naruto's student, hell with how much of his attitude has rubbed off on you guys I'd call you his children if you didn't have parents of your own, the look he had at his first Chunin Exam and the look he had on his first mission as a Jounin!"

_Past the borders of the Fire Country just near the village hidden sound village. Genma, Raido Namiashi, Anko Mitarashi, Neji Hyuuga and Naruto wearing his new Jounin vest over a black and orange jumpsuit, the five Jounin were hidden in a bush as mask ninjas wearing black vests searched for them._

_"Shit this was supposed to be a simple scouting mission" Raido said._

_"And whose fault is it that they found us" Anko said turning her eyes to Naruto._

_"Say what you will I couldn't just watch as the prisoners were tortured, abandoning the innocent isn't my ninja way" Naruto said._

_"Keep your load voice down Uzumaki" Raido said shaking his head._

_"Damn, we cant wait for reinforcements considering there's none coming, and they most likely have us surrounded, Neji can you find a way out?" Genma asked Neji who activated his Byakugan with some great difficulty._

_"My Chakra is running low, the only ways I can see is directly into the enemy camp" Neji said._

_"Then why don't we take those ways?" Naruto asked and the other ninjas sighed._

_"In case you haven't noticed, we're out numbered and they most likely have some of their best men guarding the camp, they're alert and they've seen what we have to offer, our Chakra's and equipment is low too baka" Anko explained._

_"Yeah but they know this and they'll be cocky in their ability to win, alls we really have to do is rush through their blind spot and then kill their leader, these guys are all Chunin and low level Jounin my amazing ninja skills could tell that there are three expert Jounin here at best, you guys go through while I distract everybody!" Naruto explained to the three-shocked Jounin._

_"Your crazy, and a fool!" Raido said shaking his head._

_Naruto got up off the floor tightening his headband, "I still have some tricks that I never showed in the Jounin exam, you guys better get moving" he said biting the tip of his thumb drawing blood._

_"It's your call Anko!" Genma said._

_"Oh hell we might not have made it out of here anyway, good luck Uzumaki it was nice knowing you" Anko sighed drawing a Kunai from her pack._

_Neji took one final look with his Byakugan "there" he said pointing outwards._

_"Don't be so nervous guys, I am going to be Hokage someday and we are going to win this battle believe it!" Naruto said smiling as the ninjas ran through the path that Neji found with his eyes. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" Naruto yelled creating fifty clones that ran with the four ninja._

_"THERE THEY ARE!!" One of the sound Chunin yelled and a hail of shuriken flew at the Konoha Jounin._

_The Naruto clones all stopped where they were and jumped towards the projectiles taking the shuriken for Naruto's comrades. Ten sound ninja jumped out of the bushes running towards the Jounin with swords drawn. Much to their surprise however Naruto slid into their path and threw his remaining six shuriken at the ninja, grunting the ninja deflected the projectiles then turned their attention back towards Naruto who had began forming Jutsu hand signs._

_"What's Naruto doing?" Reido asked taking a look behind him._

_"Could he be summoning Gamabunta?" Genma asked._

_"For all the good it would do Gamabunta's ancient" Anko said._

_"THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER TOWARDS US!!" Neji yelled as twenty sound ninja flew towards them from the sides._

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!" Naruto yelled slamming the palm of his hand into the ground._

_In a blaze of Chakra a gigantic orange and blue scaled frog appeared in the forest crushing the trees and the sound ninja that were unfortunate enough to have been in it's summoning range. The frog slightly resembled Jiraiya's signature frog Gamabunta though it was visibly younger having no wrinkles and the jacket it wore had a fur collar, the frog also wore a pair of gloves and unlike Gamabunta wasn't smoking a pipe and lacked the giant dagger, which was replaced by a red handled Kunai. The frog yawned directing his eyes upwards to see Naruto sitting on its head panting._

_"I was in the middle of a nice nap you know!" The frog said._

_"Sorry Gamakichi but now's the time to put our training to the test, protect my friends!" Naruto said standing up as the Kyuubi's flaming Chakra flared around his body. "My own Chakra's run out I'll have to rely on the foxes but I'm not planning on using that many Jutsu so it's up to you Kichi"_

_A smile crossed the now adult Gamakichi's face as he directed his field of vision to the running Jounin's and the sound ninja flying towards them. The frog extended its tongue whipping the sound ninja away from the leaf ninja. He then leapt and landed in front of the hundreds Sound ninjas with a ninja seal ready._

_"SUITON TEPPODAMA!!" The frog yelled spitting a gigantic bullet of water at the sound ninja devastating their ranks._

_"LET'S GO GAMAKICHI!!" Naruto yelled._

_The frog summon jumped into the air crushing some of the sound ninja. Naruto pulled an explosive note out of his bag and ignited it throwing it in front of Gamakichi's mouth._

_"Way ahead of you Naruto!" Gamakichi said then spat oil out of its mouth._

_When the oil and the burning note made contact half of the forest and half of what was left of the sound ninja ranks was burned to the ground!_

"We won the battle thanks to Naruto's summoning Jutsu, he proved that he really is the number one most unpredictable ninja, he had the same look you had on your face when he was riding atop Gamakichi" Genma said. "Ok we'll free the prisoners!" Genma smiled.

"Aren't we being a bit premature here, don't we have some kind of plan?" Kira asked.

"I've got only one, Kong remove your leg weights" Genma said into his radio.

"What for senpai?" Kong asked sitting down and undoing his leg weights.

"We're going to play a game, we'll see which one of us can defeat the most soldiers inside the sound base" Genma said smiling as Kong yelled his battle cry.

"YOSH I WILL WIN THIS GAME AND IF I DON'T I'LL RUN 10 LAPS ROUND KONOHA ON JUST MY HANDS!!!" Kong yelled and ran off at super speeds.

The green clad genin ran past the other leaf Shinobi leaving them coughing inside the trail of dust and smoke he left behind him. Evo smirked as he too ran after Kong followed by Haku and Yumi; Genma drew his Ninjato and ran with them, both Kira and Lana sighed before drawing their weapons a spear and a pair of Nanchaku's respectively. Kong roared as he ran into a round room with prison cells built into the walls, the Taijutsu rookie beat down the ten soldiers guarding the cells before they even knew he was inside the room.

"TEN ENEMIES THE FLAMES OF YOUTH PREVAIL AGAIN!!!" Kong yelled standing in the middle of the room with his arms held up with his two fingers out as peace signs.

The other Genin looked in shock at the unconscious soldiers, Evo and Genma though merely shrugged their shoulders and ran round the room gathering Chakra into their hands to smash the cell doors open. Families were reunited and the Konoha genin smiled at the heart warming sight as fathers and mothers hugged their children and lovers embraced.

"There's no time you guys have to get out of here" Genma said pointing down the corridor that the ninja had just ran through, the fire country villagers nodded and ran through the corridor making their escape.

"Guys I think now's the time we're pretty much screwed" Kira said standing his ground as soldiers began flooding half the room getting into a formation with their spears held out.

"Then we'll make our final stand and die with honour here" Evo said dropping into a fighting stance.

Haku closed his eyes and held his hand out in a classic ninja stance. Yumi adjusted her gloves and dropped into a fighting stance while Kong slapped his cheeks also dropping into his Taijutsu stance. Genma narrowed his eyes as he sheathed his sword and reached into one of the pockets of his Jounin vest removing three small red scrolls small enough to fit in one hand.

"This would be a really good time for you to use your Kekki Genkai Evo-kun!" Yumi whispered.

"I could probably only use my control over fire but not the armour of my clan" Evo said.

"Don't worry Evo-san!" Haku said simply earning strange looks from the Leaf Ninja.

The sound soldiers at the front of the formation crouched down revealing a line of soldiers armed with Matchlock rifles. Time seemed to slow down as the soldier opened fire and the bullets flew towards the leaf shinobi, Haku opened his eyes ice mirrors suddenly appeared in front of the Shinobi and one gigantic mirror appeared above the soldiers. The leaf shinobi braced themselves for the bullets but they went through the mirrors and out the other side of the giant mirror hailing down on the sound soldiers.

"What the?" Lana said with a confused expression on her face.

"Demonic ice mirrors" Haku said and formed a two-handed ninja hand sign.

The mirrors above and in front of the soldiers shattered and shaped into diamond spikes, which impaled any sound soldier that was unfortunate enough to, be in its direction.

"EVERYBODY NOW ATTACK!!" Evo yelled.

"DYNAMIC ACTION!!!" Kong yelled.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!" Genma yelled slamming the scrolls he held into the ground, in a puff of smoke three raccoons appeared each holding a red handled Kunai in it's mouth, each raccoon wore a red scarf and also a lead headband, one of the Raccoons looked almost elderly with the small glasses covering its eyes, the second had a mullet hair style while the second had a punk Mohawk hairstyle. "Raiders go!" Genma said and the raccoons ran into the ranks of the sound soldiers followed by Haku and the ninja rookies.

Genma stayed back watching the genin, almost assessing them like the examiner he was. Kong displayed great enthusiasm in the battle as he took out opponents with only Taijutsu techniques most being Konoha Senpu which though was simple compared to the other forms Kong's Senpu was even more powerful then perhaps Lee's was. Lana and Kira worked well together blocking the blows of an opponent then switching and attacking the others opponent, they were almost like a couple dancing in the way they would switch or throw each others weapons to each other. Yumi too displayed great fighting skills though a little undisciplined, she would occasionally reach into her pack throwing a dust substance into her opponent's eyes or throwing poisoned senbon needles. Haku though not a leaf ninja was still worthy of respect with his speed and fighting skills, he would sometimes create little diamond senbons and throw them into the necks and other vital points of his opponent, though not powerful it conserved his Chakra. What attracted Genma's eyes the most was Evo, though he had been out of practice and could not access his Kekki Genkai he still displayed great determination and skill when fighting, finding a weakness in his enemies stance then stabbing or slicing his opponent across the chest with his Kunai, he then kicked the sword out of one of the soldiers hands and span around beheading the soldiers that had surrounding him.

"KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" Evo yelled spitting a fireball consuming the remaining three sound soldiers.

"ALL RIGHT EVO KUZUGI IS BACK!!!" Yumi yelled jumping and punching at the air.

"HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE THE BRIGHTEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL FLAMES YOU HAVE EVER SEEN!!!" Kong yelled.

Lana and Kira sighed while Genma and Haku shook their heads at Kong and Yumi's antics as they danced around chanting how good Evo was.

"Well well well it seems I've found a suitable candidate!" A voice said in the darkness of the corridor in front of the Shinobi, the voice was despicable and would send a chill down ones spine and Genma recognised it.

"He couldn't have been here, why did he have to be here?" Evo asked shaking in fear.

"This presence, I can barely move" Kira said falling to his knees.

"Pure killing intent like Zabuza's" Haku said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Orochimaru!" Genma said standing his ground as the snake Sannin stepped out of the shadows.

Orochimaru cackled putting even more fear into the genin's hearts, Yumi widened her eyes as for a faint second she felt like she had seen her end. Lana took a step back before she fainted from the sheer power she felt from Orochimaru.

'Oh my god we aren't ready for this, when Naruto-sensei described him I thought he would be easy to defeat but I cant even move' Yumi thought.

Orochimaru's eyes ignored the other ninjas and focused purely on Evo who stood at the head of the group "You remind me of a young Sasuke, but with twice more potential yet no goal in life, since that's the case then I'm sure you wont mind existing without the use of your body, give it to me" said Orochimaru and Evo began shaking as he saw the image of a snake approaching him.

The other genin looked and there was no snake but a purple mist hanging over Orochimaru's body.

'Shit, shit shit I cant move, he's going to take my body and I cant move to stop him' Evo thought. 'Move body move, why am I so scared around a coward like this, I'm not afraid of death then why am I so scared? MOVE!!'

_"You shouldn't have fear you know" Naruto said patting Evo on the back._

_The team had just been training outside Konoha. They had been climbing and the group had just learned of Ryu's fear of heights._

_"I figured a shorty like you would be scared of a long way down" Evo said ignoring Ryu's yelling._

_"You know Evo, you're probably afraid of something so you shouldn't laugh at the things Ryu's afraid of" Naruto said._

_"A ninja must fear nothing!"_

_"Yeah but we are human, there are quite a lot of things that I'm afraid of, during my first battle I was afraid of getting killed and there were still times when I was afraid but I merely focused on something else, focused on my goal my dream and the fear was still there but it was that much easier to fight it, only cowards give up without facing their fears" Naruto explained taking a drink from his water bottle._

_"What else are you afraid of Naruto-sensei?" Yumi asked._

_"Walking in on Granny Tsunade when she's taking a bath" Naruto said and the three Genin shuddered having been told of the time Jiraiya was close to death because he peaked at Tsunade in the baths._

'Focus on my goal, on my dream' Evo thought crouching as red flaming Chakra surrounded him taking Orochimaru by surprise.

"Evo-kun!" Yumi said feeling her fears being burned away as Evo growled and spoke.

"Focus on your dream, use it to make your fear go away!" Evo said as his hair began to change to a red colour and his eyes turned orange.

Everyone was in shock even Orochimaru at what happened next. Evo roared burning half the ground around him as a red and orange armour covered his body, unlike his previous armour it was less bulky clinging to his muscular frame covering his whole body like European armour, his hands resembled claws and feet resembled talons, his helmet covered his mouth yet left his hair and eyes exposed, a pair of horns pointed downwards out of the helmet and, Evo now seemed to have a metallic tail moving around as if was part of Evo's spine. What happened next shocked Yumi so much that she fainted as a pair of golden wings burst out of Evo's back.

"Amazing you truly are worthy of becoming my next host" Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"That's too bad because I'm going to become Seventh Hokage and I'm going to pound your face in!" Evo growled.

Moving at a speed that was beyond even Might guy Evo punched Orochimaru in the chin sending him flying into the ceiling. Evo flew up continually smashing Orochimaru in the chest burning the sannins skin and the ceiling, he moved like a drill until he reached the surface. Orochimaru seemed limp and lifeless and Evo dropped kicked his mangled body down to the trees. The Kuzugi air breathed in bathing himself in the suns light.

"So much Chakra and heat, he isn't eve near us and I'm sweating" Genma said pulling his collar before throwing Kira and Lana over his shoulders. "Haku, Kong are you guys fit enough to carry Yumina back to the surface?" he asked Haku and Kong who both nodded.

While the team began their run out of the base Evo looked at the place where Orochimaru had landed.

"COME ON YOU SNAKE BASTARD I KNOW THAT BLOW DIDN'T KILL YOU!!" Evo yelled.

The mangled form of Orochimaru opened its mouth and in a sickening display of saliva and grease another Orochimaru crawled out of the broken body. Orochimaru clicked the cricks out of his neck and looked up at the flying Evo.

'He produced fire with sheer will power and rage, I must not be that popular for him to beat me that badly' Orochimaru said as he held his arms out.

Suddenly thousands of snakes crawled out of Orochimaru's arms and mouth seemingly flying towards Evo. Evo frowned as he began flying around out manoeuvring the snakes that were trying to grab him; he stopped in midair and delivered a flaming punch to the snakes setting them on fire. Orochimaru spat the snakes out before the fire could get to him; he then formed a Kage Bushin seal and created two hundred clones of himself, they all opened their mouths and gold hilted swords shot out of their mouths and flew towards Evo. Though the two hundred flying swords took him by surprise Evo at first flew around dodging at least thirty of them before he began batting them away with his armoured fists. One sword managed to scrape Evo's left shoulder but he didn't let that phase him as he flew down towards Orochimaru however much to his shock the swords flew back towards him. A long red sword appeared in Evo's hands and he began striking the flying swords shattering them to pieces and melting them. He then turned his attention back to the Orochimaru clones as they drew their own swords and jumped off of the trees. Evo knowing that he may be no match for the army activated another one of his armours weapons, a blade whip on his right wrist, he extended the whip cutting each of the Kage Bushins in half till their were none left, he landed on the mud keeping his eyes pealed for any sign of Orochimaru however much to his shock to muddy hands grabbed his feet.

"FOOL!!" Evo yelled as the fire he produced melted the mud clones beneath him and began to set the trees on fire around him.

Suddenly Orochimaru appeared out of one of the trees with a Ninjutsu sign ready "FUTON DAITOPPA!!!" He yelled shooting a great blast of wind out of his mouth.

The wind was so powerful that it blew Evo back and extinguished the flames around him. Orochimaru took this chance when the ninjas defence was down jumping off of the trees to deliver a crushing knee to Evo's stomach cracking the armour slightly. The snake sannin then kicked the Genin into the air and began forming more Ninjutsu hand signs.

"SUITON DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSO" Orochimaru yelled and when Evo landed he was blasted by a mass of water throwing him into one of the charred trees. "That should extinguish your flame for awhile" Orochimaru cackled as he walked towards Evo.

"Sorry Orochimaru but you'll have to look for another host to sustain your meaningless existence" Evo said as his helmet and left shoulder guard shattered.

"What makes you say that?" Orochimaru asked.

I have one Jutsu that will cripple you" Evo said. "KATON BUSHIN!" He yelled creating two fire clones.

Evo held his arm out and the Rasengan started to spiral in his hand, the two fire clones merely touched the sphere and became one with it creating an even bigger burning Rasengan.

"Well well well impressive coming up with a Jutsu like that what have you called it?" Orochimaru asked.

Suddenly much to the sannin's shock two clones of Evo burst out of the ground grabbing his arms holding him in place as Evo ran towards him thrusting his Rasengan forward.

"KATON ODAMA RASENGAN!!!" Evo yelled slamming his Rasengan into Orochimaru's chest.

The snake sannin yelled as the fire burned at his skin and he was sent flying through the forest, he fell through the hole still with a small flaming Rasengan dug into his chest ripping it apart. Evo panted as his armour finally shattered and the ground beneath him shook. He smiled as he began his walk back to the others knowing that Orochimaru would be pissed when he put himself back together again.

The mission of Genma's team was fulfilled, they had scouted and even destroyed Orochimaru's research base dealing a crushing blow to the sound forces with a defeat to their leader. Konoha had regained a shinobi with so much potential and had also gained a new ally in Haku. While the team began their walk back to the village a masked figure watched them in the woods, he took a final look at both Evo and Yumi who were talking to each other as they walk catching up on old times. The masked man disappeared in a puff of smoke his mission complete.

Next Chapter 25: Battle for the waves!

Ryu: So your Naruto-sensei's old teammate huh, you don't look like anything special!

Sasuke: Never judge an opponent by sheer appearances dope!

* * *

Tell us what you think! You'll probably have to wait two Chapters before Ryu and Evo have their reunion. Before anyone asks Orochimaru is still alive and will appear again in other chapters. 


	25. Battle for the waves

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginning

Chapter 25: Battle for the waves

The Wave country, fleets of ships had been gathered outside of the Waves beach. Both fleets of the Uchiha Army and the Wave country had already began a fierce battle as ships exchanged arrow, rifle and cannon fire. Samurai and soldiers of the Wave country battled in the beaches with ninja and other warriors. As the leaf Shinobi arrived Ryu opened his eyes wide in horror when a stray cannonball slammed into one of the buildings by the city's coast. The Shinobi looked towards the apparent flagship of the Uchiha forces, a boat with the Uchiha symbol on its sail.

"Oh god Sasuke" Sakura said gazing at the war torn city in shock.

"Damn that bastard" Ryu growled squeezing his fists.

"Ok here's the plan, Ino and Sakura will assist in attending to the wounded in the city while I attend to the wounded on the boats, Neji you assist the Samurai on the beach, Raido and Aoba you two bring down the two Uchiha ships approaching the docks, Kanbei and Ryu I want you two to stick with Konohamaru and assist in defeating any enemies ninjas that are in the city" Shizune ordered the Shinobi.

Each Shinobi nodded their head and ran off to carry out their tasks. Neji jumped onto the beach activating his Byakugan.

"KAITEN!!" he yelled spinning around and unleashing a dome of Chakra that threw back the ninjas that surrounded him.

Raido and Aoba ran across the water dodging or deflecting Kunai and arrows that were thrown at them. One of the Uchiha ships aimed its cannon and fired at the two ninjas. They both jumped into the air and Raido threw a Kunai with an explosive tag attached at the ship. The explosion threw the crew off the ship but suddenly Ninjas dressed in black garbs jumped off of the ships and all ran towards Raido and Aoba. With five hundred combatants in total both ninja grinded their teeth together as they fought the ninjas off.

"KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" Raido yelled forming the appropriate hand signs and blowing a fireball at six of the ninjas.

Upon contact with the flames the six ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing them to be shadow clones.

"They're all shadow clones" Aoba said slashing one ninja in the throat for it to disappear.

Neji thrust his hand forward unleashing a pulse of Chakra that slammed into a group of Uchiha ninjas knocking them unconscious. Soldiers inspired by Neji's strength ran into the other ninja slashing at them with swords and spears. Ryu and Kanbei followed Konohamaru who was taking out most of the ninjas they encountered with quick and accurate throws of the giant Shuriken he carried on his back.

'The Jounin have already inspired the soldiers to fight harder and the battle is already in hand, so why are we here?' Kanbei wondered.

"The Uchiha must have really lost his sense of quality if this is the best he could recruit" Konohamaru said.

He brushed his hand underneath his nose cockily smiling. Konohamaru narrowed his eyes as he saw two ninjas jumping over the rooftops. Throwing his Shuriken the weapon sliced the two ninjas in half then exploded revealing them to be Kage Bushins with explosives on them, upon exploding hundreds of Kunai were sent flying in all directions. Ryu drew his sword and batted the projectiles away from him, Kanbei ducked and jumped under each blade until one struck him in the arm. Konohamaru dodged and parried each Kunai with his own, however through the rain of Kunai he didn't notice a red clad ninja flying through the hail with a sword drawn. Before Konohamaru could react the ninja appeared behind Konohamaru, a gash suddenly appeared on the leaf ninjas chest and blood sprayed across the floor.

"KONOHAMARU-SENPAI!!" Kanbei yelled as Konohamaru fell to the floor.

Ryu grinded his teeth together dropping into a fighting stance with his sword in front of him. The ninja reached into his pocket removing a small scroll and gave it to the frog perched on his shoulder.

"Take it to Sasuke-san!" he whispered into the frog's ear.

Kanbei pulled the Kunai out of his arm and ripped his sleeve off wrapping it around his arm. He removed his leg weights and dropped into a Taijutsu stance. The red ninja looked at the two genin with curiosity in his eyes.

"Leaf genin" he said sheathing his sword.

"And you're a Jounin judging by how easily you beat Konohamaru" Kanbei presumed.

"That is probably what you would class me as in terms of power, however I am no jounin, merely a rankless ninja" explained the ninja. "I have no time to deal with you two, I have already fulfilled one task for Sasuke-san I must still fulfil another"

"Hey wait!" Ryu said as the ninja ran off into the streets.

"Your fight isn't with him" A voice said from behind Ryu.

The green haired genin turned around to meet the cold eyes of Sasuke Uchiha's students Chita Ihacu. In the year that had passed he hadn't changed one bit apart from his slightly older features and being taller. Ryu narrowed his eyes while Chita took a step towards him.

"Kanbei, get Konohamaru to Sakura or Ino…this guys mine" Ryu said.

"But Ryu it would make more sense if we both faced him" Kanbei said.

"Just go" Ryu growled and Kanbei nodded before throwing Konohamaru's arms over his neck and shoulder.

The Taijutsu rookie ran off carrying the wounded ninja keeping plenty of pressure on his wound. Ryu held his sword with both hands and pointed it towards Chita's chest. Chita put his hands together and formed ninja seals faster than Ryu's eye could see.

"Ninpou: Raiton Ninjato No Jutsu!" Chita said silently.

Suddenly electricity gathered into Chita's hand and formed a short sword of electricity. The sparks flew across the air and the light they generated partially blinded Ryu. Ryu grinded his teeth together before running at Chita raising the sword above his head. The solid sword and the energy sword clashed together, both Genin pushed down on their blades trying to knock each other off balance. While Ryu's expression was one of desperation, Chita's remained cool and collected. Chita took a step to the left and smirked as Ryu clumsily fell to the floor. Ryu jumped off of the floor pointing his sword at Chita.

"It seems Sasuke-sensei was right, there really was no need for me to get all worked up over fighting you, strange I thought I had found myself a descent rival when you defeated Tomura and Yui, I even cut my training time in half so you could catch up with me, but it seems that I was wrong in my assumption" Chita explained closing his eyes with a smirk as his electric blade disappeared.

Ryu swung his sword launching a small blade of pure Chakra; Chita widened his eyes before jumping backwards to dodge the blade. The green haired Genin smiled cockily taking his sword in his left hand while removing a windmill shuriken for his right.

"The fights getting started and your making premature decisions on whose won already, I haven't even began to show my true skill and the real power behind this blade" Ryu explained as the blade of the sword began to shine. "While training under Kai not only did he rebuild and strengthen my blade, with the aid of a monk he gave the sword a few abilities one of which I use every night and during my training sessions"

"And what would that be?" Chita asked yawning.

"That wave I just sent at you wasn't my own Chakra, it's from the tremendous amount of Chakra I have stored inside the sword" Ryu said and Chita dropped his smirk to a look of curiosity.

"A sword that drains the users Chakra for use later on, impressive, even more impressive is that one of the seven swordsmen of the mist saw enough strength in you to take you on as a student…however my expertise in Ninjutsu still makes me superior to you"

Ryu threw the windmill shuriken at Chita and ran towards him with his sword raised over his head. Chita simply sidestepped to avoid the shuriken then jumped back to dodge the blow of Ryu's sword. The sword slammed into the ground creating a small crater. Ryu swung his sword again creating a giant wave of Chakra which flew towards Chita. Chita jumped dodging the wave and began forming hand seals.

"KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" he yelled spitting a giant fireball at the green haired genin.

Ryu smirked before swinging his blade once more launching a wave of Chakra at. The Chakra easily cut through the fire towards Chita.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" He yelled creating a single clone and using it to throw him away from the wave in midair.

Chita landed on the floor and formed a few quick hand seals this time firing six small fireballs at Ryu. Ryu slashed at each fireball flinching as the sparks slightly burnt the side of his face. The green haired Genin ran towards Chita at first slashing at him in a wide arc, Chita easily ducked under the blow and drew his Kunai. Before Chita could attack however he noticed a spinning sound and turned around just in time to see the windmill shuriken flying towards him. Barely jumping over the saw like blade he landed on the floor just as the shuriken returned to Ryu's hand.

"Maybe you should have improved your sense of awareness" Ryu said putting the shuriken away and pointing at Chita's foot.

Chita's eyes widened at what he saw on the back of his foot, a paper slip with a kanji symbol for homing on it.

'He put a homing seal on my foot so that the shuriken would keep flying until it struck me or flew back into his hand, pretty good' Chita thought removing the paper and throwing it away.

"What do you mean you left him alone?" Ino asked as she tended to Konohamaru's wounds.

"I'm sure Ryu will be all right, I mean his opponent was a genin…I think" Kanbei said and Ino grinded her teeth in anger.

"This just keeps getting better and better" Ino said then gasped as Uchiha soldiers surrounded them.

Sakura ran through the streets of the Wave capital then stopped as she sensed a familiar presence. She turned around and widened her eyes in utter shock. Standing on the spire of one of the buildings was Sasuke Uchiha dressed in the same clothing he wore when he returned to Konoha as well as a band covering the eye that had been slashed by Naruto. Beside him were three others who Sakura guessed where part of the Uchiha army. One was a girl dressed in boyish clothing; she had thick orange hair and wore a pair of glasses. Another was comparable to a giant, the cloak he wore covered most of his body, his face seemed fairly innocent and well mannered. The final member wore a purple vest with blue trousers, his silver hair made him almost elegant if not when he opened his mouth revealing a set of shark like teeth and what surprised Sakura the most was the sword that he carried on his back, it was the sword of Zabuza Momochi.

"Good to see you Sakura" Sasuke said casually.

'But if he's here then who's on the capital ship?' Sakura wondered just as the wave boats approached the capital ship.

Suddenly thousands of crows flew towards the boats pecking and tearing apart the crewmen of the wave ships. Neji widened his eyes as crows flew over him and the army, but what surprised him most was the fact that his Byakugan revealed them to be normal crows. The Hyuga turned his eyes to the edge of the beach to see a crow flying onto the wrist of a single man. His skin was pale and his hair was spiky and a black colour, he wore a black trench coat, which was open revealing a pale well-toned chest.

"The crows have had their fill, I'll be your opponent next" The man said drawing a pitch-black sword.

Ryu dropped further into a fighting stance then widened his eyes as the gift mark began to cover half of Chita's face. Chita smirked as he formed fast seals then thrust his hand forward creating a strong gust of wind, which blew Ryu straight through one of the wave houses. The green haired genin got up off the floor sticking his sword into the ground and leaning on it panting.

'Damn his strength's just too much' Ryu thought rubbing the cut on his shoulder.

His eyes widened as Chita ran at him with a Chidori. The Uchiha soldiers surrounding Ino and Kanbei all lined up with matchlock rifles. All waited for the blows that would finish them but much to their surprises they never came. Chita and Ryu widened their eyes in shock as Chita's own attack had been stopped. Ryu's saviour wore a cloak and an orange fox mask, he held Chita's wrist with a gloved hand ignoring the sparks and heat that the Chidori generated. Ino, Kanbei and Konohamaru found themselves in the arms of three more men wearing fox masks, all were the same man possibly clones. In a fast movement the clones had flew in grabbing the leaf ninja before the rifles could fire.

"Was is it Karin?" Sasuke asked the woman beside him as her eyes had suddenly widened.

"This Chakra, it's comparable to yours Sasuke-kun" she said.

"So he came after all!" a small smirk crept across Sasuke's lips and Sakura recognised the look as one he would use whenever a strong opponent challenged him, it was also one he used once when Naruto impressed him.

Next Chapter 26: The Fox!

Ryu: Just who is this guy, he's not even using advanced jutsu and he's kicking ass

Karin: We'll deal with him Sasuke-kun, then after you and I can...

Sasuke: This isnt an M rated fic Karin

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will have even more action with Neji, the Fox and Sasuke's team snake


	26. The Fox

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 26: The Fox

Ryu and the leaf shinobi all stood in initial shock at the masked figure that had saved them. Chita grinded his teeth together as he struggled to move his arm from the mans grip. Sasuke waved his hand and the three shinobi beside him disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji dropped into his Taijutsu dance just as the pale man began to approach him.

"Hakke Kusho!" Neji said thrusting his palm and launching Chakra towards the ninja who jumped over the attack. "I don't have time to play, HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!!" Neji yelled dropping into the appropriate stance and charging the ninja as he landed.

The crow ninja widened his eyes as Neji began poking his Chakra points. Reaching the climax of the Jutsu with the 64th palm. After sealing his opponents Chakra points Neji thrust his hand forward and unleashed his Jutsu.

"HAKKE KUSHO!!" The Chakra wave sent the ninja flying away from Neji.

The crow ninja slowly rose from his place shocking Neji with how he survived the Jutsu. He clicked his neck into place and started clapping his hands together.

"Very good Hyuga, you sealed off my Chakra and delivered considerable damage to my body, however with the enhancements that Orochimaru performed on me any wound that is inflicted on my body quickly heals, and sealing my Chakra has done nothing, because I am incapable of performing Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, which is why I rely on Taijutsu, Weapons and of course my ability to communicate with the crows" the ninja explained as he crouched into a fighting stance.

'He can't perform Jutsu's, so he's like Lee!' Neji thought

Neji's Byakugan warmed him that the crows above him were starting to circle into formation. Suddenly the crows came flying down; Neji stepped and ducked to avoid the missile like birds. Even with the birds blocking his view, Neji's Byakugan alerted him to the spikes that were being shot through the fog of crows. The crow ninja had attempted to use the crows to obscure Neji's view as he shot the poison tipped spikes at him. With that plan failed the Ninja drew a black Ninjato from a hilt on his waist. He moved through the crows and slashed at Neji. Neji ducked and thrust his hand at the enemy ninja, the ninja grabbed Neji's wrist and prepared to slice it with his sword. However Neji quickly drove his finger into the mans wrist. The ninja let go of Neji's wrist, but he still managed to cut Neji's wrist quite deeply. Neji looked at his opponent's wrist, he noticed the familiar red marks that the gentle fist would leave, however much to his surprise these bruises quickly disappeared.

"I am Chuu Karasu!" the man said as he raised his sword up.

The crows began flying around the tip of the blade and Neji could only faintly make out that the birds were either pecking or licking the blade. Then Neji suddenly noticed another thing, the crows eyes started to turn a deep shade of red.

"The crows have tasted your blood Hyuga, let us see if your Byakugan can survive against the thousands of crows that Orochimaru has linked my mind to" Chuu said and with a thrust of his hand the crows all flew at Neji.

Chita yelled as he felt the masked mans grip on his wrist tighten. The fox let go of him and Chita jumped back. Ryu got up off the floor and dropped into his stance. However the fox extended his arm and blocked Ryu's path.

"Hey I can take this guy, I am the student of the future Hokage after all!" Ryu grinned.

Ino, Konohamaru and Kanbei all watched as the three Bushins that saved them ran at the Uchiha soldiers. Kanbei widened his eyes in amazement as the fox clones showed greater speed than even Lee's. Ino could barely keep up with the ninjas movements. Ryu was ready to attack until suddenly much to his surprise the fox dashed forward, driving his fist into Chita's chest. Chita coughed before falling unconscious.

'This guy must clearly be above Jounin level fighting ability' Ryu thought.

The fox ninja began running towards where Sasuke and Sakura were. Sasuke looked towards the masked ninja from the corner of his eye. Slowly the Uchiha's hand moved to his sword. But Sasuke stopped as a frog landed on his shoulder, holding in its mouth a small scroll. Sasuke held out his hand and the frog dropped the scroll into his palm. He opened the scroll and read through it with mild interest. Sakura tried to punch her old teammate, but he merely jumped over her, stepping off her head. The masked ninja finally landed in front of Sasuke.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for another encounter with you, Chidori Nagashi!" electricity ran through Sasuke's hand and towards the fox ninja.

The Fox was struck by the lighting and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura too was thrown back by the technique as Sasuke calmly put the scroll in his pocket.

"I got what I came here for" Sasuke whispered as leaves began to spin around him.

The other Konoha ninja and the Fox clones all watched as the tornadoes consumed the members of the Uchiha army. Every last one of them, even the dead bodies disappeared.

"I hope to meet you again Hyuga!" Chuu said as he disappeared.

Sakura looked at the destruction around her and then towards the fox clones. One of them punched the ground in frustration before every single one of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm confused is the mission complete?" Ryu asked, sheathing his sword.

"Mission failed!" Sakura said emotionlessly, looking down at the ground in shame.

"I will stay to investigate what happened here, the rest of you head back to the village and report to Tsunade-sama" Shizune said.

The Konoha Shinobi nodded their heads before they began their journey back to the village.

'There's only one thing that Sasuke would come here for, its time I had a personal chat with the Daimyo' Shizune thought as she began her walk towards the Daimyo's palace.

* * *

At the hideout of the Uchiha army, Sasuke walked into the briefing room and threw the unconscious form of Chita on the table.

"Did you get it Sensei?" Yui asked eagerly.

"Yes" Sasuke said as he removed the scroll from his pocket.

"What was that thing again?" Tomura asked, scratching his head.

"A Medical Jutsu, which will not only repair my damaged eye but fix the problem with the Sharingan!" Sasuke said as he opened the scroll and began to study it.

Next Chapter 27: A team reunite, new sensei assigned

Sai: So you're a Kuzugi clan member…Silver Fire!

Ryu: Hey wait a second how come he gets a good nickname?

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry to my readers for the long wait for the update but I was working on my comic and Gundam Seed fics. If anyones a fan of Gundam Seed OC Rewrites then feel free to read it. Next Chapter will be longer and feature some drama in the form of a reunion as well as humour from the hilarious Sai.


	27. A team reunite

Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait, I was focusing on other fics but I'll try getting back into this one, plus I was catching up on the manga

Enjoy

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 27: A team reunite

The journey back to Konoha had been a short and quiet one. Ryu's thoughts had been occupied by the image of the masked ninja who had helped them. Sakura meanwhile had been thinking of her old teammate, and what that scroll contained that it required invading a country to claim it. As usual the gates were closed and I took a while for the guards to open it. Ryu looked at the ninja in confusion as they smiled at him. He looked around ahead at the village and saw a much cheerier place. Even though half of the village was in ruins everyone smiled. Not even a second passed before Yumi, Lana, Kira, Jona and Kong. Ryu shook away his confusion and grinned, walking towards his fellow rookies.

"So minus Vila we have reunions here don't we?" Ryu asked.

"You could say that" Yumi smiled.

Ryu blinked in confusion before he looked at the figure standing on the road ahead. His eyes widened in utter shock, he really missed Evo. And this ninja reminded him so much of his friend. But Ryu's shock became greater as the ninja turned around and revealed his face. A single tear dropped to the floor before Ryu began running towards Evo, growling in anger. Much to the surprise of the other genin, Ryu swung his fist back and punched Evo across the cheek. Evo smirked as blood trailed down his chin. He turned his eyes to Ryu, looking at his crying teammate.

"They said you were taller, but you still have to jump up in order to hit me…although I will agree that you hit harder" Evo said cockily.

Ryu growled in anger "You bastard…" Ryu took a pause to wipe the tears out of his eyes "you die and then you come back how does that work?"

"If you got a problem with it take it up with Orochimaru" Evo said casually.

"No thanks, I hate snakes!"

There was a moment of silence before both teammates punched their fists together. Yumi growled in anger before running up to her teammates and grabbing the back of their heads.

"What the hell is up with guys? Is that what you call a reunion, insulting and punching one another…you're both idiots" Yumi said before she hugged her team mates and started crying.

Ryu and Evo both looked at each other, before they began laughing and returned the embrace. Yumi linked their picky fingers together; ignoring the looks from her two team mates.

"From now on, lets work as a team" Yumi began and Ryu and Evo nodded their heads in agreement "Despite orders, despite danger and ability we'll always stick together, we wont ever go our separate ways like Naruto-sensei did with his team mates"

"YES FRIENDS FOREVER!!" Kanbei and Kong yelled, joining team seven in their circle.

Jona, Kira and Lana joined their fellow genin, not in their oath but in their reunion. The rookie eight threw their hands into the air with a cheer.

"Ok, we haven't got any missions at the moment so how about we go to a restaurant on me" Yumi said with a smile.

"ALL RIGHT!!" Ryu cheered.

A small tear ran down Evo's face, he was home in his precious village, along with his precious people. Meanwhile Evo's father the head of the Kuzugi clan met with Tsunade.

"So tell me Ressai-san, what exactly would Orochimaru want with a member of the Kuzugi clan?" Tsunade asked.

Ressai stayed silent for a moment, most likely thinking before he replied "He wants power correct, he probably wants our Kekki Genkai" he said.

It was a simple answer, which Tsunade hadn't thought of, she was about to dismiss him until he spoke again.

"Though there is a small legend amongst those of our clan…it says that the first of the Kuzugi possessed an unbreakable body, as you know members of the Kuzugi clan have skin that is impervious to fire, though this ability loses affect when the heart stops beating it is possible to learn the secrets of this Jutsu from the dead body which is why unlike other families we burn our dead…however Orochimaru was able to bring him back, he wouldn't waste his time when there are other Jutsu's as destructive as the armour that the Kuzugi can summon, back to the legend of the first Kuzugi, his body wasn't only impervious to fire, it also couldn't be frozen, drowned, crushed or pierced, some even say that his youth was eternal, of course this is just a legend but knowing Orochimaru, he wouldn't want to miss out on an opportunity to gain a body that he wont have to switch after"

Tsunade listened to the clan leaders words with shock, it was another simple answer to Orochimaru bringing Evo back, he wanted an eternal body. It was a farfetched idea but if it were true then Orochimaru would gain not only an immortal spirit, but an immortal body as well.

"We can not allow Orochimaru to get his hands on Evo, from now on he will stay in the village" Tsunade declared.

"Hokage-sama wait, Orochimaru will only double his efforts, Evo's presence here puts the entire village in danger, the Kuzugi have a hidden safe house, Evo must be taken there in order to keep him safe" Ressai said.

"There's too much risk in transferring him, he'll be safer here behind the walls of the village" Tsunade said and before Ressai could object she added "The members of team seven will receive a new sensei, a former member of Danzo's root program, which is why I want your men to spy on their lessons, is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Ressai said before he walked out of the office.

"Ressai-san!" Genma said with a bow.

"Genma-san!" Ressai returned the bow with respects.

The Jounin entered the Hokage's office and stood to attention.

"Hokage-sama, I have reviewed the performance of the young genins and have come to the conclusion that they are ready for the upcoming Chunin exams" Genma said.

"Despite the high danger we must continue to improve our relations with other villages and that includes holding exams that will double as training sessions, however I'm afraid you wont be training them Genma" Tsunade explained.

"But Hokage-sama, I thought you had rearranged my team so I could train them"

"The council wishes for another to train them" Tsunade said.

The young rookie genin sat inside a restaurant waiting for their orders. When the dishes arrived Yumi opened her mouth to make an announcement, but before she could speak the boys had already started gobbling down their food, even Evo was eating like a pig. Neji and Ten Ten passed the group, smiling at the sight as they linked their arms.

"EVOOOOO-SAAAAAAN!!" Two green suited figures crashed through the roof of the restaurant and embraced Evo in a sandwich hug.

Neji and Ten Ten shook their heads as they entered the restaurant.

"Lee, Guy-sensei do you have any idea how disturbing that looks?" She asked.

"GROUP HUG!!" Kanbei and Kong yelled together.

The other genin sighed as Evo's hand twitched out of the circle that was the green suited Shinobi's.

"WE CRIED FOR WEEKS AFTER YOU DIED EVO-SAN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH AND YOUNG FIERY HEART BURN WITH THE INTENSITY OF THE SUN!!" Guy yelled.

"GAI-SENSEI! KONG! KANBEI!"

"LEE! KONG! KANBEI!"

"GAI-SENSEI! LEE-SENSEI! KANBEI!"

Evo yelled, creating an explosion of fire.

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!!" Kong yelled, running around while clutching his ass.

"MY LEGS ARE ON FIRE!!" Kanbei roared as he rolled around in the dirt.

"THE EYEBROWS!!" Lee and Guy screamed together, showing the group their singed eyebrows.

"Um…I think you overdid it Evo" Ten-Ten said with a sweat drop running down the back of her head.

"I knew it would happen someday" Neji muttered.

The other genin merely laughed and Evo couldn't help but chuckle. But the laughter was broken as An Anbu suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Yumina Takiyama, Evo Kuzugi and Ryu Kanatake, all of you have received orders from Hokage-sama to report to the training ground seven to meet your new sensei" the Anbu said.

The members of team seven nodded their heads before they began their walk to the training ground.

"So Evo, do you know what happened to Haku-kun?" Yumi asked.

"Hokage-sama's assigning him to this new Anbu task force, its one that will specifically hunt down the members of Akatsuki" Evo explained.

"Isn't that information that should be kept secret?" Ryu asked.

"There isn't much point in keeping things a secret anymore, especially since there's a spy, apparently the Hokage suspects Danzo-san"

"Oh yeah I remember, she actually openly declared that Danzo was a key suspect" Yumi said.

* * *

"You have all been selected to become part of the Anbu task force" Tsunade began, pausing to take in the faces that had actually turned up. "Shino Aburame, because of your tracking abilities, trapping skills and tactical knowledge. Chouji Akimichi, because of your strength and destructive Jutsu's. Shikamaru Nara you will lead the task force because of your ability to think of fast strategies in situations that require quick thinking. Sakura Haruno because of your Chakra control and medical jutsu skills that are beginning to surpass mine. And Haku for your experience as a hunter ninja and Kekki Genkai" Tsunade explained to each team member that was gathered.

Each one of them wore a standard Anbu uniform but their armour was instead a black colour. Sakura wore a red scarf and carried an eagle shaped mask with pink stripes. Shikamaru wore no mask but the collar of his black shirt covered his neck, he carried a hound shaped mask with black stripes. Shino wore a silver scarf, as usual it was big enough to cover his mouth, like Shikamaru he also carried a hound shaped mask. Chouji wore no mask and kept his chubby neck exposed and carried a boar shaped mask that would obviously be too small for him. Haku wore bandages around her neck, quite similar to those worn by Zabuza; he also carried a bear shaped mask.

"As a second in command to Shikamaru will be another Anbu who you will refer to as Yamato throughout the course of your duties, you will also be joined by a defect from Orochimaru's army, I believe you are familiar with the man Shikamaru" Tsunade said.

"Oh that guy with the red scarf, I never expected you to actually let him into the village after all the shinobi he's killed" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"We didn't actually allow him into the village even if he did bite his own tongue out" Tsunade said.

"Why would he do that?" Chouji asked shuddering.

"To show that he was incapable of leaking secrets on both sides" Shino said.

"He will meet with you when you leave the village, Yamato will go with you because of his experience and his special Jutsu which will be crucial to your hidden mission" Tsunade explained.

"Hidden mission?" Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Another part of this strike force is to locate Naruto Uzumaki who is rumoured to be the masked ninja that has been attacking Akatsuki and soldiers of the Uchiha and Orochimaru armies"

"And why exactly are we searching for Naruto Hokage-sama and what is this special Jutsu that Yamato possesses?" Shino asked.

"Yamato has an ability very similar to what the first Hokage had, the Mokoton No Jutsu" Tsunade said.

"And what exactly is he going to do with this ability against Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"That will be explained once you reach Naruto, I'm sure either he or Yamato will explain the situation to you"

With that said the shinobi asked no more questions and so the mission briefing ended. Elsewhere the members of team seven arrived at their training ground. Upon seeing a familiar face Ryu pointed his finger accusingly.

"YOU!!" Ryu yelled.

Sai took his eyes off his scroll and put on a faked smile. A smirk ran across Kakashi's face, who was hidden, leaning against a tree with his back to the new team.

"Well this will certainly be interesting" He said with his eye closed in a smile.

Next Chapter 28: It begins

Naruto: Many things will begin, the mission of their lives, the exam that will test their worth, the reunion that he may not survive, the return to a land he thought was lost and the beginning of a battle between two brothers, the results of these tasks are unknown but it is known that someone will die

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you didnt get Naruto's speech basically the next chapter will focus on the new team seven, the new anbu task force, Kakashi, Jiraiya and the long awaited fight between Itachi and Sasuke.

Review if you want


	28. It begins

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Thank you and sorry to those who have waited, but dont worry I'm back now

* * *

Naruto New Beginnings

Chapter 28: It Begins

It was midnight and Shikamaru's team of Anbu left the village under the cover of darkness. Yamato, a brown haired Anbu captain wearing the standard uniform, soon joined them, his face hidden underneath a mask. They jumped through the trees of the forests of the Fire Country, beginning their mission. In Konoha Sai stood in the middle of three panting Genin's as well as three ink lions. Ryu leant on his sword for support while Yumi actually fell to her knees. Evo walked to the girl's side, helping her to her feet.

'Hmmmm, I have read that helping a woman off her feet can show your are a gentlemen, while at other times when you smile it shows affection' Sai thought.

"GOTCHA!!" Ryu yelled, swinging his blade vertically.

Sai ducked underneath the blade, then when Ryu thrust the sword forwards Sai jumped over it. He landed behind Ryu, placing his sword on the boy's neck.

"I suppose your sensei never taught you that Shinobi are warriors of the shadows, meaning they are also quiet, if you yell out during the middle of the mission you'll only get yourself killed" Sai explained.

"Tight ass!" Ryu growled.

'Hmmm, Tight ass, this term means someone too professional who doesn't lay back, people do not like tight Asses because their professionalism can also reflect on their social skills…maybe I should take it a little easy'. "Well this is just a training exercise so I suppose it's alright to yell, I've read that yelling out can be a form of relieving stress"

'He read' the three Genin thought.

'Wait a minute, broken sword, pale skin, lack of emotion...could he be a'

"_Father, how many branches of the Anbu are there?" Evo asked his father._

_Ressai looked at his seven year old son, fresh into the academy and he was already asking about Anbu._

"_There used to be a lot more than the medical, black ops and interrogation departments, those three are areas that have done the most work recently, other branches of Anbu include the research department, although after the incident with Orochimaru that area has been put on a very tight leech, another has been all but disbanded…it's called Root"_

"_Root, why was it disbanded?" Evo asked._

"_Danzo-sans methods were outdated and inhumane, or that's at least what the Fourth and Fifth thought, even the Third Hokage, a genius ninja believed that Danzo's methods were unnecessary, the Anbu ninja trained in Root were bought up from childhood to be emotionless, to consider the mission above all else"_

"_But I thought that was what all ninja were bought up for"_

"_No Evo, while some Ninja are allowed holidays and pay for their services, the Anbu of Root aren't given any of the basic needs and desires of humanity, they are Anbu twenty four seven, and they answered only to Danzo…in fact I'm not even sure whether Root is disbanded or not, Danzo is a secretive man as well as ambitious"_

"_What do these Root Anbu look like?" Evo asked._

"_Most members that I have met have pale skin considering the lack of time they spend in the light, they wear traditional Anbu armour and masks, but perhaps the most identifiable features of an Anbu of Root is the broken sword they carry on their backs…if you want extra credit for your assignment you could talk about them"_

'A member of root, I expected better but this guy, I can see him getting into a lot of trouble' Evo thought, looking at the socially awkward ninja.

Sai motioned for the genin to rush him again, and that was precisely what they did. Evo threw a flurry of Kunai at Sai, who deflected the projectiles with his sword. Ryu then rushed in, swinging his sword downwards. Sai sidestepped, backhanding Ryu, then he unravelled his scroll, drawing a trio of snakes across the paper. The snakes suddenly came to life, leaping off the paper and slithering across the floor. Ryu stiffened as the snakes approached him, his eyes completely wide with fear.

"RYU MOVE!!!" Yumi yelled, readying her kunai.

But Sai threw his Shuriken, forcing Yumi to roll to the side. He then set his three lions on the girl. Yumi back flipped to avoid a swipe from one of the lions, leaping around the field with the three lions in pursuit. Evo began cycling through numerous hand signs, preparing one of his fire style Jutsu's. Sai ran at Evo, swinging his sword at the slightly shorter teen. Ryu shuffled his feet backwards as the snake bared their fangs. His entire body trembled as his sword fell to the ground. Evo locked his Kunai with Sai's sword, looking to the trembling Ryu.

"RYU MOVE NOW!!!" Evo yelled.

Sai looked at the boy for a moment before he raised his hand. The three ink snakes suddenly melted and Ryu sighed in relief. Yumi punched her teammate across the arm with an angry expression across her face.

"You idiot, if you hadn't moved in a real fight those snakes would have gotten to you" she said.

"I'm sorry guys, can we have a break cause we've been doing this for hours" Ryu said, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"But Naruto-sensei had us work longer than this, hell he had you spend a whole night perfecting the Rasengan" Yumi said.

"Yumi…we really should have a break, why don't you and Ryu get some snacks in town, that's what Naruto-sensei let us do" Evo said.

Yumi shrugged her shoulders and helped Ryu off of the floor. When his two-team mates left, Evo looked to his new sensei.

"All right out with it Sai-san, what does Danzo want from us?" Evo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Evo-san" Sai said, flashing his fake smile.

Evo narrowed his eyes, grinding his teeth together at the mans response. He wasn't blind, he knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened that Tsunade couldn't avoid. And Evo dreaded that day, for it would be the day that the council turned to Danzo for help.

* * *

Across the Shinobi nations, battles began between the sound and various villages defending their homes. In the deserts of the Wind country, two men dressed in black coats with red clouds waited. One looked as if he had a hunch back, a mask and stray hat covered his face, and the man beside him also wore a straw hat, his long blonde hair covering half of his face.

"Eh, Sasori-san, how much longer do we have to wait in this smouldering heat…I'm looking forward to showing the Sand village my art" The blonde haired man said.

"Quiet Deidara, he has another minute left, you know what happens to people who are late" The hunch backed man growled.

Deidara shivered, remembering Sasori's psychotic sense of control. Everyone had to be punctual; he pitied the fool that would be late. Although he couldn't help but smirk, imagining the way Sasori would kill the sorrowed blade member. The explosives expert yelped in surprise as a man suddenly appeared beside him. He was wearing black clothes that he had never seen before, a black coat and trousers, with white gloves and an odd white material around his wrists and the collar of his white shirt. A gold chain was connected to some strange round device in his coat pocket, and a sword with en extremely thin blade was strapped to his belt, the guard of the sword would cover the mans fist.

"Well sorry Mr Sorrowed Blade member, but your late!" Deidara said with a grin.

"Actually Deidara you'll find that I'm a second early, the day I do not reach a deadline will never come, nor will it come for any one who works in the same team as I" The man said, pressing a button on the device he held.

"I too despise anyone who is late" Sasori said.

"I am Kane, I look forward to seeing both of you at work, now let us go, we have a deadline to reach"

Deidara sighed, he was stuck teamed up with another psycho. Then again not many people in Akatsuki were what could be called Sane.

* * *

In the country of grass, two Akatsuki members walked through the woods. One was silver haired and walked with a three bladed red scythe strapped to his back. The man beside him wore a grey hood and black mask.

"Oi…Kakuza!" The scythe wielder said.

"What is it Hidan?" The masked man asked.

"How come we've got the stick in the mood and his bitch following us?"

Suddenly, a brown haired girl jumped out of the trees, slamming her heel into Hidan's toe. The Akatsuki member yelled out, cursing as the girl stuck her tongue out at him. She was dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a black shirt, with high-heeled ninja sandals and a sound village bandana.

"Don't ever make fun of Tsao-sama again ugly" She said.

Kakuza shook his head as Hidan began to bombard the ten-year-old girl with language she wouldn't have heard if she stayed home. Looking back, Kakuza analysed their fourth member, a man dressed in red samurai armour, though he was considerably smaller than the bulky soldiers that watched over the Kage meetings. He kept his mouth covered with an Oni mask, his helmet also had deer antlers on them and the Katana he carried had a blood red handle and guard.

"OI SHIT HEAD! PICK UP THE PACE!!!" Hidan yelled.

"Leave him be Hidan, Tsao is merely saving the energy he has for battle, unlike you he paces himself" Kakuza said.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT KAKUZA!!"

"And watch your language in front of Limei"

* * *

In the land of Earth, a man in an orange mask ran away from a nearby village.

"AAAAAGH ZETSU-SAN! CRUSHA-SAN! HEEEELP!!!!" He yelled, his arms flailing around as he ran into the forest.

"CRUSH EM BOULDA!!"

A spiked ball suddenly flew out of the forest, throwing half of the villagers aside. A short balding man laughed as he watched the villagers run away. Wrapping the chain around his knuckle, the man heaved the ball onto his shoulder like a bag. He was wearing a pair of metallic bands, traditional ninja sandals, grey shorts and an open blue shirt, with an Oni demon guard on his right shoulder. The Akatsuki member leant against the tree, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Crusha-san, they were ready to tear me apart" The masked man said cheerfully.

"Your pathetic Tobi, I can't believe the boss stuck me with Akatsuki's weakest member" Crusha growled.

"Wouldn't a more appropriate term be "I can't believe Zetsu-san is stuck with two of our organisations weakest""

"DON'T YOU DARE START COMPARING ME TO YOU!! Where is that flytrap guy anyway?" Crusha asked.

"Ah Zetsu-san, he's spying on the enemy" Tobi said before walking into the woods.

Crusha smirked; the time to shed blood would come soon.

* * *

He landed just inches from his hut, carrying the boar he'd be eating tonight. Opening the door, the young man threw the dead boar near the fireplace, removing his mask and cloak and turning to the fire. He had no fire Jutsu's, so he'd need to stick with traditional fire starting techniques. Putting the sticks together, he rubbed the middle with another stick. Grinding his teeth together, he was never good at this kind of work.

"Having fun Naruto?"

The said blonde ninja jumped upwards, smacking his head on the roof and turning to the intruder with his Kunai ready. He glared at Jiraiya, who sat at his dinner table with his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Stop calling me that, you've outgrown using that title you know" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah but you'll never outgrow it, so as long as I live I'll keep calling you that all right" Naruto said with a grin.

Jiraiya suddenly shot a fireball into the fire place, causing Naruto to jump into the wall.

"WATCH IT ERO-SENNIN YOU'LL SET FIRE TO MY HUT!!!" Naruto yelled.

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU KNOW!!!"

"OH YEAH HELP BY GETTING ME KILLED THAT IS!!!"

But that was the end of their conversation as Naruto put the boar on the spit. He and Jiraiya sat at the fireplace, watching the boar roast.

"So how long have you been following me?" Naruto asked.

"Since wave, you've done pretty good on our own so far, what have you been able to find out?" Jiraiya asked.

"They've got pretty much all the tailed beasts except mine, Gaara's and some guy in the lightning village" Naruto said.

"And for Akatsuki alone it would be suicide to try to capture the remaining ones when there's a war on, but made just a little bit easier when they have allied with someone"

"Whom have they allied themselves with?"

"An organisation known as the Sorrowed blades, I don't have much information on them but you met one member all ready, Orochi!"

"I have a feeling he didn't use his full strength in our fight, which is bad news since I was using full strength against him, even with how much I've trained I probably wouldn't be able to beat Orochi in a no holds barred fight" Naruto explained.

Jiraiya nodded his head "Onto another issue, what else have you been doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tracking Sasuke's movements, which is surprisingly difficult considering he's leading an army of Orochimaru's test subjects, how is the old snake doing anyway…I hope Ryu and Yumi fucked up his lab" Naruto said with a grin.

"They found that boy Haku, but they also found something quite unexpected" Jiraiya said.

"Unexpected for Orochimaru?"

"He bought back Evo Kuzugi" Jiraiya said.

Naruto widened his eyes as he heard those words.

* * *

Ryu spat his soda across the table at the Dango shop, bursting into hysterical laughter.

"I don't believe it, Naruto-sensei's first kiss was with a boy!" Ryu said chuckling.

Yumi leaned her head against her arms, for the past hour Iruka and Ryu had been talking about Naruto's youth. They had just gotten onto the subject of Sasuke and Naruto's accidental kiss. Unlike some girls she didn't imagine Konoha's two hottest boys kissing, she just wasn't the kind of girl to fantasize about those sort of things. She was however a romanticist, so when it came to first kisses she just needed to ask a question that had always been on her mind.

"What about Naruto's first kiss with a girl, I bet it was an incredibly romantic moment, Sakura-san and Naruto-sensei standing in the moonlit or maybe a field with Sakura petals flying around them" Yumi said with a sigh.

"Actually Naruto's first kiss from a girl wasn't from Sakura" Iruka said.

"What, who was it a princess from another country, a priestess seeking to save the world, a clan heiress…"

"Some red headed chick trying to kill him" Iruka said, grinning as Yumi dropped her jaw in shock.

"Wow, was she hot?" Ryu asked, only to receive a slap from Yumi.

"Ryu, a person trying to kill you is no way for you to have your first kiss" Yumi said.

"Well to be fair she was hot…great body, red hair, amazing techniques and a kiss that could literally kill" Iruka explained, causing Ryu and Yumi to blink in confusion at his last statement. "Anyway his first kiss with Sakura wasn't what I'd call romantic, unless you call suddenly locking lips when arguing, believe me it was very confusing"

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

"They were both Sixteen, and it was Chouji's birthday, Naruto suggested a birthday pie, Sakura didn't like that and the tension had been building a lot between them over the years"

_People knew when Sakura was angry, and people also knew of Naruto's infamous anger. No one dared get on Sakura's bad side and people also knew when to back off Naruto. The two-team mates were standing eye to eye, arguing over pie_

"_Stick to a bit of tradition Naruto, this is why no one dates you" Sakura said._

"_Look whose talking how many dates have you been on?" Naruto asked._

"_I've been on dates"_

"_Name one!"_

"_Uh…god Naruto your so annoying!" Sakura said throwing a punch at Naruto._

_A defiant look crossed Naruto's face as he grabbed Sakura's fist. The people watching, which included Guy's team, the InoShikaCho trio and Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped as Naruto and Sakura glared at one another._

"_Ever since we were thirteen you've been hitting me, you really need to cut that crap out" Naruto growled._

"_Says the guy who lives off Ramen and regularly makes an idiot of himself" Sakura said._

"_I've changed Sakura if you paid more attention instead of being a fan girl then you'd see those changes"_

"_You're the one who doesn't pay attention" Sakura said, inching closer towards Naruto. "Your ignorant, loud, you have the worst habits and you were the most ridiculous colours"_

"_Look whose talking!"_

_They both glared at one another as they inched closer. It was then that they began saying the exact same things at the exact same time._

"_I WAS A KID WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! YOUR ATTITUDE ALWAYS GOT IN THE WAY OF MISSIONS! I'VE CHANGED DAMN IT!! YOU SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION TO ME!!! I LIKE MY OUTFITS! STOP SAYING THE SAME THING THAT I'M SAYING DAMN IT!!!"_

_Sakura and Naruto grabbed one another's sleeves, their faces relaxing as they bought their lips closer together._

"_Just shut up!" They said before pressing their lips together._

_Sakura cupped Naruto's cheeks while Naruto rubbed her waist, their kiss getting gentler as the other watched them. Jiraiya already had his book out, taking notes before Tsunade launched him across Konoha. Even Shikamaru was shocked, as the two-team mates became something a lot more than friends._

"But they didn't become a couple straight away, they spent a month avoiding one another… a month before they went on a proper date" Iruka explained.

"I bet their date was romantic" Yumi sighed.

"No chance with Naruto-sensei and Sakura-san!" Ryu grunted.

"Just one question, if this other woman had a kiss that could kill, how did Naruto-sensei survive?" Yumi asked.

"She kissed his Kage Bushin!" Iruka said dismissively.

"But then wouldn't it have technically not have been his first kiss from a girl?"

"When Kage Bushins are dispelled the experience and feelings of an injury go to their user…my great great grandpa wrote a manual about Kage Bushin No Jutsu" Ryu said.

"I didn't know that" Iruka said.

"Well people in my family are born with pretty big Chakra reserves, according to my mom Takenaka males were known to use Kage Bushin, though no where near Naruto-sensei's level…since we lacked Chakra control we just unleashed our Chakra into powerful bursts, I haven't got the Rasengan fully mastered, its just my destructive Chakra" Ryu explained.

"So hang on, you never actually mastered the Rasengan…but if that's true then if you fully master the Rasengan it could be more destructive than Naruto's was when he was Sixteen" Iruka said in shock.

Ryu merely shrugged his shoulders before gulping down his Dango. Later, Evo walked through the corridors of the Hokage tower. He walked into Tsunade's office, crossing his arms with a disapproving look as Tsunade slept over her papers. Shaking his head, Evo put his hands to his mouth and whistled, waking up the Hokage.

"Ah Evo, good to see you again, your father tells me you still haven't gone back to your clans estate, shouldn't the clan heads see that their heir is back from the dead?" Tsunade asked, wiping the drool off her mouth.

"They can wait Hokage-sama, I'm requesting a mission and not just any mission, one on the front lines Hokage-sama" Evo said.

Tsunade put a finger to her lip, biting her nail. She recognised the look on Evo's face, it was one Naruto often had when he came in demanding a mission. Though Evo was much calmer, and a lot more professional about his approach than Naruto was. Then Tsunade narrowed her eyes, the boy was tapping his foot against the floor waiting for an answer.

"I cant just pull something out at this second Evo, a frontline mission is classed as an A-rank and I just cant see you team mates being ready for that, I read Genma's report and it was impressive how you fearlessly went toe to toe with Orochimaru but your team mates are another story, I have reason to believe that Ryu has a phobia of snakes" Tsunade explained.

"I am aware of that, I believe that facing that fear directly is the best option, besides an A-Rank mission can prepare us for the duties of a Chunin and Jounin before we take the exams, training with Sai-sensei just isn't enough" Evo said.

Tsunade agreed in some aspects, true facing your fear could help you overcome it. It took becoming a medical ninja again for her to get over her fear of blood. Snakes however would be another story.

"Very well Evo, I will give your team a B-Rank mission, a patrol along Fire Countries borders as well as guiding three Chunin teams from Mist, Stone, Lightning and Sand to the village for the exams, however you can only receive the mission if you defeat two other candidate teams in a combat exercise, you see Evo we cant just make a massive exam for all the countries this year, since we are at war we have to be sparing about the amount of Ninja we send out and promote to Chunin, your team must face another candidate team in order to win the mission and the right to participate in the Chunin exam…but if you win and gain the mission you must be accompanied by your sensei Sai-san and another Jounin ranked ninja, who hasn't been chosen yet" Tsunade explained, crossing her arms together.

"Um…Hokage-sama!"

Evo swung his head round to the doorway and raised his eyebrows. Standing at the doorway was the Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga, wearing her usual white and violent coat with her hair tied into a bun.

"I would like to volunteer to be the other Jounin to oversee the B Ranked mission!"

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya exited the hut with Naruto carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"Good luck Ero-sennin, you be careful in that Rain village okay" Naruto said.

"No problem, just don't go looking for trouble okay Naruto, Akatsuki are after you" Jiraiya said.

"I know…but I cant just stand by and watch while others are fighting a war, I'm going to do what I can"

"Very well, just be careful…and remember to use the technique only if you have to" Jiraiya warned.

"You be careful to old man, just come back alive" Naruto said dismissively before walking into the woods.

"And don't be afraid to put it on Naruto!" Jiraiya called after Naruto with a smile on his face.

It was good to see his student face to face. But now he had a mission, a very dangerous one that required complete focus. Jiraiya had a feeling he would have to pull out all of his techniques to survive.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the front of his team. Crow could take over common of the army for now. Sasuke and his personal team consisting of Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo had a job to do. The young avenger intended to settle things once and for all with his brother. Team Hebi would fulfil its objective, track down and kill Itachi Uchiha.

Next Chapter 29: Competition

* * *

anyway I'm back and I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it was boring, it'll get better next chapter. Sorry there was a gap before I updated but I was experiencing some writers block and my other fic ideas kind of got in the way, but dont worry I will take to updating this one more often, no year long waits anymore lol!


	29. Competition

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 29: Competition

Evo explained the new task to Ryu and Yumi, both of whom were eager to participate.

"I'm sorry I went behind your backs like that, but I have a feeling Sai-sensei was sent by Danzo to keep us from joining Naruto-sensei" Evo said.

"Why would he want that?" Ryu asked.

"He's a war dog, who knows what the man is thinking?"

"Is anyone curious about who our opponents are going to be?" Yumi asked.

'Wow, things really have changed, Yumi eager for a fight…I'm betting she and Ryu have tons of new Jutsu to show off, but me I haven't had the chance to learn anything else' Evo thought as the three team mates walked across Konoha's streets.

Tomorrow would be an important day for their career as ninjas and each member of team Seven prepared in their own little way. Ryu spent the night celebrating with his mother, while Yumina stayed at home, reading books on tactics and poisons. However Evo didn't go anywhere near his families estate. He instead opted to train at team Seven's old training ground. Again and again he threw a Kunai into a target. Looking at his hand, Evo clenched it into a fist and grinded his teeth together.

* * *

_"You guys certainly got the Chakra bit down, but you haven't fully mastered the Rasengan" Naruto explained to his students._

"_Naruto-sensei, I still managed to take out the target" Ryu pointed out._

"_Sorry Ryu but you need to have proper control of it in order to it to truly be a Rasengan, you still haven't gotten the swirling part just right, there's no shame in admitting you cant do it properly, it took the Fourth years to create it and he still didn't finish it" Naruto explained._

"_What, the Rasengan is an incomplete technique?" Evo asked._

"_Yep, he intended to add his elemental Chakra to it"_

"_What's elemental Chakra?" Ryu asked with his hand up._

"_We're born with elements in our Chakra and if not we develop one as we train harder, my element is wind and Kakashi's element is lightning, that's why he can use his Raikiri"_

"_But didn't you use Raikiri sensei?" Yumi asked._

"_I just used the friction of the wind to create lightning, my element isn't actually Lightning so I can never perform the technique as well as the original user can or a user who has lightning element Chakra…other elements are water, fire and earth, these pieces of paper I've got absorb your chakra and react to their element, you'll see when you concentrate and pour your chakra into it"_

_He gave them the Chakra paper and the three genin began concentrating. Yumi was the first to discover her element; her paper damped indicating her water Chakra. Then came Ryu, whose paper caught fire and eventually engulfed his hand. As Naruto and Yumi tried to catch the panicking Ryu, Evo concentrated hard on the paper. He opened the palm of his hand, nothing had happened. Again and again he tried concentrating but every time he got nothing. While Naruto was distracted, Evo pocketed the paper._

* * *

For years he had kept the fact that his Chakra had no element secret. The only reason he could use his fire techniques was because of his families Kekki Genkai. His armour was of the fire element so naturally he would control fire. But without the armour he was just another ninja.

"Lets face it Naruto-sensei, I'm the outcast of my clan" Evo said.

"So am I!"

Evo swung around, readying a Kunai as he looked at the Hyuga heiress. Hinata nervously rubbed her fingers together, taking a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Evo, I didn't mean to intrude" Hinata said.

Putting his kunai back in its holster, Evo sat against the target.

"Well you did intrude…I expected a Hyuga to be more polite" Evo said.

"Um…I get the feeling you…don't like the Hyuga"

"They are one if not the richest and most feared clan in Konoha ever since the Uchiha massacre, my father was part of your fathers team…something happened between them that directly effected our clans relationship, I've never been told what happened but the elders insisted that if I ever met a Hyuga I must maintain a professional demeanour" Evo explained.

"Oh" Hinata said, she slowly turned her back and began to walk off.

"But I don't listen to the elders…please Hinata-san forgive me and stay if you wish" Evo said.

Hinata turned back to Evo and nodded her head. She walked to his side, looking at the target he had been hitting. The boy seemed to have as good an eye as Naruto did when he was fourteen.

"I couldn't help but hear what you said, about being an outcast to your clan, I'm sort of one as well" Hinata said.

"Really, you look different from every other member of your clan, you have mediocre potential and manifested your Kekki Genkai at a late age?" Evo asked.

"Well…no but"

"Listen Hinata-san, I appreciate what your trying to do but you and I aren't alike, you're an heiress, I barely keep up with politics today"

"Evo, my family never expected me to lead the clan at Fourteen and neither does yours, I'm…not very confident…time and time again I cried because of the pressure my father put on me…he even…almost disowned me for my failure, but I proved him wrong and he let me back onto the clan estate…it took time for me to be accepted by the other clan members but now they consider me perfect leadership material…these things take time and effort Evo they don't happen in a day" Hinata explained.

Evo looked at the young woman, through she was a nervous wreck he could see her inner strength. And people often bought out their inner strength when the moment was right. Naruto and Ryu had proven him that time and time again. Maybe he had inner strength beyond his Kekki Genkai.

"What kept you going…made you better yourself when you were younger?" Evo asked.

"He's still pushing me on…a person I…a person who inspires me, his confidence, his determination, his smile…they keep me going, my dream is to walk beside him" Hinata explained.

"As an equal?" Evo asked.

Hinata quickly blushed and Evo immediately figured out who it was. The description was uncanny plus he had heard rumours amongst his clan members that a Hyuga was in love with his sensei. Getting up off the floor, Evo brushed the dust of his leg.

"Thank you Hinata-san, maybe its about time I started being more like my sensei…just a little more intelligent" Evo coughed while Hinata giggled.

Bowing to the heiress, Evo walked away from the training ground and back to his clan's estate. The clan members stared at Evo as he walked through the grounds. Nodding his head respectfully at the clan elders he stopped at his father's room.

"Father" He greeted Ressai with a bow.

"Evo, your room is ready, the maids have kept it clean and the photo you kept on your desk is still there" Ressai explained. "It is good to see you have finally decided to join us son" He added as Evo prepared to walk away.

"Its good to be back father" Evo said before walking into his room.

His bedroom had always been bland, neat without any colourful paint or posters on the wall. The only form of decoration he had was the photo on his desk. Looking at the photo, Evo smiled. Even with Naruto outside the village team Seven would still move forward. The carefree days were over and whether they won tomorrow or not things would change. Whether they were for better or worse was up to them. The test would begin at midday tomorrow, leaving Evo plenty of time to mentally prepare. He still had money in his wallet, enough money for everything he needed tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Ryu and Yumi stood in the exam arena. Only the Hokage, the council members and the examiners Anko, Genma and Asuma Sarutobi sat to watch them. They were all looking on with judging eyes, while Sai watched with neutrality. Ten-Ten was looking over her team as they prepared for the battle. She shook her head in disappointment, her students had improved but they'd never get a chance to earn their Chunin rank. Hinata was merely biting her nail, Evo was late and in another few minutes the council would declare Ten Ten's team the winners by default.

"Well, looks like we came out here for nothing" Anko sighed.

"Hold on, he might still pull through" Asuma said.

"I would have thought you'd be desperate to get out of here, what with Hiruzen and all, how is the little tyke?" Genma asked.

"He's doing great" Asuma said, smiling at the memory of his newborn son.

Ibiki looked to Homura and Koharu who then cast a gaze at Tsunade.

"He is late Hokage-Sama, how can he expected to be a leader if he doesn't keep track of the time?" Koharu asked.

"You must declare the exam over Tsunade-hime!" Homura said.

"He's here" Danzo said.

The other ninja looked to the arena entrance as Evo walked into the arena. They widened their eyes at what he was wearing; an orange and black jacket like the one Naruto wore when he was fifteen. He also carried a scroll at the back of his hip and instead of wearing the standard Konoha headband he had the symbol stamped to his back.

"About time you showed up, take your place then we'll get started" Ibiki said.

Evo nodded his head as he took his place with his teammates. Ryu breathed nervously, this would be the most important battle of his career. Kira, Jona and Lana were weapon masters like their sensei, and former classmates. He was interested in seeing how much they had improved.

"The rules are simple, fight with everything you've got, try not to kill your opponent, if you do, well you wont be a very popular Chunin, NOW BEGIN!!!" Ibiki yelled.

Jona immediately went on the offensive, drawing out his scroll and summoning a large mace. He jumped into the air, extending the pole and lifting the mace over his head. Team seven scattered as Jona slammed his mace into the ground. A chain suddenly wrapped around Ryu's arms and chest, he looked to Lana, who was carrying some kind of whip in her hand. She threw Ryu across the ground, and then lashed him with her whip.

"Sorry about this guys but we've got to win" Kira said, swinging a spear at Yumi.

She jumped over the blade, throwing several Shuriken at Kira. He span his spear round, deflecting the projectiles before throwing his own. Yumi rolled in midair; the kunai merely scratched her arms before she landed smoothly on her feet. Evo ran at Kira, jumped and rolled underneath his spear. He threw a kunai, which flew through one of the chains on Luna's whip and pinned the weapon to the nearby tree. Genma took a closer look at the kunai; instead of a ring at the end of its handle it had another handle, much like the one on a shovel. This meant that Luna couldn't just simple pull the whip out of the kunai.

"Nice look Evo, you got a death wish wearing that kind of outfit?" Kira asked, swinging his spear at Evo.

Kira widened his eyes as the blade rebounded off of Evo's arm. Yumi then jumped in, kicking Kira across the cheek.

"Yeah right, as I recall your sensei didn't have the most stealthy look when she was our age" Yumi said.

Ryu drew his sword, blocking a strike from Lana's Chinese style sabre. She summoned another smaller sword, thrusting it towards Ryu. He moved his head to the left, his right cheek suffering a small cut from the strike. Then he swung his sword downwards, slamming it into Lana's sword. The force of the blow sent her skidding across the ground. Throwing her blades aside, Lana began cycling through hand signs.

"Futon: Hanachiri Mai!" Lana said as flower petals began to fly around her.

As Luna threw her hands forward, the flowers turned into a cyclone that flew into Ryu's chest, sending him flying into the wall. Jona summoned a Kusari-gama from his scroll and threw it at Evo and Yumi. They both ducked underneath the blade, Yumi then flipped backwards, stepping off of Kira's shoulder and throwing a set of Kunai.

"Bushin Kunai!" She whispered.

Kira widened his eyes as the kunai multiplied. He swung his spear at two of the Kunai, and gasped as they simple disappeared. They were illusions, but the other two weren't. The two kunai's flew into Kira's shoulder, knocking him back slightly. Kira quickly threw his spear aside and drew the two swords on his back. Linking them together he slashed at Yumi, who ducked underneath the blades. But Kira quickly span the blade around, cutting Yumi's cheek. He then kicked her in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Doton: Doryuso!" Kira said, going through the appropriate hand signs.

A pillar suddenly shot out of the ground, flying towards Yumi. She jumped onto the pillar and ran at Kira, who opened his scroll and launched a volley of Kunai and knives at Yumi. Evo suddenly jumped at Yumi, tackling her and knocking her out of the way. One of the knives flew into his arm, but Evo quickly pulled the knife out and threw it at Kira, who deflected the blade with his sword. Jona wrapped his chain around Ryu and threw him towards his teammates. Evo caught Ryu by the sleeves of his shirt, and then hammer threw him towards Kira. Ryu drew his sword and swung it down at Kira. Their blades clashed and Kira was sent sliding across the floor, his two swords snapping in half.

"He's passing Chakra along the blade?" Kira wondered.

"No, he's using Chakra in his muscles to increase his strength like the Hokage does" Lana said.

"Just raw power, no strategy what so ever, he doesn't even have any new techniques" Jona smirked as he lined up with his teammates.

"Lets show them that we haven't just improved our Kenjutsu" Kira said, throwing his broken swords away.

The three-team mates began running through hand signs as they ran at team seven. Ten-Ten smirked while Hinata put her hands together.

"Doton Domu No Jutsu!" Kira's skin changed into a darker colour as he jumped at the team.

He swung his fist forward, slamming into the ground. The ground cracked, forcing team seven to separate.

"Raiton Jibashi!" Luna shot an arc of electricity from her hand; the lightning wrapped around the three team seven members.

Yumi and Ryu yelled out in pain while Evo grinded his teeth together.

"HYOTON KOKURYU BOFUSETSU!!!" Jona yelled.

Black dragons shot forth from Jona's hand and consumed team seven, throwing them into the air. Ten-Ten watched in awe at the show of Jona's strongest Jutsu, while the examiners and particularly the elders shook their heads. Jona was tired, beyond that actually, he was only semi-conscious. But the examiners took note that Lana was only sweating from the Chakra exhaustion.

"I'd call this exam over!" Kira said, turning to Ibiki.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Ibiki said with a smirk.

"HEY BITCHES!!!"

Ten-Ten's team looked up and widened their eyes as the black dragon Jona had created exploded. Evo had changed into his first armoured form and had completely destroyed Jona's ice technique. He shifted back into his regular form and fell towards the ground with his teammates. Yumi threw a volley of Kunai with paper notes attached to them. Kira and his team braced themselves for the explosion, but instead of fire, the tags created an explosion of purple gas. The weapon masters coughed as the gas travelled up their noses.

"POWERS GOOD FOR SOMETHINGS YOU KNOW!!!" Ryu yelled as he swung his blade forward, launching a wave of pure chakra at the ninja.

Though the energy blade didn't hit them, it blew the gas away, leaving room for Yumi and Evo. Lana's vision was blurry, but she could still see Yumi's silhouette. She tried reaching for her Kunai, but was shocked to see that her movements were far slower than normal. Not only did Yumi's poison gas particularly blind them, but it also disrupted their movements. Yumi slammed her foot into Lana's face, knocking her unconscious. Evo span across the floor, skidding behind Jona and slamming his elbow into the back of the ninjas head.

"Impossible, how could you…" Kira said and widened his eyes as Ryu put his sword to his neck.

"That was out strategy Kira, to take the hits and tire our opponents out…you flaunted your power, tried to show off, but that isn't what it takes to win a fight, showing off your power and using your strongest techniques so casually will only consume your Chakra and fatigue your body…I only used my armour for a few seconds as soon as the dragon hit us because I knew that without the intense heat my armour generated the dragon would've crushed us…sometimes you need to take a few hits in order to win, that's what I learnt from Naruto Uzumaki" Evo explained.

The council members looked at the scene with approval while Sai remained casual. Ibiki smiled as he slowly raised his hand.

"Kira, Jona and Lana are no longer able to fight, the victors of this battle and the new Chunin exam candidates are Evo, Yumina and Ryu of team seven" He said.

Hinata clapped her hands and cheered and at first surprised by her attitude the other ninja joined her. Ten-Ten grudgingly bowed her head with respect, intending to discipline her students for showing off later.

"Team Seven, you get the rest of the day off, tomorrow you will begin your mission as well as the beginning of the Chunin exam, rest and buy the equipment you need, then tomorrow report to the gate at Four O'clock" Tsunade explained, hiding her smile as she addressed team seven. "Accompanying you will be your new sensei Sai and Hinata Hyuga, both will be assessing you on the mission, now go!"

Team Seven bowed their heads before they walked out of the stadium. The senior ninjas patted their backs as they walked through the streets of Konoha. Sai and Hinata met them at Ichiraku's, ready to celebrate their victory.

'Friends buy other friends things, a good friend is willing to pay when their friends have no money' Sai thought, remembering a book he read. "Please allow me to pay for the meals" Sai said, flashing his fake smile.

"Are you sure sensei, Ryu can eat quite a lot" Yumi said.

"It's no problem!" Sai smiled.

Evo shook his head as Ryu began ordering the more expensive dishes. Sai wasn't just socially awkward he was a complete sucker. Though Sai was awfully casual about the ridiculous portions he was buying for Ryu.

"Would you like the usual Evo-San?" Ayame asked.

"Hot tea please Ayame-san" Evo said.

"I'll have Miso Ramen please" Hinata asked.

"Make that two, with battered chicken with mine please" Yumi added.

"Oh yeah me too please!" Ryu chimed in between his bowls.

Sweat drops ran down Evo and Hinata's heads as Sai handed over the money. Either this man was really rich or really gullible. They both knew that by the end of the day Sai would have an empty wallet. But still Evo couldn't help but smile, despite Naruto not being at the village things were still fun without him.

'Wherever you are Naruto, I wish you luck!' Evo thought as he peacefully drank his tea.

Next Chapter 30: The Sorrow of whirlpool

* * *

Next chapter is a Kakashi focus chapter, might even out in some flashbacks, take a wild guess at where he's going!


	30. Sorrow of Whirlpool

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Here it is, an update introducing more OC's with a focus on Kakashi and a little bit of the whirlpool village as well as some flashbacks of Minato (Yondaime) and Kushina (Spoiler, Naruto's Mommy) Now these scenes with Kushina might be OOC, we havent seen enough of her to know what she's like apart from Jiraiya's flashback when she named Naruto and conversations between Jiraiya and Tsunade about Naruto's parents, so I dont want anyone moaning about how "Kushina's not like that" because at this early stage of the manga we dont know what Kushina's relationships with the other characters were like, alls we know is that she was like Naruto in her youth, she fell in love with Minato and she's a survivor, maybe the last survivor of the Whirlpool village.

Now that the rants over, everyone enjoy

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 30: The sorrow of whirlpool

He had never been to the village before, but he had heard stories about it. Apparently it had been a very beautiful place that had the potential to produce many fine ninja. It was just like any other village, it had ninja, Anbu, a council and the Uzukage. Kakashi jumped across the forest, thinking back to the route he had memorised when his sensei had shown him the ruins of the whirlpool village many years ago. His mission was to investigate the sorrowed blades, an organisation allied with Akatsuki that had already been encountered by Naruto. Orochi of the grass village was a member of the organisation. Kakashi jumped between the rocks, coming to a halt at the base of a gigantic rock pillar. Reaching into his pack, he removed an underwater mask. Quickly putting the mask on, Kakashi dived into the water. Kicking his legs, Kakashi swam downwards following the rock pillar.

* * *

He was fourteen again in the aftermath of the second great Shinobi war. Kakashi casually strolled through the streets of Konoha. The Third had a mission for him, but that could wait. In Was Eight O'clock and Kakashi had made that his personal time for visiting Obito's grave. When he got there he saw two familiar faces. Minato Namikaze wasn't a hard man to miss; his bright spiky yellow hair and signature technique had earned him the nickname "Yellow Flash". The woman beside him was also hard to miss; she couldn't mix in with a crowd because of her beautiful features and long red hair.

"Yo Sensei, Uzumaki-san how are you two doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, good to see you, and please call me Kushina" The Red haired woman said.

"Didn't you have a mission?" Minato asked.

"Well since I'm the student of a war hero I'm sure they can stand me being a few minutes late" Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

"I hope a few minutes doesn't translate to a full hour" Kushina said, frowning at the young Jounin.

"Ah well, you see…I uh…it's a…" Kakashi mumbled, truly at a loss for words.

Kushina Uzumaki had apparently been a tomboy with a quick temper in her youth. She was also infamous for being from the Whirlpool village and her outstanding levels of Chakra.

"Chill out Kushina I'm not the Hokage yet, I might not even take the job with the current predicament" Minato said.

"Oh come on Minato-kun, you're a better qualified than Orochimaru" Kushina gagged, imagining that snake as Hokage.

"Yeah but I think I should stay with you, look after you until it happens"

"Minato-kun, don't give up your dream on my account, I can look after myself, besides we have enough money to hire a Nanny"

"Hey wait a minute, your not saying Kushina's pregnant are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Kushina asked with fire in her eyes.

"Uma…uma…well ah…ya see" Kakashi muttered.

"Please don't tell anyone Kakashi, we just want it to be between us, I mean its bad enough that Jiraiya and Rin know about us being married, could you imagine their reaction when they find out Kushina's pregnant" Minato explained.

"Kushina's pregnant?"

Minato and Kushina looked behind them and widened their eyes in shock. Standing behind Obito's gravestone was Rin with a smile plastered on her face. She squealed in joy, taking Kushina's hands and jumping up and down.

"Oh Kushina-san, Minato-sensei I'm so happy for you, can I be your nanny, oh just wait until I tell all the girls" Rin said in her joy.

"Rin please don't make a spectacle of this"

"Don't worry I'll only tell Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade-sama, maybe Lady Uchiha, she's been talking about having another baby you know"

"RIN!!!" Kushina yelled as the Kunoichi jumped away from the cemetery.

Kakashi closed his eye and smiled as Kushina and Minato ran after Rin. He hoped that one day he'd be the one to teach their son. The Jounin could only imagine happiness for the two parents to be. Sensei would become Hokage and Kushina-san would be right beside him with their son.

* * *

The Konoha Jounin gasped as he came up for air. As he suspected the path to the village was inside a cavern deep under water. Sliding his mask back on, Kakashi began to walk down the corridor of the cavern. Someone was obviously here because torches had been set on the walls to light the path. Kakashi reached the end of the tunnel and gasped at what he saw. He now stood over a giant whirlpool, surrounded by a dome of rock.

'Is this what happened to the Whirlpool village?' Kakashi wondered as he looked around.

There was another tunnel on the far end of the dome. Jumping onto the wall, Kakashi used the wall running technique to run across the rock. There were no traps, nothing to stop Kakashi from reaching the cavern. He walked down the corridor, keeping a kunai ready in case any enemies ran out of the darkness. Something was definitely wrong this was all too easy. No enemies in hiding, no traps to stop him from walking down the corridor. The path had practically been set up for him; even the torches on the side were suspicious. But he needed to keep moving forward, he needed to see where this path would lead him. Then he heard them, people talking, debating amongst themselves. Kakashi leant against the wall as his path ended. The end of the cavern overlooked a spherical room, like a coliseum of some kind. No, it was more of a council chamber, a ruined council chamber. The seats had been crumbled to dust, the room itself was dead but the people inside it were very much alive.

"We've waited a long long time for this" A pale skinny man said, he was sickeningly bony with shaggy black hair and wrinkled tattoo marks over his body.

Kakashi had practically memorised the bingo book, upon seeing that skinny man he immediately recognised him. Kirigi a former ninja of the Mist village was chased out of his village for raping multiple Kunoichi, including the attempted rape of the Mizukage. A Jounin level ninja, but he looked considerably weaker than he used to look. The Tattoo's on his body were markers for the women he raped, thirteen tattoos for thirteen women, of course the Mizukage made sure he wouldn't rape anyone ever again. Strapped to his waist was a Ninjato, the hilt looked like the hairpins that women used to tie their hair.

"Years of preparation, years of planning and altering" A Kunoichi growled.

Her hair was blonde, tied up in a braid that reached to her heels. Glasses rested on her nose while red painted her lips and nails. She was wearing a thick black and red kimono dress with a dagger of some kind strapped to her hip. Kakashi recognised this woman also, she was a former teacher in the sand village and an expert in torture. However more often and not her methods were merely for her own enjoyment and her victims would die without giving her crucial information. She then caused the deaths of the three graduating Genin teams by deliberately forging false information. The Kazekage stripped her of her rank of Shinobi shortly after the birth of Gaara.

"All to make sure that the war comes without the Uchiha's interference" A young hooded man said, balancing his dagger on his finger.

This Shinobi always kept a hood on; though people knew that underneath that hood was the grey haired serial killer from Konoha. A few years ago, Kakashi and Naruto investigated a serial murderer, leading them to Senkai Domon. He had been drugging young genin and butchering them in their sleep. Though he got away, the teams of Genin he had been planning to kill had been saved and Kakashi had even recommended Naruto for a Jounin position because of his unexpected investigation skills.

"So we ally with Akatsuki, take a few demons and then what?" A brown haired woman asked.

She wore a pink dress, with a skirt that left her left leg exposed. The woman wore no makeup but left her neck and midriff exposed, with a blade strapped to her thigh. Wrapped around her forehead was a lightning village forehead protector. This woman was a war criminal of the stone village. She had apparently aided in the escape of multiple prisoners of war. Out of all the Bingo book criminals, Kakashi felt that Samara Lockheart was the one ninja that didn't deserve to be hunted. She was a criminal of circumstances; her commanding officer had been abusive of many prisoners and even villagers. Samara had gone against the chain of command and let the prisoners go, even defending them as they retreated.

"Helping Akatsuki take the Jinchuuriki's, yet keep them alive as we draw the demons from their bodies…one wonders what the end game is" A man wearing an Oni mask said as he span his Katana on the spot.

Oni mask, red robes, jet-black hair and a belt buckle with the stone village symbol on it and a poetic voice. Kakashi recognised this masked ninja as Raishira Kaidan, the "Demon of the stone village". He had been a formidable fighter during the war, but had disappeared some time before the final battle. Kakashi only identified the man by the descriptions he had heard. Raishira was one of the only ninja present that wasn't on the bingo book. Stone village forces had only listed him as missing in action after the end of the war.

"Only Three left, alls you need to worry about is what happens after we find them" The man sitting in the middle said.

Kakashi took a closer look; this man was covering his face with a pitch-black mask. He sat on a throne of some kind, with the symbol of the Whirlpool village on the headrest. The man was slumped on the chair lazily, his head resting on his left hand, both of which were covered by elbow long gloves. Resting at his feet was a short sword, though the blade itself was thick with a hilt and guard made up of a silver fox with its tail swirling into a whirlpool. His collar was high, covering his cheeks while his sandals were a traditional black colour.

"But why are we keeping them alive, this world would be a lot better off if those empty shells were left to rot" Domon said.

"Do you doubt our leaders judgement?" Samara asked.

"Domon, take a seat and calm down, we do have a guest after all" The Black Masked ninja said.

Kakashi widened his eyes for a moment before he span around. Without hesitation, he slashed the ninja hiding behind him. It was the masked ninja sitting on the throne; no it was a Shadow Clone. The Clone suddenly popped, covering Kakashi in water. His hair and clothes were drenched, but his pride was the only thing injured. Kirigi eagerly jumped onto the wall, running up it towards the opening. But suddenly a chain wrapped around his chest, pulling him off the wall and slamming him to the ground.

"All of you stay out of this, your no match for Kakashi Hatake" The Masked ninja said as he ran after Kakashi.

The other sorrowed blade members widened their eyes as their leader ran after Kakashi alone. Kakashi ran backwards, throwing a flurry of shuriken towards his pursuer. The masked swordsman had a chain attached to the hand of his blade, which connected to a scythe. He deflected the volley with a simple swing of his sword. Then he threw the scythe at Kakashi, who ducked as he ran forward. The scythe cut off a single strand of his hair. Pulling on the chain, the leader of the sorrowed blades grabbed the scythe and watched as Kakashi reached the end of the tunnel and took a right turn. The masked ninja slid across the stone floor, reaching the exit and bracing himself for Kakashi's sneak attack. Three Kakashi's ran at him from above him, in front of him and behind him. All of three of them pulled up their headbands to reveal their Sharingan's. The masked ninja threw his sword upwards, impaling the Kakashi attacking him from above. Then he threw the scythe into the head of the Kakashi in front of him. Both of them popped into smoke and the masked ninja turned around, grabbing Kakashi's fist with the palm of his hand.

"Tragic isn't it, a whole village wiped out and no one even remembers it" The Masked man said.

Kakashi ignored the ninja, throwing his right fist into the mans head. The hook knocked him back slightly, but the guy had a jaw like granite. Shaking his hand, Kakashi moved forward and swung his leg at the ninja. But the masked man blocked the kick with his wrist, and then slammed his fist into Kakashi's gut. Quickly recovering from the blow Kakashi elbowed the man in the cheek. He flipped back to his sword and scythe, throwing his scythe horizontally. Kakashi ducked and the scythe imbedded itself in the wall. Grabbing the handle, Kakashi jumped at his opponent with his own weapon. They clashed blades, pushing against one another. Kakashi stepped back, pulling on the chain. But the masked man wouldn't move, instead he pulled back and the scythe flew to his hand. Kakashi jumped backwards, placing his foot on the wall.

"Does no one in Konoha speak of Uzu, does no one remember the tragedy?" The Swordsman asked.

"You lost your village?" Kakashi asked.

"Amongst other things" The man said as he smoothly stepped onto the wall. "That is what the concept of the Sorrowed blade is, loss, tragedy, sacrifice for ones dream…Sasuke Uchiha would make a good sorrowed blade, as will Naruto Uzumaki soon"

"What do you mean?"

"Jiraiya-sama will walk into a trap and lose his life, Naruto will lose the man who taught him more than you ever did…although I suppose only an ignorant person would not see your side, you sought to guide the Uchiha away from his path of vengeance, you failed but at least you made an effort, and regretted your choice when Naruto almost died"

Kakashi frowned at the man, had he watched them at the valley of the end? What was he hoping to achieve? So many questions were filling Kakashi's head, but he knew that he couldn't seek the answers just yet. If what the masked man said was true then Jiraiya needed help.

"You can say what you want, but you know nothing about Naruto" Kakashi said defiantly, reaching into his vest pockets.

The Konoha ninja pulled out four scrolls, dragging the back of his hands across the sharp rocks. Blood stained the scrolls as Kakashi slammed them against the rock.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUSTU!!" Kakashi yelled.

The masked ninja bought his hands to his face as the place Kakashi stood blew up. His ears twitched as he heard growling coming from the smoke. He suddenly jumped off the wall, just as a giant bulldog crashed through the rock. Smaller ninja dogs then jumped out of the smoke as the swordsman landed on the whirlpool, using the water walking technique to keep himself on the water. However the whirlpool span around, acting like a rotating floor as it moved the ninja around the cavern. He braced himself as a trio of ninja dogs approached him. They jumped at him, slashing at him with Ninjato's between their teeth. He blocked their swipes, kicking one in the chest then slashing another in half. Kakashi stood over the ninja with Pakkun on his shoulder.

"Initiate Combo!" Kakashi said.

Pakkun nodded his head before jumping off of Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi began going through numerous hand signs. A dog made of water burst out of the whirlpool, biting the masked mans leg. He grunted as the dog threw him into the air. Pakkun jumped onto the mans chest, howling as they began to fall. A boxer dog and a retriever crashed through the rock, swinging two clubs downwards. Pakkun jumped off just as the clubs hit the masked man, sending him flying towards the ground. Kakashi then ran as fast as he could towards the ninja, creating a Kage Bushin.

"Good, but not good enough" The masked man said, slicing a dog in half, then kicking another into the whirlpool.

He jumped onto the wall, throwing his scythe at one of the Kakashi's. But this Kakashi quickly jumped onto the wall, running around the ninja as the other Kakashi stood on the scythe.

"KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" Kakashi yelled.

The Grand fireball flew from Kakashi's mask towards the masked man. But he span his sword around, creating a vortex that split the flames, leaving them to fly towards the Kakashi stood on the blade. As the flames consumed that Kakashi, the masked man threw his scythe at the Kakashi on the wall. The scythe span around like a buzz saw, slashing Kakashi across the chest.

* * *

Kakashi breathed heavily as he ran through the corridors of Konoha's hospital. Blood was dripping off his face and the doctors and nurses as well as medical ninja were filling the hallways with wounded ninja. He heard a child crying in the distance, in the maternity ward of the hospital. Swinging the two doors open, Kakashi ran into the only room at the hospital that wasn't filled with the wounded or dying. A baby was in Minato's arms, with yellow hair like his. Kakashi looked at the bed, widening his eyes as he saw the curtains covering it and Minato's saddened expression.

"Sensei…" Kakashi paused for a moment, letting his teacher have his time. "Hokage-sama, we are holding the Kyuubi back as best we can, but he'll break through eventually"

"Looks like I'm needed little Naruto" Minato said, tickling the babies cheek with his finger.

"Hokage-sama, Rin is dead, she tried giving medical support on the field, that demons Chakra obliterated her entire body" Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan…please look after Naruto for me" Minato said, looking at Kakashi solemnly.

"I promise you sensei, I mean Hokage-sama I will look after Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Good enough for me, goodbye Kakashi!" Minato said as he walked towards the door.

"Uuuh Hokage-sama, I know it's hard but you need to give Naruto to me" Kakashi said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I don't Kakashi…its all part of the plan"

Kakashi widened his eyes as the words echoed in his ears.

"Hokage…. Minato, your not serious are you, your not really going to resort to that are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I am Kakashi, it's the only way"

"No…I can understand sacrificing yourself but sacrificing Naruto…this isn't some kind of punishment is it, he took Kushina away, now your going to take away any chance of happiness he can get"

As soon as those words left Kakashi's mouth, Minato slammed his knee into his former students gut. Kakashi fell to his knees, coughing blood onto his mask. He had been wounded earlier on in the defence of Konoha, and the Hokage had just reopened those wounds.

"Minato-sensei don't do this" Kakashi coughed.

"Don't worry Kakashi, everything will be all right…you know I named Naruto after a character in a book I read, I've got absolute faith that he'll be as gutsy and determined as that ninja, besides he's his mothers son, he'll pick himself up…but he's going to need someone to look out for him, make sure the council doesn't go against my orders, look after him Kakashi, please don't tell him about me until he's ready" Minato explained, looking down at Kakashi with a smile on his face.

"Minato! MINATO!!!" Kakashi screamed.

* * *

The Hooded man pulled the scythe back to his hand and watched as Kakashi fell to the ground. Suddenly, his body popped, revealing himself as a Kage Bushin. He swung around just as the real Kakashi ran towards him. His skin had darkened; he had used an Earth Jutsu to increase the density of his skin, surviving the fire blast. The Swordsman flipped backwards, dodging Kakashi's crushing punch. His skin changed back to normal as electricity began to crackle in his hands.

'I see, he deliberately burned himself in order to dry his wet clothes" The Swordsman thought.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi growled.

The Masked ninja threw his hand towards the swordsman, who held his blade in front of his chest. Kakashi's attack slammed into the mans blade. Grinding their teeth together, they poured their Chakra into their defence and offence. A crack appeared in the middle of the hooded mans blade and he widened his eyes while Kakashi's sharingan flashed. The electricity of the Raikiri became fiercer as Kakashi pushed his hand harder against the mans blade. Suddenly the blade shattered and the Raikiri cut through the mans chest. Kakashi took deep breaths as he felt the mans bloodstain his hand.

"You didn't think the battle would be that easy did you?" Kakashi heard behind his ear.

The Swordsman popped into smoke and a blade was slid through Kakashi's chest, bursting out of his chest. He widened his eyes, staring at the sword he could have sworn he had shattered. The Swordsman looked at the body for a moment, then he looked at his surroundings. He chuckled for a moment before putting his hands together.

"KAI!!" He yelled.

His senses returned to normal and he found himself surrounded by his sorrowed blade comrades.

"Boss what's going on?" Domon asked.

"I was caught in a Genjutsu, it seems this copycat ninja knows the meaning of a tactical retreat" The Masked man said.

"We'll pursue him" Samara said.

"Don't bother he didn't go through the cavern, he dug his way out" The leader of the sorrowed blades pointed towards a hole in the corner of the wall just as water began to rush into the cavern.

Raishira jumped onto the wall, drawing his sword.

"Fora!" He said, stabbing his blade into the wall.

The two sides of the rock began to stretch, blocking the hole.

"Ignore Hatake for now, when Konoha comes we will show them the wrath of Whirlpool, Domon, Kirigi, go to Pain and watch over him…but don't engage Jiraiya your no match for him, Raishira you find the Uchiha" The Leader explained.

"Which one?" Raishira asked.

"Whichever one you think is the biggest threat…watch him for me and tell me of his strength"

"Very well…Uzukage!"

* * *

Kakashi gasped for breath as he came to the surface, using the water walking technique he climbed on top of the water. Then he ran as fast as he could, he needed to get to Konoha and have back up sent for Jiraiya as soon as possible. And also, he needed to warn both Naruto of the Sorrowed blade's interest in him. Pakkun jumped off of his shoulder running on the water with him.

"Pakkun, find Naruto and tell him to seek knowledge of the Whirlpool village, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru should know everything there is to know about what happened to that village" Kakashi explained.

"Right, I'll find him" Pakkun said before running in a separate direction.

Kakashi ran onto the beach and into the trees, it'd be a long hike back to Konoha so he couldn't afford to rest. Jiraiya's very life depended on moving as fast as he could.

* * *

Again Orochimaru had to abandon another one of his labs. He, Kabuto and many of his other Sound ninjas walked through the mist created to cover their escape. Orochimaru looked at his hands, the body he had to take was no one special. The ninja had no bloodlines, nothing that could assist Orochimaru in his ambition. To discover and master every Jutsu. Orochimaru's ear's twitched as he noticed a sound in the distance. He commanded his forces to stop, looking into the mist with his snake like eyes.

"What is Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"He's here!" Orochimaru smiled as he eerily chuckled.

Kabuto tilted his glasses as he saw something fly towards them in the air. He suddenly widened his eyes as the head of a sound ninja bounced at his feet. The man had clearly seen who was attacking him judging from the shocked expression on his face. Orochimaru merely smiled in excitement as the challenger walked closer towards them. He was wearing a scratched hidden grass village headband and Anbu style armour with green trousers and a Rapier style blade on his back. His long brown hair flew with the wind while his soft face twisted into a glare as he looked towards Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru!" Orochi Kanasuke growled.

Orochimaru grinned and laughed as Orochi put his hand to his sword. Looking at how much the boy had grown, Orochimaru smiled for he had finally found someone who could prolong his life longer than his other servants did.

"Hello son…well aren't you going to hug your father?"

Next Chapter 31: Battle between blood

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next is father vs son and brother vs brother as Sasuke and Itachi begin their battle, plus some insight into Orochi's past and his hatred for Orochimaru


	31. Battle between blood

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Sorry for such a long time between updates, but this time I promise the update will be more frequent, I'm taking a break from the Marvel fics for now and going back to Gundam and Naruto. This is something I was stuck with for a while, particularly with how Sasuke and Itachi should meet up, but i decided on the direction I would take them both and I feel quite happy about it. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter and once again sorry for the time it took. I was also reading the manga, and damn i cant wait for the next update!

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 31: Battle between blood

There came a time before he had met Cobra-Chan when he had thought that his mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her laugh and smile always made him happy. She was the most important person in the world to him. Sitting at his bedside, the mother looked at her pride and joy, stroking his short hair, something she felt didn't quite suit him. He was like his father, more suited for long hair. She'd always encourage him to grow his hair longer, but he insisted on keeping it short. The more she looked at the boy, the more she craved to see her lover again.

"Orochimaru-sama, when will you return to me?" She asked.

Orochi stirred in his sleep, dreams of adventure and happiness were all he had in those days. Now alls he had was nightmares, nightmares of that day. The first time he met his father he never regretted the feelings that he felt. A knock at the door drew his mother away from his bedside. She walked towards the door, gripping the handle and sliding it open. Orochi had seen his mother smile at times, but her eyes had always been empty. Now when she smiled, life was re ignited in her eyes. Orochi lifted his head, rubbing his eyes as he heard his mother cry. He walked into the living room, widening his eyes as he saw his mother embrace a grey skinned man with long black hair. When he and his mother separated, Orochi got a good look at the mans eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of a snake just before it bit you.

"Orochimaru-sama, you have returned to me…the heavens have granted my prayers" She said, burying her head in his chest.

"I have returned my love, but regrettably I must ask something of you, it involves that technique I worked on in Konoha" Orochimaru said.

"Did you complete it?" She asked.

"I need to test it…I need to use it so that I can fulfil my dream" Orochimaru said.

"I offer my body to you Orochimaru-sama"

"You would give your body to me willingly my love!"

It wasn't a question; it was more like an order. At least that's the way Orochi saw it, he read a little bit about Ninjutsu and had heard of some techniques that required sacrifices. Was this man really intending to sacrifice his wife for some ninja technique? Orochi didn't know why he had this chill down his spine and the voice in his head telling him to get out of there. He knew that a son should love his father, but Orochi honestly felt disgusted by this mans very presence.

"Mother, get away from him" He said.

"Orochi, this man is your father…his dream is your dream as well" She said, not even looking at her son.

"It is time my dear" Orochimaru said.

"Yes my love, let us be together forever"

Orochi widened his eyes as a purple mist emanated from Orochimaru. Behind him was the silhouette of a great snake. Orochimaru's skin began to crumble and Orochi's mother stayed as motionless as a statue. Orochi took a single step forward, but then he felt that feeling in his spine again. His mother turned around, opening her arms and looking at her son with a sickening grin. Orochi looked at his mother's eyes; they were Orochimaru's eyes looking back at him.

"We are together forever son, come with me, I can give you what you've always wanted" Orochimaru said, the lips of his new body twisting into a terrifying smile.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I WANT!" Orochi yelled, pointing his blade at the man he wished wasn't his father. "You were never there to encourage me to have a dream…even mother never encouraged me to follow a path, she just expected me to follow the path you presented me with" Orochi explained.

It was the present again and father and son looked one another in the eye. Kabuto took a step back, tilting his glasses as Orochimaru's hand shook for a moment. A full-scale battle was inevitable, but Orochimaru had only recently switched bodies. The medical ninja had concerns over his master's ability to fight. He concentrated Chakra into his hand, preparing himself for an attack on Orochi's vital organs.

"Kabuto…stay out of this battle" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto looked at the back of his master's head, widening his eyes as Orochimaru raised his hand. Orochi narrowed his eyes and put both hands to his sword.

"REACH FOR THE HEAVENS COBRA-CHAN!" He yelled.

The blade suddenly extended, shooting towards Orochimaru. He grinned, ducking to avoid the blade, the tip of the sword suddenly split into two separate blades that pierced through the heads of the sound ninja escorting them. The blade shattered, returning to its original length as Orochimaru jumped towards Orochi. He threw his hand forward, three snakes slithering out of his sleeves. Orochi stepped to the right, beheading the three snakes as Orochimaru landed beside him. He then swung his sword at Orochimaru, but the snake Sannin grabbed his wrist, flashing his snake like fangs. Orochi smacked Orochimaru's hand aside, glaring at the man with a hatred that surpassed his love for Cobra.

'My god, Orochimaru-sama actually wants to fight this time' A surviving sound ninja thought, baring witness to the battle with Kabuto and two other surviving ninjas.

Orochimaru was a man that could easily fight alone, but he relied extensively on others. Though they never outwardly asked, the sound ninjas began to question whether the snake ninja really needed their help or whether he was just too much of a coward to do his dirty work alone. But for Orochi it was all too clear, Orochimaru had to die. Orochi jumped backwards, extending his blade towards the man he had sworn to kill. Like the snake he was Orochimaru dodged the blade by an inch, running to his left and forming a hand sign.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He whispered, creating two bushins.

Orochi used his three hand to draw three Kunai from his pocket. He threw the projectiles at the three Orochimaru's. Two of them dodged the knives, but the other was hit in the chest, dispelling in a puff of smoke. The other two Orochimaru's then cycled through a series of hand signs. One's cheeks expanded before it launched a mass of oil at Orochi. The young man jumped to the right, the oil bullet flying past him.

"Oh you ruined my combination, I'll guess I'll have to punish you" Orochimaru said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Orochi yelled, throwing a volley of shuriken at Orochimaru.

He ducked underneath the stars, but widened his eyes as Orochi's blade extended again, striking him dead centre in the chest. The blade pierced straight through his back and chest. Orochi began walking towards Orochimaru, his blade beginning to return to its original size as his nose came inches from his fathers.

"Your starting to realise the power of my blade aren't you?" Orochi asked.

Orochimaru looked at Orochi, blood running down his shirt.

"My Chakra, your blade is absorbing the Chakra and keeping it, like a leech with Blood…that is why you are able to stretch it, because you have drained much Chakra haven't you…yes, your like me, willing to kill anyone who gets in your way, willing to sacrifice anything for power, that is why you are a sorrowed blade, you sacrificed someone you loved" Orochimaru explained.

Orochi grinded his teeth together, frowning at the ignorant man. He remembered that terrible day when his mother was taking away from him. Upon seeing Orochimaru's eyes on his mothers face he didn't need another second of thinking, of questioning the voice in his head. This time he listened to it and ran as fast as he could. He had been training as a ninja, mostly as a way to pass the time. Orochi had very few friends, only his mother for company. Yet he had read books and sought spiritual guidance. His child's mind told him that Orochimaru was a demon that he needed to get away from. But later as an adult his view on his father turned into a simple desire to kill him. Not because he had taken his mother away but because he had done wrong.

"YOU CANT RUN CHILD!" Orochimaru yelled as he walked through the forest.

The boy run as fast as he could, tears falling down his face as he approached the edge of a cliff, overlooking a waterfall. He breathed deeply, looking back and shaking in fear as the man walked towards him. Orochi fell to his knees, his hands gripping the grass tightly.

'Why mother…why did you not think of me?' Orochi wondered.

Orochimaru walked towards Orochi, smiling as his son turned to face him. A look of terror was on his face. Some children had looked at him like that, but eventually they all turned to him for leadership. This child was his son; he would definitely see him as a leader worth following.

"Your mother gave her life for my dream, that can be your dream as well, this is what you exist for my son, stay with me boy and I will guide you to a future where you will never feel lonely, never feel helpless again" Orochimaru explained, tracing a finger across the boys face.

His terror turned to confusion, and gradually that confusion became understanding. The way his mother looked at Orochimaru, the way she had senselessly given her life for his ambition. Orochi was truly alone, his father looked at him, as nothing but a tool and his mother had never cared. This understanding became sorrow as he looked up at Orochimaru. The tears crept gently down his face as he leant backwards, his face creeping away from Orochimaru's fingers. Orochimaru looked at him with a smile, knowing what would happen, knowing what he would say.

"You can't have me!"

Orochimaru widened his eyes as the boy fell backwards over the edge of the cliff. He yelled out as the boy struck his shoulder on the rocks and fell into the white rapids. Never had anyone rejected him like that, never had anyone decided to choose independence over his or her very lives.

"I thought you died that day" Orochimaru said.

"The child died, the teenager was given another chance" Orochi growled.

* * *

His eyes opened and the sunlight obscured his vision. He rubbed his eyes furiously; it felt like he hadn't looked at the sun for years. Then he grunted, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Please don't try to move around" A voice behind him said.

He turned around, looking at his surroundings. It was a forest of some kind. The grass felt soft on his toes as he got up and looked at the man who had spoken to him. He was quite old, at least in his sixties, though he still wore a grass village headband.

"Where am I?" Orochi asked.

"A few miles away from the village, your quite lucky we found you…I happen to be a medical ninja too so you should thank your gods that you survived…or you could just settle for thanking me, my grand daughter took care of your shoulder though" The old man said with a smile.

"Your granddaughter?" Orochi said.

"Cobrana!"

Orochi widened his eyes as he looked at the young girl holding the medical pack. She was indeed angelic, with hair as fair as a summer's day and a form fit for peace.

"Hi, I'm Orochi!" He said.

"It's nice to meet you Orochi-san, I'm Cobrana"

"Cobrana-chan!" Orochi said in awe.

Cobrana's grandfather looked back and forth between his granddaughter and the boy they had saved. He blinked for a moment before the sudden realisation hit him.

"OI! MY GRANDDAUGHTERS OFF LIMITS SO PUT YOUR EYES SOME PLACE ELSE ERO-BOYO!" The Old man yelled, jumping up and down.

Both Cobrana and Orochi looked at the man in confusion.

'What a weird guy' they both thought.

"You must be hungry, we live just a few miles away from the grass village, would you like to come over for dinner?" Cobrana asked.

"Oh no I couldn't"

"We have given you an invitation, judging from the tone of your stomach your famished, you'll need to get out of those clothes too, they're soaked" The old man said.

Orochi looked down at his clothes and a realisation suddenly hit him. They were similar to his father's, as if his mother had been dressing him up for use as a body. A small tear fell down his cheek, one that didn't go unnoticed by Cobrana.

"What's wrong Orochi-kun?" She asked.

"I…I recently lost something that I didn't actually have…and yet I still cry over it…Jii-san, can you please do me a service once again and help me get some new clothes?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

Cobrana and her grandfather looked at one another before nodding their heads.

"Very well Orochi-san, we will be honoured to help you again" The old man said before he took the boys hand and led him to a better life.

In the present, Orochi grinded his teeth together, driving his sword deeper into Orochimaru's chest for his accusation. He bought his eyes close to Orochimaru's, speaking directly into the snake's ear.

"You are right in the fact that I have absorbed the Chakra of a living being in order to sustain the existence of my sword, but your wrong in the belief that you and I are a like, that I have sacrificed others, during my career as a grass shinobi the casualty count during my missions has always been zero for my allies, while my total injury rate has been a hundred and seventeen, the total number of missions that I have been on" Orochi explained.

He twisted the blade round, causing Orochimaru to grunt in pain. Orochimaru bought several snakes out of his wrists, biting Orochi's arm. The young man hissed for a moment, his eye slitting like a snakes.

"Out of all my missions I have never sought to sacrifice an ally, I have never made them carry out a job that I myself am capable of carrying out…it is true that in the world of a ninja certain sacrifices must be made but it is a rule of leadership that if one life is to be sacrificed for the benefit of the team it is the leader that must lay down their life" Orochi growled, twisting his sword again.

Kabuto and the sound ninja waded through the mist that had been forming in the midst of the battle. They looked on in astonishment as Orochi kept his sword impaled within Orochimaru's chest.

"The same philosophy has applied to my sword, I have never sought to sacrifice another in order to strengthen it, so tell me "father", how do you think my sword could have gotten so long?" Orochi asked, spitting on Orochimaru's cheek.

He suddenly snapped the blade, leaving a shard inside Orochimaru's chest and jumping away from him. Orochi bought his hands together, forming several hand signs. Shoots of grass and vines suddenly burst out of the ground, practically covering Orochimaru's body. Orochi then went through a second series of seals, brining a hand to his mouth.

"KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" He yelled before spitting a fireball onto the grass.

The grass and vines caught fire, creating a mass of flames. Orochi put his sword in its sheath, removing a syringe from his pocket. He stuck the syringe into his arm, the formula created antibodies to fight the poison he had been infected with. His vision blurred for a moment before returning to normal.

"All right father lets see how you counterattack!" Orochi said, glaring at the flames.

* * *

Blood ties between parents and their children were supposed to be strong. But there was one thing that Yui Ihacu, student of Sasuke Uchiha felt when thinking of the relationship between her sensei and his brother. The two brothers had been closer in the family than any of clan members. Yet Yui couldn't understand how his sensei and his brother had broken apart, what had driven them to despise one another. It was something she was determined to find the answer to.

"This is bullshit!" Suigetsu muttered, his hands behind his head as the team walked through the forest.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want anyone interfering, our job is to keep out any unwanted visitors" Karin said, tilting her glasses.

"Yeah but right now we haven't come across any of Itachi-teme's teammates" Tomura said, still wearing the clothes he had worn during their invasion of Konoha.

"That's because Itachi Uchiha only has one team mate, Kisame Hoshikagi" Jugo said, towering over his teammates.

"One of the seven swordsmen of the mist!" Chita said.

"So while we're walking around doing nothing our sensei is off having all the fun, god I just wish…THAT SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN ALREADY!" Tomura yelled, only to be slapped across the back of his head by Karin.

Chita and Jugo suddenly drew their attention to the trees, hearing the laughter from their opponent. His shark like teeth grinned as he looked down at team Hebi. The massive sword was leaning against his shoulder, bandages wrapped around it. Suigetsu grinned, his own shark like teeth flashing as he looked at their opponent. Kisame hadn't changed one bit; he was still the blood thirsty, blue skinned swordsman whom supported his partner.

"I felt my ears burning, but don't tell me you didn't see me coming!" Kisame said.

"Oh we did!" Karin said with a grin.

* * *

While team Hebi would fight against Kisame, Sasuke would be going after his own target. He walked into the fortress, one that once belonged to the Uchiha. Now it was a simple ruin, with dust and crumbling rocks that would provide little shelter to the world against the power of the two Uchiha's. Sasuke stopped in the centre of the throne room, his own cloak flapping as the wind flew through the various holes in the walls. He lifted off his hood, revealing the bandages across his useless right eye.

"Sasuke…so you finally came" Itachi Uchiha said.

He sat on the throne, looking at his brother lazily. Dark rings were under his eyes, but Sasuke wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating his opponent.

"There are things I should ask you Itachi!" Sasuke said.

"As do I, what exactly happened to your eye?" Itachi asked coldly.

Both brothers were cold in their approach to speaking with one another. But there was no anger emanating from their eyes. They were cool, analysing their opponents and awaiting the first attack.

"It got cut, my subordinates couldn't heal it, but I have sought another means of healing my eye, or at least replacing it, now that I have answered your question you should answer mine, who is Madara Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"So you know of that name, he was the first of the Uchiha of course…he developed the eye condition that later became known as Sharingan, a mutation he employed in his ninja techniques, eventually leading him to the Senju clan and the man who would later become the first Hokage, they founded the hidden leaf village but both disagreed with who should be the leader of the village and thus they fought for the title of Hokage…you can guess who won" Itachi explained.

"But he didn't die did he?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm, perhaps he didn't, why do you ask?"

"There was a point of divergence, where my path went separate from Orochimaru's, when the influence of another stopped me from becoming a man consumed by hatred, it was at that point when I first heard mention of the name Madara and his place in the Uchiha clan, I then started to reassess my memories of that night when you had killed mother and father and I realised something…you weren't alone when you killed our clan" Sasuke explained.

"No else had developed the Mangekyo Sharingan, no one else would have been able to stop my eyes without possessing the Mangekyo themselves, I succeeded in killing the clan by myself but you are right in the assumption that there was someone else there that night, Madara Uchiha was the one whom told me of the Jutsu, the one who led me to the deepest secrets of the Uchiha, do you know the key to the Jutsu of the Uchiha clan?"

"Sacrifice!" Sasuke said, a frown crossing his face.

"Exactly, Madara Uchiha developed the Mangekyo Sharingan after he had killed the one who was most important to him, but the Mangekyo Sharingan has a terrible price" Itachi continued, looking Sasuke straight in the eye.

"I can guess what it is!" Sasuke smirked.

A slash suddenly appeared across Sasuke's throat. Itachi stood behind him with a Kunai out. The Itachi that sat on the throne looked at the scene of his dying brother dismissively before a blade suddenly pierced through his back. Another Sasuke was crouched behind the throne, his Kusunagi sword pierced through Itachi's back. The images of Sasuke and Itachi suddenly faded and the real Itachi jumped off his throne.

'Impressive Genjutsu brother' Itachi thought, throwing a volley of shuriken at Sasuke.

Sasuke waved his cloak back, removing the blade of a windmill shuriken from his waist. He folded the shuriken into its star form, throwing it towards his brother. But Itachi flipped in midair, barely grabbing the ring of the Shuriken with his right hand. He threw the Shuriken back at Sasuke, and then threw a Kunai to the side. Then Sasuke threw a kunai at the one he had just thrown, hitting the back handle and altering its course. Sasuke drew his Kusunagi, deflecting the windmill shuriken and taking a step forward to dodge the Kunai flying towards him on his right.

'So you can still see from your right side, I wonder what this healing technique has done for your eye' Itachi thought.

Itachi landed, grabbing Sasuke's neck and right hand. He swung his brother round, slamming him against the wall. They looked one another in the eyes, their Sharingan eyes practically glowing at one another.

"As I thought, your going blind aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell me Sasuke, if your own eyes are damaged, what use are you to me?" Itachi asked back.

"You would have hit me with that other Kunai, and you would have seen my other Genjutsu coming, perhaps if we faced one another years earlier you would have the advantage but now is a different story isn't it?"

Sasuke smirked while Itachi remained cold. They blinked and both reappeared in the places they had been before they started fighting. Itachi got off his chair, looking at Sasuke as the younger man unrolled the bandages of his wrists. Seals had been imprinted on Sasuke's wrists, seals he could use to summon Shuriken.

"It is true, Madara Uchiha developed blindness as a result of using his Mangekyo Sharingan too much, but in order to overcome this blindness, he took his own brother's eyes, that is the only reason I let you live Sasuke, to use your eyes as my own, now that you've lost an eye what use are you?" Itachi asked, looking down at his brother as he unwrapped the bandage across his right eye.

Upon seeing Sasuke's right eye, Itachi widened his eyes. A seal had been written around Sasuke's right eye, a black circle with various veins like lines reaching to his eye, and odd reserve colour of the Sharingan, a black eye with red markings. Sasuke threw off his cloak, revealing the two Kusunagi swords strapped to his waist, and the Uchiha symbol on the back of his black shirt.

"The Daimyo of the Wave Country had created a medical procedure utilising seals to temporarily repair the optic nerves of the eye, the surface damage was repaired by my subordinate Karin, but the internal damage to the eye itself required more than medical Jutsu to repair it" Sasuke began as he reached into the seals on his wrists, removing a pair of Shuriken. "The seal around my eye was made utilising a forbidden sealing method, one so taboo that the Wave Daimyo had to lock the scroll away in case of two things, one he was discovered to have used the technique or two he required using it again"

"It wasn't common knowledge that the Wave Daimyo had developed blindness in his youth, a long time before he rose to power in Wave" Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded his head before continuing.

"The sealing method was taboo because in order to temporarily heal the nerves it required a willing human sacrifice, an equivalent exchange, however for this technique I took portions of the nerves of my students, in turn they have developed only partial blindness in their right eyes while I have increased the power of my right eye utilising no just the seal technique of the Wave but a modification to my Curse seal!" Sasuke declared as he folded his collar back, revealing the blood markings around his curse seal. "You see brother I have infused my curse seal with a taboo sealing method that is punishable by death in the eyes of the leaf village, one only applied to Jinchuriki, sealing a demon into my body!"

Itachi watched with wide eyes as his brother black eye glowed. Sasuke reached for his swords, drawing them out with a spark of electricity.

"I have lived by the fundamental belief of the Uchiha to not only sacrifice for the sake of achieving revenge, but of discovering the truth…I thought you were out of your mind…but there was a reason you killed the clan wasn't there, you weren't insane their deaths were part of some personal goal of yours weren't they?" Sasuke asked, pointing his right sword at Itachi. "I'm not just fighting for vengeance now, the moment of divergence I told you about, the moment I found someone to cherish taught me not just to put everything into revenge, but everything into truth…I WANT THE TRUTH ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, dropping into a fighting stance as a sword blade slid out of his right sleeve. The two brothers stared one another down before they ran forward.

* * *

Orochi continued to glare at the flames his father had been consumed in. He knew his revenge wouldn't be that easy to claim. The sound ninja began to panic as the ground shook. Kabuto smirked as a snake burst out of the ground, snapping at Orochi. The young ninja jumped backwards, drawing his sword as a smaller snake extended towards him. It opened his mouth, extending the Kusunagi blade towards Orochi. The snake was Orochimaru's own tongue, which he used to slash Orochi across the chest with his sword.

"Impressive thought, leaving a shard in my belly to drain me of Chakra" Orochimaru said, grabbing the Kusunagi blade and retracting his tongue back into his body.

The two ninja landed on the ground, with the giant snake looking down at Orochi. Orochimaru dug his hand into his chest, pulling out the shard of the Cobra blade.

"Fortunately I have enough bodies and souls to last a lifetime son" Orochimaru grinned and much to the disgust of those present he opened his mouth wider than any man could.

Orochi widened his eyes in horror and disgust as Orochimaru crawled out of his old decaying body, slime and spit drenched his clothes and hair. Orochimaru stood on top of the pile of dead skin that was once his, grinning as he span the Kusunagi blade in his hand. However despite his disgust with the man Orochi himself grinned, he could kill the man however many times he wanted.

"You should see yourself in the mirror boy, your smile is like mine, we both crave the blood of innocents!" Orochimaru said.

"Wrong, I crave your blood Orochimaru, let me show you the difference between me and you!" Orochi said before he tore off his chest.

Underneath the shirt, across his naked chest were numerous old scars, covering his body. That's when Orochimaru saw that trying to manipulate his son was useless. Standing before him was a man that hadn't taken the Chakra of others, but would stab himself to add his own Chakra to the sword. Though they shared the same blood, Orochi was not Orochimaru's son. There was no love between them, there was only hate reflecting from their eyes before they ran at one another again, ready to finish what had started in that house many years ago.

Next Chapter 32: Blood bond!

* * *

Next Chapter we see the continued fights between Sasuke and Itachi and Orochi and Orochimaru. Hope the update was worth it for everyone and I promise the updates will be more frequent, but I'll be going on holiday for a few days so dont expect it "too" soon. Everybody have a good summer!


	32. Blood bond

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

Naruto: New Beginnings

Chapter 32: Blood Bond!

Bonds were a vital part of a Konoha shinobi's life. The bond could be between that of teammates or those of family. However the bonds that linked Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were complicated, one thing Yui wondered was whether the Uchiha massacre was as black and white as her sensei had made it out to be. Blood bonds were supposed to be strong, but they couldn't have been any weaker in the case of Orochimaru and his son. Orochi extended his blade towards Orochimaru. But the snake sannin lived up to his namesake, stretching his body and curling round the blade. Orochimaru opened his mouth, extending his snake like tongue towards Orochi. The former Grass Anbu threw his sword upwards, taking Orochimaru with it. He then cycled through a series of hand signs. Putting a hand to his mouth, he fired a flurry of fireballs towards the blade of his sword. The blade turned red, sizzling Orochimaru's skin.

"Don't think I'm done yet, Shatter Cobra-chan!" Orochi said, clapping his hands together.

The sword suddenly shattered, its heated pieces covering Orochimaru's stretched body. Orochi then jumped upwards, grabbing the hilt of his sword. He placed a hand on his wrist, passing his Chakra through the handle. A green Chakra blade shot out of the hilt, solidifying into the swords natural form. When Orochi landed, he span his blade round, deflecting the snakes Orochimaru launched from his wrists. Orochimaru rushed forward, cycling through the necessary hand signs. He then slammed his hands into the ground, creating multiple stone spikes that shot towards Orochi.

"Reach for the Heavens Cobra-Chan!" Orochi whispered, extending the blade and slashing the spikes apart.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Orochimaru said, creating four shadow clones.

The clones slid across the ground, surrounding Orochi. One slammed its hands into the floor, cracking the ground beneath Orochi.

"I don't think so!" Orochi said as he jumped upwards, looking at the hole that had been created where he once stood.

One of the clones suddenly jumped towards Orochi, swinging the Kusunagi blade. Orochi shot his blade at the clone, cleaving it in half. The clone suddenly blew up, sending Orochi flying backwards. He landed and slid backwards across the ground, widening his eyes as two more of Orochimaru's clones appeared behind him.

"Too late!" Orochimaru cackled, a multitude of snakes shot out of his sleeves.

The snakes leapt towards Orochi, their jaws snapping as they stretched inches towards his eyes.

"COBRA-CHAN FLASH!" Orochi yelled.

With one swing of his blade he created a flash of light that blinded Orochimaru. Orochi then proceeded to cut apart the snakes into ribbons, and then ran towards his father. He slashed the Sannin straight down the middle, splitting the snake in half. Suddenly, Orochi's eyes widened as small snakes shot out of the remains of Orochimaru's body, biting his shoulders, knees and chest. Gathering his strength, Orochi beheaded the snakes, brushing them off his body.

"Impressive trick back there son, but I'm afraid I've been around a lot longer than you have, do you really think that one ninja can surpass a clearly more powerful opponent through simple effort, we live in an age of sacrifice, I have sacrificed far more than what you have sacrificed boy" Orochimaru explained.

Orochi rubbed his eyes, the snake venom flowing through his veins. He stumbled across the floor, leaning on his sword for support.

"Damn it, don't make me laugh old man, you haven't had to sacrifice anything, all you ever do is throw away the lives of people that are of no value to you, people who could become your friends, you threw away your bonds all for the sake of power…but what the hell are you going to do with that power huh? Conquest, knowledge, these are nothing if you cant share them with others, you can pretend that those things don't matter to you but at the end of the day I know enough about immortality to know that eventually you'll be left alone without any fulfilment in your life, the difference between you and me Orochimaru is that I am miserable and yet I have people to comfort me, a true precious bond and you will one day be miserable and left with no one to truly care for you" Orochi explained, his vision blurring as he walked towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru merely laughed, brushing the man's point aside.

"Bonds, what good are these things to me? Fulfilment, I will live beyond everyone else, I will watch as humanity itself evolves again and again and again and I will evolve with them, no beyond them, I will be worshipped as God, so tell me boy, what other sense of fulfilment will I need after that?" Orochimaru asked, smirking as his son fell to his knees.

Orochimaru laughed as Orochi's eyelids wavered. Slowly he began to fall to the floor, his view of the world darkening.

* * *

Lightning flashed in the sky, while rain batted down on the dirt. Sasuke and Itachi's blade flashed as they clashed. Their swords grinded together, shaking as sparks flew across the floor. They ran across the room, jumping off of walls and slamming their blades together. Sasuke swung his left sword at Itachi, who leant back to dodge the sword. He thrust his blade towards Sasuke, who crossed his sword together, stopping the blade inches from his left eye. The markings on his eye span and in one fast movement, Sasuke slammed his right sword against Itachi's blade, sending him sliding backwards across the floor. Electricity sparked around Sasuke's sword before he jumped forward again.

Itachi's eyes glared at Sasuke as the markings of the Sharingan shaped into the Mangekyou. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, his left pupil shaping into a slit. The older Uchiha widened his eyes, as Sasuke stabbed his blade into the ground. He reached into the seals on his wrists, pulling out a chain with multiple kunai attached. Sasuke's throw was so fast that the chain span like a buzz saw, electricity crackling off the blades. Itachi raised his sword, blue Chakra extending from the blade. With one strike, he cut the buzz saw apart and then ran at Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha widened his eyes as he jumped backwards. Itachi swung his blade horizontally at Sasuke, seemingly missing his younger brother. Sasuke landed near the throne, putting a hand to his left shoulder. A cut suddenly opened on his shoulder, blood spraying onto the floor. Itachi and Sasuke frowned at one another, their Sharingan eyes gleaming as they stared one another down. Sasuke pulled on the Chakra strings attached to the handles of his swords. He pulled the swords back into his hands, shuffling his legs as Itachi grasped the handle of his sword with both hands.

'Kendo?' Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes as he saw the Chakra blade stretching out of the edge of Itachi's sword.

Itachi then made the next mode, swinging his sword at Sasuke, who blocked the blade with his left sword. Sasuke then threw his right sword straight towards Itachi. Suddenly, Itachi's right hand left the handle of his sword and caught the blade of Sasuke's sword, stopping it just inches from his eye. He threw the blade to the ground, blood coursing from the cut on his palm and thumb. Sasuke batted Itachi's chakra blade aside and thrust his hand forward, throwing an electrified chakra needle. A kunai slid out of Itachi's right sleeve and with one throw, Itachi threw his own Chakra enhanced blade straight through the senbon. The Kunai struck Sasuke's shoulder, sending him flying onto the throne.

"Your lightning Chakra is impressive Sasuke, but you must remember the weakness of Lightning Chakra…your at a disadvantage brother" Itachi said, grabbing a stone from the ground.

His hand gripped the stone, then loosened, revealing perfectly cut pebbles.

'Wind Chakra' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke grinded his teeth together as he forced the Kunai out of his shoulder, then cauterised the wound with his lightning chakra. Itachi again put both hands to his sword, focusing his wind Chakra down the blade. Outside of the fortress, rain batted off of the shoulders of a lone shinobi. His black cloak waved about with the wind while his grey matted hair hung either side of his white eyes. Veins throbbed around his eyes and with a huff he continued to watch the scene, his finger tapping his Katana.

* * *

In Konoha, the rain stopped, leaving a mist in its wake. Sai fastened his scroll to his belt, looking to his students.

'Friends show concern for one another, teachers in particular must ensure that their students are well prepared, both to create a positive relationship and to ensure that the students pass exams' Sai thought, reading his book before quickly putting it back in his bag.

"Evo-san, Ryu-san, Yumina-san, are you all adequately prepared?" Sai asked.

Yumi scratched her head while Ryu's eyes crossed, confused over the use of the honorific terms. Evo however sighed, remembering when he had seen Sai sitting in the library. Curiously, Evo watched the young former Root Anbu, using it as an opportunity to improve his spying skills. Of course Sai discovered him and in his embarrassment he walked to the counter and overpaid the librarian, quickly walking out of the library before Evo could question. But Evo asked the librarian where Sai had gotten the book and was directed to a whole section in the library filled with help books.

"How to establish bonds, the key points of a good relationship, Socialising for idiots" Evo read the titles, picking one book after another. "The Fastest and most effective ways to pick up women, by the Gallant Jiraiya" Evo said, shaking his head at his sensei's sensei's antics. "First compliment them on their breasts, then ask them to a romantic dinner and propose passionate…" Evo immediately shut the book, picturing Tsunade's fury when Jiraiya had used that line. "Excuse me sensei, what did that pale man buy just now?" Evo asked.

The old man raised his head, placing the book he was reading on the floor.

"Oh that man, he's a regular customer, lately he's been going for books by one of our best authors, though not the best seller, that one goes to Jiraiya-san" The old man explained.

"What was the book?"

"Bonds by Naruto Uzumaki!"

Evo widened his eyes, pressing his fingers together as he worked up the courage to ask the questions he wanted answered.

"He's actually a pretty good author" A voice said from the entrance.

Evo turned to the door, smiling as Hinata walked into the library. She carried a book entitled "The Great Journey of the Sage Apprentice!"

"This is something you should read, its about Naruto's journey when he became a Chuunin" Hinata said.

Evo looked at the book, a dull front cover with no picture.

"It's the original edition, I was the first and only person to buy it" Hinata said with a blush.

"Damn, why is my sensei so stupid?" Evo asked, causing to Hinata to giggle.

"If you like that you should check out his other books, "Toad Sage and his apprentice", "The Tale of the Cunning Fox", my favourite of his books is "Redemption at the great bridge"" The Old man explained.

"Zabuza-san wasn't one for reading, but I'm sure he would have liked the fact that he inspired Naruto-san" Haku said, placing the said book on the counter.

"You see Evo, Naruto isn't as stupid as most people think" Hinata said.

Evo nodded his head, offering Hinata her book back. She shook her head, pushing the book into Evo's chest. He held the book, looking at it for a moment before smiling and placing it on the counter.

"This one please!" He said.

In the present, Evo put a palm to his head as he watched Sai cycle through a list of all the equipment they would need. Hinata walked up behind Evo, pushing her fingers together as they waited for Ryu and Yumi to lift the overly sized equipment bags Sai had given them.

"Evo-san, are you prepared?" Sai asked.

"I'm fine Sai thank you, but don't you think you've kind of made Ryu and Yumi targets?" Evo asked, pointing to his teammates, both barely able to support the bags on their shoulders.

Sai curiously gazed at the two students then promptly addressed his book.

"Supporting your friends is good, but their pride is also important, let them do things for themselves at times…hmmm, Naruto-san contradicts himself at times" Sai said.

Evo palmed his forehead again. When Ryu and Yumi threw aside their bags, the team walked to Hinata's side as she and Sai began to brief them on their mission.

"We are to welcome the approaching Genin teams as they approach the country border, they have come to places that are relatively peaceful but there is still the chance of Sound forces attacking us" Hinata explained.

She and Sai remained silent, waiting for the students to ask the right questions. Yumi had a finger in her mouth while Ryu kept a cocky smile. It was Evo who asked the first question.

"What forces do the villages have?" He asked.

"The Stone, Cloud, Lightning, Mist, Sand, Waterfall, Grass and Moon villages have each sent one genin team each, Waterfall and Grass have sent contingencies of Chuunin level ninja teams with them while the Cloud, Moon and Grass teams are sending Anbu forces that will welcome us" Sai explained.

"The Sand has confirmed that Temari-san and her genin team are the representatives of Sand, they don't have any other forces with them, the Mist village however has two Jonin's besides the Genin team sensei and apparently a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" Hinata said, taking a breath to gauge the reactions of the team.

Ryu didn't seem to be bothered while Yumi narrowed her eyes to hide her nerves. Evo however diverted his fears with a fact.

"But we shouldn't be concerned because they are allies right?" He asked.

"The alliances are uneasy, Stone has always hated the village and the cloud village is no different" Yumi said.

'Knowledge of current politics, check!' Hinata thought, ticking off one of the needs to have for Yumi.

"We're pretty tight with the Sand, nothing to worry about there and there's apparently a mutual respect with Tsunade and the Mizukage woman isn't there?" Ryu asked, his eyes remaining closed as he grinned.

"Actually I had read that the respect is for Naruto-san" Sai said.

'Wait a minute, Mizukage-sama respects Naruto-kun, he did apparently work with the Mist Ninja's before…he didn't have something with the Mizukage did he?' Hinata wondered, pressing her fingers together in a mixture of anxiety and fury.

"Um Miss Hyuuga, your skins going all red, your not sick are you?" Ryu asked.

Yumi shook her head while Hinata nervously put her hands behind her.

"Well…apparently the Lightning village has several Jounin and its former Kage with them" Hinata said.

"Wait a minute…a former Kage, I figured those guys retired from Shinobi work" Ryu said.

"You haven't heard about how the current Kage came to power have you?" Sai asked. "You see the former Kage was the brother of their Jinchuriki as well as an immensely strong shinobi" Sai began, removing his scroll and doing a quick sketch of the old Kage, a dark skinned man with incredible muscles alongside a similar man with multiple swords strapped to his body. "The Bond between these brothers was said to be so strong that together it was almost as if they fought as one, the Kage utilising his lightning and crushing techniques while his brother used his perfect control over his demonic Chakra, their Taijutsu abilities are an old wrestling technique, strong and crippling if you don't have the speed to dodge them" Sai then drew a picture of a much smaller man engaging the old Kage and his brother in combat. "You see in order to become a Kage you can either win the contest that takes place when the Kage retires, be elected by the village and the council or in very rare cases defeat the current Kage in a match witnessed by the entire village" Sai explained, then drawing the smaller man standing over the defeated Raikage and Jinchuriki.

"Not only did the new Raikage defeat the old one but he also had enough strength to defeat the Jinchuriki and subsequently murder every member of his council" Hinata said, causing Ryu to gulp. "People follow him out of fear, and he rules his village like a king of old, his word being the only command that is followed"

"Damn, that village must produce fine Shinobi" Yumi said, her legs shaking at the thought.

"It should be good, a chance to test what you've learnt against them" Evo smirked.

A fake smirk spread across Sai's face while Hinata smiled at Evo's confidence. Ryu's confidence however was downright arrogance, or Narutance as others called it.

"All right a chance to test out what I've learnt, Okay Genin of the other villages get ready to get beaten down cause Ryu of the Great Kanatake clan is going to leave you in awe at our awesome techniques passed down for generations!" Ryu declared, pointing to the gate.

"Curious, I've never heard of the Kanatake clan" Sai said, causing Ryu to fall on his face.

"We need to do this, in order to become Chunin we need to prove ourselves" Evo said, helping Ryu off the floor. "Ryu I give you permission to use the pill that my father gave you, the soldier pill that will temporarily grant you use of our fireproof skin" Evo patted his friends shoulder, giving him a smile for encouragement.

"I've kept those pills safe Evo, you don't need to worry about them" Ryu said.

"Hey guys, let make one another a promise" Yumi said, reaching for her kunai. "No matter what we'll all become Chunin this year, on her blood we'll become Chunin and stick together"

She cut her hand, holding it out for her teammates. The two boys smiled as they removed their kunai's and cut their hands. Linking their hands together, the members of team seven made their bond.

"We'll become great ninja, worthy of our family names" Ryu said.

"We will protect our village and our friends and earn our ranks" Yumi said.

"We shall honour our sensei and protect his ninja way, we will never go back on our words!"

Hinata smiled at the scene, Naruto had trained his students well.

* * *

The rain continued to bombard the fortress, even as explosions rocked it. An explosion tore through the wall of the fortress. Itachi held a Kunai with an explosive note attached and threw it at Sasuke. But Sasuke quickly jumped to the side, dodging the explosion. He landed, picking up his abandoned sword and grabbing the handle with his mouth. Rushing through his hand signs, he formed the Chidori in his left hand and passed some of the electricity through his right sword. He thrust his hand forward, shooting a blade of Chakra at Itachi. The blade pierced Itachi's chest, causing him to widen his eyes. Sasuke smirked as he opened the palm of his hand. Suddenly, five blades of electric Chakra burst out of Itachi's body.

"A rather unclimatic end for you eh Itachi!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Itachi's body crumbled into hundreds of black crows. They flew at Sasuke, swarming him. Sasuke slashed the birds apart with his electric sword, widening his eyes as the real Itachi moved through the flock. Itachi thrust his sword towards Sasuke, scratching his cheek. Sasuke swung his sword at Itachi, who ducked and slashed Sasuke's shoulder. But, Sasuke quickly kicked Itachi in the stomach and pushed him back a few steps. He thrust his hand at Itachi, creating another Chakra blade. Itachi jumped over Sasuke and grabbed the back of his hair. He landed on the floor and swung around, throwing Sasuke straight through the wall of the fortress.

"You've certainly become a skilled user of demonic seals Sasuke, but I wonder what you have sacrificed in exchange for those seals" Itachi said, walking through the hole in the wall and watching as Sasuke got off the floor.

The rain stopped and Sasuke looked up at the sky for a moment. He sheathed both swords and poked his shoulder wound with both hands. Itachi took small steps towards Sasuke, watching as he put his bloodied hands to his chest. First he drew a circle across his chest in his own blood, and then he drew a line up his chest and neck, towards his mouth and then onto his forehead.

"There's something you should know about demonic sealing techniques Itachi, it's a misconception that you need to sacrifice for them, however I will admit my body has changed because of my usage of the seals, even the curse mark and its effects have changed, allow me to show you a part of that change brother" Sasuke explained as he drew a blood circle over his forehead.

Then he clapped his hands together and put both his hands over the circles he had drawn. His blood began to glow as his pupils shaped into bestial slits. Itachi stopped walking forward and watched as Sasuke stumbled, holding his sides in pain. The bones on his back began to stretch outwards, stretching his skin. Sasuke yelled in pain before laughing insanely. In that moment, Itachi was overcome with shock as a pair of black bat like wings burst out of Sasuke's back. The massive wings stretched outwards, casting a shadow over the floor.

"A new era is beginning Itachi, an era in which men sacrifice everything they are to become something more than human, you sacrificed our whole clan brother and I have sacrificed my old life" Sasuke explained.

"No Sasuke, I fear you have sacrificed a lot more than something you had already cast aside" Itachi said, holding his sword outwards, watching as his brother took flight.

While his brother flew, Itachi's own Sharingan began to change.

* * *

Orochimaru stood over his son's unconscious form.

"You would have provided me with a good body son, but I'm afraid you'll just have to be another sacrifice for my techniques" Orochimaru said.

He raised his sword, smirking as the blade gave off a dim light. Suddenly, Orochi's blade released an incredible light. Orochimaru put his hands to his eyes, watching as the blade changed into Orochi's lover Cobrana. She waved her hair round, forming a series of hand signs. Petals and leaves flew off their plants, swirling around Cobrana. She finished going through her hand signs, looking towards Orochimaru with a determined gaze. The leaves and petals formed the silhouette of a cobra that looked down at Orochimaru.

"I thought you were a sannin huh, you're supposed to be alert" Cobrana said, holding a copy of her blade and plunging it into Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru widened his eyes, blood gushing out of his mouth before he threw a fist at Cobrana. She jumped back, barely dodging Orochimaru's hand.

"Damn, you bitch where did you come from?" Orochimaru demanded, pulling the blade out of his chest.

Cobrana knelt at Orochi's side, resting his head on her knees.

"I am a blade Orochimaru, a blade that will help Orochi-kun destroy you" Cobra said.

Her eyes were defiant when she looked at Orochimaru, but loving as she looked down at Orochi. He opened his eyes, smiling as he looked up at his lover.

"Cobra-Chan, I'm sorry I have to dirty you with his blood" Orochi said.

"Nonsense Orochi-kun, till death do us part remember?" Cobrana asked.

"You are my everything"

They kissed one another softly, showing no concern for Orochimaru's presence. The snake sannin took a step forward, but coughed; the wound he had received was healing slower than others.

"He's stronger than I thought he would be, it looks like I'll need back up for this" Orochi said, getting up off the floor with Cobrana's support.

"Then don't worry Orochi-kun, I will fight him with you" Cobrana said, her eyes forming into slits a she stepped in front of Orochi.

Scales crept across her body while her teeth sharpened into fangs. Orochimaru grinded his teeth together, pulling the Kusunagi blade out of his mouth and rushing towards his son's lover.

Next Chapter 33: Secrets of the Uchiha

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	33. Apolegetic notice

Naruto: New Beginning's End

I am deeply sorry to all those whom have loyally read this fic, but I am afraid I have simply run out of ideas regarding the direction of this story. This was my first story on the fanfiction site and as a developing writer I was making many mistakes in terms of story structure, plot, character design and applying Naruto Lore to the story. I thank those of you who offered loyal reviews and who added the story to their favourites and alert lists but I'm afraid despite my promises I'm tearing the story down. It was a good ride and I thank everyone for their interest, reviews and criticisms, it has helped me to consider how I handle Naruto fanfiction in the future.

However don't despair, Evo, Ryu and Yumi will still live on as I'll be working on a revised (Heavily revised version of this story with a different title and plot, for now the Akatsuki and "sorrowed blades" concept wont appear, apart from in the beginning and this time in order to scale Naruto down he will be about 18, a Chunin and he wont be the Jounin teacher of the new team seven, but as you all know that wont stop Naruto from forming a deep bond with them. Even though I knew how I wanted to end this fic, there was one thing I couldn't decide, who would Naruto choose?

So in my revised story there will be no love triangle, as I have somewhat fallen for the idea of the Naruto/Hinata romance, their developing interest in one another will be my plan from the get go. However the focus won't be on the romance but rather on Naruto's connection with the new team seven and how both he and them learn about life, being a ninja and achieving their dreams. A common criticism I had (something I agree with) is the clichéd similarities between the old team seven and the new team seven, so allow me to settle that dispute by sort of doing preview quotes containing the three Genin's revised attitudes.

Yumi: I want to be with Evo

Ryu: I want to become Hokage

Evo: I will avenge the death of my…

Fanboys: THEY'RE EXACTLY LIKE THE OLD TEAM SEVEN!

OBSESSIVE FANBOYS: YOU SHOULD LEAVE THIS TO KISHIMOTO-SAN BUM!

OVERLY OBSESSIVE AND CRAZY FANBOYS: BURN IN HELL!

LOL just kidding, here's the real ones:)

Evo: Glory is all that matters in the world of a ninja, fear is the guiding force of this world, the stronger the opponent you have defeated the more people will fear you, my ambition is to grow stronger and become the most feared ninja in Konoha!

Yumina: As the first ninja of the Takiyama family I wish to show the village and all those who doubted me that even those from none shinobi families can become great ninja!

Ryu: All right sir, I want to show the whole world the strength of my clan, I want to lead it to greatness and to finally achieve the power of Kekki Genkai!

Evo: You cant learn Kekki Genkai's!

Ryu: Shut up! How exactly did your family get its Kekki Genkai anyway? What makes them anymore special than any other ninja? The strength of the Kanatake clan flows through my veins, and with that strength I'll create a Kekki Genkai that eclipses yours

Evo: Whatever class clown!

Ryu: You weren't exactly the best student in the class either!

Evo: SHUT UP!

There's the new team seven. Plot wise it'll involve what is believed to be a simple mission (it doesn't involve a bridge builder) that unexpectedly circulates into a fight for the stability of a whole ninja village. Taking place in both Konoha and a far off Ninja village, Original Characters and Naruto characters alike will make both cameo and main plot appearences

Naruto: Coming in the middle of November or December, Naruto Generations

Be sure to watch my profile for now, very sorry everyone but this story is going down, know that I didn't make this choice easily


End file.
